Quest of the Furlings - Rewrite
by AerchAngel
Summary: Furlings left the Milky Way galaxy in a hurry and no one knew where they went, except for a few. SGC always looked at the empty seat at Heliopolis and wonder where they went. Now with the power to go somewhere, they embark on a journey to find out what happened to them or if they are still around. This is a more comprehensive Re-write - Enjoy
1. Prologue

**This is the rewrite for the Quest of the Furlings. At first it was rapid writing, no editing, whatever was in my head that was cool, I would write it. I had a beginning and an end, but it was too discombobulated at first and the middle was not cohesive enough to make thorough sense. There were loose ends, here and there, no back and forth from me in reviews. Now I can answer your reviews if you have questions. You pretty much know most of this first book but the rewrite will feature some better dialogue, fights and motives that were not in the first go around. So sit back and enjoy. The first time around the chapters was small. They aren't going to be small this time around.**

 **Prologue**

 **Galactic Core – Babylon's 5 Galaxy**

 **Temple of the Archai**

 **Millions of years ago**

"Lorien, do you have anything to say?" The disembodied voice of the Archon sang into the Wahad's ear.

"I do, Lord Eich. If I may speak on the behalf of the Furlings and their kin the Altera, I do not think these races are malevolent toward the others of our galaxy. They came to our galaxy in peace, to escape a plague that overtook theirs. Some of those I am responsible for fired up on them and the worlds they've touched."

The Archon of the Archai First Order looked down on the Wahad, the First in this galaxy and wears the caretaker's mantle of being the First. Eich peered into the mind of Lorien and observed the years of him policing the galaxy to keep the powers at bay since the new comers from another galaxy came through the veil of the void. Others of the Wahad race died out, except for Lorien who remained behind, and joined Eich and the others in various planes of ascension. The Alteran ascended beings were making things uncomfortable for the Archai because of the plague drove their benefactors out of their own galactic cluster and thrust them upon this one due to the similarities and the unwelcomed greetings from the lesser First ones brought about war and purposeful extermination and not a welcomed hand.

Eich understood that more and more Alteran were ascending due to a disease release by another power on an equal plane and also their opposites that even he and his Order of Seraphims could not figure out the end game. He wondered that if they allow the Alteran or Furlings and their offspring to continue with their existence in this galaxy what will happen knowing how quickly they procreate along with their technological advantage.

"The Vorlons, the Shadows, the Triad, the Mindriders, you are responsible for them and you failed to make them understand that this galaxy is big enough for all of them, along with the newcomers, Lorien. So what do you suggest before we decide their fate in this galaxy?" Eich asked a bit more firmly.

"I don't know. If we let them continue to put down roots, there will be more war and those I watched over now will lose many of their kind in war and they do not have high birth rates among their kind to replenish their losses. The Alteran/Furling fleets are superior to what this galaxy offers." Lorien answered, dejected.

"The Furlings will eventually seed this galaxy Lorien it has been foretold, the newer Alteran in the our realm informed us that their time in your plane now is coming to an end. I do not think your subjects will like that at all because by witnessing the battles, they tend to lose every single encounter and some are on the precipice of evolving again bordering ascension and by dying their ascension is being denied."

"Can you not make them leave or transport them somewhere else in the universe? You and your Archai brethren do possess unlimited power." Lorien questioned the Archon.

"It does not work like that, just like you can't communicate with people that ascended in your race above your current station as it would give you an unfair advantage in this plane of existence. It would create a conflict of interest as if I do this now I have to do this for every First in the universe. You have a responsibility and I sense you rather avoid them and hope they leave, but at what cost?"

Lorien understood but he knows that his lesser First Ones will not rest unless every Alteran or Furling they see is eliminated. 'Too many deaths so far in this war which they cannot or will not forgive'. He thought.

"The only choice I can give to you is for me to put them in a stasis field if you can't fix the current situation and hope time gives you an answer." Eich stated.

"Then do it, I am tired of war." Lorien welcomed.

"Very well, my brethren and I will construct a matrix to keep their fleets in a stasis and time will slow down for them and so in the meantime teach your subjects to be more welcoming in the future or update their technology to defend themselves if they still want to war. You do know that when we release them, I wouldn't want to be around to see how angry they are going to be. " The Archon sang.

"What about their outposts?" Lorien asked.

"They also will be in a stasis field as well. If it fails as we do have limits leave them as the Furlings defensive measures are potent that even your powerful lesser First Ones give them wide berth and have neither the technological expertise or inclination to test them or explore." The Archon answered.

"May I ask one more question, Lord Eich?" Lorien looked up at the bright being that was at least forty feet tall in humanoid flesh.

"Yes."

"The technology, the means to come from another galaxy, which there are two ways, what do I do with it?"

"Nothing, they came through a gate which is shielded for a reason built when you started walking on your world. Also you can't prevent the others if they come by ship which they are capable of doing. They are way more advance than any species in this galaxy if you haven't noticed" Eich answered somewhat irritably.

"Nothing? Should I destroy it?" Lorien asked.

"You said one question. That is two and thus will not be answered." Eich stooped down to Lorien, the Wahad arched back a little slightly intimidated. The massive head of Lord Eich was almost the height of the Wahad himself, mostly human looking with bright shining eyes with a tinge of flickering white flames erupting from the iris, a golden lace headband glittering with jewels wound around a bald head. The mouth like the eyes were bright white with tendrils of white fire coming out between each breath it seemed. The other lesser First Ones leaders watched in awe at the immensely powerful Archon, a Titan of Eons Past that walked among the galaxies of the universe, perhaps several universes.

"Your playground again, Lorien, watch your subjects. I must go and find all the ships, settlements, probes and other facilities that the Furlings and Alteran's possesses and put them in stasis."

With a flash, the Archon disappeared.

Lorien, slightly shaken, turned to the others. "Go."

 **Babylon 5 Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Mortychan Homeworld - Furling Flagship Aente-Liel**

 **~ 14500 BCE**

"Is it time?" Lorien asked the Archai First Order, which there were three present, along with representatives of the middle ascension planes, including the Nox, Furling and Alteran.

"The plague still rages after millions of years and the cure still have not been found." The Furling ambassador said looking at his humanoid cousins with pent up anger.

"So you elected to ascend them all, Kor-Ahr-Ai?" Shema, the Nox, said and then added acidly, "Without informing us?"

"And sit there for centuries or millennium trying to explain it to you, I will pass." Kor responded while the Alteran, Maxatha chuckled and added " He has a point Lady Shema!"

The small but powerful Nox female face grew dark quickly and looked at the Alteran angrily enough to rip a world apart by thought alone.

"Please, we knew what Master Kor-Ahr-Ai did and he did inform us and explicably ask us not to tell you all because the fate of his people was his choice." Lord Damasel said while Eich and Poryl nodded, the Archons shrunk themselves to the size of the others so they could fit on the bridge of the Furling vessel. The over mile in a half long dreadnought bridge was huge and the still motionless Furling commander that was frozen in time was still sitting in his command chair.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Lady Shema said trying to use her ascended powers to find the emotions from the people on the spacious bridge. "It feels empty and I should feel something even in this stasis field."

"I don't feel anything either." Maxatha said as he too tried his powers to determine the status of the field and its occupants.

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't." Kor said as he smiled and looked at the Archons.

They nodded for him to explain.

"Over the eons I made a deal with the Archai First Order to release my people and because of the plague of our galaxy and the surrounding ones, namely Andromeda and Pegasus, I went before our people while in stasis and explain to them what was going on. When they understood I then asked them if they want to ascend to another plane and actually live out their life or die knowing that constant war with the inhabitants of this galaxy or possible imminent death if we returned to our home galaxy. "

Lady Shema was appalled that this Furling, a novice ascended being by her determination going behind their backs without consult, their first cousins.

"Who are you to decide their fate, Kor?" She spat.

"Why they are Lady Shema, they can decide their own fate. I just merely told them what options that are available" He spoke and waved his hands at the fourteen frozen objects manning their positions on the bridge of the Furling super dreadnought.

"Yeah, but at the options you provided them." She retorted.

"She has a point, Kor." Maxatha said not taking sides.

"It was that or death. What choice did they have?" He looked at the disheveled hair of the diminutive Nox and then at the burly Alteran.

"So what happened then when you gave them the choices?" Maxatha asked ignoring the sneer coming from Shema.

"Those who were stricken with the plague decided to ascend because they have no choice. Those who are able to have children we, meaning the Archai Order and I, will send these ships to worlds that have no jump gates so the Vorlons and Shadows, the two races bent on their destruction and others that despises them won't see them and let them develop like your steeds in Pegasus and those of the humans on Terra and fend for themselves. Some will eventually have an affinity to ascension like powers eventually and will be immune to the plague that would hurt those who have powers already." He hesitated.

"There is a catch." Lord Eich interjected standing and walked over to the others, his eyes did not change and it unnerved Shema who was skeptical of the Titans to begin with.

"The reborn Furling cannot have this technology they currently possess and they cannot remember as they will have to relearn every basic need in life as they will be giving just enough to survive the elements, just like others of your species. We have a device that Maxatha have created to take that away similar to what was created on Dakara in Terra's galaxy." Lady Shema was about to interrupt but the glowing hand of Lord Eich stopped her.

"If they have technology, the other lesser First Ones in this galaxy will come for them as they have grown stronger and mutual destruction will be the end result. We are fortunate that only one of them has the technology to pierce the veil of the twenty-three planets that the ships will rest at and they promise to watch over them and keep their equals, the other lesser First Ones in check when they snoop around." Lord Eich explained.

"Who are they?" Lady Shema asked and was curious why Lorien said nothing the whole time, just watching.

"The Walkers of Sigma 957" Lord Damasel answered. "We trust them more than any entity in this galaxy of the newer First Ones and Lorien agreed to it and actually recommended them. They are also the only one of this galaxy that can pierce the void of the in between galaxies and not by our help but by their knowledge and their virtues. When they tire of their devotion of exploring and learning and decide to take that next step in ascension they would be welcomed into our realm."

He paused and nodded toward Lorien, who was quiet and agreed a while ago that if these new Furling were stripped of their knowledge and power, then he would do his part to hide them as well and let them develop just like any other species in the galaxy without tampering or conflict.

"The Watchers as we call them went through evolution the right way and been rewarded for it." Lord Poryl said quietly. "They have tirelessly worked on covering the two entry points into this galaxy via super gates to discourage our anti-life adversaries from coming through as any of those of the higher plane will be affected and in some cases outright destroyed if they dare come through without the Archai Order permission, a pact if you will on playing fair."

"And what of others like the Asgard or the Gadmeer or heaven forbids the parasitic race called the Goa'uld decide to come here. The Asgard is even questioning why they haven't spoken to our cousins, namely you, Kor, at Heliopolis which is worsening each time I visit?" Lady Shema asked, questioning the motives of this charade that she believes is happening, her skepticism on high alert.

"Why would they? They have no knowledge of this gate and our system Lady Shema. Besides, it is partly the fault of the Asgard for ignoring the plague due to their meddling with ascension protocol. Their genetic mastery would have beneficial, Loki in particular" Maxatha explained and was not too happy about that and especially at the Asgardian Loki.

"He is right Lady Shema, the technological level of Asgard have the means but not the motive as they have their own issues to deal with. The others simply don't have the technology to venture or defend themselves if they pierce the veil." Lord Poryl stated regally.

"Master Kor-Ahr-Ai has declared this homeworld to be the new capital of the Furling Empire that by fate would arise but he agreed that his people will have to reinvent themselves the right way to reach enlightenment like the others without the specter of the plague brooding over them which they will have no knowledge about unless be destroyed." Lord Eich said standing and slowly turned into a ball of pure energy and the others as well.

"I will help Master Kor-Ahr-Ai set the ships up and dismantle the technology but will leave it on a moon in their system and when the day comes that they can figure it out, we will venture to see them again. Lorien has been instructed to destroy the vessel or vessels if the other lesser First Ones find them. Do you all agree?" Lord Eich thoughts went out.

They all agreed. For the next two years, the first humanoids sat foot on twenty-three worlds that was hidden from the other First Ones with the Walkers along with Lorien standing over watch.

Meanwhile, Aerien, the leader of the ascended Alterans was not happy with the Archai decision to basically make an enlightened race just start over and decided to take an alternative approach to this so called justice and assembled those who have not yet ascended to their plane and not subject to their laws but retained their powers on the lower plane.

"We will take revenge my kindred. We will find those responsible for this plague and their agents and make them pay for it." He promised.


	2. Solar System Part I: Face of Mars

**Chapter 1: Solar System Part I: The Face of Mars**

 **Here is the first chapter. I could not put this in the Prologue as it would not make sense. I will be introducing main characters in each chapter so you will get to know them.**

 **Introducing**

 **Gen. Jack O'Neill - Supreme Commander Space Command**

 **Col. Samantha Carter – Scientist, sometime member of SG-1**

 **Dr. Parson Cryder – Atlantis Head Administrator**

 **Dr. Rodney McKay - Chief Scientist – Atlantis**

 **Dr. Radek Zalenka – Associate Chief Scientist – Atlantis**

 **Lt. Jennifer Hailey – Chief Scientist – Area 51, sometime member of SG-1**

 **Col (General) Abe Ellis – Commanding Officer of Apollo**

 **Ships**

 **Atlantis – HQ of Space Command (San Francisco Bay CA, USA, Earth)**

 **Apollo - Daedalus Class B304 , Orbiting Earth**

 **CHAPTER ONE: Solar System Part1: The Eyes Have It Or Was That a Pockmarked Face**

 **Earth SGC, Cheyenne Mtn, Sol System**

 **SGC Year 2009 Late Summer**

"General we have been on a war footing for a while now. Do you mind if I take a look around the solar system to take some readings? Our previous satellite readings while good lack refined sensors we have now. I like to take one of the Atlantis jumpers to explore."

Col Carter asked with the best smile she can come up with hoping for Jack to sign off on it. Dealing with the bureaucrats was out of the question, especially after Atlantis was moved under the new command separate from SGC.

"I have no problem with it Sam. If Atlantis bites off on it, so will I. Besides, I am curious to see what Titan is really like or was it Calypso or something and its oceans." He asked and saw the smile on Sam's face but he was actually serious.

"I will gladly take a look for you, sir. I will start with Jupiter's Galilean moons and Mars. If I have time I will take a look and see if there are any precious metals that we can use in the asteroid belt."

Jack noticed that she was genuinely excited by her demeanor. It seemed everyone needed a vacation lately, including him, after the massive battle with the Wraith. Now a distant memory but the mark of that battle was felt all over the world with continuous speculations out there overwhelming public relations eventually forcing their hand of non-disclosure soon.

"I kind of wonder why we didn't in the past." Jack retorted while looking at the paperwork on his desk. He wished he was going with her to avoid tackling that offensive sight and she would not be bad company either.

"Well, being under constant threat would make such trips immaterial since nothing was ever found on any of those planets or their moons before using our previous technology." Sam responded and took a quick glance at Jack's pile of paperwork and winced.

"True." Jack sighed still staring at the three piles on his desk or was it four or was it two. He looked up at his beautiful blond-headed friend.

"You have a go, Colonel." He pulled something out of the desk drawer that look like a prepared order including watermark.

Jack stood up and handed her a military order stating that he was okay with her taking a Puddle Jumper from Atlantis which was under his command.

"Thank you sir. I guess you saw this coming already." Her face brightened when she had the orders in her hand and was visually stunning to him when she smiled and about to speak. "Don't, Sam, just go"

"I have dibs on any other planetoid you see" He said smiling sitting back in his chair.

"You got it sir, something along Ceres size we haven't seen, yet?" She asked and shocked that he actually knew what a 'planetoid' is.

"Ceres?" He questioned perplexed.

"Nevermind sir." She smirked.

She saluted and headed for the door, she turned and asked.

"Can I have Lt. Jennifer Hailey accompany me?"

"Sure, she is at Area 51 still in between SG-1 assignments. Do you really want to take her along?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Outside of me, Dr. McKay and his group think at Atlantis, she is probably next in line in what you considered nerds or geniuses." She answered nonchalantly.

Jack thought about it for the moment sizing her up. Lt. Hailey was a handful for anyone and some by his own doing with the training he put her through. "True. I will make the call."

"Thanks." She left his office in a great mood and thought of the things they can actually see up close visually.

A lot of things bothered her and them being so busy with the wars against the Ori and Wraith they truly did not get to gallivant around their own solar system like any other space faring civilization. They never updated any satellites, basically did nothing but fought wars even though they have the technology to do a lot of things and with Atlantis was the center of it, the possibilities were endless but not taking advantage of.

Sam packed her bags and was beamed to the orbiting Apollo and then they promptly transported her to Atlantis that sat in the San Francisco Bay, still under cloak.

 **Atlantis, Earth San Francisco Bay**

 **SGC Year 2009, Late Summer**

"We are going to have to do something about this soon. We just don't have enough personnel." She said to herself while looking around the various avenues that sat outside the central tower command center of Atlantis where she was transported to. It was still barren with uniform personnel here and a civilian scientist or doctor there walking about but no shops or restaurants you normally see in a city.

She entered the main spire, which unlike the outside was bustling with activity. Personnel from dozens of countries with their flag or lapel on their uniforms or coats used for recognition milled about doing their various tasks. A tall and well-built man came toward her in brisk walk. Sam smiled laying down her bags and extended her hand.

"Mr. Cryder, how are you doing today?" Sam greeted the new liaison and administrator in charge with a hand shake. He replaced Dr. Richard Woolsey who was transferred to World Space Command shortly after the battle with the Wraith Super Hive accepting his new promotion.

"I am doing well Col. Carter, Gen. O'Neill sent the request ahead." He spoke while they walk to the reception desk with Sam where a marine was seated and he promptly got up at attention upon recognizing her, which she quickly motioned to him to sit down. She handed the orders to him and he nodded that all was good.

"I have some good news. Dr. McKay have made some modifications to one of the Jumpers. It has been updated with the best sensor package available on any vessel for your trip. He was planning on going himself at some time but other projects became priority namely creating something to take care of potential rioting when we go public soon."

Sam's ears perked up hearing that bit of news and that made Mr. Cryder smile. She usually was in the know but her curiosity tends to loosen her lips so it must have been hush-hush.

"He said he had a plan that when things slowed down he can get back to what he prefer and what we as humans should do, explore and try new things that does not involve war" Mr. Cryder explained.

Sam smiled. She liked the fact that Dr. Parson Cryder was handpicked by Jack and Pres. Henry Hayes. He was not like Dr. Woolsey but that was not necessarily a bad thing either since it is peace time and Dr. Woolsey was very good administrator when they were on a war footing.

"That is awesome news." She said joyfully.

"Go see Dr. McKay, he will fill you in on what he did." Mr. Cryder bowed his head indicating he was done with her and walked away greeting other personnel in the lobby area.

Sam picked up her things and headed for the all too familiar to her Rodney's lab or what he likes to call it, his domain. She can already hear him barking at Dr. Zalenka.

"You think you are smarter than me" He yelled.

"That is what you want to think, Rodney" Zalenka snapped back.

"Well the compositions are wrong, Radek. The Grodin can be modified to swivel on a mount"

"Yes but the power consumption is really high. It will overpower the ion generators, not to mentioned the stanchions it is attached to would melt from extreme temperatures or radiation leakage"

Zalenka sighed knowing arguing with Rodney was futile in most cases but he admired the intelligent man who taught him a lot during his time on Atlantis.

"Look, Rodney, only zpm's or the Asgard type power sources can sustain that firing rate, Naquadah base energy while powerful, will not."

"I know, I know, just damn annoyed we can't get around it. The weapon can slice up a Hive ship with no problem and the big wigs at Cheyenne Mountain want their huge freaking space guns to be attached to the new ships they have on the drawing board."

Dr. McKay did not mean to shout at Dr. Zalenka who he respected more than he would let Zalenka know of because no one understood him better than Radek and if he knew that no telling what Radek would do with that information.

Sam decided to let them know she was at the door.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, do you all need a hand?" She asked politely.

Rodney mood changed instantly which made Radek scowl even more.

"Sure, if you know how to crank out more energy for this weapon along with it not melting the housing it is residing in" He said pointing at the long alien looking barrel attached to a housing that was big as a tank.

"A Grodin, outside of the Asgard beam, is our most powerful single firing weapon. But why not leave it alone for now and work on the ion cannons, using pulse interrupters and fine tuning the power output that can be control. They can swivel, a Grodin needs to be stationery?" Sam looked at McKay and then at Zalenka. Then they looked at each other.

"Well, that is what we were trying to do, Sam, have the Grodin swivel in space, like a cutting beam?"

"Oh, my bad, sorry, well anyway to save myself from an embarrassing moment, I heard you made some sensor package modifications to a Jumper?" Sam tried really hard not to blush.

"Oh yes, I did. You have the gene therapy. The sensors will respond to your request naturally." He had that patented arrogant smirk on his face.

"You will be happy with the mods, it is Jumper #4" He slipped into his Samantha Carter smile as he calls it.

"Thanks, Rodney, you are the best" She returned the smile and turned heading toward's the door.

"We need to get back to work and don't wreck my ship." He shouted to Sam who was skipping out the door.

He and Dr. Zalenka continued their argument when she was out of sight.

Sam sighed but she understood the life as a scientist. Next thing up to take care of she thought and loved his idea of a Grodin that can move on a swivel then attached to their newer ships based on the Aurora frame or miniaturized to fit on the B304 and maybe the B303 as well if they continue to make them.

She headed back to the lobby and made a stop by Requisitions to pick up necessities, which toiletries being the biggest need. Taking a Jumper brought up some issues in regards to relieving yourself and taking a shower, so she made sure she had the portable devices scanned and checked for use.

She continued towards the bay area seeing people that used to work for her on the way there so she smiled, stopped and gave a quick hi to them. They knew not to keep her when they can see she was packed and dressed in her military blues.

"Sergeant, here is the paperwork for Jumper #4". She informed the tall MP when she arrived at the entrance to the Shuttle bay.

She handed the burly MP the paperwork. He stood impressive while at attention looked over the paperwork.

"Everything is in order ma'am; take a left then up the stairs to the 3rd level. I will radio ahead so you won't be bothered."

"Thank you Sergeant" Sam smiled. "At ease"

He relaxed and smiled. "Good luck on your trip."

"That was nice of you" Sam left the sergeant and took the stairs to the third level and found the Jumper.

The door automatically opened for her.

"Please run diagnostics" She asked while dropping her duffle bag and the provisions bag. "Set atmosphere to slightly cooler temp of 72 degrees, access Pandora and play 70's light rock" She got out of her uniform and then put on some jeans.

"Diagnostic completed no errors in the system confirmed" The computer acknowledged.

"Thank you, stealth mode and prepare launch, set GPS coordinates to Area 51." She slid into the pilot seat and gently attached the HUD controller which was like a wireless headset on her temple and her gene automatically activated it. The canopy showed all the Puddle Jumpers systems in different colors indicating separate sections.

"Col Samantha Carter, ETA to Area 51 is 20 minutes, stealth activated. All Air Traffic Control patterns are in the buffers." The Jumper core responded after computing her request.

"Jumper 4, put us above the highest cardinal point of the airliners and proceed to designated area." She ordered.

"Course correction will add around ten minutes to time." It responded.

"It's okay, I am not in a hurry and I rather be safe and not give an Air Traffic Controller a nightmare if we appear on their radar" She answered with a wry smile.

"Course correction noted, we are proceeding to 80000 feet, no airplanes heading west at altitude, estimated time of arrival 3:24 pm Western Standard Time" It droned.

"Increase music volume; let me know when we are in range." She closed her eyes listening to CCR.

She nodded briefly until Supertramp came on, prompting her to sing along.

"Colonel we are entering Area 51 airspace. Notification is required to enter restricted airspace." It warned.

"Copy that. Notify them that we are in cloaked mode. I know our tracking system can detect Teltaks so it can track us." She grinned. "Don't want them shooting us down."

"Message sent." It responded.

"Atlantis Jumper 4, this is Bravo Oscar tower, do you copy" A controller asked over her comm system.

"This is Jumper 4, descending from 80k at a rapid decent, do you have a place I can park?" Sam acknowledged.

"Runway 21 is in use, Wind 240 at 4, Altimeter 29.94, clear skies. Landing pad 6." The controller spouted basic air traffic control verbiage.

"Helipad is in range, got visual" Sam acknowledged and then landed the now uncloaked Jumper on the pad. She can see the honor guard type MP's come running out in a hurry because it was an unscheduled event in addition to seeing an Atlantis Puddle Jumper which is a rarity. She opened the rear view door and shocked them when she was not in her full dress blues.

Col. Jason White rushed to the site thinking this was a spot inspection. But when he saw the lovely famous colonel he just smiled but beneath he was actually angry. The look in his eyes toward Sam made her think "Uh oh, this was a bad idea"

"At ease, everyone. I just came here for one person." She said as everyone went to an at ease position, even Col. White. The colonel knew who Sam Carter was and she was someone no one messes with.

"Let me guess, Lt. Hailey, a new SGC assignment?" The Colonel hoped.

"Yes and no." But she could tell in his voice something was wrong.

"You want to talk privately?" She asked and by his body language he was practically screaming.

"My office if you don't mind." He said quietly. "Everyone can return to your post" He barked.

He waved off the guards while the others dispersed to their duties quietly thanking the colonel of not making them stand at attention on a tarmac in the sweltering heat.

They walked side by side not saying anything while a warm welcoming breeze blew as they made their way to the awaiting base operations office that was standard at any military airfield, but this was one different. Sam could see anti-personnel plasma repeater turrets and the huge Tollan based upgraded Ion Cannons strategically placed around the installation. In the distance two frames a B303 and a B304 was being built.

"Have they been assigned any names yet?" She asked the Colonel pointing at the construction platforms.

"No, but names were thrown around like Jeckyll and Hyde, Bellephron, Justice, Wellington, Magellan" He responded.

"Corny names." She miffed.

"Tell me about it, but that is above my pay grade. They are being upgraded to latest tech with mostly Asgard based shields and weapons but on a smaller scale due to power requirements. Gen. O'Neill insists that any trinium or neutronium we can get our hands on goes to constructing ships. But we lack the personnel to man them and we don't have the means to obtain them or train them quickly so I hope they have disclosure soon."

"I understand Colonel. I gathered that Jack, I mean Gen. O'Neill wants the same. It is becoming harder and harder to do background checks even vetting those from other countries or planets."

They made it to the office and thankfully for Sam the salutes were few and far between. She thanked Col. White for hammering that saluting is only required in certain situations and this was not one of them.

"Col. White I was giving approval to check out our many moons and have a Jumper with extra sensory package and since Jennifer is the most qualified after a few of us, I want her to come with me, but I can't force her."

She sat in a comfortable chair in a cool room that was air-conditioned with an ice cold beer sitting next to her that she started to nurse. She noticed that Col. White had a look of opportunity of getting the hot tempered lieutenant off the facility to clear her head before she kills someone.

He leaned back with his hand behind his head.

"Alright, going to be frank, she is not needed here at this time. She needs to go, vacation, holiday or something. She is breaking everyone, even me. She is temperamental, a bitch, hot-headed, bossy, there is not enough adjectives to describe her. "

He sighed and calmed down. "But damnit, she is brilliant, she fixes other scientists or technicians problems and shit and as long as they don't lie to her or make excuses, she genuinely tries to make them feel better about themselves and their accomplishments with a good pat on the back."

"So she swings from one extreme to another" Sam was starting to wonder if this was a good idea.

"I would say so, but when someone actually does something well and can explain it, well her smile is like sunshine, because we usually only see the dark clouds all day, every day." The colonel actually formed a small smile.

"Okay, I will go talk to her now and try to convince her to come with me and give your team a much needed break" Sam could see the relief on the man's face as she got up and left the office.

"Must have been that desperate." She thought when she entered the hallway.

She knew the facility quite well and it wouldn't take long to find Jennifer because of her position in the SGC, she had in the past had to come by and grab her on short notice.

/

Lt. Jennifer Hailey was at the computer terminal inputting some codes trying to decipher the latest find on the Reol who provided her with the pheromone that they were able to replicate but she wanted to know more about the properties. In her mind she thinks they were more knowledgeable than others realized and hid it. Whenever they gate to one of their splintered establishments, she tries to contact one of her friends that she befriended. In turn she brings them things they crave, especially for their children namely toys. It was a very powerful bargaining chip and seeing the kids come for the toys made her very emotional seeing their exuberance.

Their evolution was striking because on how they defended themselves on their first homeworld and thankfully the Stargate allow them to relocate when their effects were wearing off to the dangerous predators that were slowly taking over and their reluctance to create weapons to combat them, which prompted the study by Lt. Haile. Now they are scattered on six worlds and could all converge on one if need be but SGC made it a priority to ensure that the Reol culture and inhabitants survive by keeping them separate until their population increases and away from the more aggressive humans namely Free Jaffa and Goa'uld.

The intercom chirped. Then it chirped again agitating her.

"What is it?" She shouted angrily and then she heard a sigh that was all too familiar to her.

"Sorry Colonel, in the middle of something." She said apologetically.

"I know when you are into something you are really into something." Col. White understood and has developed a relationship with her knowing she was the prize airmen in all of Area 51.

"Just want to let you know, I gave the go ahead already. You will be having company soon." He hung up before she could reply and made her think that she was in some kind of trouble but for the life of her, she could not think of any reason. It is not like she broke someone's nose, or broke a limb lately, like a few months ago and didn't receive any punishment or reprimands for it. She hasn't struck anyone lately. Perhaps cussed out a captain or a major or two, but that is par per course for her when they are obtuse and they knew it would be useless to cry to the colonel about it.

The door rang to her isolated and restricted office or lab as most would call it. It was even furnished with a cot that she often used when she couldn't make it back to her dorm room.

"Enter!" She said as nice as she could not know if it was the military police or someone else that would want her for the colonel to inform her like that.

Col. Carter walked into her office, stunning Lt. Hailey who tried to straighten up around her area quickly. For the colonel to come see her must be a special occasion as no orders for SGC duty was on the horizon.

"Col. Carter sir, ma'am, sorry, just excited to see you!" She stammered and saw the look Sam gave her told her to stop what she was doing.

"Long time no see and don't worry about the mess, mine is worse. We are alike, when we are into something, we are into something." She smiled and saw that Jennifer relaxed and kind of giggle hearing Sam repeat what the colonel said to her not a few minutes ago.

"Besides, what are you working on?" She asked and it was genuine unlike the hustle and bustle the others on the base bothered her with on latest weapons or defensive techs.

"The Reol enzyme in time will not be effective which forced them to flee their original homeward and they refuse to create weapons to defend themselves, which reminds me of the Nox from the reports I've read." She answered. She typed her last response and started to save her work and log out.

"Interesting, that enzyme got us some info and out of spots and I did notice that the longer time you are around the effects gradually wears off." Sam offered.

"Yes, the Goa'u'ld symbiote has something to do with that when they sense something wrong, they will emit a secretion from our own glands to 'feel' for it."

"Hmm, that is why Daniel said that time was critical on some of his missions, he somehow sensed that they were up to what he was doing." She realized.

"Exactly, but I know you are not here to see my work knowing the good General Jack Daddy is not asking for the latest weapons or shields, it has to be something else." She asked catching Sam off guard calling Jack 'daddy' but she said it in a playful way and would never say it in front of the other airmen.

Sam had to laugh. "Interesting way to describe, Jack, errr I mean Gen. O'Neill"

Jennifer already knew that Sam have some really deep feelings for him and him for her by the way they talk to each other or look at each other. It went further than mutual respect.

"Secret is safe, Sam, if you don't mind me calling you that." She said as she hated rank more than anything.

"Sure as long as it is not in ear distance of others that are not in our circle." Sam responded seriously.

"Sam, besides, what is the meaning of this trip and I know it is not to shoot the shit or the latest escapades of SG-1?" Jennifer stated now relaxed in her chair and totally dedicated to talking to the closest she acknowledged as family.

"Have you ever wondered about our own Solar System?" Sam questioned and the way she said it, Jennifer saw that she was really serious about this.

"When I was growing up, yes, but all the satellites deem them unworthy for study and we have ships that can travel to other galaxies. To be honest this is insignificant to the grand scheme of things and probably a waste of our time." She answered and then got up and walked over to her fridge.

"Beer?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"Doppelboch."

"Pass, any pale ale?"

Jennifer handed her one that she kept in stock just for occasions like this and always attempted to get Sam to try the darker stuff she craves.

Sam continued. "I do see what you are saying, but I want to satisfy a curiosity. I remembered that I wanted to visit the moon as an astronaut, then Mars, or the moons of Jupiter to see if our own satellites were correct in their scans, especially Voyager early readings."

"I do admit you have a point as I dreamed of similar things. If you order me I will go, but I have work to do here for our world, not go around site seeing that I could do when I have time." Jennifer said and noticed a slight change in Sam's posture.

"No, I am not going to order you, Jennifer. I just wanted to spend time with you because you are somewhat like me."

Jennifer face contorted slightly.

"Sam, I don't think so. I am more so like Jack than you." She smirked knowing that Sam agreed with her with a smile of her on.

"True in your ways you are, I am just asking. I want to spend time with someone who has similar interests as me in regards to our childhood dreams." Sam noticed that she went too far bringing up childhood which was taboo around Jennifer due to her upbringing.

"Sorry, it did not come out like I wanted it to. Inadvertent slip of the tongue about childhood."

"No worries, without the dreams you've mentioned, I might be in jail or dead now." Jennifer explained with a serious look on her face trying to put Sam at ease for her slip up and then the smile returned like no harm no foul.

Jennifer continued. "You know what Sam, thinking about it, this might not be a bad thing. I do need a break from here or I will continue to break people or things if I don't have a few days off and not be around here."

"Yeah, I read the reports and thankfully Jack and I for the most part gave you Carte Blanche on your behavior, but seriously you broke two airmen nose, broke one's arm, numerous cases of cussing out officer's that outrank you and that is in the last six months alone." Sam tried to be serious but couldn't because everyone knows that Lt. Hailey is on par with her and Dr. McKay an asset they could not afford to lose.

Jennifer head went down. "Well I can't defend what I did, but for the most part they had it coming to them."

"That is life and since they did not press charges we pretty much assumed that they tried something you did not agree with." She said arching her eyes.

"You can say that and that is why I won't date for a while." She answered and then Sam smiled and figured it out, she was protecting herself because of her rough teenage years going from foster home to foster home.

"I know what you mean. How long do you need to pack? I am thinking about four days of doing some sampling the moons of Jupiter, Mars and then look at Ceres and the other asteroids for trace elements. If we have some time, Venus and Mercury as well."

Jennifer looked at Sam, who she respected and even loved like the mother she really never had. For the fact that Col. Carter was probably as smart as she was made it better.

"About two hours I should have everything I need." She responded while looking over her office which would require probably another few hours more to straighten up.

"K, I will swing by and pick you up in 3 hours. I really look forward to this." Sam noticed that Jennifer was looking at the mess and probably figured that some of the work she was doing was more classified in nature than even the airmen on this base.

"As do I, Sam. Well time to clean up, I do have my uniform and regular clothes already packed. You never know when Col. White grows tire of me and have me kicked off the base." She was about to smile, when Sam let loose a laugh and she joined.

"You think of everything, don't you, Jennifer?"

"Of course, you never know, call me Jen, it is easier on the tongue." She asked Sam, who smiled again.

"I can do that Jen and thanks."

"For what?" Jennifer responded.

"For doing this." The smile Sam gave her was genuine and Jennifer could actually feel it and it made her feel better as well, like she belongs, her little family of Sam, Jack, Daniel, Cameron and Teal'c.

/

"Jack, she is going and I have a feeling she was ready to go before I even got there. Just had to break down a few walls to make sure she understands that we are behind her in anything she does." Sam explained to Jack while on the phone in the dormitory lobby.

"Yeah, Capt. Butera and Lt. Crestview offered their thanks for taking the she-devil away." Jack laughed.

"Ah, the ones with the broken nose and arm? Those names were on the report I read when I was flying here. It almost made me turn around."

"Yep, they were screaming at Col. White to do something about her and he basically told them both in a briefing after the incidents that if you date Lt. Hailey while drinks are pouring, you better not cross paths with her or you might get punched or kicked." Jack explained. "The fact they don't know she is like the fourth most important person on this planet means she can practically get away with anything short of murder"

"I know but does she knows that?" Sam asked curiously. Someone of her position in Space Command could do a lot of things.

"Of course she does, I told her but she always told me that she won't kill anyone unless she asked me first" Jack chuckled. "I think she was dead serious too."

Sam sighed. "Well time is up, I should make my way over there. Thanks again, Ceres right?"

"Whatever Sam, just have fun and bring back some good news. Surely our antiquated technology probably missed something or three before we got real space ships."

"Will do Jack, see you soon." Sam hung up the phone before it got embarrassing with the gushing.

She swung by the office of Lt. Hailey and noticed some noises coming from the inside. She rang the buzzer to the door.

"Enter" She heard Jennifer's voice and then a grunt.

The room was noticeably cleaner and stuff put away. It seemed that she was moving a fridge or something and saw the weapons on the cot, a Zat, a crowbar, a shiv and a Oranian pulse pistol. The assortment of weapons made Sam's eyebrow arch.

"Ahem, what the hell are those for, we don't need any weapons, unless someone owes you some money along the way?" Sam said looking at the now beet red Jennifer.

"Nah, I just need to secure them. More than likely someone will snoop around because having personal weapons are kind of taboo on this base. I know, not for me, but I would like to keep some sort of semblance of being equally treated like everyone else and not above the law. So I am bringing them with me unless you want to swing by Atlantis and put them away?" She explained.

It made sense to Sam and very observant of Lt. Hailey to not bring any more discord on the base of being treated like she was a god or something.

"Okay, just make sure you put them in a duffle bag, but a crowbar, what the hell, a crowbar?" Sam said astonished.

"Good at smashing things or hooking things!" She gave a wicked smile. "Especially things below the belt."

Sam's eyes went wide and shook her head mockingly with many bad thoughts crossing her mind about the poor airmen here. The base population was heavily male and Jennifer being attractive created an atmosphere of her being one of the few they could go out on a date with, like a trophy.

"They called you a she-devil, you know that right?" Sam said thinking about the ways that Jennifer can maim the hapless airmen that approached her given her extensive knowledge of martial arts.

"That is all? Weak, very weak, I thought they would come up with something that is more original" She sneered while she threw her various weapons into the bag. "I'm ready. Let's go"

She took the other duffel bag and had her dress blues attached via a hanger in a plastic protection sack to the ones with her clothes.

A golf car was waiting with Col. White driving when they arrived at the dorm entrance. Sam could tell that the man was in a great mood and wouldn't put it pass him or his airmen that a party would be thrown tonight when Jennifer is off the base on a needed vacation and they needing a vacation from her.

Sam snickered to herself while Jennifer put on her patent scowl that they all love hated to see. She knows they will be happy to get a week or two without her being around making them walk on eggshells. She had the power and they didn't and that bothered some of them.

"Colonel, Lieutenant, enjoy your vacation. I hope the trip is fruitful and perhaps you see or bring something back that we can study outside of weapons and defense that could help the planet." Col. White offered, smiling like a proud peacock. He eyed Jennifer who knew the deal. Her smirked towards him confirmed it.

"Enjoy your vacation Colonel and the beers you will have tonight on my behalf with the colleagues. You all deserve a break as well." Jennifer stated with a cockiness that baffled Sam.

"Thank you Lieutenant, did you bring your crowbar along as well" He caught Sam off guard with that remark but when she saw Jennifer about to laugh it must be a joke between the two and left it alone.

"Yep, don't want them going through my office finding the weapon I threaten them with and have it hanging in the mess hall as a trophy." Then they both started laughing and Sam just sighed.

The back door of the shuttle opened allowing the two occupants to enter. Jennifer threw her bags down next to the provisions bag smiling knowing that Sam was thorough making sure they had everything. She walked toward the front into the other seat and saw that Sam was working on her HUD device that was attached to her temple and clicked on a few switches.

The Jumper computer informed Sam that all checks were complete and Air Traffic Controller gave them clearance for takeoff. The Jumper cloaked and then headed straight for the atmosphere and Jennifer looked back at Earth a blue marble and how beautiful it looked from space.

It took them about two hours to reach Jupiter as the planet grew bigger and bigger to its two-person crew. The giant Red Spot was massive close up and they could see why it was regarded as bigger than Earth, it took up their screen when Jumper sat in front of it.

"Watch the gravity well, Sam, dampeners is noticing s some tugging." Jennifer stated nervously. Even though the scenery was incredible it had dangers attached to it.

"Copy that, reversing speed." The Jumper stopped its inertia and used its reverse thrusters. The spot grew smaller and smaller in the distance. She confirmed with the core that they are out of danger.

"We are in standard high orbit if you call it that but jeezus this planet is huge. Switching on RADAR and LIDAR." Sam thought the request while Jennifer adjusted the means on the screen for clarity.

The many moons showed up on the LIDAR system. The HUD displayed the findings on the cockpit glass so Jennifer could see it as well. They were even more beautiful in person and they never thought once to take a look at these small planetoids while they had the craft to do so.

"Conducting scans on Galilean moons" The computer answered the thought coming from Sam. Jennifer was inputting codes into the system rapidly when the computer computations were relaying all the relative data that the previous antiquated systems could not do. Some of the readings made her look twice like she did not believe what she was seeing.

"Sam, interesting composition coming from Europa and Io. It seems our old satellites were not up to par. The Europan ocean is not as deep as we thought and the ice thickness is manageable but there is something beneath it, naquadria, lots of it."

"Are you serious?" Sam said trying to keep the excitement down.

"Take a look." Jennifer pointed while Sam took the device off her temple to see the composition. The liquid ocean insulated the deposits that sat around three miles below the icy ocean mantle but there was something else.

"Oh my god, this would have helped us a while ago." Sam said while she sent another ping to an object that sat near the vicinity of the large deposit that caught the computer's attention.

"Were we so occupied with off worlds and wars that we neglected our own Solar System." Jennifer added seeing the same anomaly as Sam did, trying to refocus the sensors to at least have a silhouette of it.

"You have a point." Sam conceded.

"Okay, you are not going to like this. I have a focus on the anomaly. It is an object, mechanical in nature, something similar to a pulley or derrick. Mining platform by all indications?" Jennifer had a frown on her face trying to figure it out.

"Is it Goa'uld, possibly something Ra left behind?" Sam queried.

"No, it is composed of trinium and some neutronium which they never seem to use by my recollection. Also based on the design the structure is Ancient in nature. It has to be a mining platform of some type that was mining the ore there. "

"How so? " Sam asked wondering how Jennifer figured it out so she peered over to her screen and saw the Ancient database on the Jumper was linked to the one in Atlantis.

"It is similar to the mining platform that was on the first Atlantean planet in the Pegasus galaxy. Some minor differences but confirmed that this is an original model based on schematics. As for it being way out here brings up more questions." Jennifer explained.

"Well it should make the folks at home happy now because we actually found something that can be explored but I do not know how we are able to get to it, that ice is several miles thick." Sam said.

"Not if we use a Grodin." Jennifer answered smiling.

This made Sam smile. This would be a perfect job for a Grodin. It slices things with scalpel like precision unlike the Asgard weapon which disperses matter when it hits it.

"We have another problem. We have neither ore carriers nor mining equipment so we are stuck with the question on how do we mine it?" Sam said dejectedly.

"Why don't we build them? Divert all future trinium and neutronium for ore carriers and bring them here. They would pay for themselves within a month." Jennifer said and a smile crept up on Sam's mouth.

"Good thinking." She finally said as several beeps can be heard from the console. "What is it?

"Life signs, actual life signs" Jennifer said more excited than she normally is.

"Really?"

"Nothing sentient but microbes, water based insects, actually fish, some quite large, not as big as whales but large, all confined to the ocean, plant life too, a lot of it. They also breathe other gases." Jennifer read the computer display read out.

"Wow first scans and we hit a gold mine. Prep one of the two probes we have in the back and leave it here so they can continue scanning. Have it linked to our Jumper. I will not send it to Atlantis yet." Sam said and she watched Jennifer move to the back where two Class 6 probes sat, which were modified for space use instead of the MALPS they used for Stargates.

Jennifer configured the probe to scan the big moons of Jupiter and to send the data specifically to this Jumper only.

"Done."

"Okay beaming it out." The probe disappeared and appeared astern to the Jumper and activated its jets on a pre-course pattern.

"It looks like Io has some deposits as well. The probe is programmed to pick up scans there after its completion here. We should swing back around when it obtained its full reading." Jennifer explained relaying the information from the computer to the probe.

"Okay, inputting coordinates to Mars, prep the other probe for the asteroid belt, center it on Ceres, Mars is not too far away if we need Apollo to bring us another probe. Too bad it is a war vessel; they could be probing the moons of Saturn." Sam said feeling the course change in the Jumper.

"And let them take all the credit?" Jennifer questioned. They looked each other for a second and shook their heads, then laughed.

"Let's go see the face of Mars, it was one of the most intriguing things I saw growing up and I swear I saw a light in one of the eyes, but no one believed me." Sam said as excitement was slowly creeping up on her again.

"You saw it too?" Jennifer questioned.

"I guess you have as well." Sam acknowledged as the reddish hue planet was coming into view.

"Yes, and I got laughed at. So I had to punch a few people till they backed off." Jennifer grinned in the satisfaction of feeling someone's nose caving in from her small but dangerous fist.

"Well, we will see if we're right." Sam said thinking of the poor people that Jennifer assaulted that made fun of her. She must have been a handful at any school. She did not back down nor took any crap from anyone.

"Approaching Mars outer atmosphere, passing atmosphere, now below atmosphere, shields are up to fend off radiation, outside temperature dropping rapidly." The computer droned.

Sam thought about the Face of Mars and the computer understood the recognition and changed course. They were over the mountainous region several hundred miles away.

"Course correction, receiving odd data, compensating." The computer continued and then some alerts started to emanate from the console alerting Jennifer as well.

"What? Something is not right, we are being bombarded by subatomic and subspace particles, like we are being scanned?" Jennifer looked up at Sam who noticed it as well.

"Shields on max, ascend now" Sam warned Jennifer who latched in quickly.

Two blue hued balls that looked like drones headed toward them so quick they did not have time to make a course correction. It broadsided the shuttle impacting shields. Alerts sprouted all over the console with electric arcs forming on in various places but the shields held with a slight variance in strength.

"What the hell was that?" Jennifer shouted looking at the shield strength which indicated full. A few seconds went by and the readout pointed out that these particular drones were testing shield strength with no explosive yield but not quite like an EMP and surmised it was probing the encroaching ship. The Face must have picked up the shuttle and sent the missiles to discern if it is friend or foe as they rapidly approach the Facility.

"Something is coming through communications and it is in Ancient." Sam said, noticing the archaic language over her HUD. "Great, I don't have Daniel here."

"Isn't a translator device setup in this soup up Batmobile?" Jennifer jabbed.

"Why yes, I remembered it is." The gene inside her sent the request instantly and all the Ancient writing switched to English, even the communication.

"Approaching craft, you are in a restricted zone and your credentials do not match our interrogation system. If you do not turn around you will be fired upon." It droned in a way that Jennifer hated with an archaic English dialect.

"Oh shit. We are turning around." Sam said, immediately telling the Jumper to do a 180 to avoid the zone around the Face of Mars throwing Jennifer around in her seat in the tight turn.

More alarms blared as two golden drones was approaching them rapidly unlike the previous ones, this one was intended to destroy them based on the red alert and yield display versus their shield strength. About three miles from rear of the shuttle they stopped pursuing and then reverse course and followed its flight path back to an orifice that was not too far from the Face.

"Sam, do you think we should let Atlantis know about this." Jennifer was concerned that something was going on and it was above their heads. Someone needed to know about this.

"Apollo, this is Jumper 4, do you copy" Sam immediately called the Apollo which was in high orbit above Earth.

"This is Apollo, Col. Carter?" The communication officer answered and little baffled hearing the voice of the one-time commander of the Apollo.

"Affirmative Capt. Larks, I need a secure line to Gen. O'Neill ASAP, Code 1" She snapped. By stating code, it meant no delay, no questions; just get a hold of Gen. O'Neill.

But the request did not get pass Col. Ellis.

"Col. Carter we can be there in a few minutes." Col. Ellis replied over the same line and Sam was perturbed as she purposely avoided Ellis for something like this as he "questioned" things a lot, too much for her taste.

"Stand down Colonel, we are okay, we have a Code 1 situation and I have no doubt that Gen. O'Neill will let you in on it. The less people know the better." Sam explained to an officer that was up for a promotion to General.

"Alright Colonel, I will keep in silent mode until further instruction, but we will be listening just in case something does happen." Col. Ellis remarked in his usual stern taciturn way.

"Thank you, Colonel. I promise if I have any trouble, you will be the first I call" Then communications went blank.

Sam turned to Jennifer who was still trying to process it all around her. The surface was red everywhere with a smattering of brown and tan breaking up the monotony. The Face an enigma of several centuries was there and bigger in person than Sam thought. It was hiding something; she could feel it. They pinpointed where the drones exited an orifice about twenty miles from the base of the Face.

"What do you think we find here?" Sam asked the now wild eyed Jennifer which Sam took that she was thinking a mile a minute.

"Anything, everything, I just don't know. The blue hued drones must have been sensor or probe drones. I never thought our ancestors would probe something before blasting it out of the sky. The yellow were killer drones as I noticed the yield was substantially higher and I figured the first set determined this Jumper had decent shield strength." Jennifer was in her scientist mode deciphering all what transpired in the last 15 minutes.

"So it is definitely hiding or guarding something, right under our noses as well" Sam surmised as she waited for a communication from Jack.

"I would say so, thank goodness we did not use a Teltek, we wouldn't be talking right now." Jennifer said solemnly.

"You are correct, that was my other choice, so glad we didn't go that route." Sam said then saw the communications console light up.

"Code 1? Sam this better be good. You have us amped up now after what Ellis reported." Jack answered more excited than normal.

"That snake, he eavesdropped on our request." Sam said ignoring all that was on her mind. Ellis really did get under her skin.

"That is what he is paid to do, Sam. I know you have a bone to pick with him, but do it at another time. I want to know what you've found." He said in kind way to drop whatever beef she had with Ellis.

"Well, we found some nice things on the Jupiter moons, like naquadrah and trinium, lots of it." She said dangling some bait and waited for his response.

"Well that's nice and all, our prices go down or relying on other planets ramifications but I wouldn't call it Earth shattering." O'Neill deadpanned.

"How could you tell that wasn't the big news? " Sam miffed.

"Because finding some naquadrah or trinium is not Code 1 material, being threaten by another space faring species or a major find that is unlike we've seen before is." Jack reminded her. "Besides, I wrote the manual, we both did" Then he smirked.

"Okay, now I am being serious, what spooked you or what did you find on Mars? By your geo-position you are several hundred miles from the Face and you always talk about visiting it when we got a chance. So what is it?"

Sam knew that Jack knows her too well and listened to everything she has said or did. He might not understand a lot of the technobabble, but he did listen and when she talked about Face of Mars, he remembered. This is what made her feelings for him grew each time they talk, adventure or be around each other.

"We were attacked by drones, blue to be exact about 200 miles from the Face. They weren't the type to destroy but they seem to emit some type of field probing our shield strength. We thought nothing of it and continued and then some Ancient gibberish came over the comm along with erratic radiation sweeping around our Jumper and eventually two what we determined high yield drones headed for us after we found the on button to turn on the Ancient translator just in time to turn around and the drones stopped and went back to the orifice it shot out from."

Jack listened to it all without interruption. Though the situation seemed dangerous Sam did not believe they were in trouble until they crossed an invisible barrier. Something on the planet was built by their ancestors and it warned an Atlantean built Jumper to stay away and that part rubbed him the wrong way.

"You sure it spoke in Ancient?" Jack asked to be sure before he calls the team in.

"I am sure, sir, it is in the logs." Sam answered wondering what Jack was going to do.

Sam heard a sound like the transporters were activated. It was a long two minutes before she heard something back.

"Sam, this is Rodney, Jack is with me. He is calling in some people and he wanted me to talk to you."

Sam slowly figured out what was going on. Jack wanted to keep this silent as this was a find that they could not let out.

"I was able to pilfer your logs from here. You know, I built the Jumper to my specs so I have intimate knowledge of it and by your logs and your positions you did find something big as some of the Atlantis computers started to act funny when some of your findings were linked to its core."

Sam recognized that Rodney's voice was quiet yet he was excited and about to burst. He recognized something but not revealing it.

"So what is going to happen, what do we need to do" Sam asked the brilliant scientist.

"Nothing, just sit there and observe. Atlantis is spitting out information on Mars now and even though it looks vague, the information you receiving is incomplete but we have a lead. " Rodney explained.

"I do not understand" Sam said perplexed as she can see a lot of commotion in the background.

"I will see you in about half hour, do not do or say anything just keep the Jumper at your present position." Rodney said and then she saw Jack arriving behind him.

"Sam, just stay where you are at. Something on the planet is still locked onto the Jumper and while it is doing it, somehow Atlantis is doing something like linking on to your signal and piggy backing it to wherever the source is originating from. Too much for me to understand except that you need to stay put. We are sending two Jumpers to your location, I, Cameron, Rodney, Dr. Zalenka, Daniel , Col. Sheppard and Dr. Vivien Long will be arriving soon."

Sam thought about who was coming, some of the names was unlike the others like Col. Sheppard and Dr. Long.

"Well at least the annoying one Vala Mal Doran is not among them." Jennifer chided.

"Such animosity toward the women. Do you know what she has been through? And if I might add, she got your butt out of some shit a few times on some of our missions" Sam said and was shocked in how much venom Jennifer had toward her friend.

"It's just her personality, it grates on you." Jennifer harrumphed.

"I admit, it something you have to get used to, say for Daniel, a very long time, but he realized that she being his opposite made his whole life better."

"Poor Daniel" All Jennifer could say as the sensors picked up the two Jumpers that was approaching visual range astern of their Jumper.

"Jumper 4 is Jumper 2, we have visual and reading radiation scans in our vicinity, do you copy" Col. Mitchell voice could be heard from Jumper 2 with some background noise sounding like Daniel and a female speaking.

"This is Jumper 4, we have you on screen and visual. I wouldn't stray too much further or the drones will fire."

"Copy that Sam, but Rodney has an idea. He is on Jumper 6 with Jack and Radek. Jumper 6 is a modified reconnaissance Jumper that has quick turnaround speed to outrun gun fire including drones. They will slip in pass you and head for the Face area." Cam explained.

"Copy that Cam, I see them now, who's flying Jumper 6?." She asked knowing that Jack wouldn't fly under this circumstance nor Rodney.

Jumper 6 flew by Sam's Jumper following the same flight path as they previously did but this time no drones came out and it was silent. She can hear Rodney count down the miles in tens until they were twenty feet away.

"Face is even bigger in person, several thousand feet across and taller than anticipated." Rodney exclaimed.

"I am extending sensors, let Sam know I will take over her shuttle sensors as well." Rodney indicated to Jack.

Jack opened his palms to indicate to Dr. McKay to do his thing.

"Sam, unhook the HUD from your temple and sit it on this pedestal so I can link the shuttles, so I can refine the sensors"

Sam did as she was instructed by Rodney.

"Whoa, Radek you seeing this?" Rodney poked his sidekick but it made Jack come out of his stoic stance and he interrupted "What?"

"I see it Rodney, I think we need to move." Radek said and the way he said it made Jack nervous.

"We need to move and we need to move now people." Rodney shouted.

"I'm on it." Sheppard calmed the occupants down as the shuttle shifted its position away from the formation and they heard a rumble.

"What was that?" John said suspiciously.

"You don't want to know." McKay answered.

A few seconds later an eruption came out of one eye of the Face. Ash and fire came out like a flame thrower shooting up hundreds of feet in the air.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked now standing.

"It is an elaborate ploy conjured by a hidden base or observation post in the small mountain…." Rodney turned and pointed. "…over there." Then he smiled. He keyed in a few commands. "Proceed to this coordinates, please"

The Jumpers formed up and by their location the hidden base signal lead them to a shield class volcano renowned around the world as Olympus Mons. They slowed down to see the majestic inactive volcano that was twice the height of Mt. Everest stretching heavenly before them.

"Now that is impressive." Coming from Jack made everyone around him look at him. A few seconds later they were interrupted by a different Ancient voice.

"Atlantean Jumpers 2 and 6 verified, Jumper 4 has been integrated in the system buffer. Still commencing sync with Atlantis." It continued and then they saw it, an opening in the side of the biggest mountain on the planet and solar system.

Jumper 6 entered first and the occupants of the shuttle were in awe as it was cavernous inside. The landing bay easily accommodated their small shuttles but also on the pad were space craft they never seen before, some look like fighter types.

Jack couldn't help himself but smiled. This Code 1 was a certified legitimate Code 1. The pad had around two dozen fighter type aircraft about half the size of an F-16 and about twenty shuttles, bigger than the Jumpers and they looked familiar to him.

"Quick, Rodney, do we have any pictures of the Destiny shuttles?" Jack asked playing on a hunch.

Rodney keyed in the request and the shuttle appeared, similar to Destiny but looked updated and not battered and overused like the Destiny shuttle.

"Thanks, that is what I thought." Jack thanked the doctor.

The Puddle Jumper sat down gently as the pylons retracted followed by the other two near an entrance, similar to what you see in a parking ramp.

"Checking atmosphere." Rodney thought using the mental interface and the readings came out perfect for the Earth born human.

"We are good"

"Weapons sir?" John asked and he received a nod from Jack while Rodney and Radek scowled, which neither were armed.

"Weapons hot, do you copy!" Jack ordered over the radio and everyone armed themselves.

"Sir, my wrist sensors picking up movement coming near behind that shuttle over there." She pointed at one of the Destiny type shuttles that was close to an apparent entrance.

The Kull like wrist blaster was an omni-tool that Jennifer devised as a side project to incorporate Goa'uld personal shield and a small radar along with the weapons. One of Jennifer's shelved projects was a tool similar to a Tri-corder that Star Trek provided ideas for her would be the next update.

"Coming into view in a few seconds." Sam said as her wrist small screen pinged with a big blob approaching with a meter indicator showing distance.

Jennifer had her Oranian pistol out in her left hand and a crowbar in another hand receiving looks from the others, which Sam noticed and had a small snicker escape her lips. Jennifer was able to stifle the laugh.

A being, similar to an Asuran was heading their way and each member raised their weapons and pointed.

 **This concludes the beginning of the new and improved version of my story.**


	3. Solar System Part II: Mars

**Here is my second chapter of the prologue introducing you to the main story. This will eliminate a few chapters of my original story. The chapter after this is going to be long and tie up the other discombobulated chapters I wrote and then I will start the main story, enhanced and bigger than ever.**

 **No need to introduce people this time, you know them all. I hope you like it and I hope that when you review be kind if you blast me. Questions I welcome. But Fanfiction will only allow me to do it once which I just found out and that suck.**

 **Solar System Part2: What are you hiding God of War?**

 **SG Earth**

 **Olympus Mons**

"Identify yourself." The automaton by Jack recollection looked similar to a human form Replicator or an Asuran to Col. Sheppard. It stopped and sized up the individuals before it scanned the seven weapons that was trained on it. Its gray eyes were noticeable as the pupils dilated in and out while probing the individuals, clothing and species intimately.

"Scan complete. You are not Wraith nor carry a Goa'uld symbiote but human except for you." The android pointed at Dr. Long." She looked at the others and just smiled but wary where it was going with the accusation.

"Your evolution is complete. You are homo-superior." It continued. This made the others look at her even more with skepticism.

"Well she is from Pegasus and part Ancient, which possibly could interfere with your prognosis?" John defended his soon to be wife.

"Incorrect, she is homo-superior, Atlanteans while superior to homo-sapiens from this galaxy as their evolution track was more robust, they did not reach the second step of ascension." It explained.

This made John look at Vivien closer and he always thought that Chaya Sar was Atlantean but if this droid said she is more than that, it would make things more difficult.

"Is she a danger to you or us?" Jack interrupted but cast a different eye at the brilliant doctor from Atlantis before it got way too confusing, after all he was instructed to bring her along.

"No the opposite." The droid answered and it actually smiled. "Follow me." The android turned not even bothering to acknowledge the trained weapons on it.

Jack looked at the others and they holstered their weapons and followed him who followed the android.

The android though stiff made its way across a plated hangar pad with a gait that others had no issue keeping up, including the two doctors. The wide avenue separated even more ships than they'd noticed before. Jack noticed how they were divided based on size. Some that were bigger than the shuttles and had weapon mounts and some with what it appears to be antennas were on one side, two types of fighters were on the other, which jutted against what Jack determined another entry point for quick entry and exit. He took careful note of that.. Jack was about to ask a question before the android interrupted him.

"In due time Gen. O'Neill"

Jack did a double take. He never gave nor anyone else did their names but it knows him. Then the android stopped before the door and touch a symbol on the wall panel. The head drooped, eyes closed and then went inert.

Confused in what happened, Jack stopped and motioned the others to stop as well and they scan the area just in case it was a trap. Outside of the various ships there was no other movement. He looked at Sam who checked her wrist device and nodded her head nothing was moving.

A whitish beam suddenly appeared similar to what an object was transported and a humanoid in ancient garb coalesced in its stead.

"Greetings, my name is Gabriel, AI facilitator for Ares Station, Mars." The steely gray eye of a middle-aged man stood there speaking perfect English with a slight smirk for a smile.

He looked clean shaving with some gray in the hair and human. Sam checked her readings and it appeared that the apparition was solid because the indicator showed a big blob in the spot.

"Not a hologram" She shouted to all so they would understand. Then she walked in front of Jack exposing her wrist to confirm and then spoke with concerned look on her face.

"Gabriel, my name is Colonel Samantha Carter and this is Jack O'Neill and we are glad to see you. As a facilitator of this facility, we would like to know, what is the primary function of the facility and you in particular?" Sam knew that First Contact protocol was not allowing your leader to make the mistake of saying they were the leader just in case the situation was malevolent in nature.

"To assist in anything you need at Ares base Colonel Samantha Carter. This is what you would call on Terra, a FOB or forward operating base and construct facility." It answered, still sporting the small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"Col Carter will suffice Gabriel." Sam responded not wanting to hear the long winded rank, first and last name again.

"As you wish." It droned while looking at the nine individuals and really keying in on Dr. Long and Lt. Hailey. It looked like they pique his interest.

"So what it this facility constructing? I see a lot of ships we have no knowledge of, nifty looking I admit?" Jack asked breaking up the intense gaze the apparition was giving to the ladies that held his attention.

"It is a forward reserve and construction base built to withstand the Illydatch and later Goa'uld/Wraith Armada against Terra, our former alpha site home world. Hold on, something is not right, please excuse me, I need to check the systems." The apparition eyes closed for a few seconds. Then he continued.

"This facility has been dormant for tens of thousands of years. Production stop in CY2007, over 22000 of your Terra years ago due to a pandemic that was never cured and the facility was evacuated, stasis pods sent to galaxies that weren't affected."

"How many pods total?" Daniel Jackson asked thinking whomever built this place were still alive but that brought up more questions in his mind as if they were that advance, why not come back.

The apparition blinked a few times, most likely trying to receive the data pertinent to the question.

"Daniel Jackson, the facility held 8027, of which three quarters were military reserve force."

Jack looked at Sam who looked at Cameron. The doctors looked at them for clarification.

"This is a reserve base Rodney. Most likely pilots/soldiers were stationed here, like the last line of defense and the best they can offer. But do you see six thousand aircraft sitting out there in that hanger? Probably between fifty to a hundred at most on that pad." Jack explained but he had a nagging feeling something was not right about the situation and maybe he brought along the wrong people but confused when others told him to bring them.

Sam couldn't imagine a facility being here this long, the Asgard, the Goa'uld, never even noticed it was here but how? She can understand Ra's case as he didn't care and the Asgard sensors are even better than theirs, Ancient included.

"You are correct Col. Carter. It was our last line of defense to protect Terra which would've been our fallback world that never came to fruition. But an attack never came from the other galaxies and because of our people genetics we were changing and the plague we thought we would outbirth go away came back with a vengeance so to get away we had to evacuate." Gabriel explained.

"To Pegasus?" Sheppard asked understanding that the Atlanteans seeded the Pegasus galaxy, their progenitors did not. They just evolved faster than the others.

"No, the Atlanteans were not ready and the Wraith was their undoing, isn't that right Chaya?" Gabriel looked at Chaya Sar and her return look was not cordial and if Jack could read her face it was borderline anger building up.

"Gabriel, if I can figure out who you are, there will be a reckoning. But you are correct, it was the Atlanteans undoing. They would not listen to me." She answered with a low intense growl which made others around her take notice that something was going on between these two.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up, you keep saying 'they' and not 'we', what the hell is going on?" John looked at his betrothed seething inside.

"Long story John, I am not Atlantean." As soon as she said 'not" the weapons came out in a hurry with many clicks of safety's coming off and Jennifer had her crowbar out in a menacing way.

"Whoa, stow the weapons, let the woman speak and Lt. Hailey, why do you have that crowbar out?" It was Jack who told them and he never took his weapon out like he knew who Chaya was and specifically asked for her to come.

"Thank you Jack, you already knew didn't you?" She smiled, a smile that made John feel better and those around her relaxed a little but still wary.

"Yes, a certain someone told me to take you along because you were needed." Then Jack looked at Gabriel and had a suspicion about him. They locked eyes and Gabriel tried to discern how much Jack really know in what they have found as the others kept him in the dark as well.

"Isn't that right Gabriel, this place would not have open if we didn't have an Alteran among us would it?" Jack challenged taking his eyes away.

The smile that Gabriel gave Jack told him all that he needed to know. Gabriel was in on the phone call and told him to tell Sheppard to bring Chaya along.

John was beyond himself. His wife to be was an Alteran, like a demigod to a human. He was about to faint when Daniel got behind him and whispered "I understand, get a hold of yourself, John"

He looked at Chaya and halfcocked his head with a smirked "You and I are going to have a long talk when we go to bed."

"If I let you sleep." She responded wolfishly.

Rodney and Radek with Jennifer in their group just rolled their eyes. "Can we get on with it? I am dying to see what is inside." Rodney complained.

Jennifer looked at Dr. Long and always had a funny feeling being around her. She knew she was Atlantean and over 10,000 years old but did not look over 30 in her eyes. She knew that Dr. Long had some powers that humans didn't but never shown them or flaunted her Atlantean heritage which she knows now is a farce, she was much more. Dr. Long always sought her out trying to befriend her but she always remained aloof avoiding Dr. Long if she could. But now she understood who she really is, her defenses and skepticism grew.

"Jack what am I about to show you is going to change your outlook on life, your life, Earth's life, Alteran's life and those that you will be responsible for. Are you ready for that responsibility?" Gabriel said and again locked his gray eyes unto Jack that bore intensity that made those around them nervous.

Jack thought about it and see that this AI was serious. The other in his ear said this was the most important moment in human history.

Gabriel sensed his reluctance instantly. "What bothers you Jack?" He didn't bother using his rank. In a way Jack welcomed it.

"What responsibility are you referring to?" He asked trying to gauge what the automaton was asking.

"To take over what the Atlanteans FAILED to do." The way Gabriel said it, he practically spat. Jack could see the failure in the Atlanteans did not sit well with him and this bothered Jack as androids that had emotions were dangerous considering the Replicators he went to war with on three occasions and he had a severe dislike for them.

Gabriel noticed that this would be harder to explain to the human so he turned and noticed that Chaya was staring star-eyed at Sheppard. It annoyed and amused him at the same time. Long time coming he thought and his smirk returned. But he had business to attend to and this can wait.

"Ahem, Chaya, can you fill in, please?" Gabriel barked.

"Yes, Gabriel, I will." She took her eyes off of John and looked at Jack, all business too.

"Atlanteans were frankly pansies, scared of conflict, never assertive, always fought a defensive war. When I started to use my powers, I was punished by my kindred initially and was told to stop. I didn't and was rewarded with a sentence to what more than ten thousand years on a backwards ass planet. I constantly fought with Atlantean leadership to the point I started killing wraith by the thousands using other means which appalled them. There is more but what Gabriel is referring to, you Terrans are not like the Atlanteans, specifically you Jack. Not only you are brutal if need be, you are just as gentle a well. You reason things out before acting it out and look at all avenues. Unlike the pacifist Nox or the war mongering Furlings, you are the in between. He thinks with you as a guide or leader, you will be the pinnacle of our species homosapien-homosuperior. And I believe him."

Jack was beside himself. A lot of people over the years said this about him and he just shrugged it off as he hated being in the spotlight. Ever since being in the head-sucker, he felt different more assertive in looking at all possibilities and came up with the one that help all.

He smiled and nodded his head with an approval at Gabriel who returned the favor and the door opened to the inside of the caldera Olympus Mons.

Jaws dropped for everyone except Gabriel and Chaya. Dr. McKay's jaw was anchored to the floor, while Daniel shifted his glasses many times. Jennifer was so full of emotions that she said to herself that Area 51 was a toy shop compared to what was before her. Jack just smiled as he saw eight big beauties off in the distance with something he never saw before in the other direction, construction yards, several of them.

"How big is this facility, Gabriel?" Sam asked after she regained her breath taking all it all in. She could not even see the horizon on far this facility go out.

"You can fit Manhattan Island in it, observe" Gabriel closed this eyes and with a simple thought a veil lifted and the uncovered facilities, similar to high rise apartments up to seven stories and a tube system coming from the ship yard to the facilities, appeared. Small streets and avenues that would accompany shops of any type could be seen.

Everyone looked at each other and started to speak on this incredible find. Gabriel just smiled which replace the smirk like all was going according to plan. Jack caught his smile and added his own and nodded at Gabriel who returned it. 'Good' he thought and he hoped the others would approve.

"Okay this is impressive. I say a few hundred thousand can safely stay here, correct?" Jack asked above the small commotion going on between the other eight with Radek and Rodney the loudest on what possibilities they can do with a facility like this.

"Correct, close to half million to be exact. It was built to withstand the plague and keep the brightest of us that did not ascend. We have three ship yards in the cavernous mountain with energy feeding both the infrastructure and manufacturing micro zpms that feeds the ships. The intense pressure beneath this volcano is perfect in making them. Not as powerful as a full zpm but enough to power our ships and facilities. We do have a stock of the bigger ZPM's but their use would be overkill"

"I would not go that far, they kept Atlantis active for ten thousand years, almost depleted but it served a purpose and we were able to scavenge a few from Asura in the Pegasus galaxy before we destroyed the planet. Also the Super Wraith Hive used a couple to power that ship that took all that we have to stop it." Jack stated and hesitated with a wry smile appearing. "Of course you knew about that. You knew about everything." He turned to Rodney.

"Dr. McKay, I need a moment with you please." He caught Rodney arguing with Radek again which he found out was normal and the doctor heard him and immediately came over with a smile even Jack has never seen.

"Do you remember all those reports you kept sending me that I told you that I have no time to read about odd things going on with Atlantis computer core when it as sitting in the bay?" Jack asked.

"You actually read the reports?" Dr. McKay asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Of course I do, that is my job." Jack retorted irritably.

"I thought you hated paperwork and thought this was not concerning because it was not hurting the facility or any of our operations." Rodney answered not understanding what Jack was going with this.

"Nevertheless Rodney, I do read your reports, when I get to them. You said on many occasions that data was streaming but you could not tell from where and you assume it as backing up because no one can hack an Ancient computer unless they knew Ancient, correct?"

"Yeah, you had to be a Vivien, or Daniel or myself to understand the lingo." Rodney answered.

Jack turned to Gabriel. "You were the one pilfering data from Atlantis, having Rodney sweating trying to locate the data streaming.

The look Gabriel gave Rodney and then Jack was guilty in nature and Rodney pulled his head back.

"Oh come on, it was you?" He put his head down and chuckled. "And I was thinking there was some genius out there outsmarting me and the blocks I put up."

"I know your ego, doctor, so I won't give you the satisfaction that you tried my patience a few times. Impressive work but I eventually got around them." Gabriel said evenly.

"If I may say so myself, still trying to figure out the last one to be honest as a side project. You weren't affecting anything critical, it was like a cat and mouse game like the city was testing me."

"What if it was, Dr. McKay?" Gabriel paused. "You blew up a star. Only two Atlanteans according to Atlantis records ever done that and by your aptitude and your unbridle thirst for all knowledge, I don't think the Atlanteans would like you too well. They were into pacifism too much which lead to their downfall."

"I am a pacifist as well" Rodney proudly challenged the android.

"Are you?" Gabriel eyes arched. "You are first to develop weapons, think atomic weapons are toys. Perhaps you don't like to kill but you have no qualms in developing things that will depopulate entire continents or even planets"

That accusation made Rodney uncomfortable but the automaton told the truth. He cherished making something bigger, better more convenient.

"But that is different" Was the only thing he could think of.

"Perhaps in your eyes it is, but they never thought about beam weapons installed on space craft or atomic weapons even the primitive ones on Terra that you all developed, ever crossed their minds. That is why they lost to an inferior race that developed energy weapons as you saw when battling the Wraith."

Gabriel let it sink in to Rodney and Jack just stood by and took it all in. He loved every minute of it because the brilliant doctor needed to hear this and learn from this if he was going to remain here.

"Sateda, Cornipii, Ladderress, all were on a path to achieve and surpass Atlanteans if they weren't culled or destroyed." Gabriel said.

"How, how did you know?" Rodney said meekly then dumbstruck. He remembered seeing those places in some obscure places in the Atlantis core.

"It's in Atlantis logs, doctor, places I locked you out of when Earth gated to the facility I implanted a code to piggy back on your signal. The slight interruptions were subtle to you and you really did not look hard enough where they reside."

"The ghost in the machine?" Rodney exclaimed and saw the Gabriel smiled and nodded.

"You saw some of me, but not all of me, like your Dr. Weir, same concept. It was a front to access the system to determine where you were in enlightenment."

"You mean our ascension?" Rodney again did not understand.

"No, he meant what he asked of me as are we ready to take on this responsibility." Jack interjected understanding perfectly what Gabriel was saying.

"The General is correct. What you all have accomplished this last decade I thought would take decades but you are ready and Jack understood this when Col. Carter gave him the Code One. There are others who Jack knows that you don't and when the time came he knew when to talk to them. This is why Dr. Long was invited because she is Alteran and the key to this facility can only be locked by an Alteran.

Gabriel turned to Jack. "Do you think Dr. McKay can handle the device and you for that matter? The others said you have to go back in there even though you swore you never would."

"I am not ready yet, there are things I need to do first. It is up to the doctor if he chooses to, I can't force him." Jack said with a concerned look on his face.

"What, what are you two talking about?" Rodney looked at them both feeling that his life was in their hands now.

"The head sucker, Rodney, you and a few others are equipped to handle it." Jack answered.

"There is no way in hell, I will put my head in that thing. I heard it scrambled your brains for months Jack and without the Asgard help you would be vegetable now. You probably still have some after-effects after you asking me to put my head in it." Dr. McKay was livid and Jack never seen him like this and that brought the attention to the others and Jack quickly put his hands up for them to stay away.

"Rodney, you don't have to do it now, but you will eventually to open up the full potential of this facility." Jack said evenly trying to get the irate doctor to calm down.

"You know already, don't you Jack, the full operation of this facility?" Rodney asked and seem to calm down a little bit after hearing the full potential of this facility.

A smile crept up on Jacks face, subliminally the information was pouring into the recess of what the head –sucker did to him years ago. The Asgard never got rid of it as they couldn't but they suppressed it. When he agreed with the responsibility it reopened the valve for him to feel the facility but it could not be all on him, he needed help, those who can handle it until the facility was fully operational.

"Yes, I do and I am not a scientist and lot of this might as well be a foreign language."

"I will think about it. I hope Gabriel don't mind if I keep my humanity and learn that way for now." Dr. McKay looked at Gabriel who stood there without emotion but he could feel the android thinking about a response.

"If you wish, Dr. McKay." Then the android turned and stated for the others to hear and they instantly stop whatever conversations they were having.

"Well we have an agreement then, let's show you and the others what we have now on the books as you would say on Terra."

"Call it Earth, please." Dr. McKay groaned.

"Whatever." The android rolled its eyes making O'Neill look at him.

Gabriel lead them to another entrance that look like a ringed platform that the Goa'uld used and sure enough it was. Some words were thrown around on how the Goa'uld stole this tech and Gabriel with Jack assumed displayed his patented smirk just nodded and said that is a story for another time as they needed to hurry this up before a certain ship becomes nervous.

They were at the floor level and there were rows of ships, but they seemed empty to Jack.

"What is this? Jack asked but he could not hide the salivation that was forming in his mouth. The amount of ships in Earth's arsenal have went up exponentially.

Gabriel stopped and like a zoo keeper turned to explained about a ship around fifteen to twenty meters in height and what Jack estimated seventy to one hundred meters in length. It was on struts, eight of them and look like the lower half was a small hanger bay. On the sides there were weapon mounts, around twelve each and they were swivel based.

"Since Latin is Alteran base language with Latin thrown in, the closest I could come up with is Artemis Class" He said and looked at the bunch and a female voice said "Hunter".

Jack turned toward Jennifer and wanted her to explain to him what she meant before Daniel did who was astonished that Jennifer beat him to the punch about the Greek God of Hunt.

"General, Artemis was a female hunter under the Greek Gods. She was the sister to Apollo. So if I look at this vessel and the weapons mounted on it, sleek aerodynamic shape, it is a hunter or I would refer it as a gunship." Jennifer explained and Dr. Jackson smiled and added "She was that and more including the moon."

Jack nodded "I see." He turned to Gabriel. "Are these classifications final?"

"In the system yes, but you can denote it as you wish but I would keep it simple." He answered.

"The weapons, defenses of this ship?" Sam asked looking at the lines. The ship looked like a menace and deadly especially if more than one was coming at you. She did a head count and saw ten more of them.

"Energy weapons, on par with the Wraith according to the readings I obtained from Atlantis, not that powerful but you've obtained both Tollan and Asgard technology I cannot see why we can't upgrade them." Gabriel shrugged.

"Now you talking." Jack said.

"Why did I not see that coming?" Dr. McKay rolled his eyes then he added. "I know, I know, I need to make that happen."

"Why thank you for volunteering, doctor?" Jack retorted.

"Be advise, no shields either." Gabriel said knowing it will not sit well with them.

Dr. McKay groaned. "Swell, that will be more work."

"We saw some smaller ships on the hangar pad and they looked like they were ready?" Sam said trying to steer the conversation from Dr. McKay who was now talking to Dr. Zalenka on how to upgrade these fantastic gunships.

"You are correct Col. Carter. I had them moved there when the Super Hive shown up as I would have control those ships to attack the Hive if you all did not succeed."

That information made everyone stop and look at the android in awe. Something wasn't adding up.

"Really?" That was all Jack could say. They thought the odds were against them and Atlantis depleted ZPM was not going to hold up, but Mars, the sister planet was ready to help.

"Terra." Gabriel looked at Rodney directly seeing his reaction. "Is our twin home and I could not let it fall because the Atlanteans fail, I would not allow our children to also fail. You all show more potential to right the wrongs that we have done for millions of years."

Gabriel did not know if he needed to explain it but he could tell this group, Earths finest, were ready to hear most of it.

"These fighters would be no match for the Wraith darts as the Alteran fighters would destroy them. They support the same weapon except it fires at a wide angle, so if followed it can swivel and fire behind it. I was thinking that if I had these handful, it would distract the hive and cover for the Hermes class, the bigger ships you saw." He pointed to ones off the side, there was at least three rows of ten of them. Smaller than the Artemis, but slightly bigger than the Destiny shuttles.

"These are what you would call similar to a Tel'Tek, a scout vessel with limited cargo space. They would paint the Hive vulnerable spots while a few of these Artemis would hit it with their energy weapons and sense we had no living individuals on them, loss of life would be none."

"But with no shields, that Hive would've destroy all of your ships." Col. Sheppard spoke.

"They have drones on board, Colonel, lots of them. You see the painted spots are where the drones would have attacked and besides I have the biggest bait there is, you will see."

Gabriel motioned them to follow him as they walked up the steps around twenty of them instead of taking the rings. The platform extended a long way, but what was adjacent to it was a tube. Jennifer noticed the wide metal based inside it.

"Gabriel, what is this?" She pointed at the enclosed glass area.

"Monorail. It extends all the way around this chasm. There are twelve separate trains on two tracks at this level and then two others above and one below. You will see the whole setup at operations. I did not think we would not need to use it at this time." He explained.

"A self-contained city?" Dr. Jackson said with baited breath.

"Exactly. This is why Jack is going to be busy filling this place." Gabriel said and looked at Jack who knows the time has come for disclosure is now and not tomorrow.

They walked further, which Sam thought at least a mile before the bigger ships starting to take shape and they all look similar, some empty she thought or felt empty but two on the end weren't. There were fourteen in total and she could not see the end. They looked like an Aurora but had two extensions instead of one and more refined and not like the bulky one the Travellers flew in or the ones they procured in the Pegasus galaxy. These were more like warships.

"I think you all are familiar with them. The Atlanteans misappropriated the ones they created which the Asurans mimicked and why you all had an easy time destroying them. The lack of any energy weapons made it easier for you to pass their defense which you Terrans are good at like devising plans to win and not sit back and get slaughtered relying on shields." Jack had no doubt that Gabriel is more than he is showing and his disdain for the Atlanteans was evident.

"But like the Artemis, the Ares class lacks the big weapons. It does have a Grodin type of weapon, just dialed down because of energy requirements and what we call a super weapon of heavy plasma that all Neptune class vessels possess when on their solitary journey researching the heavens."

"Neptune is god of the sea and exploration. Do you mean Destiny?" Dr. Jackson spoke up.

"Ah, that is what you all call it. I was wondering what information your SGC was saying about some ship out there in the cosmos that have some of your people on it." He walked over to one of the display panels that were scattered along the platform. He keyed in some codes that were in Ancient with only Daniel and the doctor understanding it. He motioned them to come over and look at the panel.

"Yes, that is the vessel they are on." Jack said with some emotion attached to it.

"Neptune class confirmed and it was created at this facility and actually one of the first we built." Gabriel said now remembering the fifteen they built and the twelve they sent out." He keyed in more data.

"There are only three left and this one have made 143 trips in its pattern." He explained and Dr. McKay was beside himself.

"How?" he asked.

"To search for answers to the plague, clues of the universe, see where our enemies were. It had many functions." Gabriel explained.

"Can you bring our people home?" Jack had to ask and he stood there and looked at Gabriel and again he got that tingling feeling.

"Yes, yes I can. I have to find them first and that will take a while. The buoys they dispatched will have to be repositioned considering the cosmic drift not only this galaxy but all of them that they have been to. In the meantime, those stones you use are too dangerous, we have other means for communication that requires less power"

"That is the best news I have heard in a while." He said with a tear appearing in his eye. Sam instinctly wanted to go over to him and Dr. Long showed restraint on her emotions as well and silently cursing those above her for not helping.

"Destiny as you call it, correct?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Sam answered for Jack who was still not believing what he just heard.

"I like that. Neptune is too boorish. Destiny is a good classification for that vessel." Gabriel smiled.

They were at a junction that housed a facility.

"Here we are at one of the operations post. It is responsible for the Shipyard #1, the bigger vessels, the Ares, Neptunes, I mean Destiny, Colossus and Aegis. This is why this area is bigger than the rest. The side of the mountain goes downward and then outward so it will not disturb the zpm manufacturing." He explained the runway that extend out to the flats outside the mountain and a platform that raises allowing them to launch.

"If I understand, you can't attack this mountain and the ships from the outside because of that." Jack said understanding the diagram.

"Correct but this is not all. Come, let me show you." Gabriel walked over to a panel and a blank wall. He input some codes and the wall lit up. It was a schematic of the facility. The room buzzed again with Dr. McKay louder than the others.

"As you can see, personnel, when you fill this place, residence is over here. The locations here are the three shipyards, the fourth is where we build modules for the space stations. Number three is for fighters and shuttles, number two is for Artemis and Hermes or others you will class as light cruisers and of course number one is for the heavy cruisers." Gabriel explained and it seemed to Jack he was enjoying it or his smirk was because all the individuals including himself was under his hypnotism.

Gabriel keyed in more information. It displayed the current stock and Jack was about to faint. "As you can see General, you have an armada sitting out there but no one to man them. I understand these ships will not last against a shielded vessel but with Dr. McKay and Dr. Zalenka's help who are and I will gladly say it now, more than capable than the Atlanteans in developing better weapons and shields. All they have to do is figure it out and I will have my automatons make the modifications."

mouth dropped and Radek elbowed him. "Do we have a place where we can work?" He stammered.

"Of course, much bigger than Atlantis if you don't mind shiny robots being around submitting to your every need." He answered.

"As long as they are not humanoid looking, I had enough of that with the Asurans." Rodney stated annoyed.

"They are more like the T1000." Gabriel waited a moment before Rodney caught on and scowled.

"I was hoping more like #5 is Alive." Rodney countered.

"There are those too." He said giving Dr. McKay a wink.

"So, if I understand you Gabriel, we have the mats, the workers, all we need is scientist and engineers to instruct them?" Col. Mitchell ask grasping what this was all about.

"That is correct Col. Mitchell, they need ones to tell them what to do and they would do it. They do not know all of your comforts and that is where you come in. When the modifications are being done, comfort items constructing would be commencing at the same time. Currently it will take a few months for each to make the modifications based on what I retrieved from Atlantis. I just need Dr. McKay and Dr. Zalenka to go over it to make sure I have it right."

"This station, is it complete?" Jack ask but knew that launching something that big, Earth will instantly know it."

"Yes, but you know the problem with that is correct?"

"Yes, everyone on Earth will see it and that is why you are pushing for disclosure as much as we are. So what is the endgame Gabriel. You are putting so much on us quickly." Jack pressured him and notice that Gabriel actually flinched, showing he had emotion.

"Not at this time General, but you do know what needs to be done. You have your gifts, your tools and I will gladly help in whatever way I can. But I cannot give you tech or help, you have to research it on your own or know it already. What I have found out that the four of the five smartest people on your planet is in this room and have the knowledge to take your people, our descendants to the next level."

"Thanks for the platitudes, I brought all the people someone in my ear told me to bring, but you said five and not four?" Jack said catching the last remark.

"Well the last one you couldn't bring because he is unavailable." Gabriel grinned.

Jack instantly thought of Dr. Rush a man he respected but an asshole according to Col. Young.

Dr. McKay was looking at the facility and notice a few things that were missing. He motioned Gabriel to come over.

"Based on the schematics you have only rings, an inert Stargate but no teleporters or teleporting terminals?

"One of the things we never invented but should have. Like I said, I can't create something out of thin air. You know how, you have to do it." Gabriel explained.

"Radek, add it to the list. Let's see, shields, Grodin, Asgard beam, Asgard shields, Atlantean shields, rail guns, Tollan Ion Cannons, "Dr. McKay replied annoyed.

"I have a lemon I can squeeze Rodney, now chill." John said going into his pocket which got Rodney's attention.

"Well Colonel you expect a miracle. There are at least 30 of those huge ships out there and Jack probably want all the big honking space guns on each of them." He looked at Jack who rolled his eyes and started whistling.

"27 to be exact doctor, but I don't expect Jack to ask for those type of weapons on cargo carriers, ore carriers or even the fighter carriers." Gabriel looked at Jack who nodded yes he would like that.

"Not possible, General. I give you an inch, you are taking a mile if that is the correct saying you say on Terra."

"For crying out loud you bucket of bolts, it's Earth, not that archaic Terra." Rodney exploded. Jack could tell Rodney was receiving information overload and needed to say something to calm him down.

"Alright, I will say Earth and besides, you will not be doing the heavy lifting, my automatons will be doing the work." Gabriel offered.

"You do not understand Dr. McKay" Col. Sheppard stepped forward. "He wants to make sure every bolt, nut, screw, wire is in the right place all the time, isn't that right Rodney?"

"You are correct and thank you on acknowledging my attention to detail." Rodney flashed his patented smirk.

"Stow it, smartass." John responded.

"Enough gentlemen. Continue Gabriel, please." Jack ordered the two and then faced Gabriel.

"As I was saying before we were sidetracked, the two Ares class where going to launch and be sent right into the hive with all the drones on board as last resort."

They all looked at each other and understood what the so called android was saying that there was a fallback plan after all right under their noses.

"So those two you have are ready to be used as in right now?" Jack said.

"Yes, they are ready to be launched. They still lack the weapons of your B303 and B304 Asgard weapons but I estimate they can be upgraded within a month or two. I pilfered your mode of entertainment to create crew quarters and not the utilitarian nature of your SGC. They would be comfortable by your standards, but only for those two because I envision this moment right after the battle. All the others are shells and can be updated to whatever configuration you want for crew quarters and common areas.

"On Earth we have simulators to teach people how to fly our Earth base fighters and our few space ships. Do you have something similar? I know Col. Sheppard and Dr. Long, along with Rodney and Radek can fly an Aurora class which these are based off of, but I am really like the Artemes or whatever you call it and Hermits as well. They are unlike what we had before." Jack responded.

Gabriel walked to another panel and input some more codes while Jennifer watched closely. Another wall panel appeared.

"Let me explain how training was conducted when we populated the facility." Gabriel started to dread what he was about to show them but they caught on quickly.

"That is a head-sucker, so you want everyone to go through these?" Jack for the first time was becoming angry, no one informed him on this.

"Because of your previous encounter you developed a bias toward it, but that one is different like these are different. It is like a VR hook up that shows a what you call a video game to simulate conditions while subliminally teach the controls of the ship. Without this, they will be foreign to anyone. There is no other choice, Jack." He looked at Chaya for help again.

"General, what he is saying is the truth. This is how we taught on Altera and on Atlantia. This was why they were more advance than anyone else because it is a cheating mechanism that we exploited. They all are tuned to different means depending on your brain scan."

Dr. McKay came up. "You mean that the smarter the brain to absorb information, the more it will train you?"

"Yes, Dr. McKay, that is correct. So if your Earth pilots knows how to fly fighters or space craft, they are already trained to accept more training. Atlanteans abhor violence and too chicken shit to fight. I have Furling blood in my genes so I don't back down to anything." Chaya stated.

"Furlings were violent and humanoid just like us?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes and yes, Alteran, Furling, Nox and Humans are all the same stock of Homo-sapiens. We can mate with each other if you want to but only our characteristics are different so mating was tough." She explained.

"General, this is Col. Ellis, is everything okay?" Abe Ellis spoke over the radio.

"Abe, everything is okay actually more than okay, I will brief you when we returned, Code 1 is definitely in effect." Jack responded.

"Time is up Gabriel, we have protocols in place and Col. Ellis is a type of officer that follows everything to a "T" and I wouldn't test him."

"I gave you the tour and this is all yours and I am here to help in any way I can. I do have a suggestion to move some of your people from Atlantis and your ships to start training on what we have here so they can teach others."

Rodney and Zalenka both step forward volunteering, so did Lt. Hailey and Dr. Jackson.

"I see we have volunteers already." Gabriel smiled and Jack looked at them. He shook his head thinking.

"We need to vet a few from Atlantis and the ships we have now and send them here and I will talk to the president about disclosure and it needs to happen tomorrow so I will need you all to come with me to make that happen and you Rodney to make sure the zat wide dispersal cannon is ready for riots and then you can return here with your teams."

"Okay, well that concludes my tour as you say on Earth." Gabriel winked at Dr. McKay.

They made their way back to the shuttles without any silence, the amount of conversations were lively and jovial as Gabriel watched.

"I did my part Aerien, now it is up to them."

 **SG Earth Washington DC**

 **Two weeks later**

 **Late Summer 2009**

"Jack, what you are saying, we have a base on Mars, with an arsenal that would match any fleet in either galaxy?" President Hayes said while pacing around the oval room while Jack, Sam and Dr. McKay watched.

"Yes, with two operational to what you have seen in Auroras but more of a warship and lot of fighters. But what is even better, a space station as well."

Henry mouth dropped with that. He put his head down thinking how, what, when, why, where all jumbling in his brain.

"and this base, how many people can it hold?" He asked.

"Half a million, it is self-contained. You won't see the sky because it is in a mountain, Olympus Mons to be exact."

"Isn't that the tallest mountain in the solar system?" Pres. Hayes queried.

"Yes and a city inside it." Dr. McKay answered.

"Why didn't you inform me of this earlier Jack, I trusted you." Pres. Hayes was hurt that one of his best friends kept it from him.

"Because at that time, I wanted to make sure we set everything in motion. Considering the amount of crap thrown at you right now I didn't not want to put this on your plate as well until I got a hold of it. Come on Henry, you know me better than that. I take the shit first, filter it out and then I come to you so you don't go ballistic with your decisions."

Pres. Hayes knew Jack was right, he screened everything before it got to him so he can make sound decisions and this is one of those times. He just hated the fact they did not ask him to tour with them but then it dawned on him. If he went missing, there would be a lot of rumors going out there and realized that Jack was actually right again.

"You are right Jack, I am sorry. I thought about it and you saved my ass again." He finally sat down which was a relief to the others. "So, what is the plan, disclosure now? Doc, is your cannons ready?"

Dr. McKay smiled. "Yes, we have manufactured 567 cannons and they reside at both Cheyenne Mountain and Area 51. The Apollo, Daedalus, Odyssey 2, Sarapis and Athena will be in orbit to beam and sit them down with personnel to man them when and if necessary."

"Good and I guess Jack that you have a list of people that will be there with us when we disclose this?"

"Yes sir, I do but let Col. Carter explain our plan because she devised it." Jack said.

"Jack, it is General Carter as of now." Pres. Hayes had a smile on his face. The reaction was spontaneous as they both looked at each other, the shroud lowered instantly.

"It means you two can be together without the political bullshit that officers have to deal with."

"I need to leave the room Mr. President." Col. Carter got up and walk swiftly and left the room.

"Henry, you did not have to do that." Jack wanted to think of why it shouldn't be done but he was happy, real happy because it made it easier for him to be with the women he loves.

"I know I didn't but me standing there seeing you two vibes for each other was frankly getting on my damn nerves. You deserve to be happy without all that drama with others in the military realm." Henry explained himself.

Rodney looked at the reaction. He already knew but now they can see each other without the military casting an eye at it.

Sam did not go far and the tears were falling, a lot of them. She was happy, not because of the promotion, but she did not have to pretend any more, she can be with Jack unconditionally. She gained control of her composure and re-entered the room and saw smiles, all of them.

"Thank you Mr. President for the promotion." She actually got it out without crying.

"Before you think it as a favor, it was not, your exemplary work got you that promotion but the IOA and NID were balking. They seem to have a hard time with anything I do with you and your people at SGC including having senators in their pockets who are in control of promotions."

"So, Gen. Carter what is your plan?" Pres. Hayes asked with a big smile. Sam gave him the detail planned and the president not once stopped her, he loved it.

 **SG Earth Washington DC**

 **Four weeks later**

 **Late Summer 2009**

President Hayes was nervous and he said to himself he shouldn't be but the amount of pressure on him would be lifted. He had to trust that the people of Earth were mature enough to handle the truth. The amount of paperwork and information out there, the rumors were getting out of hand but maybe that was a blessing. People just going to have to accept it that we are in a new era of prosperity.

He looked at his watch, it was almost time and the status indicator show that Olympus Mons and Atlantis was ready, along with the fleet of B303's and B304s with the F302's ready along with two Ares destroyers. To his right was Gen. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Vala Dal Moran, Gen. Samantha Carter, on his left was Tea'lc, Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Richard Woolsey, Col. Steven Caldwell and finally the humanoid replicator/Alteran android Gabriel.

They were behind the curtain on the big stage and head of Security notified them that everyone is in place. Riot police was ready along with the shield generators that separated the stage from the crowd along with four batteries of zat neutralizing cannons that only had one setting of stun. In its test phase it is the ultimate crowd control weapon ever developed.

"Well folks, it is show time, the whole world is watching." Pres. Hayes said. "Ready?"

"I was ready years ago, tired of the bullshit we had to go through to get to this moment. "

"I know Jack, me too. Tiptoeing around is not my cup of tea either. We are basically at skeleton crew for our vast fleet." Hayes responded.

"I can stop building ships if you like Mr. President." Gabriel offered which got a look from Jack like that was not cool.

Gabriel shrugged but got a sheepish smile from Vala and a raised eyebrow from Teal'c

The curtains opened and many camera flashes went off which they anticipated. Pres. Hayes was first to the podium and introduced his entourage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen here in the United States of America and to those in the world, I have an announcement that will change not only the lives on this planet but the whole galaxy" The president said and he could hear the murmurs and they grew louder and some people were restless.

"Over the past decade and a half, the US government along with our allies all over the world have been in contact with races that is not of this world or solar system." The murmurs grew louder and questions started to mount and he immediately put his hands up to indicate he will answer them.

"I will answer your questions later, so let me finish please." He said and it died down a little for him to continue.

"We have visited thousands of worlds and have been in three wars that where elsewhere in the universe and not just the galaxy." The crowd was in disbelief and now the shouting began.

"During that time we've built a fleet of ships and undoubtedly some of our amateur ufologist seen shots and they have been online and our standard policy was not to own it but discredit it. We apologize for the inconvenience but security had to be maintain until we mature as a world."

He touched his lapel. "I want you all to witness our fleet of ships that protected our worlds from the Goa'uld, the Jaffa, the Ori, the Wraith"

Seconds later a flight of F302s flew by at an incredible speed breaking the sound barrier than looped around and hover slightly above the crowd giving them a look at the sleek fighter bomber. The camera flashes were nonstop and the murmur and wowing took place.

"This is our basic fighter bomber we use but I will tell you we have something even better to protect our fleet, carriers which you will see now over the horizon" he touched his lapel again.

Seconds later a B303 and B304 was side by side flying in formation about 2000 feet above the crowd. The ships both about twice the length of a football field were visible for all to see. Pres. Hayes watched the crowd and was receiving the results he wanted, the wow factor.

"The smaller of the two is known as a battle cruiser, our first large capital class vessel we built a while ago. I am sure a lot of photographs that matriculated on the internet was because of this ship." He gave a small laugh. Some of the crowd responded likewise.

"We lost the very first one, but we built a few more since then and now have twelve in our fleet." He saw the flash of cameras continue and then signal for it to move higher into atmosphere and then into orbit. Some of the crowd started to ask questions and again he had to remind him later on.

"Here is the next model we built, a B304 or Daedalus class. Slightly bigger and more powerful than the first generation B303 and it also can carry more of our F302's. We lost several in one of the wars I've mentioned but since then we built a few more, now we have nine of them." The buzz was louder than ever before. Again he had to calm the people down.

"These ships were built and design by some of the people on this stage. Most of them have been here since the beginning and without them, this world would have been destroyed. But this is not all, not by a long shot because what I am going to reveal to you now was sitting in our solar system for eons. I am going to introduce our ancestors crowning jewel, the Ares Class ship, the largest of our ships."

The over a mile-long Ares with an Aurora frame was a sight and the wake it produced made it hard to get close to the crowd but enough to have the viewers see the huge ship and the Wasp fighters that it's hangar carried flew in formation around it.

The crowd was in a frenzy, some terrified, some clapped, some were in awe. Monitors around the world shown from pre-riot to jubilation.

Pres. Hayes again waved his hands to get the crowd to calm down.

"The Ares is from an Aurora frame we have had in our inventory before but lost them all due to wars. It was designed by our ancestors and we have more than a dozen of them but not all are completely built or fly worthy. We found them on Mars. Yes, Mars. We stumbled on it when checking out the planet for minerals and some abnormalities. For the last year and a half, we have been ferrying a lot of people to there to get acclimated to the new ships. If you ever wondered when Secret Service came around or ask funny questions it is because each and every one under the command had to be vetted but as you can see, we lack personnel now."

The crowd became restless again but Pres. Hayes knew at that moment, at least the United States, they were mature enough to accept the truth.

"While we introduce you to other species and other planets, there will be some changes in the near future. We need more, we want you to join, any nation on Earth can apply and you will be training at the true marvel of our headquarters. Observe" He pointed to the sky and if he ever saw an awestruck crowd, it was then. Atlantis tilted on its axis at an angle for all to see and if Pres. Hayes couldn't tell, it was actually quiet as he watched the crowd be hypnotized by the beauty of the city of the Ancestors.

"Behold Atlantis, the crown jewel of our ancestors and our headquarters that sat in San Francisco bay for the last three years."

The crowd erupted into a huge ovation and Pres. Hayes couldn't feel any better.

"Jack, this came out better than I thought" Jack smiled but he knew there are places on Earth that would not be happy with this.

"Perhaps here Mr. President, not so much in some parts of the world." Jack reminded him.

The President understood Jacks point and they would deal with that later. The trouble spots were already spotted due to the pre-information that was leaked out. "A lot of the press have been asked to join me with their questions and we will adjourn for now, have a good day."

Most of the crowd cheered and some even tried to rush the stage and met a force field until security took control. The press that was invited was ushered by special security and they followed the entourage inside.

Forty-six were issued to the press and they immediately erupted into questions as soon as Pres. Hayes got to the podium.

"What now?" One of the pressers ask and to Pres. Hayes, the most important question.

"I am glad that you ask and I ask that question myself and why I did it today. What now you ask, let me tell you he answer." He walked around the podium with a big smile on his face. He had all the cameras pointed at the assembled bunch on the stage.

"We are the guardians of this galaxy now. We will create a unified system with our allies that are now watching from other planets that have humans and some that have aliens." He immediately put his hand up. "Beam them down."

A Hebridian, an Ossan, an Unas, an Asgar, a Wraith, a Gadmeer in an environment suit and Teal'c showed his Jaffa insignia on his forehead all appeared next to the president.

"These are the representatives from worlds we have either fought in war and now friends or allies. We were never alone"

The crowd just gawked at the humanoids that were humans and finally understood they weren't alone.

"I will have each one speak to you as these are the liaison I deal with on a daily basis and they depend on us to guard them for there are still enemies out there we have to deal with and that is where I need our world to help"

The president gave the stage to his allies that took the questions.

"Jack, it turned out perfectly, status on riots?" Henry asked.

"Not as bad as I thought, not much in the western worlds or China and Russia, which I believe their populace already knew. Africa, Middle East, not good, but I am not worried about them. With their beliefs they are not our material to man our forces anyway."

"I see, do we have to worry about them?"

"No. Starting war or conflict will stop the instant they try. I did not tell you this, but we have shields on this world plus ion cannons in places in the Middle East if they become a problem." Jack said and knew he pissed of the president.

"Why wasn't I informed?" Henry said and pissed like Jack thought he would be.

"Because again my friend, you have to inform Congress, the IOA or NID and we can't risk that." Jack answered and saw that his friend changed with a smile on this face.

"You think of everything don't you?"

"Yes I do Mr. President, yes I do." Jack smiled, all was good.


	4. Book of Eli: The Awakening Revised

**Sorry for the delay and how this fits into the big picture. I lacked a backstory on Eli and a backstory on the Colonials in which you will see in the following chapter which will coincide with what happens with Destiny and the missing clues. I know some of you will probably not like it but I have to write cohesively to make the chapters I think six and on from my previous writing more readable and understandable. There is some Easter egg type of information in this chapter that portends to be a potential big thing down the road if I chose to take that path eventually. My SGU jargon and understanding is not the best and you can see just like in SG1 omnipotent beings have their issues as well. Also, some good news, the second part of this story is almost done as well. Won't be as big as this one, maybe half the size but a lot of fighting and of course it will be my writing style and not a wonk fest.**

 **Happy reading…**

 **DESTINY**

 **Between Galaxies near M81 Cluster**

 **Late Winter, February 2011**

" _Day 679. I have visited every part of Destiny in search of finding parts to fix the last cubicle. Even though I have air and water, it is inevitable that I will die from hunger. The food supply has roughly eight weeks left if I maintain the bare minimal but the urges, oh the urges, sometimes make me eat more than what I should have. My weight is down to 180 pounds, the lowest it has ever been in my young adulthood. Constantly walking while maintaining Destiny systems, I feel some muscle development in parts of my body I never envision I would ever have. End log 2-14-2011_ "

The Kino dropped into Eli's hand. He stood on the empty bridge looking out into the emptiness of space, a black void depicted of travelling between galaxies.

"Ginn, can you give me a glimpse of the next universe we are approaching?" He ordered _Destiny's_ avatar that he managed to fix, an interactive reality program using Ginn's voice and resemblance. He on occasion needed to remind himself of the destination of seeing stars again or he would go insane as a total black picture shown before him created a direr situation that could be the last thing he see if he didn't survive.

The strawberry blond female coalesced in front of him and always greeted him with a smile. At times it brought him to tears because of what happened to her and other times to comfort him when they would talk about their home planets, growing up, ancestors, the builders of _Destiny_ and their intentions after going through all the logs he was allow to view. He did not understand why the ancestors would lock some of the information away because there was a chance something in there could help out his predicament.

"Sure, Eli, but you do realize that by sitting in the chair and attaching yourself to the device will permanently implant this into your brain." She answered, again with a smile he believed was painted on her face.

"I know and I swear you say that every time I want to ask for something, or require some dialog, even when I just want some company." Eli stated with a little more anger behind it than he'd liked but seeing her smile knowing it is just a projection, the entity understood his mood.

"Sorry, did not mean to, but looking at the logs, you've been to every square inch of this vessel that you had access to and yet you still stand there and think you will ultimately die? Sorry, but I can't see that happening." She said always providing advice that she usually gave and at times verbatim of what was stated before.

"I know." He sighed looking out the window seeing nothing but black and to him at times felt claustrophobic.

Then the galaxy they were projected to go to appeared when _Destiny's_ Ginn turned up the contrast gain on the resolution. It was a slight irregular dwarf galaxy which resided in the cluster that sat next to the Earth's Sol Milky Way galaxy cluster based on the chart that _Destiny_ used as a map but still a long way from the Earth's Milky Way itself. He always hoped that the advancements they made with the upgrades that the Asgard core provided would produce the means for someone to come for them.

"I pretty much know where you've been and some places I would rather not go through again as no doubt the species with their technologies in some galaxies would not like our presence and would try to destroy us like they have done to other _Destiny_ class vessels. Cataloging these entire human populated worlds is both exhausting and exhilarating, especially when you take in consideration the fauna and animal population competing with them." He continued.

 _Destiny's_ Ginn brought up the chart of the 31 galaxies they been through with a list of all gates that were deposited, with star and planet compositional information.

"Yes, we have placed over 2,067 gates in the over 11000 planets surveyed in all galaxies we been through on the initial run and visited most of those planets deemed worthy for the past millions of years. Some species have evolved quicker than others and those that evolved to the point of self-reliance usually destroy the gate or use it for their own purpose to further their technology. For instance, a race in the M358-2 galaxy called the Orquah was able to combine their humanoid DNA to a reptilian DNA to create what you would call an intelligent velociraptor human hybrid and then after that they spliced in to other sauroid species they were able to achieve space travelling technology, mastering several genres of science during that time."

Eli remembered reading about them and a galaxy definitely to avoid as they are the apex society in that galaxy with a fleet to back it up considering the attacks on this _Destiny_ and destruction of another two for interfering in their space.

"In another galaxy, there were many societies that are space travel capable that would be nice to visit again when we have the means to do so. Just over a hundred years ago, I obtain information on a planet that was described as one big city and the seat of some type of galactic empire." She responded.

"So in the 143 trips you been around has anyone boarded this ship?" He asked because some logs were sealed off and he tried un-successively to reopen them and the by-laws on the ship dictated that unauthorized ship boarding would be something they would investigate when it completed its voyage or downloaded at depots that were scattered throughout their known universe. But that never happened due to the circumstances of the plague.

"Again Eli, you are tip-toeing around the rules that were put in place. All you have to do…." He interrupted her.

"…hook myself up to the device. I know. It is like the answer to everything." He was becoming exasperated with this line of answering.

"I will give you this information and possibly be against the ship creator's rules, but one of the galaxies is like the Milky Way and the inhabitants are advance, more so than our own and have tried unsuccessfully to destroy this ship because of my defensive capabilities and speeds. The last visit was over six thousand years ago and some of our gates, records and possible human seeded life is located in that galaxy which should be looked at. We have over 27 gates alone along with three mega fortresses built by our ancestor allies there. Destiny was supposed to look at this galaxy in the next decade or so." She said more seriously than normal that Eli realized. It was like she was hiding something or egging him on, could not tell the difference.

"Why are you telling me this now, like we can do anything about it? I am good as dead in a few months any way unless there is some miracle food supply I have yet discovered or new invention that can create manna out of thin air and that damn device you clamor about can't feed me organic material to keep my body alive. So it shouldn't hurt you tell me what is so damn important about that galaxy." Eli was becoming more irritable because _Destiny's_ Ginn always gave him bread crumbs which eventually make him search harder in what she was referring to.

He had to take a breath and calm down because he has been down this road many times. He looked at her wishing she was alive instead of photons and electrons with the ship's background acting as her voice.

"Before you ask, all the pods are in working order, nothing to be worried about, we have around 489 days left and calculating your foods reserves, I don't think your body can make it but I believe you will find a way to fix it. All you have to do.." She saw his hand came up and did not finish.

"Destiny, sleep now." He simply said and she disappeared and he wept.

" _Day 733 and as Destiny's avatar Ginn informed me previously, my food supply is running out. I did manage to understand the schematics to create a crude protein sequencer by converting some things around the ship after reading some notes in the Ancient database on such devices. I was able to change the properties of the carbon atoms, but the side effects and destruction to my body would probably kill me first and in a painful way due to the proteins of the by-product. I do have a mixture of pills that TJ concocted if I decide to sleep peacefully permanently but the dreams I am receiving lately is making me question even that because the dreams always told me to hook myself to the machine if I want to continue to live. But without the real Ginn, I don't know if I want to. When she died, a part of me went with her. My attitude towards everyone has gotten worse, not like Dr. Rush but I might as well be the evil mini-me version of him. Time to go to the bathroom again and unfortunately we have no more those Tums equivalent on board as I've emptied the last of the supplies a while back and now the ulcers are becoming worse. Too much information. End Log 4-21-2011."_

Eli relieved himself and went to the gate room for his daily routine of writing notes while staring and studying the symbols, what they meant, the galaxy coordinates, the star coordinates and their power requirements to dial Earth from various galaxies. At times he thought about using the shuttle power reserves and the ships spares by pouring over the logs but nothing came of it without the risk to the others was the end result, always.

"Enjoying the view?" An apparition asked behind him.

It startled Eli and he turned toward the voice. He was someone Eli looked at with some skepticism and he pinched himself just in case he was hallucinating and he wasn't.

"Are you the Grim Reaper" Eli asked sarcastically, because he felt his body deteriorating while approaching death and really did not have neither the time nor care for something like this to occur now. He has come to grips with this that he has not seen _Destiny's_ Ginn in a while because it hurt him too much and rather be left alone but this prank was going too far and out of character for an avatar.

"No, but Charles Dickens wrote a wonderful story that is more apt with the situation you are in now. Let me say I am the equivalent of the Ghost of Eli's Past." He spoke with a fatherly figure voice like Col. Young in some ways but this was more familiar, more intimate. Eli could see the outline, definitely male and tall, but a gray husk for a face and somewhat chalcedony eyes appeared through the shade, almost like a faint glow.

"So I am dead now? Well, I didn't receive that memo!" Eli sarcastically retorted not wanting it to be true but what else would explain this. He doesn't think _Destiny's_ Ginn would ever pull a prank like this on him when everything was going wrong with him and also the fact that he doesn't think Ginn ever heard of Charles Dickens.

"I see you are preparing the inevitable Mr. Wallace, but don't fret yet. This is important so let's go take a walk down this hallway called Memory Lane." The apparition pointed outside the gate room.

They walked slowly down the barren steel gray colored corridor and Eli started to notice that the walls were becoming brighter and clearer gradually losing its substance which prompted some thoughts of him dying right now creeping into his brain. Realistically there would have been a chance that he ate something toxic if the sequencer did not mix the ingredients correctly which would give him an instant heart attack from shock to his eternal systems.

"No, Mr. Wallace you aren't dying and the food you prepared was fine… this time." The ghost answered the question he was thinking of but Eli did hear the long pause. "Look around you, take it in, is it familiar?"

In a quick flash, Eli was back on Earth but as a boy around the age of twelve. There were others around him, hitting and kicking him, calling him names.

"Nerd!", "Retard", "Momma's boy", "Where's your daddy?" Over and over those words were used while they punched and kicked him. He remembered now so vividly he could feel every punch every kick. Then it came to him what happened. He'd shouted with such a force that the kids seemed to be pulled off of him violently and they got up and ran away in horror. He looked down on that little boy but did not understand.

"How was I able to do that? I remembered that day clearly as everything changed after that. I wanted to fight, but I couldn't, something held me back. I tried all my might and I couldn't so all I could do was scream."

"Yet, that scream was quite effective. Do you remember what happened after that?" The ghost asked somewhat diligently more like an awestruck whisper.

Eli thought back around 12 years ago about two years after his dad said his final good bye and never seen or heard of again which started the changes in him and they went from bad to worse.

"Yes, I was bruised in many areas with a bloody arm from falling and a busted lip from a fist or kick and ran home. My books were torn and all I thought was my mom will be mad because we had to buy more books and we did not have much money." He stopped but he looked at the ethereal being that was still in a waiting posture wanting more information.

"When I got home, my mom was crying and that was not unusual until she looked up and said to me that she was sorry like she knew something happened. It took her a minute to gather her thoughts while she looked at my arm and then asked what happened. I told her and she wasn't mad because of the books or anything. The church would have giving her money for them if she babysat. She was more concerned about the kids because the attacks were not one or more it was a gang of them."

Eli looked at the apparition who looked at him thoughtfully.

"You are not telling me what I need to know so I can explain why this particular event was important to you. I cannot provide you a reason why we are doing this unless you understand the process which you don't, now go on, it is important." He still pushed fatherly like asking a son about his ballgame.

Eli thinking he was so close to death or dead already did not understand this entity at all but he continued anyway as it was no harm in it.

"Mom bandaged me up and put some type of ointment on my arm to make it go away which took about an hour. She said nothing on how quickly I healed. We talked about dad again about him coming and going and him saying good bye the last time and that those kids do not and will not understand that when you lose a parent it is not your fault. This time mom did not break down to tears but told me I will see him again." Eli looked at the outline of the man whose bearing told him that there is more to this so he needed to continue.

"The next day at school, no one will come near me. I remembered seeing them whispering about me on what happened the day before more than the usual that I was weird and off-putting with my clumsiness around people. The boys who attacked me shied away when I spotted them and some I'd heard did not even come to school. One of the few friends I did have stopped and looked at me. He smiled and said something nice about how I defended myself which I did not understand because I never swung a fist or used my feet in defense. So he explained to me that when I shouted, two of the boys received a busted ear drum, one nose bled but the odd thing was the sound was only heard by the attackers and not the others that watched, it was just a low whine to them. He did not understand why they were running but they had it coming to them whatever happened because they were considered the school bullies." Eli stopped and realized every moment he confessed he remembered it like it was yesterday.

He looked at the apparition who had a patient smile on his face and he continued.

"As soon as I got to class, I was quickly called into the office and they explained my actions caused two of the kids to be hospitalized. My mom was already there and she informed them that I was attacked by several boys in a gang like manner and suffered a bruised arm and busted lips and that I wasn't the type of individual that would defend himself or even start an altercation. Well, they wanted us to pay the victim's hospital bill or I will be force to leave the school because the boy's parents had money and we didn't. Mom decided if the school was going to operate like that I don't need to be there. So we left the office and I received my paper work and my things and we went home. In a way she was relieved like finally it was over I just realized. After that she homeschooled me, well I did most of it myself and I aced every exam the state threw at me and then the letters from schools came in by the bucket full when word got out that I was somewhat a genius I guess. I finally took one of the offers but dropped out soon after, it was too easy and I wanted to be with my mom as her illness was becoming worse and now I am here abducted against my will."

Eli waited for the ghost to say something but he could tell he was thinking.

"They threw you out and you knew that the school did not provide you the education you required. You were always alone, few friends and you really didn't care. It was the teasing about your dad that bothered you. You were different, felt different than them, better than them, smarter than them the whole time and you stayed away from them because it was your dad who taught you but not to fight or defend yourself. The school lacked the expertise what your father had shown you when you were a child as they were novices compared to what you already knew and you were bored. Do you remember that part?" He edged Eli.

"Now I do remember, dad only stayed with us briefly, gave us money, and spent as much time as he could with me which was the best time in my life. I remembered now how I was quick to understand, mathematics, physics, science, biology, before I entered 4th grade and I retained every bit of that until he stopped coming around and then all I learned was gradually slipping from me unless I stayed with it." Eli said smiling remembering even more vividly now.

"Now, that is what I wanted to hear. You had it in you to do things that you'd learned and retained, just like the predicament you are in now after all you built a device to sustain you and the will to learn is still in you. If you take that what you just relived and apply it here, things will turn out better. I overstayed my welcome and must go now, Mr. Wallace. My associate will take you from here so please do as they asked and listen and retain and even regain that fire you once had." The ghost like being waved one last time and walked ahead and then into the oblivion as the scene before him started to fade and the walls of _Destiny_ started to reappear in its place. Then a touch, a real touch, graced his hand and he turned and it was Ginn.

"Are you real?" The only thing he could say feeling the warmth of her hand.

"In your mind, yes, as real as you want it to be, but the time is the present now. I must ask do you have time to lay with me one more time like we used to do and talk before this all goes away." She asked smiling and not like the one he talked to for the past year. This felt like it was more genuine and real.

Ginn saw the look he gave her was and it was the one of a man that was giving up, something she could not let happen as death was at his door and he did not fully absorbed what the apparition had shown him. So she took his hand and pulled him with her.

"I guess Tel'Athan spoke to you and explained a specific event in your past. Do you know the significance of it?" She asked as they walk the barren corridor displaying the old worn-out walls that inhabited Destiny once again.

"Yes, that I am gifted and if I keep using my gifts I retain them maybe better them. I can think off my feet and that my shout can rupture ear drums, yet I can't swing a fist or kick my feet at any non-living thing. My dad was some sort of genius but a drifter. My mom never hated him and always forgave him or defended him when I brought him up." He said with frustration slowly creeping up.

"And you?" She asked softly.

"Eventually when I grew up and see that some people are like that, bullies, because he promised that he would come back and never did so have a lot of kids and I should have cherished the time he spent with me." He felt funny saying that because he remembered the outline of the form, the voice, and the way he felt fatherly toward him. How he would explain things that Eli would retain, always teaching, always formulating the ebb and flow of things.

"Was that him?" He finally asked inwardly scaring to know the truth.

"Yes, I sense you saw the face or voice that it was familiar to you." She said and looked at him with a smile knowing he is slowly putting it together but the pain he was enduring screamed at her.

"Yes, I know after you explain it I did recognize his face, his voice, his teaching but I also know that death is near and possibly dreaming this up because I always wanted to see him again, just one more time. Besides, I can feel you now, unlike when I am on the main bridge with you. Am I dying?" He tentatively asked while the pain around the abdomen area was intensifying. Something was seriously wrong.

"Eli, come, lay with me like we did before if you believe so. If you wake up, you will be on the ship, one way or the other and then you will know." She asked with a bit more urgency with a bit of intimacy in it.

"If I die, I wouldn't want anyone else beside me. Take me where you want me to lie down so we can talk like we'd done before." She took Eli's hand and the walls changed again and he did not know where he was but it was beautiful. A world he saw in the ships log, a place he thought would be perfect for him and Ginn and their children. He felt that all of this was in his mind, a dream, a last wish or thought because he was leaving this plane."

A house was there surrounded by beautiful fauna and small cuddly animals that were scampering about. Peace was all he could see, wanted to see. They enter it and it was how they wanted when they returned to Earth.

"Come, now to lie down? Do you want some music to listen to?" She asked undressing into her pajamas.

"Sure and I am feeling tired, really tired. Just lay with me." He said lethargically.

"Okay lie down, I will go retrieve it." She went to a dresser to get his headphones and returned and extended the ear buds and then attached him to his temple.

With a quickness he never saw before, Ginn took his arms with strength that belied her frame and laid it to his sides and the restraints quickly latched him in. His eyes bulged out and he shouted at her to release him. Soon the heaviness of sleep quickly caught him and he looked at Ginn and it wasn't the one in pajamas, it was one from the ship.

"You've tricked me." The only thing he could say as he slowly closed his eyes.

Ginn did not want to do this but there was not much time as Eli was very near close to death and shock was about to set in and the two Ginn's made a last ditch effort to save him with this ruse making his mind work to fight off the deadly ulcer that would shut down his other internal organs which he had no clue about.

"No, I saved you Eli. Now don't fight it, when you wake up, your true self will emerge." _Destiny's_ Ginn said as she turned to the real Ginn, who had a soft glow about her and she watched the energy flow from her body unto Eli's stomach which was very red, showing exposed lumps from the ulcer and gastric juices erupting by freezing them in place.

"Destiny, you've done your best, now we must hope he takes the programming and my healing. It seems you have prepared everything for his long sleep." Ginn stated to the ship's avatar who nodded in return.

"Thank you Ginn, now I have one more request before I give the ship to you. Please get these people home."

"It's up to Eli, Destiny, he holds the key."

Ginn's hands started to glow again as she put them over Eli's stomach. She was safe to user her powers here to avoid detection with subtle movements of removing the ulcer from his stomach that was leaking into his intestines. It was safe for now as long as the kidneys or liver were not involved. Soon his breathing was more relax and the concoction Destiny gave him settled in.

Eli quickly drifted into a deep sleep while the implants did their work. He went in and out remembering, and then losing consciousness, remembering again while the brain activity rewrote some of his neural pathways until they were complete and then instructions, history, everything his ancestors had, he learned, sometimes with instruction from various instructors, even his dad. He at times could see himself lying there and the Ancient teaching device attached to his lobes. He doesn't remember how long but information came to him without stopping. Then finally he was allowed to rest and don't remember anything after that.

 **DESTINY**

 **M81 Galaxy Cluster, over planet Chillicott**

 **NOVEMBER 2011**

"Wake up!" It was a voice that he had not heard in a long time. He looked up and again it was Ginn. Who did not carry her normal smile but a worried grin and felt more real, more excited.

"Are you here to welcome me?" He asked weakly.

"No, Eli, this is not some pearly white gates and the angel Michael waiting for you according to your history books when someone dies. We're still on _Destiny_. We have to prepare the ship before we wake the others. Now come on!" Her hands gestured toward a modified wheel chair that she hastily constructed.

"Your muscles are atrophied for now. It will take an hour before you regain your strength unless you remember how you can re-energize yourself?" She explained but there was some expediency in her voice.

"What do you mean? There is no food here." He retorted but did not feel hungry or thirsty and he thought should have after a long sleep.

"Use your smarts. You had training on using your core energy? Did you learn anything in your sleep?" She said with some sort of exasperation thrown in by throwing her hands up.

"How, I did not know a ship avatar can be a harsh critic?" He evened. He looked at her warily because she resembled a real person with a real shadow that shown up against the wall.

"Sit up, I will help you." She offered.

"No amount of photons and neutrons could move my weight, Ginn." He said still looking at her suspiciously because even with updated technology it would artifact at times. This time it didn't. She looked completely solid. He then realized that she was the one that was quick as a cat and restrained him.

"Did you modify yourself while I slept?" Then it donned on him. "You said something about waking the others up?"

He tried to get up and it ached or he had no feelings, either way he lied back down.

"Yes, we have arrived in the next galaxy. _Destiny_ is in maneuvers to regenerate herself." Ginn answered still looking at him. She was afraid to touch him just in case the after affects put him in shock.

"That means I've slept with that damn thing on for almost a year?" He almost shouted.

"It was the only way to keep you alive and besides you needed to have it done but you are too groggy or naïve to understand why now?" She miffed.

"I thought that was all dreams because I thought I was dying or dead but it was all true wasn't it. I lived through it?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"Yes and you were about an hour away from dying, internal organ failure." She explained.

"And that was my dad?"

"Yes." She answered with a smile.

"That was the real you?" He asked not and wanting to believe it. He scrutinized Ginn's look and it was solid, no artifacts, no missing photons or anything that usually would show in the avatar.

"Yes." She answered again knowing Eli was the type of person that wanted to make sure he was not insane.

"But you are dead? He said it with such finality and pain, it made her wince.

"In a manner of speaking, I was, but something happened to me because of you." She said smiling.

"That, that, that is not possible." He stammered and then tried to remember and it was coming back to him in a flood all the memories and gaps in his memory. His dad, his mom, his childhood, his understanding then, his understanding now, all of the training he received in the deep-sleep returning. He slowly started to realize that he was not fully human or human at all. He was, no it can't be.

"Your dad was an ascended Alteran or what Terrans call Ancients, Eli, one of the last few that could walk the universe and keep the ascended gifts on this plane of existence. He could not stay with you or your mom because they made it difficult for him and he did not want you all to be the brunt of his punishment by them. Because of your kindness, unwillingness to kill or hurt for that matter and self-sacrifice for this ship and crew, he tried everything to get you to evolve using the chair and this device was the only way to speed it up as death was too much a gamble especially considering the others of his kind did not like you to be left on this plane as some of his gifts were passed down to you. So he tried with the avatar of my likeness and then when you became closer to death, he found a way to get me to help you and I coerced you to this room. Before you ask, yes that was and this is the real me." She explained it to him and it took a while for him to understand everything as it was coming to make sense.

"Then you really are alive?" He shuddered and could not believe his eyes.

"Yes, but like you I am no longer fully human, I am an ascended human but not Alteran and there is a big difference. Your dad somehow found an individual who can feel for the future but at a cost to him. He finagled Gen. O'Neill to pick you for this project to make sure you got to this chair. The one on Atlantis is not the same as this one. Then he knew you will be attached to me and knew that somehow someone would try to kill me and had me ascended before it carried through as my spirit was uplifted when the death blow came. When he committed the ultimate crime as an ascended being of helping those ascend before they are ready, the other Ascended Alterans came for him instantly and he did not have much time. So he told me to tell you that he is sorry he could not spend more time with you and I am your gift from him."

Eli remembered now that his dad did visit him one last time and it was for a reason a big reason. The sleep was intended on purpose because his dad did not have the capabilities to teach him so he crammed everything in when he was a child and he being evolved could handle it. The instructions were completed when he slept. His dad rigged the device with instructions to make sure he got the teaching he needed to stay with this plane of existence and help the humans because that is who he was. He grinned and knew what to do now.

He lifted his body up as it started to glow, energy coursing through him. He felt he was becoming stronger more aware. His smile and his glow grew brighter.

"I feel different." He said with a big grin.

"And all that time, you kept telling me to quit badgering you about the chair. But your dad said it was for a reason. You weren't ready then either. You needed Death's finger touching you to make that leap of faith. It made you stronger, not giving up to the last minute. You are powerful Eli, much more than I, because as a direct descendent from an Alteran, you gained almost all their abilities that can be used on this plane. But he instructed me to tell you to not abuse this power or they will come for you. "As the last sentence was uttered to Eli, he never seen Ginn that serious before and he made note of how important not to break that rule.

"Now we must get these people home but right now I need to teach you to quit glowing as this is a side effect of being an ascended half-Alteran in any galaxy except our own galaxy cluster because we are hunted there and it is a beacon of our existence as ascended humanoids."

"Hunted?"

"Yes, we are the descendants of the Alterans, the ones who beat the plague and flourished. Only a few retained their powers but soon some humans will start to gain some ascended abilities like the second iteration known as the Atlanteans and others." She had a serious look inferring that she must have learned everything when she ascended. Something they neglected to inform or teach him.

"The Ori is dead?" He questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Not them, worse, far worse. This is the reason why your dad was not around as well. If he would slip up, they would have found him and kill all of you."

"Does my mom know?"

"Yes. Always have but she did not want to frighten you and you being young probably would not have understood. She wanted you to grow up with a simple life but the disease she has is incurable unless she ascends or you ascend to lift the mantle she wears. That little display when you were a child alarmed your mother and that is why she took you out of school. She is much stronger than you think."

"Is she?" He said and Ginn instantly nodded her head.

"No, she is not Alteran either. She is from a race no longer part of our galaxy or galaxy cluster and they never told me so she would be the one to ask. It is a reason why she is sick now. The plague affected her like her people and she was force to flee. Your dad saved her, fell in love and found Earth to be off the grid as they said until the Stargate was found."

"I have to get home and help her." It was the first thing that came to his mind.

"No, you can't. If you do, they will kill you both, powers or not, me as well. We have other ways of helping her. Come. We have forever to talk. Let's get these people home first. So now lesson number, don't look like a lost puppy dog when you look at me. Master that and you will be fine."

The recharged completed and Destiny moved away from the star to the first planet that sat a long way from the red giant. She positioned herself in a geocentric orbit around medium size planet with heavy concentration of brown and green that could be seen from the bridge.

"Scans complete, gate is on the planet, intact and working, receiving the gate symbols. Lots of foliage and wildlife along with structures of some type near it and a city not too far off. No sentient life form readings and states that the planets information is in the locked section of the database. Ready to go down?" He stated smiling and the glow was barely noticeable. He felt alive, not hungry, no stress, like he was born again.

"You have gotten better with controlling the glow, Eli. I'm impressed. I saw a modified recreational vehicle as you call it on Earth that you made when you were alone. Should we use that?" She asked.

"Thanks and yes. I've created a handful because I knew we would be short on supplies when we wake up. I will show you the others." He left the bridge and looked behind him and did not see her behind him.

"Ginn?" He asked.

"I will be there in a second, just checking on something. There is some technology down there." She said.

"What type?"

"Subspace but faint but scans said it is coming from some structure. By _Destiny's_ calculations it is advance and yet familiar." She answered.

"I will be in the gate room soon with another vehicle and then I will head to the bridge." He answered and opened a storage room looking at another cargo carrying ATV which was decent size and could carry several tons. He did not have the materials to build an anti-grave barge like what was in _Destiny's_ schematics. The vehicle before him was almost just as good with a metal track footprint similar to an amphibian assault tank.

Several minutes later, two of the vehicles were in the gate room when Ginn coalesced in front of him.

"Whoa, what, how? What the hell? We have in-ship transporters? I didn't see that memo" He jumped and he saw Ginn roll her eyes.

"Did you retain any training, Eli? You do know you have the power to go anywhere with your mind, sheesh."

Eli looked at her sheepishly and remembered he could do that but he was afraid of it and somehow Ginn figured out what he was thinking and his face contorted with his head nodding negatively.

"Yes, we can read minds if we want to" She answered before he even asked.

"I guess I need to learn how "not to" do that." He said not liking this aspect of ascended powers.

They checked the subspace radio and did not find anything substantial, just a faint redundant tone. A civilization long since abandoned was in ruins. It seemed that some war destroyed everything including the inhabitants because overgrowth was rampant. They were able to fill their cargo with lots of food stuffs and water knowing instantly what was edible and not. Ginn had to use the modify pulse plasma rifle found in Destiny newly found weapons locker to bring down some game because Eli could not stomach shooting defenseless animals. The huge elk like creatures took up a whole cart but they had time and wanted to make sure that when the others awoke without worrying about eating.

"Let's take one more look at those structures as something is nagging me about that subspace signal that keeps repeating and somewhat familiar to Destiny." Eli said while they unloaded their last load of vegetables and fruits.

"Yeah, it feels like something that is important pulling us there. I could not pick up what it was transmitting either" Ginn agreed.

"I am still new at using our abilities to scan?" Eli asked.

"Well this is a good time to practice. Just stand still and feel the air around you and the surroundings ebb and flow even down to subspace. It can be difficult for anyone to sneak up on you like the man who killed me." She said with disgust.

"I wanted to kill him with my bare hands and couldn't. _Like I couldn't hit those kids when they beat me up_." He said now remembering that it was his dad that kept him from using his powers the wrong way. His understood now that dad was always around making sure they had money but like Eli was instructed, he was protecting his family the best way he could without bringing attention to them.

"Exactly. Let's go take a look. Oh, do you have your tablet with you so you can download the logs of this planet? It is in _Destiny's_ restricted information section?" She asked.

"Sure, let's see, downloading it now bypassing security protocols." Eli read the information that was in Alteran, like it was his native language and some of the log entries stood out.

"Ginn, according to this information, this planet has been visited eight times. The period of advancement leaped in each instance to the point of space travel but then two trips prior to this one the planet was a radioactive wasteland and the ship concluded that it was due to war and destroyed from planet bombardment. The information was retrieved from some Kino's that were left behind to monitor the planets progress and embedded itself in a location not too far from here."

He took out his other device which he created that included a scanner that can track the Kino's.

"Here, about two miles north. Since I don't know where we are going, I guess we can't use our powers to just simply appear at the location?" He asked with a smirk.

"You are correct but if we find ourselves in trouble, you remember this location and the gate, so you can simply think and return here." Ginn said while climbing in the modified version of the all-terrain vehicle.

They travelled the plush landscape encountering a few animals that gave them wide birth as the Kino signal strength grew.

"We are getting close. It looks like some sort of outpost." Eli stated looking at the data on his pad and then up at the structure.

"This can't be right. The language used is something my mom read on occasion while growing up. At first I thought it was some jigsaw puzzle with different shapes and figures." He said while excitement was building in him.

"Really, that is odd? We are several galaxies away from our own galaxy" Ginn said not understanding.

"Yes, same figures, trying to access my memory." Eli thought about his sleep, his training on Alteran history and cultures and the many species they ran across that were not human. Nothing came up but then he saw it. The language was familiar to him.

"Ginn, how much history did they teach you after you ascended?" He asked bursting with excitement.

"Only my home planet and some of your planet so I can become accustom to it. I was not giving extensive technology pointers or information like that which some is innate to me anyway. I have more human advance powers like mind reading, telekinesis, teleportation and coalescing into energy to avoid potential harm. Normal human weapons could hurt me if I don't change and probably you as well."

"So if I understand these records from SGC, these figures and what my mom read are from an extinct race or I thought extinct race called the Furlings." Eli was ecstatic.

"Yes, I remember that race when I ascended but it was only mentioned briefly. What you know is more than what I know. I assume your mother is Furling." She said trying to understand.

"I am not certain but I understand what I was told. They along with my fathers' people were struck down with the plague because they were similar. The Nox was spared because their physiology was slightly different due to a DNA strand compared to Earth's homo-sapiens or homo-superior like the Alterans. The Furlings were a cross between them. It is confusing but I am a product of something similar it seems. So whoever engineered this tried to wipe out all of the humanoid stock."

He tried to remember everything but it was becoming foggy and he did not want to push it.

"Well that makes sense that your mom is sick and possibly the reason why she held on for so long to have you make it this far. Remarkable to say the least. Anyway, what does this inscription say?" She asked marveled at the man she loved.

"Chillicott Gatepost #1." He said and then used his mind to probe on what was down the rabbit hole as he called it.

"Well, let's go take a look." She said as they exited out of the vehicle.

With a simple gesture Ginn was able to move the slab of stone while Eli watched how she used her powers that it would take a few men to move that which block the entrance.

They looked down the stairwell into black of nothingness. The cobwebs were thick and Ginn kept going to her head every time when something touched it hoping that it wasn't some creepy eight-legged insect or even worse something alien land on her.

The light from the flashlight bounced off the walls creating shadows producing outlines of odds and ends with structures of tables, chairs, cabinets, some alien equipment and other things you would find in a bomb shelter or communication center which Eli came to conclusion it was. But he thought if the Furlings were that advanced why where they in shelters from an obvious war.

"This doesn't make since. If they were advance why would they hide in something like this?" He asked seeing a humanoid shaped skeletons lying in a corner.

"Does your device show a carbon dating on this?" She answered.

"Yes, the response indicated that this happened over 8,000 years ago." He scanned it twice to make sure.

"Well, if I deduce on the technology level and the destruction of this planet, I don't think these people were Furlings or other ascended beings. No doubt they lost a war and died down here." She offered ominously as more skeletons were showing up, some were even children size.

"Terrible way to die, no doubt." Eli was trying to keep back tears seeing baby size skeletons next to their obvious mother whose skeletal arms looked like they were around them. But what alarmed them was the preservation of some of the skeletons and they had holes like wide beam weapons fire. It meant something came down here and executed them.

"Over here, looks like a vault of some kind." Eli flashed the light and Ginn went over and probed it with her mind.

"Yep, it is in here, emitting a continuous signal same frequency as a Kino and it is from _Destiny_. Now how do we get it out?" She tried probing for a mechanism of some kind but there was none to be found.

"I am at a lost on how to open it? I tried everything but I can't forcibly open it." She said after attempting to translocate the Kino but it wouldn't even budge.

"Let me try." Eli said handing his flashlight to Ginn.

He tried with his mind like Ginn's to translocate it but soon realize that he cannot transport matter that was blocked inside some sort of protective field.

"I guess whoever put that in there it is impervious to ascended beings' powers as well. Let me see if we can determine what type of material this is made of."

Eli attached his modified device to the structure and a blue light fanned out scanning the material. The device button turned red stated it was unfamiliar with the material. So he scanned elsewhere around the underground structure and the normal elements appeared all along the walls until his flashlight saw and indention inside a raised square one that appeared circular in shape.

Ginn's flashlight showed the same on another wall using her wide beam. She looked at it again and then at the structure which was around five meters away and sat approximately at the same height of two meters. She quickly adjusted the light and saw the same on the other three walls, the same indentions same height, same dimensions.

"Eli, take a look at this." She pointed at the three walls with the indentions. "You did say it was a Kino device correct?"

"Yes, it emits the same signal and now I realize why it was faint, due to the material this vault is made of." He said not understanding what Ginn was referencing.

"Well look at these other indentions. They are all at the exact height as this one, maybe it is a key to opening it and I do not see any other Kino's around." She stated with excitement bubbling at the surface.

"I have a few on _Destiny_. Should we go retrieve them?" He asked understanding where she was going with this.

"Yeah, do you remember your training?" She asked smiling and by now he could feel the smile more so than seeing it.

"Yes, I do now."

Instantaneous thought brought them before the gate. Eli dialed the device and the worm hole opened and he went through.

Ginn looked around the landscape. It was a pretty planet but she could still see the ruins of burnt out skyscrapers of the nearby city that once stood. Whoever destroyed this planet it looked like it came from orbit and that worried her because _Destiny_ , while powerful now that she fixed the ships power distribution and backups, weapons and shields, the people that did this must have many ships to level a planet that appeared to have weapons of its own.

Gun turrets and skeletons of some type of mega cannons that pointed upwards could be seen gutted out and to think this was over 8,000 years ago made her shutter because during that time frame the same invaders undoubtedly would have advance even further.

Eli came through with a few more Kino's than the room required and smiled. "Just in case one is fizzled out, did not have time to check them."

"Noted. " She said while they both teleported back to the bomb shelter.

"I wonder who did this to these people and if they are still around in this galaxy." She said as she took one of the Kino's and inserted it into the indention. It was a smug fit.

Another one was placed in and a thin green laser appeared to connect the two Kino's. Eli put in the last one and nothing happened.

"Hmm, not working." He took out the other and inserted it. The angle of the three green lasers attached to each other and pointed at the vault but it did not open.

They aimed the flashlight where the indention for the vault was and the laser was off about an inch or so.

"Must have been some tectonic action in the past to change the elevation. We need to adjust the kino's beams to the same height." Eli stated.

As soon as he got it out of his mouth Ginn headed over to the furthest one and adjust it while he did one of the others, she was able to adjust the last one and it hit the main indention of the vault. There was a noise and the wall opened. Sitting on a pedestal was a _Destiny_ type Kino and it was emitting a sound, similar to when he sends it out to scan before a team enters the gate to let them know if there is a problem or not. This said there was.

"Let's get this bad boy to the ship and see what's on here." Eli took it enthusiastically marking it as the one to see and not the others.

They entered the modified all-terrain vehicle not wanted to leave it behind and slowly made their way to the gate. They determine the building was some sort of outpost and dated machinery was found around the structure but not enough interest for them to survey further.

Eli took the other five Kino's and reprogrammed them to scan the ruins for anything else that was of interest. Since he has full control of _Destiny_ , they weren't up against any timers. If something was interesting, they could always come back.

They shut the gate down and look at all the crates of water and food, with four big elk like animal sprawled on a makeshift freezer that Eli was able to build using spare parts and equipment that could produce Freon. Their first reaction was to look at the Kino's but decided to wait until the others were awaken so they would not hide anything from the others.

One issue Eli did not want to address was the situation with Dr. Rush and his girlfriend's death via the stones. There were no instructions given on how to explain it to him. Then he saw Ginn walk over to him and without any preamble gave him a hug.

"You know don't you, in what I have to face?" He asked her while he looked in to her eyes that tears were about to form.

"When you have a heavy mood swing, you give off something that will make me naturally scan what the issue is so that is something I don't think I can stop so I am sorry but yes you do have a problem but it is both of our problem and I am the one that should explain to him what happened because I was giving instructions when this confrontation will happen. Do you realize you can't remember anything in the other realm except what was taught to you?" She said providing him more confidence about the whole ordeal.

"Yes, I know, somehow I am blocked off from talking to them or doing anything with them." He answered seeing a smile forming on Ginn's face.

"Because of the stipulation that your dad brought upon himself. If you do not have contact with the ascension realm then no further contamination you can bring to this plane. I actually agreed with it. But I do have to deal with this with you, so you can understand what all parties came into agreement with." She explained to him lifting even more burdens off of him.

"Good, so I don't have to turn him into a frog." He laughed then paused. "Can I do that?"

"No, silly, you cannot use your powers to harm people, only to defend or help people and please do not try to revive someone. You wouldn't last a full day on this plane as they will come retrieve you like they did your father when he did it with me. "At first she was playing with him but the latter she was serious.

"As if I would hurt anyone?" He rolled his eyes while he moved a carton of leafy like vegetables.

"Any good cooking recipes from your home planet you can make from these vegetables" He asked Ginn who was examining the game lying on the table with trickles of blood forming a small pool.

"Because I do not know how to cook anything." He started to separate the fruits, the ones he thought that was fruit from the vegetables.

"Yes and I will have to butcher the game because I know you want no part of that, especially with all the blood that would spill. If you can find some sort of laser scalpel or make one, I would appreciate it. It shouldn't be that hard now, just need to concentrate." Ginn used her powers to lift the half ton animal to examine it on where to cut the meat from. If it was like any other game in the known galaxies it should share the same principals. Or she could have Eli figure out from the planet's archive what this beast was since they spoke a form of Ancient sub language.

"Eli, we might need to find some sort of storage device that kept records on the animals and plants of that planet. Do you mind taking a trip down there to search for and retrieve one from the ruins?" She asked setting the dead beast down back on the frozen table.

"Sure. You think I can chance it by teleporting myself down." He grinned wanting to see if it worked.

"I see why not, I don't remember them saying we can't do it. All we have to do is remember where we were or you can convert yourself into energy like they do when they move from place to place." She answered knowing the latter is how she got here.

"Nah, that kind of sounds dangerous to me, I think I should stick to something I can trust a bit more before diving off into the deep end."

"Suit yourself, but if I were you, I would check _Destiny's_ avatar to see if she can see anything that resembles some source of data on that planet from their archives first before you head planetside. I have a lot of work to do." She left the room with carton full of vegetables while levitating some water jugs as well.

Eli proceeded to the main bridge. "Destiny" He ordered.

A new image appeared; dull in appearance of homely women of a mix complexion.

"Yes, Mr. Wallace, what can I do for you?" The avatar answered which now were just elaborate photons suspended in air.

"The planet below is it possible if you can retrieve all the information about the plant life, previous planet population, tech level or any other pertinent information that was not previously stated from the past occurrences from Kino's?" Eli asked.

"Data retrieval is commencing and displayed on screen, Alteran or English?" She asked.

"English please, the Alteran is messing with my mind and I don't think Ginn or the others learned it yet." He answered while watching some of the information on the screen appeared.

"According to my records the planet's name is Chillicot and the people were called the Chillotti, somewhat technologically advance more than ten millennia ago. Sensors show that some still are alive but heavily mutated and appeared to lose what humanity they did have because there are no cohesive structures that would indicate settlements. Appear to be in a hunter/gatherer type era. Sensors picked up some trace form of crystals that can be used for storage, scattered around, some in the ruins that you two were near but heavier concentrations in the city center, possibly a library like structure. Is there something else you wanted to know?" _Destiny's_ avatar asked Eli who was still going through the information.

"We picked up a lot of plants and going over it with our scans and gut feeling. We determined that they are not poison but we want to make sure there is no properties that would cause analeptic shock like bee sting or something worse. Also the game, we want to make sure we cut it right and not expose some of the internal organs gastric or toxic juices into the meat either."

Destiny took a moment which meant to Eli that she was retrieving any data the previous 43 encounters she has had with this planet.

"Inconclusive, the Kino's did not bring back any plant matter or animals in the previous stops. We sent four Kino's down and the only one detected is the device that is now in your possession. It is possible that the information is in there. It was created to retrieve all recordings of anything the planet and their habitants have done. Therefore you might not need to be planetside at all. " _Destiny's_ avatar continued to drone while more information kept appearing on the screen.

"Destiny, back up. Let me see this again." He saw some of the information about the formation of the Kino's and their purpose.

"Calculated this date compared to the information received, how long ago was this?"

"Approximately 8000 of your years ago, the last pass before the Kino stopped the recordings. It seems our patterns became more irregular closer to this date." Destiny explained.

"More than likely you been attacked a few times and some places were closed off from you, because if I am correct at least half of these places are space faring and powerful enough to give you problems. Am I correct?"

The avatar looked at Eli while accessing the data records that were previously closed to him and the crew.

"You are correct Mr. Wallace. I made a lot of corrections over the last 12000 years to adjust for that factor."

"Thank you Destiny. I might be asking a few more questions after we download the data. We are not going anywhere yet. I will still go down to the surface and look for some sort of data crystal as 8000 years is a long time and pretty much could see that this planet was pretty advance back then."

"I agree with your assessment." _Destiny's_ avatar said before she deactivated but left the data up on the screen.

He teleported himself back to the gate room loving the idea that he could do that and saw Ginn still dealing with the vegetables and water.

"Well that was an interesting find." He said and she stopped what she was doing and sat down.

"What did you find?"

"About what we brought back and not much. _Destiny_ had sent the Kino's down for a reason because she kind of gently steered me away from it. What I do know, the world down there was way advance for 8000 years ago when they were wiped out. You do know some still are alive but not human like you or I anymore. Three missing Kino's is what got _Destiny's_ attention. They were recording devices as well that fed the main one in the vault. There is a chance we have not received all the data. The fourth Kino was protected because it was the backup to the other three, so if one is missing, they have a backup"

"Oh, so what do you think?" She asked not understanding what this was leading to.

"That this planet was something really important for four Kino's to be sent down and practically giving to these people." Eli said seriously.

"Something happened to these peoples who were for the most part kin to the Ancients, Nox or Furlings who I need to find more information about when we used the stones again. They were wiped out from above but seeing the technological level that they were space faring as well by what the records shown that _Destiny_ did have on them. "

"That is interesting, so how does it help us?" She asked. "We need to get these people home."

"I know but something on this planet is part of that as well. It is on those Kino's and we have to find the others." Eli got up and started to dial the gate. He went over to one of his all-terrain vehicles and then he grabbed one of the three portable DHD's he created with his spare time when the others were asleep.

"Why are you taking that?" Ginn asked.

"I have a hunch about the other three Kino's. If your planet's destruction is imminent, would you keep the most important find in the same place? Besides the habitants on this planet moved some of their people elsewhere as well. The gate is hard to destroy as well." Eli smiled while he climbed into this vehicle.

"Hmm, I see where you are going with this. Be careful." Ginn said watching Eli drive through the event horizon.

Eli took a quick scan with his mind and nothing out of the ordinary was around so he drove back to an equivalent of a command post knowing how convenient it was near the gate and the skeletal remains of the surrounding structures were defense cannons of some sort. Because of 8000 years of nature, the rusted out parts and what considered wiring has long decomposed just showing what it would be like back then and with no shells of any nature, it was an energy cannon of some type.

There was no need to go down to the compound again as it was just one big room and many skeletons. Up here was different in the open area, not many skeletons at all and probably were cleaned by some carrion eaters that took over the area. Not like Eli mind that, seeing skeletons gave him the creeps.

A big city was not too far away, the skyline was like any other you see on Earth. He thought maybe a few million tops lived there once. He looked up at some big predatory birds that were circling him thinking maybe he was their next meal so he reached out with his mind and delved into the feelings and emotions of the animal. As he thought, it was looking at him as their next meal.

"Not today." Eli gave him a thought that he would not taste good and make them sick. At first the bird did not understand the strange urge that its next meal was something it could not eat so it flew off.

He kept going and the city grew nearer and nearer. Something like suburbia stood out and like all the other buildings gutted out or overgrowth overtook it. The houses though a bit different than on Earth but not that much different in how they were laid out. It amazed Eli how much humanity shared in structures and not alien in nature. A Chillicotti was human in appearance just like him but if they survived possibly close to Atlantean in evolution moreso than Terrans based on the advancements.

The streets while covered in plant life were wide and cars were everywhere. None had wheels meaning they must have been using anti-gravity for motion. This intrigued Eli because Earth was becoming closer to accepting this way of travel. They had the technology but not the moxie to go ahead with it.

The lettering was all in some sort of subtext of Furling/Alteran which was similar in many ways so this society unlike Earths had only one language it seemed. He watched for any signs of sources that would have some sort of encyclopedia or Wikipedia to obtain information. He set his pad to the strongest scanning level it could muster.

Several seconds he received a signal and he started in that direction. The signal came from a cluster of high rise buildings that had no structural integrity whatsoever and Eli did not want to attempt turning into energy and go find out. He got out of his vehicle following the signal and before him was an equivalent to a library he surmised by the half torn sign displayed on its archway which translated into to an observatory of learning. There was no door at the entrance so he just walked through looking up at the holes in the floor hoping his energy or any subtle movements would not have the building come crashing down on him. Erosion took whatever materials they used as books away probably several thousands of years ago. Something that looked like a computer were scattered around but like other items on this planet, corroded, burnt out or dissolved into fine powder.

The pad gave off a beep indicating he was at the spot. He looked around until he saw it, a sliver, orange colored in nature. It looked like a pencil; about have the size of regular No.2. He put it over his scanner and indicated it was a data source like a micro drive. It took a few minutes to understand the complexity of the drive structure but eventually the pad figured out the syntax. He had it translated and it was what he thought a records device but this had only metallurgy on it and was of no use to him.

He recalculated his device for wide beam and several of the devices shown up on the screen like splotches meaning there was concentrations of them, maybe a library filing cabinet. He made a quick glance outside seeing that it was becoming dark soon and he could feel the air was gradually cooling. So he decided to pick up all the devices he could find which took over an hour with Ginn constantly in his head asking where he was and that if he was safe.

He transported several times from the location in the library to his vehicle. The last one was picked up and he teleported himself near his vehicle. He coalesced into form and something was there waiting for him. It was sniffing his vehicle and it resembled a bear, a very big brown bear with larger ears and a heavier body.

Eli looked into its mind and found out it was hungry and that it picked up his unusual scent. The worst part it was female and had cubs around so this was tricky for Eli to take care of. He would have a hard time to shoo this particular beast away and he did not want to harm it as it as just hungry and wanted something for her cubs and then a thought came to him.

"Ginn, I am in a pickle and need your help." Eli sent his thought to her which was instantaneous.

"Are you in trouble, do I need to bring weapons?" Her first instinct was to go down there with weapons but there was no fear in his thoughts, just concern.

"No and by now you can tell I am concerned about something. Well there is somewhat of a large animal, on our world similar to a grizzly bear, sniffing around my transportation and I have too many of these storage devices on me and I don't want to risk losing them if I materialize on _Destiny_. So can we spare one of those elks that you shot because this is a female and she is looking for food to feed her cubs?" Eli said which eventually calmed Ginn down.

"Oh, sure, I can do that. Where are you, near the gate?" She asked.

"No, I am the city, actually the downtown area were all the tall buildings are located." He gave her the description.

"I see. I can send it through the gate. You can transport there and pick it up and then give it to her. It will be a few moments, need to move it onto something you can carry it on." She said moving to the modify freezer he created.

She picked the smallest one and put it on a steel plank she pulled from the medical bay and transported the elk unto it and carried it to the gate room. She dialed down and found out it was dark. This kind of unnerved her a bit so her senses were heighten and then all alarms came up because it seems the predators come out night and they were zeroing in on her position and the strong smell of the elk like animal.

"Eli, you need to come get it now. I will have company soon and I do not want to be a part of someone's dinner." She thought nervously.

A few seconds later Eli appeared with a grin and gave her a few devices.

"Take these back and do a scan on them. These are about animal and plant life. I will take this off of you." He said handing her the sliver sticks.

He took hold of the steel slab and then transported back to his previous position and darkness was all he could see but his other senses were good, very good. The bear like creature was near him, about twenty feet away and picked up his scent along with a new one that she was familiar with. Eli went the opposite direction pulling the slab with him. He determined that he was far enough away and pushes the bloodied carcass off of it. He quickly spotted in the bear's mind that food is right here. Seconds later he could hear the cry of the bear while she sniffed the carcass. It looked at Eli with gratitude of thanks which put Eli in a slight shock that it understood what he has done. Eli watched as the bear ate, from time to time looked up at him for a few minutes. Eli enjoyed things like this and took it in. Soon six cubs came in a single file, the mother looked at Eli one more time with gratitude and Eli disappeared back to the spot where he laid the rest of the slivers down.

Even though the drive back was uneventful the cries and barks at night were unnerving and Eli thought about this planet and the humans on it. Something gnawed at him about the missing Kino's. The lit area around the gate, thanks to Ginn's forward thinking, made him think of something else, downloading the DHD history.

He recalled all the Kino's that he sent out earlier and about ten minutes later they appeared one by one. He took one of them and attached it to the DHD. He devised a way to remote dial the DHD if they ever got into a predicament if it was needed.

The download took a bit longer than he liked and he had to remind Ginn that he was okay and the light must have kept the night time prowlers away. There was a beep from the device indicated that the buffer was full and upload was complete so he packed it up and went through the gate.

The storage slivers were able to confirm that all the vegetation they picked up was okay and none of them had any proteins that would give analeptic shock to anyone and the elk was similar to the elk on Earth but much bigger. They did not decide to go get another as the other three were plentiful.

"Ginn, we will need to wake up Col. Young, TJ, Lt. Scott, Sgt. Greer, Dr. Brody and Dr. Gray." Eli said while setting up and interface between the Kino device to relay data to the computer on the main bridge.

"No Dr. Rush?" She inquired.

"Not right now. He would only talk or ask about what happened to Dr. Perry when we have other pressing things to discuss." He answered somewhat irritably trying not to think about it and gave a smile to reassure Ginn it was not directed at her.

"I understand but we will need his expertise. We're both smart but it does not mean the others are no less than we are either." She stated making sure the Eli new found prospective does not cloud his judgment.

"I did not mean it like that. He tends to take extremes if something is off-kilter and I rather that is done after I talk to the others. Anyway, how long will it be reversing the atrophy effects on their limbs? You said it would take an hour when I woke up?" He asked trying to steer the subject.

"Not long, the different mix of gases and electrode response conditions the muscles well. The only after affect is that their ligaments and joints are going to be kind of rigid. A lot of stretching will fix that." Ginn answered.

"Well that's good news. We can start on it as soon after you fix dinner." Eli looked at her before a frown formed on Ginn's face.

"I am not your wife or a woman to be push around, Eli" She feigned being upset even though being his wife would not be a bad idea.

She already had cut some steaks out for more than who they were releasing. Greens have been boiled and big salad bowl was created. The dressing was messy work and kind of hard to do because the many wild herbs they found had an earthy taste and pressing oil was no picnic so she cheated a little. The makeshift flat surface grill had enough holes to have a legitimate barbecue with some of the wood they found around gate site.

About an hour later everything was ready and they went to one of the pod sections that had the command crew and they started the thawing stage. The ETA was around fifteen minutes. Eli watched as Lt. Matthew Scott's body convulsed with blue electric arcs coursing around his body and he looked at the others who were going through the same thing. They were stimulating their muscles before they woke.

The eyes of Col. Young opened first as he was the first they started on. The glass encasing opened and he tried to take a step and almost fell but Ginn caught him. He looked up in horror seeing her but was too weak to run.

"You, you are dead. I saw your body. That means I am dead as well." The shock in his eyes was apparent until she went into his head.

"Colonel, I am not dead it is along story. Just relax" She said softly in his mind.

Col. Young did not know what to think or feel but he was really hungry and somewhat discombobulated. He tried to bring himself to walk but his legs will not move.

"Give it a moment, Colonel, the nerves are going through system checks to see if all synapses are running like normal. "Eli explained to Col. Young who looked his way.

"I see you got that last one working, good job." Col. Young stated then added after looking at Eli. "You look like you lost a lot of weight and have some muscle on you."

"Not necessarily true but I am here nonetheless. Here let me give you a stimulant." Eli walked over and looked at Col. Young and took out a small flashlight to check his eyes, ears and nose while pricking him with a hypo-needle.

"Okay, try standing up!" Eli gave Col. Young a makeshift cane so it was something he can lean on if he needed some more time to get his legs to work.

Col. Young was wobbly but he managed to straighten using the cane. Eli pointed for him to walk around in circles to have blood flow more freely and his gait became better and better until he did a slight jog.

"That is better. I am going to release the others on the staff if you don't mind. In the meantime stretch as much as you can but start slowly until you feel the pain of your joints" Eli instructed and it wasn't the timid voice that Col. Young was used to. It was more authoritative in nature which made the colonel wary.

"Sure, but first let me ask about the previous comment about you fixing the cubicle." Col. Young asked but more like an order.

"I will explain later. A lot has happened then and there is a lot going on now." Eli answered still with an attitude that made Col. Young more wary.

"Are we in trouble, are we under attack?" Col. Young asked looking at Eli who's demeanor was nonchalant and the looked at the supposedly been dead Ginn who just smiled.

"No and no, actually we might have the means to get home." Eli said and smile formed. "But first we have some mysteries that are important to solve which involve is us getting home. Like I said, we have been busy, so let's wake the others."

One by one each of them were released and they helped each other get their legs under them but they notice that Dr. Rush was not released but Col. Young did not say anything as he understood.

"Dr. Rush?" Dr. Camille Wray asked about him to anyone who listened, seeing his eyes closed still with a smirk like grin on his face.

Eli pointed at Ginn. "How can I explain about her to him?"

"He has a point Camille, besides, how did you survive? We put you on ice until we got home."

Eli smiled. "Well it is a complicated story." He moved to the door and got everyone's attention.

"Come, everyone, let me show you. Well, let me show you everything. I revived you all first because Ginn and I have some things we saw and learned about what is in this galaxy. I have been very busy and created a lot of nice things to make our journey home more enjoyable." Eli led the rest of the group out and told Ginn mentally to have dinner prepared.

"They went to where Ginn's original body was and it was still there." Eli felt the shock by several of them. Then he went over and pressed on the pale skinned face of Ginn and the body collapsed into a pool of gelatin.

"Ginn has ascended. She is no longer a normal human but an evolved one. If you remembered about our people that have befriended the SGC, she is now one of them." Eli scanned everyone in the area, some not believing, some wanted for him to explain it.

"So she fixed your cubicle so you were able to stay with us." Col Young asked still wary of the new Eli.

"No, kind of complicated. I never was able to fix the cubicle. I spent over two years awoke and partially insane the whole time." Eli answered with a slight distaste.

"Then how? You were in between galaxies with no food or water." Dr. Brody asked wondering about his young innocent like friend.

"Well, I was able to create a crude food replicator that eventually expired and almost took me with it. My dad helped me after I ignored him and then Ginn came along to help him to trick me into going through what I should have done a long time ago. But like he said and then Ginn, I needed to grow up first." Eli explained and he knew they still did not understand actually even more bewildered.

"Replicator, died, your dad, Ginn, go through? You are not making sense, Eli. "Col. Young stated but now was getting the feeling that something traumatic has happened and this was the end result. Eli looked and acted like an adult and the vibes he was throwing out was someone with supreme confidence in himself.

"Come, I can feel that you all are hungry. Ginn and I prepared a meal and I will explain my ordeal over dinner." He switched to a smile much to the chagrin of others as they all now were like Col. Young wary of Eli because they never saw this before on their journey.

"Great, porridge again, so this will be a short explanation" Ronald Greer growled.

All Eli could do from bursting out laughing was to smile really hard without exposing himself.

The walk was not far from an area they designated as the mess hall and the smell in the air did not help matters.

"That sure does not smell like porridge to me. It smells like a grill." Lt. Scott said and the others started to talk among themselves while Eli just kept walking and smiling.

Eli went through the opening first and smiled at Ginn and turned. He wanted to see their faces of shock on the food they prepared.

"That settles it! We have died because this is not possible!" Sgt. Greer said while his mouth started to water profusely as his saliva glands were overacting. The smell of grilled steaks filled the room up.

"How? Where did you get all of this food? Steaks, salad, vegetables and what is that?" Mr. Brody stated looking at the delicious spread. He pointed at the slightly pink looking drink that was in a big jug.

"That is wine. I kind of quick aged it if you don't mind so it will have a little kick." Eli said.

"Moonshine." Greer added.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that." Eli retorted.

"Take a seat and eat up to replenish your bodies after a very long sleep!" Ginn remarked excitedly trying to get them to not focus on her.

Sgt. Greer was the first to seat and the first to stab at one of the steaks that were still steaming. The others joined him after. After few bites Eli started the conversation.

"Okay, now that your stomachs are not crying out I can finally explain what happened during that time."

Eli explained the daily toils and frustrations but also the many projects he undertook and nifty devices he created and Col. Young like the DHD/Kino combos the most plus the all-terrain vehicle was something Greer and Scott liked. The amenities for the civilians were created as well for showering, entertainment and exercise.

"I see you were busy but you still didn't say how you survived without putting yourself on ice?" Dr. Brody asked. "Not to mention how your girl was raised from the dead, just saying, not picking a fight."

"It is okay. I kept all of that last because your faith and your understanding will be challenged." Eli said not masking the seriousness this moment is and he took a swig of the mulberry like fruit they made into wine.

"First, Ginn is real and my dad gave her ascension before her life was choked out. He was informed that this was going to happen so he sacrificed himself so that she could live and I can carry on the responsibilities that have been entrusted to me." The others look at him and Ginn who offered her patented smile. It was his story to tell.

"You keep saying dad. The records indicated you haven't seen or heard of him in a dozen years, left your mom who is really sick, no money or anything. More importantly out in the middle of nowhere he shows up. You are right this is testing my faith." Col. Young said.

"Gen. O'Neill and Dr. Rush came to my house and abducted me because you know why? It was foretold and I was the smartest individual ever to be accepted at the most prestigious school in the world without lifting one single book in high school and they set up a test that only I could pass. But behind that devious plan was my dad. He set everything in motion for me to be here in this place right now. This is also the reason why I am awkward around people as I never had social skills. Not because my mom kept me in the house. I just did not want companionship because I felt different and now I know why."

Eli had to calm himself down as he knew he would start to glow if he became overly excited.

"Still this does not explain your dad, Eli?" Dr. Wray said softly trying to bring the temperature down and saw Sgt. Greer wolf down another piece of steak which made her eyes roll.

"My dad is Alteran, or you know as Gen. O'Neill's friends in high places who are quite powerful and my mom is not from Earth. My dad found a seer in some far away galaxy that had special gifts of seeing future events and he wanted to know if he can have his family back together but found out that was not possible. The reason why I am smart because my dad taught me and the only reason why I was at school is to learn social behaviors as I was already smart enough to finish doctorate school by the time I was nine years old. But my training was not complete and I was steered to be on Destiny because Atlantis did not have the proper equipment on what I need."

"Wait, back up, so you are not human, like Earth human?" Dr. Brody asked.

"Technically no if you go by my parent's biological history but I was born on Earth. Like those of other planets that humans inhabit, I am like one of them but I am also Alteran as well." He explained trying to gauge their feelings and it was as he thought, their wariness increased some not believing but some did. Col. Young was the one that hid what he felt.

"Even if you are/were part Ancient, you still need to eat and drink and there was no way you could find anything for that whole period of time. Do you have some sort of powers?" Col. Young asked.

"I was about an hour from death, when she appeared, along with my dad. They tricked me into lying down and they forced my mind to sleep. They shackled me into the chair and then attach the Alteran device unto my head and slept for almost a year in it. During that time I was trained on my true identity and learned the history of my dad's people, the ones that Gen. O'Neill fought alongside with against the Ori." He explained.

"The head sucker?" Dr. Brody shouted. "That thing could have killed you."

"Actually Dr. Brody, my dad rigged this all for me to put it on. It was my fate to do so." He smiled.

They started to talk among themselves again about Dr. Rush experimenting with it.

"It would not have worked on anyone else but me. Dr. Rush attempted but he was giving what he needed to know so we could survive and now since I have fixed everything except places that need patches this ship is almost 100% complete." Eli told them.

The others looked at each other and looked at what they thought was just a normal highly gifted young adult human but now knew the real story.

"I am glad you are back and to see Ginn here as well. I think Dr. Rush might want some explanations." Dr. Wray said not wanting to be in either of the young adults place when they wake him.

"Well that is the other thing we need to discuss. When you are up to it, we can use the stones again. I think I know what happened but I have to confirm it. "

"So with this new body or revelation is there anything you can share with us. I mean conjuring foodstuff out of thin air is hard to believe." Col. Young asked.

"I don't care where this meat is from, it is the closest thing to a T-Bone we have since we been on this joyride." That brought some laughs while Greer smiled.

"Actually, no magic. Ginn hunted for the game and we gather the other stuff. The only magic I've done is creating these all-terrain vehicles, DHD devices and other little doo-dads for exploration from the locked schematics which now are unlocked and for use."

"Wait, are we over a planet?" Col. Young asked and never thought once to ask them their position because of all the revelations that were coming out.

"Yes, a planet called Chillicott. Used to be inhabited by humans like us called the Chillicotti. We are in the next galaxy cluster group that is next to our own. I have mapped every stop that _Destiny_ been to including our own Solar system and when you see where the originating point is, you are not going to believe it. I will save it because the planet below has some information about the past I brought back up including lots of food. But unfortunately we will need Dr. Rush awake when we go through all the data." Eli stated while finishing his last bite.

Ginn came over to grab the makeshift plates feeling the scrutiny by the eyes around the table. She could understand their reluctance and subsequent viewing her as a ghost. Then she purposely took a knife and cut herself when cutting into a potato like vegetable. Blood started to flow.

"Let me take a look at that." TJ said with her instincts taking over.

She got a napkin and brought it to Ginn and pressed on the cut. "Looks kind of nasty. Is the med bay still there or did you change it at all?"

"Outside of me emptying all the Calcium Carbonate tablets, I did not touch anything else." Eli answered knowing why Ginn pulled that little stunt.

The two females left the room.

"I still can't believe she is still here." Dr. Wray said softly then continued. "I watched her eat and saw the food go down here throat, she burped and now I see blood."

"I know but what my dad did was something I would never be able to repay him. He told me everything and why he left me and my mom. The sacrifices to keep us alive and for me to fulfill our family's legacy is now burned into me."

"Where is your mom from? What is she? Why is she sick?" Col. Young asked yearning to know the mysteries of this young talented man who now is more than what he thought.

"I don't know, they did not tell me. She knows a language that is not of Earth and I've seen something similar below on the planet and since I have access to every bit of information on this ship, there are a lot of things that will open your eyes."

"So, you know how to get us home?" Matt asked.

"Yes, but we are missing something and we need to find them because it is a key to why history is the way it is and expands not only our galaxy but all those that our ancestors populated." Eli said.

"What is it?" Dr. Brodie asked.

"Kino's, three of them to be exact. The Chillicotti took them when they left the planet 8000 years ago."

He looked around the table and they looked at each other.

"So the planet is inhabited?"

"Was." Eli answered quickly.

"Oh, what happened?" Dr. Wray asked curiously.

"They were bombed into the Stone Age and nukes were used as well to finish off whatever aerial bombardment from space did not accomplish as the ones below were more than what we are on Earth about several hundred years. When you all are rested we can take a look down there but make sure you are armed. You won't see much in standing structures and I retrieve all the information on the planet I need from an equivalent of a library. After I talk to Gen. O'Neill, then I can release the other information."

Eli turned to Col. Young who now looked at Eli he was an adult, not because he was powerful, he radiated confidence.

"Sorry Col. Young this information I don't know if you have access to it or not. There is something afoot that Destiny has dodged for many millenniums and by the damages she has sustained it is imperative we find those orbs. This galaxy is wrought with danger, I can feel it. The quicker we find the orbs the quicker we leave this galaxy" Eli looked and felt for Col. Young's reaction and he received none. Col. Young was still wary of him but gave him the benefit of the doubt.

A few minutes later, the two ladies returned and Ginn had a bandage on her cut hand.

"She is in good health, good live heartbeat. She is Ginn." TJ responded with a smile and a relief washed over Eli.

"Can we use the stones now so we can get going?" Eli offered.

"Yep, stones, so we can wake the others." Col. Young said as he got up and headed for his office. He needed to be alone with Eli to assess what information he can get out of him or vibes. He can tell Eli has changed but was it for the better is what eluded him.

"Matt, Ronald, you got KP duty. Doctors, help with Ginn in preparing the meal for others when they wake." Col. Young said with a smile. He could already tell morale was great and a good meal could do that as the two soldiers had no issue doing a thankless job.

"Col. Young I have managed to create some games similar to what we saw on TV for entertainment to keep their minds active and engage or our journey home." Eli said and then turned to Dr. Gray. "Here are the instructions." He gave Dr. Gray another pad like device.

"A makeshift entertainment center was created in this room. It was not like I was idled. Whatever I could think of I tried to create." He added.

Col. Young led Eli to his office and noticed that the door has never been opened by Eli before. There were some dust build up but nothing out of the ordinary in his room. The case was there with the stones. He picked up the case and they both went to the bridge. Col. Young noticed that it felt different, more alive and started to read all the data that Eli had on the screen.

"You never thought about using them, not even contacting your mom, Eli" Col. Young asked and looked at Eli who had a simple smile on his face.

"Thought of? Yes, many times, but never went through with it because it would have been selfish and something could have went wrong and put us into an even direr situation. I just weigh the pros and cons of the situation." He finally answered. He watched and felt the many things going through Col. Young's psyche. To him the colonel could not measure him but more in awe of him.

"I see. No shit you grew up really fast. It feels like we are equals now." Col. Young said honestly.

"We aren't. You are the leader of this group and I am just here to give advice or help when needed." Eli answered him likewise honestly.

Col. Young could see the mostly brown planet below and it was heart-breaking due to the history but Eli said earlier what is on the surface was anything but.

"Destiny, can you open a communication link to SGC?' Eli ordered the avatar who was on watch at all times.

"Opening link now, Mr. Wallace." A moment later a female avatar appeared startling Col. Young.

"Destiny, this is SGC. You are out of normal communication rotation. We thought you would incapacitated for another three months. No one is here at this hour." The on call duty controller replied to the call.

"Well, we made it sooner than we thought and we need an emergency recall for Gen. O'Neill. Tell him it is a Code 1 priority." Col. Young ordered.

"Will do Col. Young, do you want me to stay online?" The controller asked. Col. Young looked at Eli.

"I fixed it, no need to worry about power consumption" Eli replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I thought so. I can tell when I got to the bridge a lot of instruments are lit that wasn't there before. Also seeing shields, turrets and main gun in the green as well gave it away. I guess you've been busy."

"Not much else to do instead of chasing ghosts but fortunately they were chasing me." Eli said.

"Colonel, I have the General online." The controller interrupts the banter between Eli and Col. Young.

"Colonel, wasn't expecting you this soon. I guess you made it across the void. How is the crew?" Jack asked with a bit more enthusiasm for someone who should be sleeping.

"Well only a few of us was released so we made sure all was well before releasing the others. Now I need to ask for a few things and it requires using the stones. Do you have anyone I can swap with?" Col. Young asked.

He heard the General bark at someone and they came over.

"Sorry, had to find the first person I saw. This is…." Jack barked again. "Mr. Lavin, he is a technician. Explain to him what is going to happen so he doesn't faint."

"Mr. Lavin, my name is Col. Young on the ship _Destiny_. I need to borrow your body for a few minutes. You will on my ship in the meantime so don't freak out." Col. Young could tell that the engineer was already freaked out.

"I know who you are Colonel and your mission and that you can't wait to get home. I also heard about these devices which are outdated…" He heard a quit shut up coming from Jack. This made Col. Young arch his eyebrow.

"As I was saying can we get this over with, please?" Dr. Lavin said nervously.

"Sure." Col. Young gave the doctor instructions and they changed spots. Dr. Lavin look at the old and someone dated bridge of _Destiny_ as it look similar to the ones they were updating on Mars.

 **Destiny Bridge**

 **Same time**

"Doctor?" Eli spoke wondering if the transfer took place.

"Yes" He looked at Eli like he did not know of him. The doc pictured according to Gen. O'Neill that Eli looked like a chubby frat boy on a ship full of men when he was given the crew roster.

"How is everything back home?" Eli asked trying to gauge how much the doctor knew and what Eli saw, it blew him away. He best decided not to be over excited because of the leakage. He piggy-back over the communication link and sent a quick message to Gabriel about what has transpired in the fastest way possible. Gabriel already knew of Eli and what he been through so he quickly relayed what happened on Mars, which made Eli smile. They had a plan.

"Fine, everything is fine. We are trying to find any super gates in the galaxy you are in currently so you can come home. We found three bi-directional and one unidirectional which is a receiving one only in our Milky Way." He answered knowing he was under orders not to reveal too much.

"That is great news." Eli said but he already knew from the data packet Gabriel sent to him.

 **Olympus Mons**

 **Same time**

"Col. Young, so tell me what Eli had done to maximize the engines to shave off so much time without endangering the fuel reserves?" Jack asked and subsequently Col. Young explained what happened but did not reveal that Eli was different until the right time.

"So you are saying that Eli found some ancient recording devices on the planet you are orbiting?"

"Yes, but there is another matter that you must attend to first due to an unusual phenomena that has occurred on our trip. Ginn has somewhat miraculously appeared. Dr. Rush friend Dr. Amanda Perry perished when our Ginn perished. I believe some of your friends brought her back to life or did something that I can't understand as well because of laws of the stones. If Ginn is alive on our ship, Dr. Perry should be alive here."

Jack looked at Everett for a moment to gauge in how serious this is and the colonel did not flinch. Jack turned to Gabriel. "Yo, Gabe, I need you to come here for a moment."

The Alteran construct walked over to Dr. Lavin who Col. Young change places with. "I see you are using the stones again."

Col. Young gave the construct a blank look of not understanding.

"May I help you Colonel?" Gabriel asked breaking the colonel's gaze.

"No, it is I who need help. Is there a way you can find an ascended being or humans who have heighten abilities?" Jack asked and in a way Gabriel contorted because Jack would never ask for something like that.

"Why? That is an unusual request." Gabriel responded playing along. "What happened?"

"Someone tampered with ascension and you know how _they_ get upset if anyone who is not authorize to do it ends up. Ginn, a former Lucian Alliance member is alive on _Destiny_ and understanding how the properties of transitivity works, under the guise of the stone, both members receive equal treatment."

"Ah, I see. I will put 'feelers' out and see if I come up with anything." Gabriel pretended he was accessing the system but he was making a call to one of his _friends_ in higher places and got back the results almost instantly.

"Yes, you are correct but she is being indoctrinated now and because of her background she is bit of a pain in the ass as they say. She can walk now which would be impossible due to her prior condition and they are working on how a miracle could happen because her colleagues in the medical field would not buy that rationale."

"Thank you, so this will head off Dr. Rush on _Destiny_ when we wake him up. We have some clues about this galaxy already as _Destiny_ been through it before and left some markers. We are going to follow up on it and see if they have any information on super gates for this particular galaxy." Col. Young stated while he looked at the facility they were in more intently than before and not understanding what he was seeing which Jack purposely did.

Jack could tell that Col. Young was hesitant about something.

"What is it Everett? How is the morale?" Jack asked trying to sidetrack the colonel.

"Morale is fine now, probably more than fine. Eli fixed a lot of things on the ship. Efficiency is probably at peak levels outside of the holes _Destiny_ has endured over the millennia. We are over a planet that have some of these funny images that Eli said were similar to what you refer to as Furlings you and Col. Maybourne saw. I know you briefed me on these lost allies before but we never saw them according to records."

When Jack heard that it made him rethink everything. They thought they went off to somewhere and wanted be left alone but seeing their technology in some galaxies away opened the door to something they could shoot for.

"It was somewhat like Furling? And Eli mentioned it. How does he know about the Furlings?" Jack was bewildered. After all Eli and Dr. Rush, who didn't know about the Furlings either, would know that.

"I will let him explain it. Eli has changed and you knew he was the last one that went into the pods but he never enter it." Everett let that sink in. And on cue Jack face change like in 'how?'

"There is no way he could survive on that ship for three years with a limited supply of food or water." Jack was becoming suspicious that there is more to this.

"Like I said, I don't believe it either, but he did and he has changed and his life story is something I am having some issues with outside of him being a genius." Col. Young stated and agreed with Gen. O'Neill about the Alteran protégé'.

"Okay, let me find someone else so he can exchange bodies so I can ask him myself." Jack said and then saw Gabriel nodded and made a gesture.

"Not needed." Gabriel said and asked for Eli it was okay to come over via the comm.

"Okay, I never done this but everything is in place. Gabriel are you ready for the transfer?" Eli asked.

"Wait, what is going on? How did you know about Gabriel?" Jack did a double take.

"Long story General." Eli looked at Gabriel who smiled and seeing not only they have audio they now have visual.

"I see you've been busy. Your dad is really proud of you. The system is ready, you can transfer now" Gabriel said and Jack's mouth just drop as all of this went way over his head.

One minute Dr. Lavin was seeing a tall muscular young man and next he watch Eli slowly converted himself into a ball of energy and enter the communications panel. A minute later, a ball of energy erupted out of the Olympus Mons panel with Eli coalescing right in front of Gen. O'Neill which took every ounce of his body of not fainting.

It took a minute for Jack to regain his bearings and about a half a million questions popped up in his head. Eli looked real right in front of him, not some ghost or anything and was well built and not the chubby kid that he tricked when he brought him to the Icarus base.

"Is that you, Eli?" Jack asked losing all military bearing he has gained through the years.

"Yes sir, it is me in the flesh." Eli said now forming a smirk as he was eating this up. At first he was pissed at what Jack did taking him away from his mom but now without him doing it, they were a doomed family.

"But how?" Jack tried to find something to say but could not shake the feeling that something profound has happened.

"To make it short Jack, I am not totally human. I am part Alteran, like my dad, like Janus, like Merlin, like Chaya Sar, like the former Orlin, like Morgan Le Fay." He answered watching and feeling Jack's mind swirl in circles. It was too much for him.

"I see" Jack said and studied him gaining some understanding now and his bearing came back. The things he been through his career solidified his resolve. He knew that the others had powers that could do what Eli just did but seeing someone who was born on Earth do it was a bit much for him.

"So you know that _Destiny_ was constructed here, the first of her kind and the only one that lasted this long." This got Col. Young's attention. Eli noticed that instantly and smiled.

"Col. Young like I said, there is a lot of things that the others must not know about." Eli looked at Jack who nodded to confirm what Eli said was the truth.

"General, can you get us home?" Col. Young asked and Jack looked at Gabriel and then at Eli. They all had the look of that is not a problem.

"Yes, we know the location of _Destiny_ , but there is a problem in the galaxy you are in." Gabriel said which received a look from Jack who did not know that.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Jack said hurt.

"Because what Eli is doing now. He has brought me an update on every world that _Destiny_ has been and there is some alarming data on some of the gates and the histories of some of the races that were barely walking when _Destiny_ and her sisters visited. The one who wiped out our people for one are out there and still looking for any of those who are gifted like Eli and the last of these people left from the planet that _Destiny_ is over now. They would be the second iteration of humans on par with the Atlanteans"

"Is it fair to keep our people on that ship longer to go after some more data?" Jack said not understanding how a construct would even think of something like that. Now that construct is making Jack doubt he is even a construct at all but something or someone else.

"Speaking like a human I see. Well if you want to confront these entities later with no information, well, you will end up like them or Atlanteans as in dead and an extinct race or Eli and Col. Young can track down these missing Kino's because they went missing or hiding for a reason. "Gabriel said eyeing Jack.

Jack thought about it and he knew from his dealings with other Alterans that a race of equals that wiped them out using a plague and Earth who is primitive compared to them would not survive if something like that was ever released upon them.

"You have a point but I would advise stalling tactics first to give you the time to track down the Kino's. I imagine you already know where the super gate is? Jack said giving in to the two Alteran's.

"Technically Gabriel can't say it but he knows I will find it eventually and these Kino's are the key. You have to remember General, I might have powers but there is responsibility that comes with them. If you think how hard they can come down on my father, Oma Desala, Merlin and the others, I am just a novice compared to them and would be instantly ripped from this plane." Eli explained.

"Point taken. Just don't take too long and keep an eye out for them and you as well Col. Young." Jack said somberly.

"That I will and Col. Young is still in charge as I have no aspirations of usurping him in any way. " Eli stated to ensure Jack that he is playing team ball.

"I would advise not to use stones anymore and I know that would be some form of bad morale for the crew. Just tell them that they are close to getting home and Eli did create some nice form of entertainment for them and made life easier on _Destiny_ as he has full access and all their schematics." Gabriel said adding in.

"We will do that." Col. Young said. He nodded to Jack and Eli smiled and gave Gen. O'Neill a shake and nodded at Gabriel who was feeding him information the whole time going back and forth. Due to the upgrades being retrofitted to the fleet of Neptune class ships, some can be implemented on _Destiny_ as well.

They switched the bodies and Eli coalesced back on the bridge along with Col. Young who felt much better than he has had since they embarked on this trip.

"Remember let's keep this to ourselves. First we must decipher the stargate log of all the trips conducted to and from this stargate to see where the survivors went to." Col. Young said and Eli acknowledged him by nodding.

Col. Young looked at all the now available instrumentation on the bridge that was converted to English by Eli. He smiled knowing that all was okay and they only had one mission to perform before going home.

"So it begins….." He said to himself.

 **THREE DAYS LATER…**

The crew was jovial as there was plenty of food and wine for everyone and the question most often ask was about the super gate in the galaxy and its location. Dr. Rush who at first did not acknowledge Ginn and Eli's real biological parents and current status came around after accepting that his Amanda Perry is alive as well and walking but bringing her around her colleagues was an issue. What made Dr. Rush happy was that _Destiny_ was open to him but most of his previous theories went down the drain but new ones arrived. Of the galaxies _Destiny_ has been too, a few of them stuck out and he hope that _Destiny_ would take them to these regions even though some were depicted as dangerous.

"Col. Young since everyone has awakened and had their fill how soon are we able to take a trip down and study the Stargate addresses and retrieve these orbs so we can be on our way?" Dr. Rush who was eating on what he determined was between a plum and an apple.

"Soon, TJ needs to make sure everyone is medically cleared and our muscles don't snap if we have to retreat. Even the predators around the gate gave Eli and Ginn pause when they visited even though the predators are primarily nocturnal." Col. Young answered taking a drink of a non-alcoholic drink staring at the planet below.

 _Destiny_ radar picked up some debris from the planet's orbit, possibly caught during the bombardment and Eli's was going over the weapon's signature from energy weapons used over 8000 years ago. He concluded that the weapons were heavy plasma based, not as strong as _Destiny_ but the planet counter strike was substantial as well. The plasma cannons were of medium yield considering the debris encountered did not originate from the planet.

"Col. Young, the analysis determined that the invaders used some automated ships to destroy the planet akin to the ones we have encountered before. I think we are looking at an earlier version of those ships." Eli said and agreeing with _Destiny's_ Avatar.

"So you are thinking they are chasing _Destiny_ for a reason that _Destiny_ probably saw what happened and left before they can turn their sights on to this ship?" Col. Young questioned but thinking that Eli might be on to something.

"Yes, the logs during the visits were scrambled and didn't make sense but we are working on it. Who do you have in mind in looking for the Kino's? And if you don't mind, I feel more comfortable that either myself or Ginn has to be in the party and one on the ship because we have more intimate knowledge incase repairs that need to be made." Eli stated but not as arrogant as he was before. He tried to be less bossy to Col. Young showing that he was honoring his commanding officer.

"Noted, but the problem is that people don't trust her yet and her being somewhat powerful is something we have to overcome as well. So I decided if you don't mind that she will be in the party since there will be a few of us and they are able to handle themselves with integrity."

"You mean not as jumpy if she disagrees?" Eli interrupted.

"Exactly. I will be with the group, along with Matt and Ronald, Hanson and Alleruby." He hesitated for a moment. "And possibly Dr. Rush." He sighed.

"I will inform Ginn not to turn him into a toad or anything and keep away from him." Eli understood what Col. Young was getting at.

"Sounds like a plan. So who's in charge of Destiny and it can't be me." Eli asked making sure he was not selected and it was not because he couldn't. It didn't feel right and he was the second youngest among them all.

"Dr. Gray and then Dr. Brody, TJ is in charge of the military, but I don't think you all will have an issue. Standard protocols and thinking we are not up against timers anymore, we have a lot of play in what we can or cannot do." Col. Young answered and saw Eli smiled and he saw a sigh of relief in Eli's face.

Col. Young went to his chair and turned on his communications.

"TJ, Camille and Dr. Brody, can you come to the bridge please?" He ordered.

All three responded and arrived a few minutes later. Col. Young could see that Camille and TJ were arguing about something that was brought up from the planet. It had to do something with soap or shampoo production.

"Ladies?" Col. Young said and they both stopped and then smiled. Col. Young could tell it was a friendly spat.

"Eli and I have came up with party configurations and we want to let you know that Eli is staying on the ship and Ginn is going with the party that includes me, Lt. Scott, MSgt. Greer, Sgt Hanson and Alleruby and Dr. Rush. On _Destiny_ , Camille is going to be in charge, Brody her second and TJ will deal with any military matters." Col. Young watched them all nod their heads with no complaints. If Dr. Rush won't be around there was not much to complain about.

"So, when they are cleared by TJ, we will embark on this mission. Do you have an ETA by the way?" Col. Young looked at TJ.

"Tomorrow around noon, need to do a flex test on all joints so you all don't snap a ligament when you have to run to or from something. With Ginn, I don't think you need a healer so I can't say or think of anything else." TJ answered after Ginn told her she is her primary backup medic but no bringing people back from death.

"Good, we have determined there are only six addresses we saw they interact with on a constant basis. Eli and I will check them out later on today for any calamities you might find. I need you to brief the ones that are going and if Dr. Rush starts to complain, please let me know." Col. Young said while he looked over the Kino's that they were able to build just for this purpose.

TJ left to join the others and see what type of entertainment Eli provided.

Eli realized during his alone time on _Destiny_ that it was a remarkable ship that had a lot of self-repair capabilities that were shut off or cut off from them along with a few passengers both welcome and not welcomed. A room stock full of Kino's, parts to gates even though they did not have enough material to create even one, but instead markers that could be set down on a planet for later placement but that never came about. One of the most important equipment in stock which was broke that he wanted to fix now that Gabriel gave him the schematics was a construction droid, or he calls VINCENT, which it resembled from a movie he saw with its anti-grav use of motion. All it lacked was a few parts and unfortunately it did not exist on the planet below. Other spare pieces were used to build the stuff that made life easier for the others. Eli felt he had a knack for it and somehow felt that this was who he was.

"What are you doing Eli, a grocery list?" Col. Young asked when he saw Eli jot down something on his tablet.

"No, the metals needed to fix a couple of construction bots. It seems that they were shot at when attempting to fix the ship after a fire fight. Some burnt out panels. It is a miracle _Destiny_ was able to retrieve them. Just trying to find the right combination if we can't find a pure replacement." Eli said, seeing his list was more than ten items and knew that only Ginn would figure this out and possibly Dr. Rush.

"K, I am done. I have six Kino's programmed for the addresses to not only look for the Kino's but also if this material is within gate range." Eli said while programming the last orb. " I am ready whenever you are."

The two men packed up their things to gate down to the planet below. Eli refused to take any weapons with him while Col. Young did not take any chances bringing but his hand Glock, an Ancient pulse pistol, retrieved from the now weapons locker and the standard SGC rifle.

The gate energize while some of the others watch them go through. Col. Young could tell the morale was probably the best it has ever been since they first arrive and all he could was smile and Eli who is always scanning could tell that his mentor and boss was more relaxed knowing they will get home. The only matter is when but more importantly much sooner.

 **Olympus Mons**

 **Same time**

Gen. O'Neill looked down at his notes while Gen. Caldwell, Gen. Ellis, Gen. Carter-O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Col. John Shepard, Col. Cameron Mitchell and President Henry Hayes watched him while waiting for him to speak.

"Thanks for you all coming here at this time and on short notice. The good news is that _Destiny_ has been located and if I you look up at the screen pay attention to the galaxy cluster and our galaxy, they are not that far away." Gabriel had the pointer out showing _Destiny_ 's location.

"The bad news, the region is patrolled by beings that may have constructed the first plague to take out special or advanced humans. Eli Wallace provided me with some footage and notes on a destroyed planet they are over now. This occurred about 8000 years ago and the advancements from that time till now would make them even more powerful." There was some small talk from some of the individuals and Jack had to clear his throat.

"There is a lot more information that I will release and this is top secret at the highest level and this group I trust more than anyone in the universe which means I also need your help." Jack said watching their faces.

"What is so important now Jack? _Destiny_ is found and if she could survive this long, we shouldn't doubt her getting our people home." Daniel interrupted like he usually does when he has a point to make.

"I was getting to that. The last communication we provided them with schematics to update the ship with better firepower and secondary power requirements for weapons and shields just in case. Eli will be in charge of that." Jack said and on cue the objections came.

"He is just a kid, around 24 years old with no military or engineering experience for a vessel that is eons years old?" It was his wife Sam that was the loudest.

Jack started to laugh, startling the others. They didn't know, good, he thought.

"That kid left here a 250 pound frat boy that looked like he sat on his fat ass his whole life but he was a genius then and still is one and more. Now he is a 180 pound muscle bound freak of nature and someone I would not want to mess with because he is also Alteran." Jack let that sink in watching a lot of faces and confusion.

"You are joking." President Hayes blurted.

"Not a joke sir, not at all. You know what he did. He shrunk himself into a ball of energy and piggy back his way from _Destiny_ who is like seven galaxies over in a straight line and reappeared right in front of me and I could smell what he had for dinner."

"Didn't Oma Desala and Morgan Le Fay travel like that?" Daniel asked.

"Yes they did Daniel now that you've mentioned it. Now Eli can do that same thing but like I said, the entities in that galaxy are looking for people like him so he is hunkering down low for now so he won't bring them to _Destiny_ even though they know she is in their galaxy and will either attack her or hitch a ride to ours. Also, Ginn has been resurrected like Christ himself and an ascended human that is linked to Eli. The both of them are investigating this threat along with bringing our people home when they locate the Super Gate in that galaxy." Jack continued.

"If they have the power requirements now, why can't we bring them home like right now through the gate?" Gen. Ellis asked and like always looking at the big picture and the subtle things people miss.

"Great question and the first one that I asked and was promptly debunked by Eli. The gate signature is huge and _Destiny_ would be a huge target for the beings and we can't have them using the gate as a means to do what they have done to others if they overtook the vessel." Jack answered.

"You have a point but it seems you aren't finished." Gen. Caldwell said and looked at Gen. Ellis who seemed satisfied with the answer with a nod and smile directed at the General.

"No, in addition to Eli's new identity, _Destiny_ has a lot of upgrades that were added after she left here namely a few passengers who we think were Furlings. Gabriel informed me of some of their technology that the ancients did not use that can be useful for us now here at this facility and on Earth. He will brief you later on them. " Jack saw a hand raised. It was Col. Sheperd.

"Should I tell my wife that another of their flock has awakened?"

"She already knew John." Gabriel answered for O'Neill.

"Dammit, she doesn't tell me shit about her people." John was not happy and becoming more angry with his powerful Alteran wife.

"Believe me Colonel, for a good reason and why Eli's name should not be mentioned about being Alteran either nor his mom." Gabriel said more seriously than he usually is.

"His mom is too?" Sam asked.

"No, but she is not from Earth either." Gabriel said with a smile. "Without her knowledge of the Furling language Eli would not understood the planet they were on. And no the Furlings are not there either as I would know. They are elsewhere and I have a hunch but it would be dangerous to look for them haphazardly because they want to remain in hiding."

"Which leads us to this. These clues they are picking up will help us cast a wide net out on those that exterminated our ancestors or force them to ascension and find out where the Furlings are and what they have to do with all else is going on." Jack said as he looked around the table. Determined faces, pent up with many question he could tell.

"Now we need to meet _Destiny_ if she can come here or any of the near-by galaxies in our cluster. So I need to get training up running around the clock. We are looking at two to four months before they are home based on calculations if they are lucky. It would take them that long to get to the edge before another two-year journey to the next galaxy and I don't want that. Abe what is the status of the fleet"

Gen. Ellis, the operational commander of the fleet measured Jack so he could give him the best and honest response.

"Two more Ares class christened, four Neptune class ready for initial shakedown, just need crew, all Artemis and Hermes are manned. Several dozen have seen action already."

"Good, need one Ares with remora capabilities, four Artemis and six Hermes to welcome them. I hope you have a trained crew ready as Gabriel seems to be a bit jumpy about them being attacked." Jack said.

"Can't we just go to them?" Col. Mitchell asked, finally saying something.

"If we can find the gate travel capabilities, possibly, but Gabriel is telling me there is a reason the gate to that galaxy is closed and I already provided that."

"That doesn't make sense, you said they need to find a gate to get home and now you said we can't go there?" Col. Shepard barked with a frown on his face.

"I know, the gate is not bi-directional to this galaxy and we don't know which way it goes but we will have to be there just in case. If they can come through, someone most likely will come with them and that is why I am sending a fleet and not just a Hunter or two. If it goes from our galaxy to the one they are in, then I am sending only the Ares through to meet them and escort them to the next galaxy without waiting two years, which is why I require a remora upgrade."

John's face changed from being frumpy into a smile. "Ah, I understand, nice plan."

"Don't thank me, Gabriel explained that to me and it made sense to me. He knows where the gate is and there is the other reason why we sending more than a few ships." Jack let that sat with them then spoke with a bitter look on his face.

"Near Kobol, the Cyrannus Sector where those accursed Colonials and Cylons reside."

And as Jack thought when he said it, another round of complaints ensued.


	5. The Colonial Problem

**Sorry about the long delay. I was putzing around but the more and more follows I received the more the I wanted to keep modifying and make this right. As you can see it ties into what Destiny is going through. It will make sense when it involves the Babylon 5 galaxy. The Furlings, well let's just say they are scattered people and you will understand where the more enlighten ones are. The next chapter ties up these last two and then it starts into my to my previous story but with enhanced chapters probably doubling or tripling to quadrupling in size. The fights like in this one was meshed out and not just a few sentences but dialog, course of actions, pitfalls and what not. I hope you enjoy it. I did writing it.**

 **SG Galaxy, Earth, Sol System**

 **Washington DC**

 **February 2011**

"General, Mr. President, thank you for allowing this time before I proceed." Dr. Richard Woolsey politely stated observing the environment before he sat down when he saw the president's arm offered the chair. He tasted the atmosphere to gauge if this was just a bullshit session or something more important. But considering the other two individuals, President Henry Hayes and Gen. Jack O'Neill, the two most powerful men on the planet and probably in the known surrounding galaxies, sitting across from him he determined this was serious as they weren't smiling. So he got right to it when he sat down.

"The Mars station after two years is fledging quite well but our vetting process is not where the IOA would like it to be from their observation of I've been told. Gen. Caldwell is having issues with the mingling of cultures on the installation. I ran Atlantis with mainly NATO personnel and there were no issues but now bringing people in from other non-NATO nations is causing a problem." He explained with concern that was pretty telling on his face.

"I'd kind of figure that would eventually happen, so we've concluded that we are going to bring in personnel from other planets." Jack said and instantly noticed the flinch that Dr. Woolsey usually exhibits when caught off-guard. The president just stared at Dr. Woolsey observing the pattern that Jack informed him of beforehand that he would do when caught unaware.

"Do you trust the other planets' people and how can we possibly verify who they are and what their background was or is like currently?" Dr. Woolsey challenged seeing that this went from bad to worse rather quickly and both gentlemen knew him quite well as he felt their response was typical.

"Richard, they have been our friends for years and their respective governments do a great job keeping track of their people that we might have at some point interest in which is now. Outside of the Bedrosians and some in the Pegasus galaxy, minus the Genii though, we do take this seriously so you can sit and be at ease for once, this is not a dress down."

Jack read Dr. Woolsey's face looking for any emotions when he mentioned their chief and especially the doctor's nemesis, the Genii, in the Pegasus galaxy, even though they are technically able to handle the technology at Mars and them by not receiving a seat made him feel better because they are technically friends now, like a spite but do not trust them at all. There were many planets with millions of people scattered so they had other options on the table to pull from currently.

"So what are you proposing?" Richard laid it on the table and braced himself for what is about to come.

"A Systems Commonwealth but we hold all the options." Jack said and looked at the blank look on Dr. Woolsey's face. "You do know what a Commonwealth is, right?

Actually Dr. Woolsey did not by the reflection on his face directed at Jack which he knew quite well already. "Computer, what is a definition of a Commonwealth?" Richard queried his personal device that he carried with him. Something Maj. Jennifer Hailey created for key members of the Earth government assembly. A hybrid device with Tollan like capacities in regards to health monitoring and her expertise in information gathering and retaining. It was the most advance personal device ever made that was encoded with the holder's DNA.

After Dr. Woolsey received the definition in various forms but they all lead back to a basic premise, he smiled. He loved the idea. He understood that Earth will keep its identity but give voice to others for the common good.

"So Jack and Mr. President" Richard was then immediately interrupted by Pres. Hayes.

"Call me Henry or Hank, either or Richard, I just have less than a year left." Pres. Hayes said then added. "We are currently in the works to create a council based on this and Jack and I decided to head it so we can make sure we have the right planets in this treaty before we lose our posts in our current positions when we are satisfied with the results."

"I see, but to some this will not be well received and some might actually hate it because of the status quo?" He questioned but understood their reluctance for including everyone.

"And? They didn't make us the most powerful entity in the known galaxy and I have no doubt someone is setting us up for how much we have advanced from the beginning when we walked through that gate." Jack countered.

"Oh, the voices in your head." Dr. Woolsey said in a somewhat sarcastic way.

"Doctor?" Jack warned.

"Sorry, my skepticism." Richard apologized.

"I understand, considering what you've been through." Jack accepted that and didn't mind the jab because sometimes he wondered that same thing as well.

"Let's quit with the squabbling and move on, shall we?" Pres. Hayes blurted with a slight annoyance.

"So, what planets that you have your eyes on and I hope you vetted the ones you want on Mars as they will have information on everything we have." Dr. Woolsey warned.

"Not necessarily, because they will be nano-implanted during indoctrination similar to how the Stargates give people the ability to decipher different languages. If they screw-up, whatever they learned will be wiped by Gabriel instantly." Jack said smiling.

"Nice. I wish you would have told me this before, but what about smuggling in recording devices?" Richard asked and the look he received from Jack was like incredulous.

"Gabriel runs a tight ship. He won't allow that to happen either and put in a few by-laws to make sure that scenario won't come up." Jack said again smiling.

"Jack, it is not a Commonwealth if we deny people technologies?" Richard said after understanding the meaning of it and thought it through again and actually Pres. Hayes agreed.

"Ummm, we hold the cards and they can have all the technologies up to Ancient/Tollan or Asgard levels because we are obligated to not give that out, along with Alteran shields, Athena, Ares, Artemis and Hermes class vessels which are battle class vessels based on their designs. The most powerful they can operate is based on Daedalus class and whatever our strongest derived weapons platform we developed. Why, because we don't own most of those patents." Jack defended and Dr. Woolsey looked at him and understood. All the other technology available was better than anything the other planets outside of Asgard, Nox or Tollan was comparable and seeing everyone else woefully behind it would take them years to figure it out.

"Except the Orbanians could probably figure out how they are operated when they are aboard as engineers" Dr. Woolsey corrected him.

"True, but they lack ships and materials and besides they were number one on the list for me to choose to add their more technically advance engineers to our pool and probably one of the most trustworthy out there." Jack said upping his card game with Richard.

"I see, you beat me to it, so who else is on the list?" Dr. Woolsey said sardonically.

"Right now in our galaxy, Orban, Langara, Galar, Optrica, Oannes, Hebridan, Tollan, Asgard." Jack said and saw Dr. Woolsey frown on some of the names mentioned.

"In the Pegasus galaxy, Athosians and Travelers only for now."

"Wise choice Jack on those two, but some from this galaxy intrigues me. I am not saying they are not worthy but tell me more on why?" Dr. Woolsey stated wonder why Jack would bring out races that they have either not much contact with or had some sort of conflict.

"Your NID, IOA days you've probably read the reports but what the reports did not say in how they helped us, or not helped us, but an understanding and I feel in my gut they will help because of the protection we bring and other possibilities they'd lacked before." Jack said but questioned Dr. Woolsey on him challenging him there.

Dr. Woolsey squirmed a little bit because he felt that Jack has gotten some other information he was not privy to and being an ex-bad guy to the SGC it actually gnawed on him.

"Orban, Galar, Hebridan, Tollan and Asgard, I see you have no problem with, Tollans are still around, we know, you don't and we will fix that. Asgard is harder to explain and they are not in the galaxy as that was an Ori diversion and had a two prong reason. That leaves the Oannes and Optrica, which you probably have an issue with?"

Jack looked at the director of operations who questions everything. He respected Richard for doing this and seeing him challenge himself on why, Jack was winning the argument.

"Humor me Jack, Optrica is a gate worshipping society with some technologies and space faring that are in our debt by their dealings with both Galar and Hebridan?" Richard said and actually shocked Jack in his knowledge who gave him a look that was unusual from him.

"I am not stupid Jack, I read reports, too much, meaning I go beyond what is on pencil and paper" Dr. Woolsey watched Jack smiled, he understood.

"Now I know why Sam trusts you Richard. She thinks you are one of the best." If Jack can see Dr. Woolsey blush, which vibes indicated so but his face did not betray him.

"She did? Your wife?" He stammered.

"Yes, she said you are really good under pressure and if there isn't any, you look at all avenues. Why do you think I invited you here? I could have done this myself but I need someone like you to be a part of it."

"Why, why, why thank you Jack. I don't know what to say." Dr. Woolsey was beside himself.

"So to help you out, the Ohnes from Oannes are technically advance, not on the Orban level, but aquatically better than anyone in this and surrounding galaxies and they need some support for their civilization after what the Goa'uld did to them. Mostly understanding of other cultures in the galaxy they knew nothing of. They do have ships but not that can leave their solar system in a timely manner.

"Okay, I see your point, but there is another on your list that you did not mention, Svorrin?"

Jack did not know how he would explain this one.

"We believe by clues left behind that when the bugs took over the planet, a lot of the Svorrin people left on ships, but they weren't FTL capable based on our preliminary scans of ion trails and half completed ships or abandoned ones left on the planet. We sent an Orkin equivalent type exterminator detail that was heavily armed but after several years they must have eaten each other out of existence is what they came up with. Mother nature has taking over, a lot of reptilians but not so many mammals, those who survived were small in stature." Jack said.

Jack continued after he let that sink in. "So we have been sending teams there, usually small teams with the advance equipment to determine where they went and also how to restore the planet but the biggest find is they had something similar to a bunker with many hundred thousands of them in stasis. We are in the process of establishing some way of getting them out of there but it is tied to their ships and we can't risk killing them."

A smile crept up on Richard's face as this was promising news that he heard some rumbling about. Then Jack continued.

"The devices we received from Mars are much better in long range communications and scans. So we are sending out Hermes scouts to pick up their trails thanks to Maj. Jennifer Hailey."

"I see your young protégé has progress quickly. Reading her records and what she has created at Mars has been remarkable. There is a price on her head if she comes to Earth because she threatened to make fossil fuels obsolete." Dr. Woolsey said and saw Jack smile like a proud father.

"Yes, she could do that, but I told her to button it, but we have that on the back-burner, blackmail if you will, if certain groups won't cooperate, but we will change out our nuclear fuel facilities with fusion and that was non-negotiable."

So two years after our find, we find ourselves here. I like your idea Gen. O'Neill, so again why do you need me?" Dr. Woolsey asked.

"Because you are the best at what you do in managing people of different backgrounds." Jack said and saw the reaction of Dr. Woolsey and it was confirmed. It was Dr. Woolsey calling.

"I see, so where do I start?" He said accepting the position with a grin on his face.

"Well, we pick an Athena class ship that has a Stargate and proceed from there." Gen. O'Neill said.

"Interesting, a newer class ship. Who is the commanding officer and hopefully one that is tact with personality ?" Richard asked.

"Col. Emerson on the _Phoenix_. We decided since it lost its name to the General Hammond, we decide to rename the first Athena class to take the name." It was Pres. Hayes and not Jack that answered.

"Nice call Mr. President. So anything on _Destiny_ as she will be out of the void sometime this year, just thought about the General Hammond trying to protect the Icarus base they left from?" Dr. Woolsey asked.

"We've got something, still confirming, still some ways away but we are close, really close." He answered and respected that Dr. Woolsey kept them in his mind.

"Okay, I will inform the colonel of your agenda. You need to let him know your itinerary of who you will meet in order and proceed from there. If they want a demonstration, show them our ships and facilities as I believe it will be a big sell. But, let me caution you on Hebridan, they probably want to get into our market on technologies and we can't have that now." Jack said seriously.

"I understand now and I heard some other issues like something space we never ventured to and don't have any Stargates? Dr. Woolsey asked.

"Yes, what people call the Cyrannus cluster and it does not have many habital planets based on scans and what Mars has on it. Space faring ships and a war going on from radio signals on the closest planet in that sector." Jack said and was suspicious that Dr. Woolsey knew.

"Yes a war and I see it in your eyes you want to check it out."

"Of course, I want to know what is going on this galaxy because we are the police in so many words especially when it involves wars and sometimes they spill across star systems." Jack said hurt.

"Speaking of which, the Free Jaffa?" Dr. Woolsey pointed that out and put Jack in a corner with his best friend being in the middle of it.

"Well, I was told to stay out of it for now." Jack said respecting Teal'c wishes.

"Word around said that it is not going well. Are we going to interfere?"

"Under normal conditions we would have but no, out of respect for Master Bratak and Teal'c, they know when they need help to call me." Jack answered the challenged.

"Okay, we will leave that alone then." Pres. Hayes said. "And how about our friends the Ashen?"

"As long as they stay in their neck of the woods, I have no problem with their isolationist policies. They know they are not allowed to gate to any other world and Gabriel locked them out of the grid. Now if they somehow get around that, then we will take measures. I don't trust them and they are very adaptive. "Jack explained to the two men.

"And the Lucian Alliance?" It was Dr. Wooley that brought them up and that perked Jack up.

"Well, it has been a few years and rumors are that they are fighting with the Goa'uld over territory that continued to have planets that stayed under their umbrella and kept the respective groups leadership. Their choice and their consequences so we stay out of it. They had their eye on the beautiful blue marble we are sitting on but since we have our seven Ares class destroyers and eighteen of the Hunters out there patrolling, they are looking elsewhere." Jack answered with a wicked grin.

"I understand, so all the smaller settlements and worlds will balk at this, because we did not get rid of the Goa'uld or Lucian Alliance influence permanently, so I suggest they become like a subassembly and they as a whole would have one voice to address this matter." Pres. Hayes suggested.

"I concur." Dr. Woolsey spoke with a smirk on his face and then he looked at Jack.

"And if they bicker among themselves in meantime?" He cautioned.

"Then we will cross that bridge or space when we get there." Pres. Hayes answered with a smile and wink.

Jack sighed but he agreed reluctantly.

"Okay, then your job, if the president doesn't mind, is to find someone to liaison with the hundreds of worlds that will make up this assembly, which consist four galaxies." Jack stated and saw that Dr. Woolsey face gave off a sort of uncertainty about that.

"I will need more than one person to do this job, Jack. It would be impossible with all of those planets and settlements." Richard complained.

"No worse than dealing with the Senate, House plus international assemblies here on Earth and the best of the best cons, extortionists and politicians going at each other on a constant basis." Pres. Hayes tried to stifle a laugh at Dr. Woolsey reluctance. "Besides, Jack does not mean one person; you can probably have a contingent of them, like my Chief of Staff and others that keeps things sane…at least. Right Jack?" Pres. Hayes actually understood how Dr. Woolsey could feel in regards to this.

"Exactly and you did a great job when you were in the Pegasus galaxy and how you sub delegate and this makes it perfect for you to take that knowledge and apply it here."

"I get your point, Jack, it will be done." Dr. Woolsey looked at the president then back to Jack.  
"Anything else before I get to work?"

"Nope, you are dismissed unless you have anything else?" Jack said as he watched Dr. Woolsey nod and then leave the office. It was a slow walk Jack noticed because a lot was giving to the brilliant facilitator and seem like it came to him like a sledgehammer.

"Now deciding on whom to send to the Cyrannus Sector and snoop around." Jack said after Richard left the area watching the president drink a little more of his Scotch.

"Interesting that they said space faring and I thought we pretty much knew every space faring race in this galaxy." He commented.

"According to Gabriel, we've only explored roughly sixty percent because the gate system did not envelop the whole galaxy, only places that humans were involved."

"So you are saying there are more alien species out there like the Ohnes, Oranians and the reptilian Gadmeer?" Pres. Hayes asked.

"That, and Grace people who flies around in a huge ass ship scaring any ship they come across but never fired a shot or anything like that and we still don't know who they are. The mimic aliens that took over the SGC, the Reetou, Reol, the Unas and others. We still don't have a grasp on everything out there, just like Pegasus, Andromeda and Canis Major galaxies." Jack leaned back to allow the president to take it all in.

"And we have to police this, oh vey!" Pres. Hayes took another drink of his Scotch and leaned back. "Lot of work to do?" He saw Jack smile because he knew Jack ate this up.

 **SG Galaxy, Mars, Sol System**

 **Olympus Mons Facility – SGC Fleet Headquarters**

 **March 2011**

"Gabriel, you can't provide any more information of that region of space?" Col. Wes Burrelson asked the facility administrator.

"No, Colonel, I can't. What I know you know. The Alterans sparingly invested in that region because it was nothing but rocks after you traverse the void. Minimal planets for life support." Gabriel answered perturbed thinking that Jack's list of colonels to take over their vessels seem to be dumber and lack training.

Gabriel brought up the 3-D display of the Milky Way galaxy. All the important points were labeled, with the list of four known Supergates, with three online with an arrow leaving the galaxy for another showing the connecting gate in the receiving galaxy. Pegasus and Andromeda were used often based on the number of activations it shown. Canis Major was the Ori former resident galaxy and rarely used. Prefect Tomin had a good hold on the current affairs for the small galaxy.

He pointed to the Cyrannus cluster and it was on an extended arm that lead to nowhere except the void. He extrapolated the region more and there was a void, a big one that stretched a lot of light years before two systems met. He took his laser pointer that had a device attached that when it touches, just like a mouse button will bring up information about the system star or stars, planets and if it has or support life.

"The nearest Stargate is here, Kobol, just on the edge of the void." He touched it and the star information came up along with the planet information, then he changes the laser to blue and a panel appeared with pictures of the planet. The old structures were there with a civilization based on ancient Egypt or Greek with hieroglyphics everywhere. A few statues that were human in nature and not totally destroyed litter the landscape.

"SGC has been there many times with both anthropologists and archaeologists to decipher a language similar to ours on the planet as it is devoid of human life currently either by a cataclysm or war because trace radiation is still in the air. This is in your report which I can see now you did not fully read, Colonel." Gabriel looked at the short but wiry frame colonel and he could see how red he was.

"Gabriel, ease up on the Colonel, he was just promoted to lead a super destroyer class vessel and have not had the full debrief." Gen. Caldwell stated a bit firmly.

"Noted. As I was saying, I would proceed here and see if the Cyrranus sector inhabitants disembark from this planet because it is the shortest distance between the two." He continued.

"If I understand this, we are talking humans possibly populated that area beyond that void?" Col. Burrelson stated.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and then looked at Gen. Caldwell and his chief scientist Maj. Hailey who tried not to say anything.

"Yes, word is that our observation posts and probes that monitors the void have heard chatter from that region but not in our language. Since all Stargates implants people with micro-nanites so we can communicate better, we won't be able to understand them initially. But we do understand stress related situations in voice and traffic similar to dog fight chatter."

"I understand." Col. Burrelson said and got a smile from Gabriel, a reluctant one, but one nevertheless.

"Good. Gen. Caldwell will fill you in on your mission." Gabriel gave the floor to Gen. Caldwell.

Gen. Caldwell cleared his throat and looked at Col. Burrelson and then at Lt. Col. Parker Tate.

"The _SGC Scylla_ is a newly christen Ares populated now with a veteran crew to help you and I know you have passed all the simulations as a command level officer and I feel this is a good first mission for a shakedown with this particular crew. Lt. Col Tate will be on the Artemis class vessel _SGC Meleager_ running as your point. The Artemis or we dubbed the Hunter class vessels as you know Hyperspace capabilities is impaired due to the size so Maj. Hailey invented a strut clasper so that the Hunter can be attached to the bottom of an Ares chassis without the need to tow and use the full capability of the Ares hyperspace drive." Gen. explained.

"I will be coming along as your XO to check out how the new invention works as going between here and Ida or Sagittarius galaxies are taxing the engines since they are further away when we tow a pod of Hunters." Maj. Hailey added and received a look from Col. Burrelson.

"She is just a Major and my next in line for commanding the vessel? General she barely had any service time and she can't be more than 25 years old, how will the crew respond to that?" Col. Burrelson complained while Gen. Caldwell didn't exactly like how Wes addressed this but understood the concern. He looked at Jennifer and she had the look of no holds barred which to anyone around is dangerous and a reprisal is coming. As the General knew, her voice was laced with venom when she retaliated.

"Col. Wes Burrelson. I might be young looking and just a Major and that is not my fault. My promotions were giving to me the first date available for each rank I have received. Because of that rule, I am not a Colonel because my service records for this country, this world; this galaxy, this universe exceeds any and every person on either ship and on this base outside of the General here before me. Unfortunately, you would not know that. I suggest to you that do not worry about my credentials because I can make one phone call and they will be sending someone else instead. My job first is to make sure you pass your first mission as a command level officer with great potential and the second is the new device I designed by myself. So you need to take this opportunity to shine and don't worry about me usurping you." To Gen. Caldwell or anyone else that knew her, this was really mild and minus any questionable words and he need to address the colonel's concerns before they leave.

"I see. So you have that kind of pull."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, Gen. Caldwell shook his head and about to whistle.

"Concentrate on the mission Colonel. We will be fine. I need to go and prepare." Maj. Hailey got up and nodded her head at Gen. Caldwell and Gabriel.

"She did not salute you either, what kind of place is this?" Col. Burrelson was beside himself with the lack of military bearing that Maj. Hailey shown.

"Colonel I will brief you later but to put this simply, she is the third most important person in the known universe. She was being nice to you because if she didn't like your track record, you wouldn't be here. Let's leave it at that. Go and get familiar with the rest of the crew and your bridge. They are all veterans so they know their shit and they know her. Dismissed and you don't have to salute here." Gen. Caldwell hands went up before the Colonel snapped a salute.

"I have a lot to learn don't I?" He sighed and the two smiles he received confirmed it for him. "I will see you later for the pre-brief."

He left the command center while Gen. Caldwell and Gabriel continued their conversation.

 **SG Galaxy Cyrannus Sector, Kobol System**

 **Ares Class - SGC Scylla**

 **March 2011**

"We at the coordinates Major." The helmsmen stated when the _Scylla_ exited Hyperspace and went into immediate scan for any area activity in the six planet star system.

"Status of _Meleager_ and inform Col. Burrelson we arrived at the Kobol system." Maj. Hailey said from the command chair on the spacious bridge of the _Scylla_.

"Everything is in place, Major, struts in the first leg shown no stress, claspers still applying pressure with minimum loss of grip strength."

"Thank you, please put it in the report so I can enter it into my system. Major Hailey out." Jennifer smiled and felt well that first part of the test passed with flying colors. A few seconds later Col. Burrelson appeared.

"Major, I take it we are at our destination and how was the test?" He asked the blond-headed officer. After the initial dress-down he received from someone seventeen years his junior, he read a lot about her exploits, well those that weren't like top level classified, which to his astonishment close to another thousand reports. Gen. Caldwell was not joking on how powerful this Major was.

"Better than I imagined and can't wait to check the records on the actual acceleration and deceleration stresses on the hull, sir" She was already standing with her hand out showing the seat was his. He could actually see the smile on her face.

He sat down and checked the command screens and all was in the green. He looked up.

"Any transmissions from the planet?" He asked communications.

The officer checked the array that was tied into the SGC system. With a patch they were able to bypass and pick up a cleaner signal by the SGC made communications module they usually leave behind at each gate which was tethered to the probes that extended out light years in the void.

"Please upload all recordable data and pass it through all known language matrix filters, starting Earth based then Galaxy wide." Col. Burrelson ordered remembering what Gabriel drilled into him.

"Package uploading, ETA is eleven minutes, sir." The technician answered hooking up the special equipment.

"Good, anything else on the planet?"

"Nothing sir, just native plant life and animals similar to reports from prior SGC parties reports. Previous reports stated that the radiation have been cleaned up but mutations has effected some of the predators on the planet and not safe for unguarded humans." One of the crewmen said.

Col. Burrelson had to admit, the veteran crew knew the mission and what reports that a command officer would like with personal detail when answering.

"Thanks, looks like a place for the more skillful hunters." He surmised, a hunter himself and prey like this would challenge him.

"That it is sir but I don't know, some of those predators are elephant size, I can provide pictures if you like?"

"Maybe later. Anyway how long of the trip to the next planet in the Cyrannus Sector after the crossing the void?" Wes asked looking at the Helmsman.

"Eight hours to the nearest system from here using the attached Remora, shorter than towing it, sir." The officer answered, which got a laugh from the crew.

"Remora, isn't that….ah, I see, nice. Does Maj. Hailey agree?" He asked with a smile.

"She came up with the term sir. Strut-clasper sounds kind of demeaning if you combined the two." The technician offered.

"I see." He simply replied and heard the beep from the finished upload. He looked at the technician, which he indicated everything was set up.

The transmission device had an issue with some of the language syntax but they could make out a lot of it. Maj. Hailey was intrigued as her grasp of languages and hieroglyphics was the best on both ships and she could make out the history of the planet and filed it away for further study. She turned to the colonel.

"Sir, I am done here, both the Remora device and the information on Kobol have exceeded all expectations. Here is the system we need to proceed to. According to the records, the gate in this system was the next on the list to be installed or activated, but they never cross the endless sea, as they called it and someone or something intervened as well." Jennifer explained.

He nodded and looked at communications. "Get me Colonel Tate and tell them we are leaving for the Cyrannus inner cluster, ETA is 8 hours."

"Roger sir, relaying." Communications officer informed the crew of the _Meleager_.

"Anyone up for some Pinochle?" Col. Burrelson asked.

 **/- Scylla 8 hours later**

"Sir, we cleared the void, entering the Cyrannus Cluster group." The helmsmen stated to the bridge while looking out from the view port and the various star systems that made up the cluster.

"Copy that, scans on maximum, all known bands including subspace." He responded.

"Commencing and entering in the system database for updating and then linked back to SGC." Capt. Agnes Tilly stated with a slight change in her voice that got the Colonel's attention.

"What is it Aggie?" He was curious as well.

"Lots of radio traffic, lots of different type of transmissions, both space and planet based. Many communication satellites or ships, still cleaning it up. I will need Peter's help with this."

The crew started to buzz.

"Pete, help her out. Get me Colonel Tate so we can detach the _Meleager_ " He ordered.

Lt. Peter Samuelson rose up from his position and went over to Capt. Tilly's console setting up a dual screen.

"Colonel, we've got something" Lt. Scott Mays stated more excitedly than normal.

"Go" The Colonel replied.

"Distress signal, trying to decipher language, not English or Galactic standard" He replied while pushing the light blue buttons while rotating a knob trying to pinpoint the signal.

"Are we in the area?" Col. Burrelson asked with a bit tension and anxious.

"In two minutes, sir, I have it pinpointed" He replied. His screen gave a circular ping of the area of space of the transmission.

"Nice job switch to 3-D display and move over to tactical" He responded.

"Colonel Tate, we have something, sending over the data." Col. Burrelson told the commanding officer of the Artemis/Hunter class _Meleager_.

Lt. Col. Tate received the information and then saw an individual appear on the bridge coalesced from a transport beam.

"Major Hailey?" He asked which made him cautious seeing her with no one telling him she was coming over.

"How are you doing sir? I have been sent over to observe plus I have this." She showed the commanding officer her omni-tool wrist device plus something that looks like a pad but knowing the brilliant military scientist it was probably more.

"What is it?" He asked.

"All of their language files and hieroglyphics I obtained from Kobol before we left. There is a mystery here that is in the best interest of us all that involves one of our ancient allies I can't talk about at this time until further investigation." She answered trying to muffle her excitement.

"Okay, let me clear it with….." He was interrupted by Col. Burrelson.

"Sorry Parker, Major Hailey needs to be over there. We need to stay here and observe all the various radio traffic but we will be in constant contact just in case." Col. Burrelson said over the commanding officer main line.

"Okay, I need a heads up next time as have no place for her to sit?" He complained but within respect for his commanding officer. The bridge of an Artemtis class was limited.

"Sorry, but we got a hot lead, you should have coordinates now." He explained.

"Copy that Colonel, heading out, we are detached."

The sleek Artemis now dubbed Hunter class vessel released itself from the Remora device and dropped down into a control float until the sub-light engines kicked in. It took a few minutes to make sure shields and weapons were ready and online. Eight weapons, with four on each side, heavy plasma cannons on a swivel base indicated ready, the two forward main guns, the lighter version of Grodin were active along with two Tollan based ion cannons. The rear, top and bottom had two swivel based turrets that were Tollan ion cannons. Multiple anti-fighter ship cannons can be seen as bumps all over the small but powerful gunship.

"Helm, set in on the coordinates and go to cloak mode, do not power weapons" He commanded.

Lt. Col. Tate was prudent. To him anything of the unknown can be hostile. Being ambushed several times on the outskirts of Lucian Alliance systems, he thinks of the crew first. Defense saved lives is his posture. So when giving a chance to come on a first contact type of mission, he jumped at it. Plus, he was in line for the bigger vessel be it Daedalus or an Ares itself, the second most lethal vessel in four galaxies after the newer Athena which he thought was plain overkill. He thinks that even a Wraith superhive would respect that vessel in a one on one conflict.

Maj. Hailey took over the First Officer's Maj. Austin Carr as he went to the other tactics position without any commotion even though he outranked her. But he knew her background and gladly would do anything she asked and admired her.

"Distress signal confirmed, unknown, should we continue current flight path toward signal? Jennifer asked . Tate who looked at her thinking.

"Contact in visual range, sir" Jennifer responded a few seconds later when he didn't say anything. "A shuttle like craft, at least twice as big as our current shuttles. It appears that they have weapons and they are kinetic in nature with rails and bullets, no danger to us based on preliminary scans."

"Life signs?" He asked finally breaking his silence.

"Yes two, one human, other... well mostly human but our scans are picking up something either bio or fibrotic tubing in the body cavity. Atmosphere is almost Earth standard" She said perplexed.

"They are alive, sir, but not for long, their life support is failing." She said working the controls just in case emergency beam out was needed.

"Security to hangar, doc on call, marines escort docs, have sleighs ready" Lt. Col. Tate ordered.

"Beam the individuals directly to the beds when they are ready and have oxygen tank standing by." He followed up and as Maj. Hailey thought he would do.

"Sir, this is a shuttle that is too big for our hangar and there is nothing within light years around. It is too small to create hyperspace and scans tells me their fuel and propulsion is way different than ours. I would like to take a person or two with me and beam unto it" Her intense blue eyes just pierced into the ships commanding officer. He knows if he said no it is too risky, it would be career suicide back home because this is too important of a find.

"You have a go but ensure you put on the protective equipment and arm yourself as I don't want Col. Burrelson in my ass about not taking precautions. Make sure there is a constant lock on you at all times." He instructed making sure he covered his behind.

"Not a problem, I would have done the same" She smiled giving him the closure he needed in how to handle her and the respect she returned in kind.

For once he thinks she sees what everyone sees in her, something she can dive in and pleasant to be around. The perfect soldier/scientist he thought.

 **/-Colonial Raptor seconds later**

Maj. Hailey beamed over alone in her heavy atmosphere suit that had and upgraded Kull like wrist blasters for weapons and an upgraded Goa'uld derived shield device which she activated as soon as she got on. The HUD indicated that oxygen is almost depleted.

Before she left she had a feeling that this would be an issue and wanted to go first to make sure there were no booby traps that can spring much quicker when having more than one come aboard at the same time. Nothing was found but a heavily used spacecraft that look militarily all around.

"Colonel, all scans concluded that there is nothing on this shuttle weapons that can hurt our ship. I as correct, kinetic base, no energy weapons at all, no shields, no transporters" She said walking around the Raptor using the scanner.

"What do the scans say about their mission, Major?" Parker asked also curious about the ship.

"Inconclusive, still conducting them, how are the patients?" She countered while the scanner beep indicating it found something.

"Ah, what I was looking for!" She said aloud.

"Docs said they will be okay, just oxygen depredation, the one in implants was in better shape and we know why" He answered.

"As long as they are okay, that is all, back to work, oh send Dr. Shantick and Lt. Grey in full atmosphere gear to help me, I think they would want to see this and there are no traps or anything that will harm them so they can go outside if necessary." She asked.

"Something important?" He queried with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"Perhaps, their technology while inferior compare to ours do have some interesting features." She said, studying the back of the Raptor's engines from inside the rear cargo bay.

"I expect a full report when done before we head back to the _Scylla_ " He answered.

"Oh you will get them. I am taking notes as we speak and that is why I need some smart technicians to help me dress down this engine and find out how they were able to jump in a ship like this. This did not drift and as soon as I can look at their logs, it will make it much easier" She said as many beeps sounding on her device while she took notes.

"You have to understand Major, I will not coerce the ones in sickbay" He replied firmly.

"No need to Colonel, downloading their language now and this is weird, sir, it is a mix of Latin and Greek close to what was on Kobol." She studied her device again making sure she was correct. The translation to English is coming up making it much clearer for her to decipher it.

"Well, this will come in handy" She said as she queried the ship more.

"Interesting, it indicates that this is a Type III Raptor, shuttle class gunship" She watched the information and then input some more commands.

"Colonial owned from the planet Caprica, hmm, must be our guests, but one has cybernetic/biotic or fibrotic implants. _Are they advanced humans_?" She thought and kept reading and then dread started to inch into her psyche turning into revulsion.

"Colonel, we have a problem, Code 1!" She barked.

Lt. Col. Tate was not known to jump, but way the major said it, something was wrong. He got up.

"Major, you are in charge of the bridge" He informed Maj. Carr the dark-skinned First Officer

"Aye sir" He replied getting up ready to take the command chair.

When he exited the door, the communicator was on and set to anti-tampering, Code 1.

"Jennifer, what is it? I am on the secure link" He masked his voice so no one can overhear him.

"Thank you Colonel. I was able to figure out how to download their logs and it is really quite disturbing to the point of disgust.

"Are they dangerous?" He was about to send security to the medical bay.

"The one with implants yes, very and I sugg..." She never finished her response.

"I need marines outside the medical bay, full gear and one in the room weapons trained on the one with implants" Lt. Col Tate ordered via his wrist comm. "Ausin, lock onto my signal and beam to the shuttle" He added.

"I am on my way because there is more isn't it?" He asked now waiting to be beamed over to the shuttle.

"A lot more, sir" She said while absorbing more information from the logs.

It took a few seconds before he was beamed over, the doctor and Lt. Grey were there observing the engine from the inside. They just turned their heads for a second and he waved them off.

"Here sir, a lot of it has been translated." She gave the pad to the Lt. Col. Tate.

He read it and then looked at Maj. Hailey and looked at the pad. "Are you sure this is correct?

"Yes, sir, I am" She paused. "I pieced together what happened" She waited for Parker to inform her to proceed.

"Go on" He said.

"They were running away to warn us?" She said.

"Of what? He said quizzically.

"Of those who have implants, who are called Cylons killing us along with them, known as Colonials in the name of their god who is not Goa'uld but something far worse and they mentioned some of our ancestors, ones we don't normally talk about. A war is coming and they think we are the 13th tribe that originated from Kobol, their destination. It seems that these people were the original inhabitants of that planet and grew into a civilization before they left that area a long time ago. This is what we came up with after we've been there a few times and they somehow found out that we visited it, possibly by the radio traffic from the probes we have out in the void. So since there is no interference out there to mask the signals, sometimes it could be clear even this far out. Kobol was nuked around 6000 years ago and we now know for sure it was not the Goa'uld." she said.

"Oh this is not good." He said now understood why she asked for him.

"Major" Dr. Shantick asked hoping she wasn't interrupting something.

"Go ahead" She answered politely putting the doctor at ease.

"This ship is made to be easily taking apart, modular in nature and can be put back together but I did find something that will intrigue you." Dr. Shantick stated

"This I got to see" She nodded at Lt. Col Tate letting him know they will be doing so more checks on the shuttle.

"There is more, you can keep it. I am going to be busy taking this apart and putting back together. There is what I think you will see some ugly things in there." She warned him while she inputted some more information and handed it to Lt. Col. Tate.

Parker took the device from Jennifer and then asked for a beam out.

"What do you have doc?" Jennifer asked after seeing the _Meleager_ commanding officer disappear via beam out.

"See that coupling and then the big thing there" She pointed at what seems to be a burnt out part.

"Yes, it looks like a capacitor" Jennifer answered.

"You are correct. This particular capacitor houses a charge that seems to be an equivalent to our micro-ion generator used separately for shields, weapons, engines as a backup. "She pointed to another." I think this their method of FTL flight". She said waiting for the Major to acknowledge.

"I see, but to do FTL, they can't open hyperspace, they just go in a straight line, kind of dangerous" She whistled. Smacking into asteroids or a planet, or a sun would be a bad thing.

"Well kind of, but they actually create a wormhole bubble, like we do for our transporters or star gate. The wormhole is only open a second, extends itself and if it hit something it circumvents it but this is based on very specific calculations in three dimensions that must be done first to avoid those objects" Dr. Shantick countered.

"Well that makes sense and good safeguard but what you are telling me, they can't go far on these jumps and that capacitor is only good for what ten light years at most with a long recharge time." Jennifer asked and hoping the physics expert confirmed hypothesis.

"Correct" She smiled. "But there is more, we can actually duplicate it and make it better and our processors are much faster. Their processing is something like we had in the late 90's in computing power." She smiled at the major. "What do you think we can do in battle with a capacitor that we can jump and then open hyperspace? No wild shot can hit us because we are gone." She looked at the major who now had a smile creeping up.

"Or get inside shields before they are up with our missiles. You never know when we meet someone more powerful than us."

Maj. Hailey knew she was on to something.

"Okay, let's download their specs and do a detail diagram of everything." She instructed the doctor and engineer. She turned on her communication.

"Colonel, we have the ships engines online but we will still need a tow to the _Scylla_ and do more testing and breaking it down there and possibly fix it. The ship is in no shape to head back to its original location." Maj. Hailey informed the _Meleager_.

"Copy that Major, we are heading your way but we have picked up more radio traffic the opposite way, same language. I will brief you when you are back on the bridge." Lt. Col. Tate responded while watching the radar for the traffic they are hearing.

He turned to communications. "Get me Col. Burrelson"

"Aye sir, _Scylla_ is on."

"Col. Burrelson, we are towing a shuttle belonging to the people of this region as Dr. Shantick and Major Hailey said their technology might be useful to us.

"I understand that Parker but what of their occupants, they might want it back and you know our policy." Col. Burrelson pointed out.

"We do not intend to keep it. They just want to break it down so they can replicate it later, fix it and put the occupants back unto their ship and in operational order. There is no need for them to run toward us to warn us but you might want them to explain themselves when they've rested.

 **SG Galaxy, Cyrannus Sector, Caralon System**

 **Mercury Class Battlestar - Amphitrite**

 **March 2011**

"Commander, it appears the runaway Raptor has stopped." Maj. Altaeus Bromar responded lifting his head from the DRADIS display.

"Finally, how far out?" Commander Lars Mychel answered walking over to his tactical officer area. The exhaustive chase has finally ended but he did have some respect for Lt. Allie Toria ingenuous jumping abilities on short notice that threw them off. "Let me see."

The veteran officer showed the faint dot of the shuttle that showed around 8 light years from their present position but some secondary colors started to show, one really big with an unknown declaration attached to it not too far from it but a smaller vessel was next to it.

"Code Red, put fleet on alert" Cmdr. Mychel immediately stood up and barked and then shortly after the Klaxons started.

"What is it sir?" Another officer demanded.

"We have two other unknowns in the vicinity of the shuttle, possible Cylon activity." He answered then saw the other officers promptly get to their positions and tactical displays popped up all over CIC.

"Sir, Cylons do not make ships that big or ships that small." Maj. Bromar said watching the Raptor plus the other marker heading toward a much bigger target. "Besides DRADIS would've informed us if it were Cylon.

"It is possible that they created a new type of vessel." Cmdr. Mychel countered.

"Two of them? That is highly unlikely unless we knew about it, sir." Maj. Bromar said dubiously then looked up at the commander who was in thought.

"Fleet checked in sir, they are ready." Lt. Quinn Tarlow stated from a communication station after receiving the last command from one of the six Titan Class Gunstars that made up their battle group.

"Thank you Quinn, I will take comm from here." Cmdr. Mychel acknowledged then turned the knob on his command console for fleet wide.

"This is Commander Mychel to _Amphitrite_ fleet, we found our missing Raptor but they are in a vicinity of unknown ships that DRADIS is unable to identify. We are jumping to coordinates that I am sending over. We will be executing an arrow formation with the _Amphitrite_ taking point. Do not fire unless fired upon and keep rails hot, nukes on standby." He stopped and looked at Maj. Bromar who indicated he had the plotted course keyed in.

"All ships respond when receiving the coordinates and on the last acknowledgement we jump."

A minute later all ships had coordinates.

"Jump now!"

 **SG Galaxy, Cyrannus Sector, Outside Caralon System**

 **Hybrid Basestar – Basestar 14 Group (Cylon)**

 **March 2011**

Simon, a #4 model, paced the floor watching the DRADIS shadowing the Colonial Fleet. His animosity toward John, a #1 model, was quite apparent to the others.

"Your fault in letting that shuttle get away in the first place. Our informant was compliant into you put thoughts into her head." He shouted at John, his voice dripping with acid-filled venom.

John smirked like he always did which infuriated Simon even more because he knew from repetitive dealings with him that something was afoot.

"Maybe it was my divine plan to hurt them when they hurl themselves toward the void. The Colonials followed and now we will encircle them when they are so far from home with reinforcements two days away. Humans are gullible you know that and do not risk leaving their own out there especially when one of us are with them."

D'Anna Biers, a #3 model, looked at John and then at Simon and could not read the dark complexion of Simon but anger was quite apparent on his face.

"John, I hope this plan of yours work because we are losing agents within the Colonies and the dark ones you've constantly mentioned said that we must pacify them to open a path to enlightenment." D'Anna calmly said. The blond-headed with steel green eyes continued to pierce into the tormented soul of John.

"I know but as Number One, the dark ones only talk to me and through me we will receive enlightenment." He laughed menacingly until sirens started to go off.

"What is that?" He asked after he turned toward the other models, various lesser sixes and threes.

The four humanoid models huddled around their DRADIS, with the _Amphitrite_ group tagged along with the shuttle but two other unknowns popped up, one bigger than a Jupiter Class Battlestar, the largest known ship in the systems and something they don't deal with alone.

"Unknown but it seems to have the shuttle in tow and the Colonials jump maneuvers is heading toward them in standard attack formation and will surround these unknowns." Model Number Five, Aaron Doral, spoke with a mixture of concern and awe watching the screen. This unknown appearing has made him think differently of their plans.

"Well this changes things, spool virus agitators, weapons and anti-viper batteries. Let the other twelve Basestars know that we will capture more than just a Mercury class, possible interlopers as well." John said with an even bigger smile on his face.

"Are you sure that is wise, John?" Simon questioned his unopposed leader with caution.

"There are twelve Basestars against what, one Mercury and six of those gunboats. That won't be an issue when thousands of raiders are out there giving them something to shoot at?" He countered and then waited for Simon to process it.

"Point taken. You are going to use swarms to disrupt their communications after all Basestars will launch nukes in conjunction." Simon said figuring it out and seeing the smile on the accursed one's face knowing that he was right. "But we will lose a lot of raiders."

"The virus agitator?" Aaron asked before an argument started between the two adversaries.

"For these unknowns to determine if they are built from the Colonies or elsewhere." John answered and he himself was wondering because he knew the next question will be and like on cue it came out

"There are no others out there beyond the void. It would take decades to cross it and logically why look at a shuttle as your first attempt for contact and not the planet in the system?" D'Anna spoke but deep down this bothered her as well.

"The Dark Masters said we are not alone and to prepare a path as we will be challenged along the way." John looked at D'Anna directly seeing the usual they think he is a psychopath with this nonsense about other beings out there beyond their known space.

"This again? We don't have time for this discussion, other Basestars reported ready for full assault, and raiders are ready." Aaron barked drawing the attention from of the others.

"Wait till the Colonials are out of jump phase and then jump in standard formation with weapons discharged upon transitioning, full first strike decapitation." John said now sporting an evil grin.

/ - **Meleager same time**

"Red alert, shields up. Major Hailey I need you on the _Meleager_ now." Lt. Col. Tate barked when seven blips appeared right before her.

"Scan for their systems and see if we can contact them." He relayed the message to the communications officer before he heard a "wait" coming from Maj. Hailey.

/ - **Amphitrite** **seconds later**

"We are being scanned, overwhelming all of our communications, DRADIS cannot compensate" Maj. Bromar shouted. "All ships reported that the scans are overwhelming their systems and are blind"

Commander Mychel had no choice but to fire because if they were Cylons the Basestars will catch them unware.

"Attack, weapons free!" He shouted.

 **/-Meleager** **same time**

"They did what?" Lt. Col. Tate shouted angrily and he saw the screen, too many ordinances heading in all directions some toward his ship but some distracted when Maj. Hailey's voice came over communications and if he did not know better she sounded irate.

"What in the hell are you doing Parker? I told you not to scan them. They consider that as a threat." She did not hold back. "I imagine we are seeing a lot of nukes heading our way. Fortunately, they are slow and we can shoot them down."

The Colonel was taken aback from the ferocity of her voice and total lack of military protocol but he knew he screwed up but he could not let the crew know.

"Any head our way we shoot it out of the sky. I think the sensors threw off their guidance systems." He totally ignored Jennifer to show the crew he was in charge. "Can you get a lock on her?"

"Negative sir, too much radiation out there" Came the response and in a way Lt. Col. Tate was happy not having to see her face right now. "Get me the _Scylla_ and let them know the situation as they need to hurry because of what we are dealing with now. Status of shields?" He barked.

The point defense cannons of the _Meleager_ scored on any missile that was locked on to her with plumes of yellow, red and some purple lit up the space around them.

Scores of other missiles primarily nukes wildly missed the _Meleager_ who still had the Raptor in a tractor beam with shields extended around it. Jennifer could feel the rail gun rounds bumps when it hit the screens shaking the shuttle. She was not worried about them as much as their bigger yielding nukes. She knew that beaming out was impossible at this time.

"Colonel, do not fire upon them. They think you are Cylons because of us using our high powered sensors. This is an accident." She screamed again, hopefully to get through before he counter attacked.

Lt. Col. Tate heard it and winced. "Do not return fire, I repeat do not return fire, proceed to the _Scylla_ max speed and we hope they won't follow."

 **/-Amphritrite seconds later**

"They are not returning fire and no detonations on their vessel. The missiles that did lock on where destroyed by some type of energy weapon." Lt. Wyler Canaan, in bewilderment, said from tactics. Watching the last of their missiles hit something or being hit by red pulses, he wondered who was out there that could do this.

"Energy weapons? Are you sure? Cylons do not have anything like that unless they hid it from us." Cmdr. Mychel questioned. "And they are running away from us as well, wait, pan that section I see some type of lettering and do not expend anymore more ammunition, inform all the Gunstars as well"

The screen scroll back and revealed the name of the Artemis class vessel.

"It makes out to be _Meleager_ , a Colonial vessel?" One of the bridge crew stated in awe.

"No, the letters are similar but not the way we would implant it on the hull, the accents are off." Another said.

"They must be human." Maj. Bromar answered.

"They still have our shuttle and we must retrieve our crew, follow it." Cmdr. Mychel stated.

 **/-Scylla seconds before**

"I repeat we are under heavy attack, seven hostiles and in pursuit, using rails and lower yield tactical nukes, no energy weapons." Lt. Col. Tate rapidly shouted over the com. "We are minutes away, _Meleager_ out"

Col. Burrelson immediately sprang into action barking orders for the bridge to carry out.

"Let's meet them half way, keep weapons on standby."

"Copy sir, weapons on standby. You want fighters on alert?" His alternate XO, Lt. Col. Ashton Tucker asked.

"Do it."

"Pilots to your fighters, pilots to your fighters this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill." The wing fighter commander, Lt. Col. Tucker shouted.

"I have radar contact, one large vessel and appears six smaller cruisers trying to keep up with the _Meleager_ but losing distance" The controller stated watching the blips on his 3-D display.

"The ships are unknown with no indicators of having any shields but the hulls are very dense using composites, multiple missile launchers and lots of railguns. All ships appear to be military." The information poured on the screen

"Thank you Capt. Obvious and appears that sensors disrupts their guidance according to the _Meleager_." Col. Burrelson smirked. "Prep drones for nuclear intercepts, all defensive cannons on standby. We are dealing with a kinetic based civilization and we are overkill. We have some way to talk to them." He added.

"They are in visual range sir, sending to screen."

"Nice looking ships and I hate to have to destroy them if they keep this up. Status of _Meleager_?" Col. Burrelson ordered.

"No damage, it appears our point defenses were quite adequate. The shuttle is still attached one member on board." The controller stated.

"Let me guess, Maj. Hailey." Col. Burrelson said sardonically knowing that he was correct.

"Affirmative, was not able to beam out in time due to heavy concentration of radiation in the area but she is okay." The controller did not know how to address it but she felt anger was brewing beneath the surface by the way he said it.

"Get me Maj. Hailey, now. Have the _Meleager_ listen as well." He shouted with a tight growl.

The controller was right he was pissed.

"On sir."

"Jennifer, this is Col. Burrelson, the _Meleager_ will release the tractor after she slings you toward us so we can grab you and tractor you into the hangar. That is an order." Col. Burrelson did not even give the Major a chance to refuse the order.

"The _Meleager_ copies, going to full thrust with a 90 degree bank. We will put shields on maximum after turn just in case." The pilot of the vessel sped up and then timed the bank and released the shuttle. Their nose pointed directed at the Colonial fleet and shields instantly went to max because nukes again were inbound. Jennifer braced herself because the inertia was different in this mode as compensation was not fully thought out and she was incensed for them doing this way because if they weren't correctly adjusted she would be paste on the wall.

The _Scylla_ tractor beam grabbed the bulky shuttle and pulled it into the hangar quickly as Jennifer watched inside the massive Ares class vessel. Rows and rows of fighters that appeared to be manned were being readied. She thought this was all wrong and she was going to let Col. Burrelson know about what she found out. Before she could say anything a transporter beamed locked on to her. _Yes_ , someone is hot she thought.

Jennifer appeared before the irate Colonel who did not give her a chance to say anything as he went right into riot act mode. For once in a long time, maybe when then Col. Sam Carter was giving her a dress down she never stood at attention like she was doing now.

"What the hell are you thinking out there, Major? I could have lost you and you know what they would have done to me. I will be chasing seals in Antarctica, at Murcado Air Base." He was smoldering hot in addition of being correct but Jennifer had to try and get a word in.

"I tried to tell Colonel Tate that any sensor sweep would set them off. They are humans like us but are afraid of machines or any technology like computers infiltrating their network. But I never got a chance because of our protocols which frankly needs to change in the future after this." She quickly explained and she could see that the Colonel was thinking about what she said by allowing her to finish. After doing a psyche exam he was one of the ones she thought she would get along with because he does listen to reasoning after the military bluff.

"I see but still you took a chance and that scared me. If I lost you, how could I stand in front of the General and explained what happened" He consoled, giving in just a little.

"I know I am sorry. I gather a lot of intel from that shuttle that was conveniently there. I think they were trying to run from them and the people with implants to warn us. It is complicated, but first do not destroy them, it is not their fault that we struck first unintentionally." Jennifer answered much more calmly than normal but still a little amped up after the ordeal. She relaxed her shoulders when she felt that the Colonel was okay now.

Col. Burrelson turned to communications. "Please let everyone know that we go into defense mode and do not launch any fighters but have them on standby just in case."

He turned to Maj. Hailey and asked more calmly now. "Can you get a communication link to their ship?"

"Yes, via their shuttle. Their systems are a bit different than ours but I figured it out." She answered letting the Colonel know she understood his demeanor and she could tell he was becoming more at ease.

"I knew you would. I can see why they think you are one of the most important people of our race. And I could have lost you." Col. Burrelson was really trying to make a point and Jennifer while inward was angered at first but he was only doing it to make sure they see eye to eye.

Jennifer went to communications, relieving the other officer and set to work as time was becoming short. Her hands were working fast as they could using the console setup using relays and an old RF bands to patch to the Colonial antiquated communication system.

"It's ready, relays are in place. They should be able to hear us now." She slumped down.

"They are closing sir and have launched some small fighter type aircraft." Tactics relayed.

"Attention ships that is closing in our position, this is Col. Burrelson of the SGC Destroyer _Scylla_ , please respond."

The crew waited but the fighters kept approaching and started shooting.

"Damage report?" The Colonel shouted watching the screens of the _Meleager_ flare from the small rail equivalent shots pelting their screens.

"Negligible, not enough to hurt us unless en masse, shields concentrating, ablative armor is on standby." Lt. Col. Tate responded and Col. Burrelson could tell his bridge was active with murmurs that were profound in the background.

"Swing around so we can cover you while we talk with them." Col. Burrelson ordered.

The Hunter Class vessel activated its sub-light engines and sped ahead leaving the Colonial fighters and their missiles and bullets behind, not reaching or missing her outright. It took a few minutes to catch up to the _Scylla_ after the _Meleager_ had previously put her nose right in the path of the Colonial capital class ship after the slingshot maneuver with several nukes shot down by anti-fighter batteries at point blank, bathing the Meleager in nuclear fire and the shields did their job.

"We are in position, Colonel, assessing any damage and what retaliatory actions that are needed." Lt. Col. Tate responded.

"There won't be any retaliation. If we have to we will leave the system. Under our protocols this is a First Contact situation and since we started this fire fight, we should be the ones explaining to them we did not do this on purpose. They are just human like us and until they become belligerent like the Lucian Alliance, I will treat them with humility." Col. Burrelson lectured and he could feel that Maj. Hailey was smiling from his textbook response.

"I understand sir, waiting for your new orders while we conduct internal scans." The commanding officer of the _Meleager_ answered not liking what he heard because he got shot at with nukes nonetheless and that did not sit well with him.

The response came, garbled at first but Jennifer cleared it up.

"Who are you and why did you use a virus in an attempt to disable our ships. Are you Cylons?" Came the reply.

 **/- Amphitrite seconds before**

"Sir their ship just went into a faster mode, the fighters nor the missiles will impact them. Several nukes hit something like shields when the smaller vessel went face to face with us releasing the shuttle which has been snatched and in the hangar of the bigger vessel." Maj. Bromar explained to Cmdr. Mychel who did not like how the situation turned. Their nukes did not damage them at all, not a single one hit the small gunship type of craft as its incredible energy weapons destroyed them or hit their shields. But the lettering on the ship is what troubled him the most. The lettering was similar but not exact unlike how they painted their hulls. It was their language but different. It had one of their gods name, their gods name on it.

"Do we have anything on them?" He asked to anyone in particular.

"We tried scanning but they have some type of interference that we cannot penetrate. But by visuals it seems that they have a similar setup of a capital class vessel and a smaller escort class, but at this time we only see one. They have both energy and rail for point defense and obvious shielding technology if anything gets through. I would estimate they have primary weapons, energy base and possibly nukes" Lt. Emole Stoll said from the secondary tactics position after exhaustively going over the battle.

"So that gunship out there probably out-gun us all at once but yet they never returned fire but ran. Why?" Cmdr Mychel said not only to himself but to his crew as well.

"Sir, you got to hear this, they are communicating with us."

"Put it on." The commander eagerly answered.

"This is the SGC Destroyer _Scylla_ , please respond." Came the voice a little broken in spots but was easily amplified.

"Who are you and why did you use a virus in an attempt to disable our ships. Are you Cylons?" Cmdr. Mychel answered quizzically.

"No, we are not of the enhanced race called the Cylons, but human like you, from beyond the void between star systems. We want to apologize for doing a simple sensor scan on your vessels. My engineering officer tried to warn me that your ships are sensitive to it and I do understand your reaction as I would have done the same. This is the reason why we did not defend ourselves and struck back. We wanted some distance so we can talk this out." Col. Burrelson explained.

Cmdr. Mychel thought about what the officer said from the much bigger craft and it is possible that the sensors on this human vessel could do that much damage much more so than a Cylon Basestar and they did not return fire but try to run. That last part kept going through his mind of would he have done the same thing and the answer would have came back yes if he could defend himself properly like these ships have.

"We are sorry but your engineer is correct. The sensitivity of your scans did substantial damage to our systems." Cmdr. Mychel thought it was prudent to let it all out because his gut told him these are not Cylons by the actions the other ships took.

"Thank you for accepting your apology, but by chance did anyone get hurt. We will compensate you if that is the case or help you fix whatever we damage." Col. Burrelson offered knowing there is no way a potential friend or enemy would take up that deal, he wouldn't for security reasons.

"No, but thanks for the offer. But we can discuss further relations with ship to ship talk, yours or mines." Cmdr Mychel asked and backed what he said shooting down any disagreeing faces that instantly stopped. "Think about it, they are much more technically advanced than we are."

"That will be fine, you can come aboard our ship as I don't want to damage anything else on your ships with a miscalculation." Col. Burrelson accepted the invitation.

The bridge of the _Amphitrite_ was tight and they did not like the idea of their commanding officer offering this and himself personally to visit these new people.

"Why sir, they can kidnap you and there is no telling if we can get you back?" Col. Radan Neuhr objected, the chief executive officer of the _Amphitrite_.

Cmdr. Mychel looked at him and he understood that he was just doing what he was told to do if this came up. But he was determined to know who these humans are and how they were able to obtain this technology and what happened to his crewmen and the Raptor they were on.

"Radan, I understand but something deep down tells me this event was going to happen sooner or later and this ship could make a name for itself in first contact situation with the 13th tribe and I believe we are talking to them." After Cmdr. Mychel answered his first officer the buzz on the bridge alit with lots of talk.

"I am not saying that is impossible, the prophets said we will meet them one day so they can help us take on the darkness that is about to come." Radan returned with some of members of the bridge agreeing with him. "But they should be inferior to us as a single tribe making it on their own does not sit well with me as well. How can you be sure?"

"I am not, just my gut. Did they not say they came across the void a void that would take decades for one of our ships to traverse? We know a few have tried and never heard of again." He explained.

"You see that is why I differ. No ship can traverse a void and then sit there take on our weapons like we are at a shooting gallery and they have a protective anti-bullet shields protecting it from us." Col. Neuhr tried to offer a different explanation.

"Only way to know is if I find out." Cmdr. Mychel answered and his mind was made up. "Let them know that the invitation is accepted. Prep escort and a fully loaded Raptor."

"Copy Commander sending the answer now." The communications officer sent the reply over.

 **/-Hybrid Basestar 14** two minutes later

"The pursuit is over. All ships have stop with some communications exchanged according to sensors. This will make it easier to get them all at once, commence attack" John said as his smirk grew into an evil grin. Disposing of Colonial vessels and these newcomers would make his masters happy."

"Thirteen against seven and two we are not familiar with; I hope you know what you are doing." Aaron stated before Simon could get in his rebuttal.

"All Basestars are jumping into FTL staying at maximum range, prep nukes full dispersal, take out lead Battlestar and the big unknown then fighters to clean up whatever is left." Simon answered feeling the churning of the FTL spool.

 **/-Scylla –same time**

"Sir, we have multiple unknown interferences or waves surrounding our current position fusion based. It seems to be time space fluxes or hyperspace, never seen or experience this before?" Tactics shouted excitedly as the 3-D display showed many distortions bubbles popping around them and the Colonial ships.

"Those are ships, Cylon Basestars." Jennifer jumped up from her position. "I recommend battle stations and shields Colonel."

"Relay to _Amphitrite_ that we will have company and a lot of them confirmed Cylon" Col. Burrelson ordered communications.

"Sending."

 **/-Amphritrite – seconds later**

"We have at least twelve Basestars enclosing on our position." Came over the communication and Cmdr. Mychel instantly hit the alert command. "I guess that talk will come later…if we survive."

"How did they know? I don't see anything. DRADIS does not see anything either and twelve is overkill." Maj. Bromar said besides himself and then DRADIS lit up, twelve red dots indicating Cylon Basestars coming out of FTL. Soon after many nukes from a dozen Basestars started toward them and the newcomers' vessels. And then he realized that they weren't Cylon either as their graves will be next to his.

"By the Lords of Kobol" Was all he could say.

" _Pices_ _One_ and _Six_ please tighten group for maximum protection, they will pick us off if we are out of formation." Col. Neuhr said watching the last two gunships tried to turn inwards in the inverse arrow formation while Cmdr. Mychel tried to get in touch with the newcomers.

"Let them be sir, they warned us and will protect ourselves. We never seen this many Basestars at one time and this is a losing battle. We could surrender." He said stricken with terror of the thought of dying.

The look that the commander gave to his first officer could turn water to ice.

"Never, they set us both up, just on the outside of our sensors. The newcomers were able to pick it up but not in time. We hope that the Lords of Kobol is looking over us that they can protect us as well."

"Hardly, it is twelve of them, a few newer hybrids with advance nukes as well." Came the response.

 **/-Scylla same time**

"Status?" Col. Burrelson said and then looked at Jennifer who was sitting there in thought.

"114 nukes heading for the Colonial vessels, 37 toward us, only a few nukes of higher yield, targeting us and the _Amphitrite_." Tactics said.

"Copy, Jennifer, you read their strategy, what do you think as we have time, those nukes are slow and point defenses can take them out." He said still wondering what Jennifer's reply would be.

"They always launch nukes first, then try to get into our network which they are trying to interface now but they have no chance unless they have time which they don't. I created a nasty response just in case we meet them. But the issue is with this many Basestars we will see literally thousands of fighters and they will use kamikaze tactics which our fighters shields have no defense against." She answered already a step ahead.

"Any suggestions for them?" Col. Burrelson queried and he saw her smile started to form.

"First have the Colonials come to us as they have time. The Cylons usually attack from long range and when the Colonials use their flak and other methods for their nukes, they slide closer releasing their fighters because their ordinance would be spent and since they used a lot on us, they are not in good shape. I saw you set the drones to intercept the nukes, but I also have section seven through nine drones modified to send out EMPs when their fighters are released which will put them out of action." She smirked like the know it all that she was and by Col. Burrelson's reaction she got what she wanted.

"You did this all and some behind my back?" He wasn't mad but more in awe of her and now understood why she was on this mission.

"It would take too long to explain it. The more I read on these two fighting people, it dawned on to me they don't change and their tactics either. You would have came to the same conclusion as well if you had all the information handy which I did." She gave the colonel a backhanded compliment but she was sincere because his tactics was top of the class and given information he would do the same.

"I suggest cloaking the _Meleager_ and send her hunting the Basestars down and one less target to worry about and protect the Colonial gunships as they cannot take on this bombardment. The missiles have locks on them and they aren't fast enough to dodge them all nor have the anti-missiles to shoot everyone down." She said and now the bridge is looking at her, even though a veteran crew that have seen some battles, she was the most tested of them all and it was not even close.

"Do as she said. Have the drones have been reprogrammed to intercept the Basestars missiles now?" He asked the tactics officer.

"Full load and ready sir. Gen. O'Neill made sure of that or was it the Mars CO." Came the answer.

"Mark nukes that is marked for the Colonials vessels to intercept ignore those that come for us. Let point defense and shields handle them" He ordered calmly.

The _Scylla_ lit up like a Christmas tree when several hundreds of drones sought after the nukes that was heading for the Colonial vessels. Beneath the _Meleager_ went to cloak mode and headed for Basestars prepping each attack on the vessels.

"Should we launch our fighters?" The Colonel felt embarrassed to ask the Major if this was the correct course of action. If she wasn't here, tactics would deem this is the best bet but the thousands of fighters would put his fighters at a disadvantage due to numbers and only have so many automated fighters he could deploy.

"No, they have a substantial advantage in numbers even though we are shielded, a direct kinetic midair collision will destroy them due to mass at a 3 or 4 to 1 ratio and they will use those tactics. I would use them after we thinned the herd." She answered.

"I can see why you are so valuable." He had to say it.

"Experience sir and being under the General O'Neill you learn the hard way against the many adversaries and tactics throughout my experience and having information before hand is invaluable." She answered with a smile.

"You don't say." He returned the smile and remembered what Gen. Caldwell said about the young Major and he now fully understood. He went back to barking orders and watched the several tactical displays and the fight that was occurring. "Get us right on top of the Colonials and protect them while the _Meleager_ does her job."

 **/-Amphitrite** __ **seconds later**

The prayers and curses were flying on all decks of the Mercury class Battlestar. Two on one they could win with damage taken but with losses to a few of the gunships this would be a disaster. The DRADIS picked up the more than one hundred nuclear housed missiles with the newer models trained on her and based on intelligence it will severely cripple or outright destroyed the Battlestar.

"Sir they are locked unto us and we cannot go to FTL without risking going into a star." Maj. Bromar said as the spool device indicated too much interference on all sides could not get a good lock on any celestial point for FTL.

"Sir the _Scylla_ launched something. It looks like golden yellow orbs." Another officer said and Maj. Bromar raced over to the other DRADIS display that was circled around the _Scylla_.

"Are they heading for us as a trick and in cohorts with the Cylons." Col. Neuhr said with distaste in his mouth. The commander looked at him in disgust.

"Negative, nukes have been sent their way, the same newer models and then subsequently destroyed by their defensive batteries." Maj. Bromar answered watching the glow of the nuke missiles explode into small novas some distance from the massive newcomer vessel.

"It could be a trick." Col. Neuhr said and he could not let it go. But he saw the yellow balls impact the many nukes that were inbound to the fleet, small pockets of bright red, purple and yellow erupted all over the place. A few nukes got through slamming against the hull of the _Amphitrite, Picses Two_ and _Six_.

"Damage?" Cmdr. Mychel screamed but was thankful the _Scylla_ protected his fleet as that first strike was a kill volley.

"Some sections, bulkhead stood its ground, _Pisces Six_ little bit more substantial but damage crews are on it. _Pisces Two_ not too bad, they too under control. They are asking to launch a retaliatory strike?" Maj. Bromar asked hoping that they won't because that means in closer range and the fighters.

"Negative, we sit here and hope the Lords of Kobol protect us, the guardians they sent." He answered.

"Commander are you insane, they are neither the guardians nor the 13th tribe. Why do you have so much faith in them?" Col. Neuhr fumed.

"Colonel Neuhr if you ever usurp me again I will confine you to the brig. Do I make myself clear?" Cmdr. Mychel shouted with so much force the bridge coward.

Col. Neuhr never seen his CO that mad before but he was convinced this was not the 13th nor their saviors but he grudgingly admitted that they saved them and a lot of lives but what now is the issue. They can't just stay in a pack; they must strike back or at least punch a hole so they can jump to FTL.

"Sorry sir, you are right. The odds we are facing is not good and I am panicking but I standby what I said about these newcomers. Yes, they saved us but what is next, we can't just sit here?"

Cmdr. Mychel looked at his FO and thought about it. He was right they could not sit here they must do something. "Get me the _Scylla_."

" _Scylla_ on." Came the response.

"Colonel, they will figure out that we are still alive after their screens clear up and will launch another volley or send their fighters. I am asking if you have a plan. We can't go to FTL especially after almost emptying our nuclear ordinance disrupting any navigational aids plus they have encircled us."

"Copy that _Amphitrite_ , we do have a plan and don't worry about the subsequent attacks. Your shuttle gave us all the information we need to take care of these Basestars.' Came the confident response.

"Colonel does that satisfy your curiosity?" Cmdr. Mychel said with a slight smirk.

"Actually it makes me more curious and where is the gunship they had, it is gone?" He looked at the other DRADIS controllers, none of them can find it.

"I have to admit I am now curious as well. I guess we will have our answer soon." Cmdr. Mychel watched the other screens not knowing if they come out of this alive.

 **/-Basestar 14 same tme**

"Scans?"

"Nothing yet, too much interference" Came the answer.

"Other basestars are blind as well but DRADIS has not changed, still see all nine vessels are operational." One of the models said with awe. This would normally take out many vessels regardless of class.

"That is not possible, that strike would have killed several Jupiter class ships and what about the virus, did it get through." Simon said, too astonished.

"No, it did not and have further bad news, whomever is on that ship was prepared and sent a virus back to us, we have some systems down but having a tough time to combat it. It is much more advance than anything we ever created. It mutates as soon as we try to attack it." Aaron said trying to find out how that virus piggybacked to their vessel.

"Who are these people?" Aaron asked finally after figuring out the virus has taken hold.

"Some believe they are the fabled 13th tribe." Simon answered.

"Can't be, not one single tribe can gain this much technology." John said with distaste in his mouth. "The masters said that out there we will be tested and judge and this is a test. As soon as screens clear we will devise a different tactic."

"Foolhardy One, just foolhardy about these dark masters." Simon could not let it go.

"I will be quiet if I were you or they will smite you and all your clones like they did other models." John said acidly.

"I wish they would try it. I am tired of your nonsense, Cavil." Simon retorted and started to angrily walk toward John who started to flinch in response.

"Enough, both of you, we have a problem now. DRADIS is clearing, not one single ship destroyed, only two damaged." Aaron said now wondering what they are going to do now.

"That is not possible." John said, the smirk disappeared and doubt his creeping in his mind.

"Look for yourself." Simon said now a smirk was appearing on his face.

 **/ Scylla** __ **minute later**

"Cmdr. Mychel we could destroy these Basestars but I must remind you we are only doing it because they attacked us and does not mean we will fight this war for you. My superiors will be told about your race and these abominations you are fighting. Our policy is not to interfere in interstellar wars"

"I understand Colonel. I assume you will send someone to come talk to us if we survive this?"

"Yes, that is how we operate. We will make sure these Cylons know they can't just attack an Earth vessel and not pay they price."

"You said Earth? That is where our 13th tribe supposed to travel to. Where is it located?" The crew of the _Amphitrite_ was in shock when they heard that.

"Colonel, I would advise not to tell them because that is the heart of our Confederacy." One of the crew members said.

"Well, I could give him the vicinity, but I doubt they could travel that far in a few centuries." He countered but understood one of his junior officers saying that.

"Cmdr. Mychel we are located here." He sent the location so that their DRADIS system could decipher.

"That is not possible, no vessel could travel that far. It would take centuries to traverse that far." When he looked at the coordinates. It was far beyond they would even know.

"For us, not really. A day at most." Col. Burrelson shrugged when he looked at the Colonial commander.

"You are lying. I know you have energy weapons, shields and that, but the technology to traverse vast distances is something science has restricted based on proven theories." Col. Neuhr interrupted.

"Depends on how you interpreted science Colonel Neuhr. Anyway, their scans should be back online and I guess they will be launching another set of nukes. I would ask that you stay near me so we can shoot them down. So if they launch fighters we have a very nasty surprise for them."

"You have fighters to counter?" Cmdr. Mychel said while he looked at Col. Neuhr with renewed hatred.

"Yes, but I won't use them. I am not going to risk any lives on being outnumbered like 100 to 1." Col. Burrelson said as he nodded to Jennifer that the next phase is ready.

"Good point, may I ask what you are doing then." Cmdr. Mychel asked, very curious in what these Earth humans were going to do, assuming if they were from Earth. Even to him that would be like impossible to believe considering the distance.

"They tried to get into our network and met something they never have before, a retro virus and now we are disabling their ships, fighters and life support." Maj. Hailey said when Col. Burrelson had communications pan to her.

"This is how they got to us by doing the same thing. You won't do this to us would you?" Maj. Bromar said, terrified if these Earth humans could do something like this to the Cylon knowing they have been trying for a long time to do the same thing.

"No, I have no reason to. I read your history. You are not the enemy but someone in the Cylon community is holding something back and I intend to find out. We will destroy ten of the Basestars and we will keep two active and tow them back to our world with their occupants so I can locate what they are hiding." Maj. Hailey said with conviction and when Cmdr. Mychel saw that smile, it was nice but something very devious, wicked and malevolent about it. Somehow the Cylons has pissed her off.

"They will self-destruct if you attempt that." Col. Neuhr barked trying to maintain that he is significant in this little chat.

"Actually that won't be an option when we take out life support and shut down the machines. My engineer has already deciphered all their programming and is devising ways to counter anything to throw at her." Col. Burrelson said with a smile.

"Is there a chance we can obtain this technology?" Cmdr. Mychel begged.

"If I could give it to you I would but we do not give out technology to races we have no agreements with. Sit back and watch the show." He said and did not smile but felt bad for these Colonials but rules are rules.

 **/ Basestar 14 seconds later**

"Launch everything before the virus overwhelms us." Aaron pleaded with John.

"Launching." One of the other model threes did not bother to get the okay and just did it.

"What was that?" D'Anna said when her DRADIS barked an alarm.

"Basestar 26 gone, something appeared on their DRADIS used some type of energy weapon and hit at the plexus destroying it instantly." Simon said then suddenly felt that something bad is coming.

"Another gone, Basestar 32 and now Basestar 8. It is the same ship that the Colonials fired up on at first. It is that gunship and it is faster than any ship we ever seen." Aaron said.

"Cavil, did the Dark Masters said anything about this?" Simon demanded.

"We will be tested and we must face it and defeat it?" John retorted but fear was sinking in. The masters did not say anything about someone this advance in their backyard. They were supposed to meet them out there along with their masters vessels.

"What do you mean disappeared?" D'Anna questioned hoping that ship was coming for them.

"Just appeared and took out Basestar 11 and 19, then disappeared?" Aaron said now panic was about the set in

"Six down and now the other models panicking. John you are our leader what do we do now" Aaron shouted with frustration, fear and near full panic mode

 **/-** _ **Amphitrite**_ **same time**

"Commander you need to see this. That gunship they had, it appeared behind the Cylon fleet and we saw six Basestars destroyed in less than a few minutes." Maj. Bromar was in total awe even the words that came out of his mouth was total disbelief.

"What in Lords of Kobol they use as weapons to destroy them in seconds?" Cmdr. Mychel asked has he too could not believe what has happened.

"I have visual." Lt. Tarlow said after he got up from communication and took over visuals.

"Energy weapons and they struck at the core of each ship each time. At the Nexus point we usually aim for. It appears they have schematics on the Basestars as it only used one shot. It is white like energy beam with energy output we cannot even fathom. But more importantly watch. "Did you see that, it disappeared and then reappeared and attack again."

"I suggest we don't piss off our new friends anymore that could do this type of damage from a gunship no less. I hate to see that behemoth out there could do." Cmdr. Mychel shuddered.

 **/ Basestar 14 minutes later**

"We need to get out of here, we cannot track the interlopers gunship. It appears, shoots, kills and then disappears." Aaron said knowing this the only correct course of action.

"Have the others cover us, spool FTL and we leave." John said as he too started to doubt this is going to be a winning situation

"Cavil, Basestar 20 and 42 have been immobilized and there is no life or activity." Simon said and now fearing for himself and not thinking about choking John out for this outrageous plan.

"Instruct them to self-destruct." John said. The damage has been done, protocol must be adhere to.

"Did you not hear me? There is no life or activity on those Basestars." Simon said with anger thrown behind it.

"Have the others destroy it." John remembered protocol after protocol since he was the one that wrote it many eons ago.

"Not possible, they expended almost all their ordinance at the Colonials and interlopers; we are the only ones that can do it." Aaron corrected him trying to figure out other options.

"Then proceed." John nodded.

"Cavil, the devil has appeared and heading for us." Simon screamed as he saw first-hand what the small gunship could do seeing a white beam hitting their nexus point and second later a large nova, repeated over and over.

"FTL is ready." D'Anna shouted.

"Jump then." John ordered knowing that the other Basestars are at the mercy of the Colonials and these newcomers. He had to get back to the masters and tell them of this as it was the most important thing right now. His masters, not too far are trying to uncover the veil of a secret and ancient ring that sat next to their homeworld way on the other side of Colonies. Other Basestars, all newer types, the masters said that when they pierce the veil, they will upgrade their ships and then conquer this galaxy and proclaim retribution of those who imprisoned them.

 **/Amphitrite seconds later**

"That must have been the command Basestar that did not follow the others. We notice two of them are dead. Get me the _Scylla_." Cmdr. Mychel ordered. Seconds later a response came.

" _Scylla_ on." It was the female officer.

"I assume those are the two you are going to take back home like a trophy." He asked.

"Oh course, 37 abominations are dead and 100's of those robot thingies have been deactivated. The other Basestars will not be around any longer, either. We will keep them intact and just take these two. We left the one modified version while we take one. We thought that was fair." Maj. Hailey said.

"Thank you, this will hurt their war effort against us." Cmdr. Mychel

"We will send dignitaries back to see if peace can be arranged. My engineer informed me that the shuttle is in working order and the two occupants will be piloting back. They are asking for a lot of information and I will leave that up to you to tell them." Col. Burrelson said while Jennifer watched the gangly looking shuttle leave the hangar of the _Scylla_.

Thank you colonel, again." Cmdr. Mychel said while he looked at the carnage of seven destroyed Basestars, one got away, two were being looked over by the _Meleager_ , three left for his battle group.

"Get me Caprica Actual, tell them what has happened here and we need a full task force to secure this catch. Also send fighters and raptors to the three Basestars and make sure they are dead and self-destruct has been disengaged and no computer equipment, we don't want any Earth human viruses attached to our ships." Cmdr. Mychel slumped into his chair. A smile crept on his face.

"What a day!"

 **/ Scylla – minutes later**

"Drag the two basestars to the void and contact Mars for tow operations. I don't want to strain the engines any more than I have to." Col. Burrelson ordered.

Minutes later the two Basestars moved and then disappeared into the void.

SG Galaxy, Caprica

Caprica City

April 2011

The Athena class ship, _SGC Juggernaut_ sat in the orbit of the Colonies capital world of Caprica with fourteen Jupiter class destroyers a bevy of Mercury and several dozen Gunstars watching it.

Gen. Caldwell looked out the window at all those beautiful crafted ships but on the other hand, he wonders if they could even put a dent into an Athena, the most lethal ship until now in the known universe. A small laugh left his mouth. _Probably not_ , he thought.

"I wonder how Gen. O'Neill is faring? I heard their religious class is ridiculous. They still worship the ancient Greek AND Roman gods." He said to Jennifer who gave them a lengthy background on how Colonial society derived.

The massive population of over 50 billion people made the General nervous when he, Jack, Pres. Hayes got together to discuss this with Col. Burrelson as well. So they decided to come back with the Athena class and two Ares and for Hunters all in cloak mode just in case. But much to their chagrin they went unchallenged and probably because of what Cmdr Mychel brought back with them as in footage at the slaughter of Caralon and the three Basestars they brought back with them fully intact including hundreds of fighters.

"General Jack O'Neill, we do not follow any Heathens unless they repent so the answer is no at this time. A monolithic religious society like yours are not advance enough to even talk to us." The head priestess voiced with an air of invincibility around her.

"High Priestess, they have the means to help us against our enemies, why bring religion into this?" Prime Minister Alex Adara said but he knew that last comment has sealed their fate.

"I have spoken Prime Minister and when I speak I speak for all, you of all people show know that." She said evenly. Then she turned to Gen. O'Neill and his bodyguards narrowing her eyes.

"Your people are the 13th tribe and under my leadership and I demand whatever we wish as it is declared by our sacred laws." She said with finality.

Jack got up and saw many guns started to point at him. He and his group active their shields just in case as protocol, which they could not see but he was not going to go quietly. So he started to laugh hysterically and pointed at the High Priestess. His voice was cold, colder than anything any in that chamber have ever seen.

"Demand from us? I don't think so. When you people grow up, we will talk then. Have a nice day." Seconds later he vanished along with his aides. The Colonial High Guard outside traijned their weapons to keep the shuttle from leaving, it too disappeared.

"Prime Minister, the shuttle is gone, it just disappeared." One of the officers screamed over the communication.

"Just like the entourage, they all can disappear at will." The head of security said and then shuddered. "I hope they aren't too angry with us."

The room was silent for a second but the rage was building between the two factions of the Colonial people.

"Why did you insult them? They could have been valuable allies" Prime Minister Adara went right after High Priestess Olarianna.

"They are heathens, the bringers of hearsay" She responded haughtily. "We cannot allow anarchy here before true enlighten comes and embrace us all."

The way her eyes went milky and her voice quiet and entrance like, it sent shivers down Prime Ministers spine. Something was afoot, he felt it and she must be watched more carefully.


	6. Book of Eli: The Truth of the Furlings

**Okay, people have been bombarded me. I do not have writers block but how to transit from this new writing to integrate to the new one. It will make sense. This chapter has so many Easter eggs, at least 5 to make you wonder. It does integrate to the Babylon 5 galaxy, an Easter Egg. Plus, it rounds out Eli and new Furlings offsprings as well. The next chapter is already half way through. The battles are the hold up. Trying to not make it a wankfest and I want people to die on our side to make it fair. But there are six factions involved that will change things and open up for another story if I wish to go there. Sorry I am going to be blunt. From now on, the next chapter is the last until I get to the original story and it will have a lot more changes that you read but much more robust and much better as other stuff is added and more understanding of the actual universe properties on why things happen and can't happen.**

 **I am the only beta reader so you might see some grammar or spelling issues, but not as bad as my 38 chapter one which is the rewrite one of and many people loved it I'd did.**

 **Just want to say, you people get on my grammar, tough you know what, I graduated from a better University with an "A" in English. I just don't have the time to get a beta reader waiting on my every beckon call to do it. So I am for the readers not you wanting to see things so I am actually sticking my tongue out. Oh for your pleasure, I am a Full Stack Developer to spend time doing this, so there (sticking tongue out).**

"Seriously, four gates to desolate worlds, what is the estimate of then this civilization of being destroyed" Col. Young asked Eli who was staring out at that bleak and desolate landscape.

There were towns, a few cities of decent size he could see all surrounding the Stargate but like Chillicott it met the same fate. He could feel the same weapons used but more advance than before.

He took out his modified Kino to take readings and dating and sent it out. He turned to Col. Young.

"Sir, same as the planet we are over now. I don't have memories of the past but I think the race or races that destroyed Chillicott did the same to these people." He said with a very heavy voice. All four stops looked like this, some were rebuilding with plant life and some animals, but this was total and utter destruction.

"We only have two more. So far seven, seven, and five thousand years ago, but at least the other three have some hope of reviving itself without its population. Even Chillicott have some sentient life, barely and that happened over eight thousand years ago." Col. Young tried to brighten the very dark subject.

"That made me think that they were the center planet of all these others, the mega-center of humans/Alterans/Furlings and they did have space faring capability. There is a chance we might meet some of those people." Eli tried himself to perk up the conversation.

"Perhaps, we have two more to go. When will the Kino be back?" Col. Young asked.

"Soon, I've programmed it to scan the town and the city and see if there was anything on my list I can use?" Eli responded still looking over the gray, brown and mostly black landscape with various small fauna that actually survive the holocaust.

Col. Young coughed and it didn't sound good to Eli. He already knew something was wrong with his heighten sense but this confirmed it. The previous world's atmosphere was not better and he thought it was taking a toll on him in a life threatening way, Eli realized.

"Sir, heavy concentrates of sulfur and other chemicals is affecting your system and becoming at dangerous levels that you won't survive with immediate treatment. I can filter better than you and I think you should head back. I can handle this myself, but I can't interfere in keeping you alive but only with the basic stuff we have, you know what I would risk?" He said respectfully.

"After your orb returns, I will head back. " Col. Young paused and his lungs burned intensely. "Eli, you can't use your powers to subdue anyone without being destroyed. You told me to remind you of that."

Eli hand shot up. "Sir, I can defend myself. The powers I have will protect me. I will not strike back unless provoked. There is no rule in me doing so. We are not allow to kill anyone outright. I will not kill, even my own will would not partake in such an action, so don't worry."

Col. Young sighed knowing that Eli was right. He would not hurt anyone unless it was the last choice before he himself would die in an encounter.

Moments later the Kino returned.

"Downloading data" Eli watched as his pad fill up with information. He smiled at one entry.

Col. Young saw his face brighten. "What is it?"

"My list has been dwindled. It seems some of debris has some of the elements I need. Also, there is not so good news. This planet was destroyed around seven thousands years ago." Eli looked at the surroundings and thought how a civilization was destroyed and the weapons used he surmised and confirmed that they were same ones that destroyed each one they've been too and the one they are orbiting now.

"Colonel, you can go on. There is nothing dangerous or living on this world that could harm me. I will create a barge and send the elements back when it is full. This will give you time to recover and meet me at the next location" Eli said examining his surroundings on procuring materials to build barges to carry the elements he need to fix certain things on _Destiny_.

"I understand. I will get checked out by TJ. Be careful." The Colonel walked toward the gate after he dialed the coordinates to _Destiny_ and disappeared through the event horizon.

Eli turned and headed to the area where a high concentrate of the elements he needed were located. The bleak landscape put him in a solemn mood. Hundreds of thousands of people lived in the surrounding area. Some buildings he could probably visualize where twenty stories at least, just skeletons, even burnt out more than Chillicott was which had actual skyscrapers. He could see the burnt out husk of defensive cannons that were littered around the surrounding main city he could recall. The radiation level was manageable since it has been many thousands of years, but the Kino said it was present meaning nothing would have survived. Unlike Chillicott this place was bombarded much more. He wondered why. Did it have a secret?

He wondered what entity could have so much hatred to wipe out a civilization. The three Kino's he was looking for was not on none of those planets, even if it were destroyed, there was an equivalent of a black box on them which he figured out from the main one just in case they were separated. Whoever led this mission with _Destiny_ they were thorough in programming her to gather data and secure it but for what reason?

 **/-** _ **Destiny**_ **moments later**

"Gate activation, Col. Young code" Mr. Issacson said at the console. He had gate duty during their mission while the others stretched out and went thorough exercises to ensure their bodies were ready after the long sleep in stasis.

Per instructions they could not take chances due to what the Lucian Alliance did previously, military and more powerful and practical Alteran weapons were trained on the gate and a few seconds later Col. Young came through with his palms open, gun on his shoulder. His face had a lot of soot and he was coughing a lot.

"Med to gate room. Col. Young appears to be in some medical trouble" Issaacson said over the comm.

Ginn and TJ quickly arrived there immediately. TJ took out a scanner that was an upgrade from SGC thanks to Eli's tinkering.

"Lungs have a lot of sulfur causing lesions and we don't get it out pneumonia will take hold." TJ shouted. "Also he has some gamma radiation as well. Must have been the planet that has been nuked."

The modified bed that Eli created immediately appeared into the gate room and they lie Col. Young on it. He was not in good shape. Waiting on the last Kino has put him in mortal danger but he had to know what happened.

He grabbed TJ and with a whisper "Make sure Matthew take care of us and wait for Eli, he is going alone now."

TJ nodded and she looked at Ginn, knowing she could instantly heal him, but she shook her head. "Sorry I cannot, he is not going to die. You can keep him alive. I was told specifically if I use my powers haphazardly when not needed it will bring attention and could endanger all of us."

"I understand, well help me anyway, we need to prep him to clean out his lungs." TJ said with a slight dejection in her voice. She was hoping because cleaning out lungs is like doing heart surgery and she has not had training in doing so.

Ginn had no choice but to read TJ's mind after she refused to help her and now understood why she was afraid. "Look, I can run you through the procedures this. I can do."

TJ was relieved because she would not lose her commanding officer and smiled. "Thank you."

"Look, TJ, I may be gifted and all but have limits in when to use it, but always remember I have infinite knowledge on humanoid anatomy and how to save them without using my power. I can only instruct and sometimes help. I did it for Eli when he was near death, this is no different." She reassured the only nurse, or medical equivalent doctor, on the ship.

TJ nodded and felt relieved that Ginn can act as pseudo doctor and surgeon as needed but she knows she had to do most of the heavy lifting and to her that is a good thing. She will also learn much more from her when doing things like this.

 **/- Planet Szara**

Eli walked among the darken ruins, looking at a devastated planet and he was fuming. Wanton destruction is something that actually triggered his thoughts. He knew he had to meditate and he did for a minute. The only thing he was happy to not see were many skeletons. It seemed that most of the blast totally incinerated any flesh or organic material as nothing was standing that could withstand it. To him, the weapons was many fold more power than what destroyed Chillicott.

His pad beeped indicating that what the orb revealed what was in its previous survey. Then he saw it. It was a very big and jagged piece and it was familiar. He started to run. His now very athletic body, he did not bother to transport to location as running was good for him, to calm his nerves because what he was looking at was something he thought he would never see and to him it was dread.

 **/-** _ **Destiny**_ **same time**

The console on the bridge lit up with multiple targets automatically becoming red. This alerted Dr. Rush who was sitting at his upgraded console looking at the logs of what Eli went through previously at Eli's request and he was shocked, amazed, bewildered and finally understood that sentient life was all over the place and humanoids were the most prolific. The horrors he saw in the logs and the galaxies _Destiny_ escaped from, he did not wish to re-enter. He rethought of going back to the places but maybe his world built better ships to go back to these places that had abundant space faring species, especially one that is a mirror to their own galaxy and then one that is huge that the most sentient species he ever seen but also the most dangerous ran by somewhat ethereal beings with special unnatural abilities.

He noticed the alarm and since he was alone on the bridge knowing the others was playing some form of game that Eli created. He must admit Eli did take care of them quite well with food, entertainment, piss poor wine, but wine nevertheless and his Amanda is alive again. He looked at the scream and then he saw it. "Oh no"

"Colonel to the bridge, Colonel to the bridge, the droid ships are back" He screamed over the comm.

He pressed the alarm that sounded all over _Destiny_. A few seconds, Lt. Scott and Master Sgt. Greer appeared, along with Ms. Gray and Mr. Brodie.

"Status?" Lt. Scott said walking directly to the command chair annoying Dr. Rush.

"Where is the Colonel?" Dr. Rush asked, looking at the others taking their positions.

"He is in an emergency surgery. If you paid more attention to what is going on board than your notes it would make life much easier for all of us." Lt. Scott angered.

Dr. Rush was about the retaliate when he saw both MSgt. Greer and Mr. Gray look at him evenly and he just let it go because he knew deep down they were right.

"The sensors indicated that they are the Bezerker drone ships and I don't understand, they were in the last galaxy and we determined they are not able to travel that distance." He explained with somewhat puzzlement in how they accomplished that.

"Wait, they are different, they are not attacking, keeping their distance. They have thirty-one drones and they are just hovering around the command ship. Sensors detect there is some type of communication going on inside the main vessel." Mr. Brodie said and he looked at Lt. Scott and then Dr. Rush with a slight shrug in not understanding.

"Wait, they never done that. They always attack and we never seen any internal communications but directed at the drones giving instructions." Lt. Scott stated.

"Matthew, we are being hailed by the command vessel." Mr. Brodie said who was monitoring communications and his look at the others is like total confusion.

Everyone on the crew looked at each other, this never happened before. The pounding they took previously from them was fresh in their minds.

"Put it on Mr. Brodi _e_." Lt. Scott instantly tighten his uniform and tried not to look nervous when the screen came up. His face ashen then went into shock while he looked around the crew, he wasn't the only one.

"Good, you are humanoid. Thank the Ancestors, nice to meet you." The human on the other side was old, olive skinned, with fully cropped white hair and they could see others in the background, all human, smiling.

"Hi." Was all Lt. Scott could say as he was in shock and Ms. Gray noticed and put her hand on Matthewt shoulder to indicate she could take over and he gladly stepped aside.

Camille got in front of the viewer with her patented smile and nodded at the gray haired man.

"Hi. I am Ms. Camille Gray, a civilian in charge for the moment. It is good to see another human face that is not to harm us. "She was direct using her talent when addressing someone they did not know.

"Well met, Ms. Gray. I am Tierestad of the Etemec. We are nomads that are scattered around this galaxy waiting for the moment the ships of our ancestors would show up again and it is here but if I know you are here, the Koryx knows as well." At first he smiled but when he mentioned the other race his face changed.

"Koryx, are they dangerous?" Lt. Scott said as he came back into view of the elderly man.

"Their purpose is to terminate all humanoids that are human like me, like you and for you to operate a ship of the Ancestors, you must have the same gene. We were never able to board the vessel and in our past we have seen it about a dozen times. Some were even destroyed by the Koryx. To see one in my lifetime is a miracle that I can tell my people and my children." Tierestad had a tear appearing under his right eye, the warmth in his voice Camille could tell was genuine.

"There is more, isn't it Tierestad?" Camille asked respectfully sensing the old man had more to say. "How did you know that we were here?"

"You have an orb on your vessel that broadcasted a signal. We have a similar device handed down from generation to generation, it origins were from the planet below. We do not know the full history and cannot unlock the device and I know from our ancient texts that it has been like this for almost seven thousand revolutions." He said. "But we must leave this place, the Koryx has an orb as well and will be here soon."

"Does these Koryx have vessels that are powerful?" Capt. Scott asked.

"Yes, they do, many of them. They have destroyed at least two of these Ancient vessels, some of these types and all of our home fleet when they destroyed our home planet Etemeca many thousands years ago." The way it sounded from Tierestad it was heartbroken to the crew. "We have been wondering around the galaxy hoping this ship can be a beacon of hope to rid this galaxy of the Koryx."

"You heard the man, we should leave." Dr. Rush butted in as usual. "We sit here we are sitting ducks."

"Not without Eli we can't. How would he find us?" Camille responded a bit more harshly than usual possibly because of Dr. Rush butting in and had no regards to Eli but knowing their past, it didn't surprise her.

"Eli is special, he would find us one way or another or his girlfriend because of their bond" Dr. Rush said emphatically.

Camille looked at Matthew and then at Brodie and then Ronald. They saw Eli's power, even visiting Earth and knew he was capable. But the person who would know would be Ginn.

"Ginn, is there any way you can come to the bridge?" Camille asked over the comm.

"We need a few minutes, just getting the rest of the invasive materials out of the Colonel's lungs." She said as Camille could hear TJ ask for an instrument.

The alarms started again and two vessels, easily dwarfing _Destiny_ appeared on screen.

"Shields up, cannons on standby" Matthew shouted to Mr. Brodie and MSgt. Greer.

"Well I'll be; we have full green on every cannon on this vessel. What is this?" Ronald said out loud asking Dr. Rush to come over.

"Eli said something he received from an Earth schematic that will give us a few more weapons if needed." Dr. Rush answered. "I guess he did not mention it to me."

"Guess not." MSgt Greer responded really want to take a swipe at Dr. Rush attitude of being ignored by Eli.

"Shields are at maximum." Mr. Brodie shouted.

Camilled looked at the vessels, dark, ugly, Goth like. It looked like an arachnid, similar to scorpion with many pinchers. She turned the screen and the look Tierestad gave her, she knew they were. "We are too late, aren't we?"

He nodded. "I must protect our people. I will send a few of these drones to protect you. Since you are manned vessel you have a better chance than an automated one. Be careful of their splatters, they will drain a section of your shields and send in smaller crawlers to tear your ship apart, from the inside out."

"Splatters? Crawlers? What are those?" Lt. Scott asked and then he saw it, smaller ships, fighters' size with what he sees a bulbous back, like a tick. The vessel struck against the shields of _Destiny_ and then like some ethereal black ichor appeared where the tick like fighter splatter.

"This is not good. It drained the shields in that particular area, down to 70%. Now I understand the term 'splatter'." Mr. Brodie said and Capt. Scott.

"Can you compensate, Mr. Brodie by rotating the shields frequencies so the affected area can recover?" Dr. Rush offered.

"Yes, I think that is possible. I never thought of that." Mr. Brodie responded smiling and seeing the doctor patented roll of his eyes, he darkened. "Smug asshole" He said with baited breath.

Mr. Brodie set the shields to random frequencies as many Splatters peppered the ship.

"Ronald, the new weapons are online and ready, fire when you are ready, wide beam." Matthew ordered his friend.

"Gladly" MSgt. Greer responded.

A wide white beam coalesced from the top part of _Destiny_ , right near where the shuttles are usually housed and shot out at the Koryx vessel. It took a few moments until it burned through their Hatak level shields and cut into the vessel like a surgeon. Black ichor started to flow out of the vessel including something that was sentient as well, small spider like beings and then bigger beings, humanoid in shape and dark. The cameras on _Destiny_ were thorough in pinpointing objects of that nature.

"They are humanoid, are we human in killing them?" Ms. Gray asked while she watched the _Destiny_ dissecting beam cut into the Koryx main vessel, while the anti-fighter batteries expended many red plasma pulses at the Splatters that the Koryx vessel spewed.

Tierastad watched in awe. This ancient ship was not like the others they have recorded in their journals. This one had teeth and exhibit weapons never seen before. Not only that the Splatters could not penetrate their shields but they were pummeling the Koryx main ship as well.

He watched as the Splatters were getting hammered by the now numerous plasma bolts exiting from _Destiny_ many gun ports with pinpoint accuracy and the dissecting beam he never saw before. It was literally slicing a huge chunk of a vessel many times _Destiny_ and their Bezerker command ship size. He now understood that when there is someone operate that ship they are more deadly than ever and if that is the case, could he ask they get rid of the Koryx once and for all so all of the Furling ancestors could live in peace and not be scattered.

He must let them know that this ship could liberate his people, someway somehow. Then he saw the main gun, the only weapon he saw in action turn toward the massive Koryx vessel and fired.

"Main cannon fully charge, targeting the main vessel" Mr. Brodie said when the once dead and non- operational display was fully green. "Firing when ready."

"Fire" Lt. Scott said with a grim determination on his face when he saw the main guns of _Destiny_ fire its fully functional and fully powered heavy plasma beam at the Koryx massive vessel.

It struck mid berm and a massive hole appeared and expanded, soon red fires erupted inside the massive. Black ichor was spewing out as the cascading damage of a beam akin to an Asgard beam tore into its innards, destroying everything it its path. Soon humanoids and arachnids alike started to fly out of the torn out sections like rats on an abandoning ship.

The Etemec on the Bezerker command ship watched in awe in something they never saw before. An Ancient vessel going toe to toe with the Koryx destroyer and destroying it in the process, something none of them or their allies were able to accomplish. All battles were losses to them. Tierestad now was determined to beg them to help.

"Target destroy, the remain Splatters have gone dormant" Msgt. Greer said from his console.

"Matthew can you contact the Etemec, please?" Camille ask while she sat down in the command chair that is usually reserve for Col. Young.

"This is Tierastad." Then there was a pause. "I want to thank you for witnessing something we never thought was possible. A Koryx destroyer losing a battle to one of the holiest objects our Ancestors created." The _Destiny_ crew watch the old man started to cry and a few others from the Berzerker class ship surrounded him giving him hugs. Camille fought hard to keep the tears from forming, while the other watch with respect. Dr. Rush just harrumphed and went back to ship logs going over the data from the fight. He thought Eli will like how his installed weapons were doing.

Finally, Tierastad straightened up and looked at the crew of _Destiny_ , their cousins, the Ancestors children. "So where do we go from here?" He asked.

Camille looked at the others while they looked back at her. She turned to the screen.

"Our commanding officer is still in surgery and I do not know what our current mission is but our final destination is home." She answered with a wry smile.

"Is there any way you can help us fight the Koryx, there is not many of us left?" For most people the cry for help was not noticed but to Camille it sounds like desperation.

"I do not know, I can't make that call, but I did notice that you mention orbs. Does it look like this? Camille had Dr. Rush bring her a Kino.

"Yes, yes that is it. About the time the Koryx started decimating worlds that had space faring capabilities this ship sent four orbs to the planet below with an emissary, which we thought it was and the legend said he put it in the vault near the gate of the Ancestors and it was the seat of our civilization that fled our home galaxy many thousands of years ago." The old man had a reverence around him while he sold the story.

"This home galaxy, do you have any maps of it?" Dr. Rush asked, now very interested.

"I could show you if you don't mind me coming to the ship. Now that I can approach it without being fired upon" He asked eagerly.

Camille toward Matthew and Ronald, "please give him diplomat status and escort him to the bridge. Inform Ginn and TJ, make sure all protocols are in place for airborne viruses just in case for both his ship when he returns and this vessel"

The two soldiers nodded and left the bridge.

"How do you want to proceed? We shuttle there or you come here?" She asked now looking at a man who appeared younger more vibrant. She guessed this revelation was never in his cards just like Dr. Rush penchant for looking for the Holy Grail.

"I can come in one of my ships you know about, it is capable of transporting several occupants" He answered and nodded to his crew members. "If you don't mind, another will be joining me, my wife"

Camille smiled. "Of course."

The screen cleared and space was shown again, the residue of battle could be see with scattering of black ichor some parts of the Koryx destroyer and its occupants but humanoid looking but much larger froze while the inert Spider and Splatters floated aimless in between the ships.

"Status of shields, weapons and any known radiation coming from the wreckage?" Camille asked Dr. Brodie and Dr. Rush who took over for Msgt. Greer.

"Shields is regenerating, 92% and climbing, weapons are all green, just one of the new cannons is showing some fluctuating in power but still operable, all other cannons are optimal. Checking radiation signatures" Mr. Brodie stated while Dr. Rush scowled looking at the console trying triangulate on the wreckage of the Koryx destroyer.

"Nothing discernible in the wreckage we can target and the primitive transporter Eli is working on will not be able to lock anyway." Dr. Rush said under breath.

"Wait, what, transporter? I did not know Eli is trying to build one." Camille said in shock and she turned her head and started to walk in back of the console. She looked at the other two that occupied the bridge.

"Yes and something like repair bots, the ones that were destroyed over time. There were a lot spare parts so in his down time he tinkered with a lot of things, even the entertainment system he provided." Dr. Rush answered while cussing at his display trying to attenuate the scanners to get a better lock on the tumbling object.

The slightly larger Berzerker Drone shuttle approached _Destiny_ and Mr. Brodie guided it to the empty shuttle bay and it landed right next to the smaller shuttle. A protective field quickly encased the two vessels and a door opened for the Etemec party.

Lt. Scott took Tierastad's wife hand and helped her through the door. The grizzly looking Tierastad was in awe when he stepped inside the corridor and a visible tear appeared in his eyes.

"Finally, the first of our people to actually set foot on our Ancestors ship." His eyes scanned everywhere taking everything in, even the smell of age could not get pass his nose. "You smell it Adrana?"

The beautiful elegant lady looked at Ronald with curiosity and it made MSgt. Greer a bit nervous like he was a zoo animal being viewed with curiosity. "Yes, like musty, old, ancient" She took her eyes off of MSgt. Greer.

"Welcome to _Destiny_ , I am Lt. Matthew Scott and this is Msgt. Ronald Greer" He pointed at himself and then at Ronald.

Adrana felt Ronald's muscular arms and peered into his eyes and it took all of Ronald's strength not to do anything so he stood there like an actual inspection.

"Are you human?" She asked and then Lt. Scott coughed trying to stifle a laugh because the face Ronald shown would have had the crew bursting out in laughter. It was like a WTF kind of question that look on his face.

Ronald got a grip with his military bearing and gave the elderly woman a fake smile. "Yes, I am human, we have several races on our home world and the settlements scattered across three galaxies as well."

"Interesting, we have no recollect people of a skin tone like yours, maybe a bit lighter due to the sun. Is your culture robust?" She asked in a friendly way, not with a superiority complex, more of gentle curiosity.

"Very much so Lady Adrana, I can tell you more while we do a tour of the ship, but first we must get your husband to the bridge so we can do our business first and pleasure can come afterwards" Ronald said it in a way that Lt. Scott mouth just drop. No sarcasm, no gruff, it was like seeing a new Ronald, calm cool and collected.

"By all means take us there" Lady Adrana took Ronald's arm and draped hers over his. Matthew just shook his head, something is not right about this picture.

Adrana and Ronald talk while they strolled to the bridge, not seeing many people on their way, more than likely in the entertainment center with were all the snacks and drinks were located.

"Not many crew?" Tierastad noticed the same thing and asked nonchalantly as the bridge can be seen from their location.

"As of right now, 73" Lt. Scott answer while they all enter the bridge. Camille turned, Mr. Brodie and Dr. Rush stood and both bow their heads.

"Welcome to the bridge Tierastad. This is Mr. Brodie, scientist, engineer and this is Dr. Rush, scientist, anthropologist, astrophysicist and others." She smiled and saw the Dr. Rush was actually blushing.

"Impressive credentials Dr. Rush" Tierastad nodded and he looked at the five people. "It seems to me you are main bridge crew but this place is a lot bigger, how were you able to manage?"

"Technically I am not member of the bridge, our leader is now out of surgery, but he needs to rest while he heals, also one member is off world conducting studies of the stargate system." Camille answered.

"Stargate, you mean the rings of the Ancestors?" Adrana asked with an ashen look on her face.

"Yes, why? Camille ask now curious.

"They are too dangerous to use. The Koryx send their minions through them and then when they manifest they bind together to make themselves war machines called Baileys from the locals that hover above the lands searching for us that are not near the gate of the Ancients and those who escaped planetary bombardment. We find it safer to fly, or go underground which we have many cities that does it now. But even then, we are no match for the Destroyers, their scouts yes and we try to kill them quickly before the slower Destroyers come out of hyperspace and we are destroyed. We tried to find planets to settle on that doesn't have these but we've notice holding this orb is what the beacon is. That is why we can't build ships to fight them. They will find us before we can have anything." Tierastad took over for his wife as he had more knowledge. "But the orb is our salvation, a conundrum."

"So how many ships do you have left and do you all have a hiding place?" Lt. Scott asked.

"Maybe a few hundred and some scattered places that is off the charts as we hide our children hoping that they can have a better life and I feel this meeting is going to get us there." Adrana answered instead of her husband and when she mentioned the children, her eyes beamed.

Dr. Rush came over with a Kino. "This is why we are here, there were four down in the bunker below and a key to our home galaxy, which you said something about your home as well?" Dr. Rush took out his hand and showed where crystal that the Ancients used for information. It was no doubt they were cousins.

"Well this will make it easy, compatible, no doubt you are one of us and we are one of you." Camille said when the display changed and the several galaxies appeared.

Camille took a pointer and a red dot appeared on the screen, she twist the top and the map became larger based on the twist.

"Dr. Rush can you correlate our position currently over this map as it appears be the galaxy we are in now, please" Camille watched as Dr. Rush touched a few buttons and the overlay. Not quite perfect but close.

"Cosmic stellar drift, this map must be old by thousands of years" Dr. Rush said in awe and he turned, "how did you get this?"

"Handed down for generation to generation going back tens of thousands of years" Tierastad answered.

"That make sense." He turned to Camille, "we are here, the edge is here but that is a long way and the next galaxy is even further than the one we crossed to this one." He said with frustration setting in.

"Eli and Col. Young said there is a way and we will find it." Camille soothed the doctor.

Camille turned to the Etemec couple. "Could you show us our ancestor home planet where your people came from?"

Tiersastad took the wand and looked at the galaxies intensely until he saw the Milky Way galaxy.

"There!" He said pointing at the Milky Way galaxy. Then he looked at the others and they looked at him back blankly.

"What, what is it?" He stammered.

"That is our home, we came from there." Camille answered softly.

"Our Ancestors or we call Ancients, originated on Terra/Gaea/Earth as we call it now and they created a vast empire that scattered to surrounding galaxies. There is more but the person who needs to tell you is in the infirmary."

Tierastad mine raced, his latent powers were evident as he could feel the other on the ship and his mind touched hers. "Hello!"

Ginn was dressing the Colonel when she felt it and it wasn't Eli but someone else. "Hello!"

"Interesting, this is the first enlighten ones I have encountered in over 140 years of my life. This is so invigorating" he said in her mind.

"I can see that, where are you?" She asked.

"On the bridge of this magnificent ship and now I can die in peace after my people are free from this wretched galaxy." He said the last part a bit of anger was felt.

Ginn looked at TJ and nodded she needs to go. Ginn thought for location and instantly transported there.

The crew jumped when they saw Ginn coalesced into her human form.

"By the Ancestors" Adrana said with mouth wide.

"Ginn, I wish you would tell us before you emerge, hate to see you appeared right in front of us." Camille said. Ginn gave her look that was not possible.

"Sorry, but this man talked to me." She looked at Tierastad. Then Adrana looked at him as well.

"You have been blessed my husband, this has not happen in centuries. This day has been truly remarkable." The warmth and empathy she had glowed in the room. The others could not see it but Ginn and Tierastad, both did and he and his wife had the gift. He thought and thought about this and it had to be this ship.

"Ginn, what happened to the Ancients, how did the Etemec end up in this galaxy?" Camille asked.

"I don't know if I should tell them because if they get caught by the Koryx they would pull the information from their head. This is the reason why they want all humans, Alterans and Furlings dead."

She answered but her heart was heavy, these two wanted to know the truth.

"What I can tell you, you and many others fled through the surrounding galaxies breaking up into tribes. From what I was told you had a gate that sent you here and other gates that were planted just in case our galaxy needed to be evacuated." Ginn explained.

"Do you know where our homeworld is? Adrana asked and her empathy while still dormant, it was noticeable to Ginn.

"Actually I do." She said and the others stop whatever they were doing and stared at her and Ginn felt it but dreaded to answer their question.

"Aschen Prime" She said and the look she got was what she thought, horrified.

Tierastad and Adrana looked at the others and by his feelings this answer was not good.

"Was it destroyed?" He had to ask.

"No, worse" Camille answered and had the two sit down.

"The planet is occupied by humans just like you and I but something is fundamentally wrong with their mental health." She spoke but was interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Adrana asked.

"They are calm non feeling psychopaths that will kill off populations to strip any planet of their resources. They are devoid of any emotion whatsoever." Lt. Scott said remembering their briefings and rumors.

Adrana head drooped and she looked at her husband of over 100 years. "We can't go home can we?"

"Not Aschen Prime, they are technically advance much more so than us." Camille answered.

"Why not go to Earth and take it then?" Tierastad asked.

"They don't have a space navy that we know of, they do their work through the stargates." Camille answered.

"Do you?" Adrana asked for her husband.

"Yes, we do, I must interject." Ginn answered and the others looked at her. She knew everything Eli knew and how many ships they have in service, even some that can come get them but it would take a while.

"Excuse me Ginn, how do you know this?" Camille asked and the red hair beauty turned to Camille.

"Because Eli told me. He said not to say anything until the time is right. We can leave this galaxy by stargate or they will come and get us but it will take about a year but the stargate maybe a few months at most. He was not lying; we will get home one way or the other."

"Wait you telling me with have intergalactic vessels?" Dr. Rush asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, quite a few. During our long sleep, we acquired a lot of ships and have a space station and our headquarters is what you call Olympus Mons." Ginn could feel the excitement in the air.

"Mars?" Mr. Brodie said not understanding.

"Yes it was Alterans alternate base stock with ships that needed some refinement. There is a lot more." Ginn responded hating that she wished that Eli would have explained this to them. He had way more knowledge what was going on. She could find out but that would be dangerous and ill-advisable.

"How many operational?" Lt. Scott asked now very curious and MSgt. Greer grinned thinking the same thing.

"I don't know but we have hundreds of fighters, several Ares classes and Auroras. Wait, why is there junk out there?" Ginn turned and looked out the window.

"Oh you didn't know; we were in a fight." Camille said and she can see the anger build up in Ginn.

"Now Ginn, you were patching up the Colonel, the Etemec told us about them." Camille tried to calm her before she went ballistic and the temperature in the room definitely went up when the dark ridges of her eyes bore into Camille.

"The Koryx, if Eli is right about our capabilities of our new ships, I am going to come back and hunt every one of those bastards down." Ginn stormed outside the bridge. Tierastad and Adrana looked at each other. They saw the darkness in her mind, they must have done something to their ancestors.

Camille nodded at the guest "Matt and Ronald, take care of our guest, I want to know what Ginn is so upset about."

She followed Ginn who was not far away sitting down against the hallway wall, tears were coming down her face.

Camille kneeled down. "What is it?"

"Images, glimpses of our ancestors in the past before those who ascended. The Koryx is just one of minions the False Titans used to destroy humanity mostly using barbarity. They made sure I recognize the races, their ships, everything. Like a mind blast of the horrors these beings commits." She said forcibly.

"I see, well we did not have much of a problem of destroying them. Dr. Rush is looking over the logs just in case we see some more of them." Camille reassured her.

"The two, they somehow gain their powers when they step foot on this ship and that is something I must ask Eli when he returns." Ginn said while standing with the help of Camille.

"Let's go back to the bridge there is bound to be more questions that only you can answer, Ginn" She offered.

"I will do my best in what they told me." Ginn smiled, not genuine, Camille noticed.

They arrived back on the bridge and she nodded to the others and put up the best non emotional grin she can muster.

"As I were saying, the fleet back on Earth is formidable and if we are able to locate the Super gate in this galaxy, I don't see why they can cleanse this galaxy of the Koryx and their minions." Ginn said giving her fake smiled with the evil these beings have done in many galaxies were carved into her mind and she can't shake it. They were to go down no matter what and avenge of the massacre they have done in many of them.

"Would you do that for us?" Tierastad asked.

"I am pretty sure we can convince them because slaughter of humans is something we will stop no matter what galaxy you are in." Camille answered as Ginn was not from Earth and their policies.

"I have heard of this Supergate in our lore. It is what brought us to this galaxy but I do not know the exact location but they do on Motava and it has a one of those gates of the Ancients as well. They also have one of these orbs. The other was lost in battle with the Koryx and they were able to take it." This time Tierestad was quicker than his wife. He looked at her and smiled, too quick my love was on his face.

"Motava? I wonder if it is one of the addresses the Chillicott had in their logs." Ginn asked.

"I think it is and you have one and the other who had it in their possession?" Camille asked.

"The Idio, but they are not amongst us anymore. They were eliminated by the Koryx and their world was blasted from space on Szara which is also the last Ancestor vessel seen when it tried to protect the Idio in battle. This happened around 7000 rotations ago." Tierestad answered as his wife didn't know. He was always in the lore while she took control of all the people. It works out for him so why would he think about anything else.

"I think Eli will eventually get to Motava as the Colonel said they only had two more to look at" Lt. Scott said with hope in his voice.

"Okay that is good, I hope he finds the location so we can get home. I don't mind the good food and entertainment, but some ribs or chicken would be nice right now." MSgt. Greer said and Camille just rolled her eyes, but she some deep feelings for him that he didn't know.

"Adrana, Tierastad where is my manners, do you want anything to eat or drink? We have plenty of both." Camille got out of her thoughts about Ronald to address the regal couple.

"I would not mind that. It would be better than the foodstuff we have on ship even though we have a small crew of around 40." Adrana answered and the way she did it, Camille thought they would welcome it.

"You can take more of it if you like, we have plenty and can get more if we need to, plenty of animals and plant life below. I wonder why you can't settle down there." Camille smiled and Adrana returned it with adoration.

"Now what do we do about the Koryx?" Camille said to keep the gushy moments from the real threat at the moment.

"Ah yeah, them. Well hopefully we make it home and come back and take care of that problem." Ginn answered wishing Eli was here. Seeing how much love the two Etemec couples shared and now their new powers, Eli and her could do wondrous things.

"You did mention that you have one of the orbs. May we have it, please?" Camille asked kindly hopefully the moment was right, ceasing the situation.

"Yes you can but I might ask, the adaptive shield emitters, is it possible we can get that technology? The Splatters is what we fear the most. We can out run them but they do so much initial damage we are unable to escape." Tierestad responded and queried.

"I don't think it will work with your current power output to be honest right now but I can get you the schematics and maybe you can adapt them to what you need. I can even convert them into your core language of Furling as it is in our systems. I will also throw weapons in there as well so you have a chance and hold them until we get back." Dr. Brodie said and looked at Dr. Rush who nodded that it is possible. Ginn looked at them both knowing the capabilities just smiled. She was the senior engineer on this ship.

"You would do that?" Adrana asked before her husband could respond while he looked at the schematics that were on the screen.

"If Col. Young and Camille agree, yes I could do that for you and I see why not they wouldn't, you are family and we protect our family. The orb is valuable to us." Ms. Gray responded now wary of the wily and confident first lady she thinks she is speaking to.

"Oh, don't think that, I would have giving it to you regardless as I know this is the key to get you home and you coming back here, that is what most important." Again Adrana was quicker than her husband and Camille could tell who wore the pants in the family. Diplomatic, kind, curious and a leader.

 **/Szara**

Eli scanned the wreckage of a _Destiny_ seed ship that was able to slipped through the reentry. There were many pieces and having several alloys he needed for repairs, but not all. The critical stuff was in the massive vessel which was sprawled all over and seen because of the black plains. The dull reddish color shown easily along the landscape.

He found a big piece that he bent into shape like a sled, took out four antigrav devices and set the gravity level of the planet to allow it to float. This took a while to get it straighten so he could carry as much as he can.

Three hours later he got as much as the crude device could hold and he head back to the gate and back on _Destiny_ but the sad thing is that the seed ships did not have the same repairing bots as their main ship.

 **/** _ **Destiny**_

"Incoming code, it is Eli" Isaacson said as his heart start racing.

In the watery background Eli stroll through with a barge like device floating that stretch to almost the wall. Metallic pieces were stacked on top of each other.

Four people enter the room, two Eli did not know but something about them were different, like latent power. Ginn ran over to kiss him while Col. Young who was still not well but wanted to make sure he was okay smiled.

"You must be Eil, I can feel you are just like your wife here, he said in his mind." Adrana said and he saw the other unfamiliar smiled.

"How? We aren't even married yet. Girlfriend yes but not yet." He said and then a very hard spike in his mind formed. He was in trouble. He understood. He pissed her off and then he mentally said _**"well, give me a chance to ask you properly love."**_

"When I step foot on this ship, something came over me and my wife. We have gifts now." Tierestad said and he could feel the power of this individual more so than his significant other. So powerful he wanted to get on his knees and bow down. But when he looks at the muscular youth like face he was bewildered, he couldn't be more than 25 cycles, it was unheard of to find an Ancient that is in his youth. Then he felt a presence in his mind. The youngster picked it up and said to him.

"Do not be alarmed, I am one of the few born after the plague, hidden from others, did not know I am one of the Alterran or ancestors. My father evading them for many years and hidden me. I did not gain this sentience until I was ready and on this ship like you when the truth was revealed. I read your mind and your people will be safe and avenged and I have the power to do so, but it will not be as quick as you would like. We have others of your kind, the Furlings and their ancestors and we have to save them and they are in another galaxy we must go to. Their leadership, your ancestors' leaders are there and we need to save them. But I will have our people send ships here to kill any of those who destroyed billions of people, I promise that." Eli could tell how elated both Tierestad and Adrana felt as he told both of their minds.

Eli thought about Tierastad and Adrana as it is happening just like his dad said. Others from across the universe are touched, evolving to what they thought would happen and that is what the enemy does not want.

Eli got out of his reverie and mind link and properly responded to the two Etemec. "Nice to meet you and your wife."

Col. Young decided that is time for him to say something to get out of the gushiness that was going on.

"This junk, where did it come from?"

"A planet that has been devastated worse than any other I have gone to. I still have not found one Kino. But a seed ship crashed there so I got enough material to fix all of our repair bots and make this ship faster and more powerful in the process. Our ancestors wanted people like me to operate it but we never got the chance. They were close to somewhat immortality but never gained it in time. The things I have learned and always knew genetically is in my brain. Although I failed in our mission initially, I might only need one orb to get us there but having the others make us safer. You see the orb can open the Supergate but also can shut them down and we need three of them to do so. A failsafe in the system. I could cheat to make sure it never worked, but in the plane above you cannot do that. I would be destroyed on the spot if I did that and I could. You see, I am more than I am now but I am forbidden to go there. Col. Young knows." Eli explained.

"Kino? Oh you me orb." Tierestad asked in now totally awed of this youngster and what he explained near a god in his culture.

"Yes. And please quit dawdling, your brain waves are like an open beacon. I might be young, but I am not stupid, my dad made sure of that." Then Eli smiled.


	7. Interlude Book of Eli: Interlude

Just a heads up. For your X-Mas present, I will have a new chapter and it is really big. It ties up the Eli story line, Colonials story line, but introduce new people from other shows. I don't own any of these shows but knowing you are good people, you will understand it and how the dialogue is treated. I am trying to do all the grammar and character corrections now, hopefully done tonight but I won't release it until Christmas afternoon….to make you all sweat. Sorry, borrowed from a show in the 70's I watched, Cliffhangers.

ST Voyager would make an appearance (they are not that advance against SG1 but they will have some things to do) but they will show up and they won't like it.

A.G.E.N.T.S. of Shield will be another SG group, you know how Coulson is and when Eli shut Carl, Daisy and Yo-Yo down like it is nothing, they will change their attitude but Gen. O'Neill loves Coulson's attitude and how their 10-man team operates, we will start that prelude and they will be effective in Bab 5. If you read my last one, Dr. Woolsey will have them on board this time (he can Coulson are alike in my opinion) and he/they is part of that team.

Fanfiction did not save my last fic, so I have to do a lot from scratch and from notes of my other, the computer fried, I told them, they said we don't keep things. This is going to be much better and much more robust. To be honest, you guys are in for a treat. I am going to move soon to Minneapolis and not being with my kids, I can just write, so I will try to get things out much quicker.

I never abandoned you and never will. I sent so many Easter Eggs out in the last chapter which I didn't mentioned, but some readers caught it and emailed me. Nice catch.

Enjoy, just finishing it up with grammar and character building and enjoy your X-Mas and those Easter Eggs, a lot of them in this chapter, which attached to the last one.


	8. The Calvary Part I

**Okay, a lot of people are going to be mad after they read this so I am going to explain this. Fanfiction does not allow multiple shows more than two to be in its heading so we tell who is going to be in here. This chapter is important. I had a small part of the chapter but I had to explain some things on why. Actually you all will get it but at a sacrifice. Next paragraph below will explain.**

 **Secondly, I had to delete about 3000 words because Agents of Shield characters are way too powerful even though seeing Daisy blowing a Vorlon away or Yo-Yo with a katana dissecting a Shadow would be cool and Creel would ditch the team because of the money he would make on Babylon 5 with his skills, so I replaced it with this chapter and the only chapter, you will get more soon, two more to be exact.**

 **In response to the paragraph above, it was a reviewer and he is right and also he now understands.**

 **This is staging, or an extended Prologue if you will. You will understand some of the plots of the story intertwine and how other writers cross with other realities here.**

 **Lastly, there will be another part before the grand finally of starting the actual story, let's just say, you think humans are rampant, Furlings are more but don't know it but if you read previous chapters on who they are, you will get it. They are just none in the SGC galaxy; they ran for a good reason.**

 **The last write of this book was done wrong. I am trying to make it right and more with fill. I hope what you are getting at. Sorry for the delay, did not expect to have to keep my children for a few days and it kept me away.**

"Aft shields are down to 10%, Captain" Lt. Tom Paris said as his fingers executed the next defensive tactic. "Delta Four Initiated"

The sleek vessel avoided the next Borg cube attack as it tried in vain to grab the small ship that to them has been a thorn in their side for almost a year. No vessel or race has been so clever in fighting them off or avoiding them. But here it was different, they were in a place where USS Voyager could not run or hide. It was boxed in. In that respect, the slap that Capt. Kathryn Janeway gave the Borg queen to survive this long brought about different tactics, like herding. She had to call in reinforcements and they were only minutes away.

"Borg vessel 1148, continue to fire the tractor beam, when you are accompanied by others, take command and have the Federation ship surrounded" She spoke in an ice cold voice.

"Borg vessel 1148 received command parameters, will comply." A choir of voices responded.

"Captain, we are picking up more Borg cubes" Lt. Cmdr. Tuvok stated stoically and then looked at the captain when she looked up at him.

"How many? She questioned.

Even though she knew him for a short time but with their long journey she can tell he had emotions but put on a front not to show them and what told her, it was not good.

"18 and if we tried to get out of this artificial wormhole, we will be destroyed…instantly" He answered.

"Well we can take out a few before are blown to atoms or lobotomized?" Lt. Paris deadpanned.

"Your amusement is noted, Lieutenant" Capt. Janeway said before Tuvok could say anything.

"Actually I agree with Lt. Paris. To know death before it comes, why not take those with you who doing it to you. Some or all would be a favor knowing their deaths will be dead and find peace?" Commander Chokotay said and he looked at Tom who was smiling knowing what the meaning was. The look from Seven of Nine was even more welcoming as she understood.

The bridge went into dark mode and the instruments silent, no lights or anything, nothing until a spotlight shown.

"Ha my Capitan." Q appeared in a French suit of a decorative nature.

"Q" Capt. Janeway said as she got her bearing and stood up.

"We are under attack and you want to appear now?" She angrily said.

"My dear Kathryn, or should I call you a close and hopefully new family friend, look outside the screen." He pointed outside the viewer.

"Captain, the ship is not moving, the Borg cube is not moving, the stars are not moving" Ensign Kim said from his console and then looked at Q who returned a smirk.

"As you see Kathryn, your wonderboy picked it up" Q shown his most dastardly smile.

"Why Q, why now? We are about to die. Are you going to gloat about our deaths? Are you going to tell the next Federation officer of the mischief you pulled? Why do this to your own supposed family friend you adopted?" Janeway desperately asked.

"Finally, finally, finally" Q sat down in at an empty console and the others look at him not understanding.

Q got up and went straight for Capt. Janeway and Tuvok brought out his weapons instantly by instincts but saw the captain's hands come up and say lower them.

Q went up to her and Janeway never seen his face, it was different, real, like affection and his lips met hers.

Capt. Janeway never felt something like this. This was real, not fake, not a ploy, something was different and when they stop she said. "Why?'

"I am in love with you and I don't want you to die. You've done so much more than any creature in the universe I know and had played with but not you and we being omnipotent beings can be tricksters for fun and I am still being, but you are different. "Q walked around and he can feel everyone is looking at him, not his physical, but mental and spiritual being.

"Then why can't you just send us home, directly?" Capt. Janeway asked knowing she felt something powerful in that kiss, maybe some time of it magically spell, but in heart, she knew it was genuine and what he is saying is true.

"To be honest Kathryn, I wish I could and would have done so. I had one chance and I blew it, then when you made the Caretakers wife, if you want to call her that, mad, that is when it really got hard because there is a law in the above plane of existence of really tampering with time." He said it with so much emotion it leaked out to the others and they knew he cared for them.

"I understand now that when you came you gave me clues and because of your previous run-ins with the Federation I put up a bias about you. You actually care about us?" Janeway instantly knew she was right, Q always had feelings and what he did was to test us, to challenge us to be better or prepare.

"Yes, you, the first mortal I really cared and loved, well besides Capt Picard who I love as well, you know. But I was told not to interfere with your journey home until you figured it out that using the transwarp conduit, it could get you there." Q still pacing but seriousness is in his eyes.

"The Q continuum is just one realm of many of the most powerful beings in all universes, so I talked to another that has some issues with nasty people in their part of the multiverse called Titans, but there is also False Titans which is the problem." He explained and he scanned their brains, only Tuvok understood which did not surprise him.

"I made a deal when you are any race outside the Okampa girl who is no longer here, replaced by a lost drone, how convenient." He smirked. He got a hold of himself as he can't be like this.

"Sorry, bad habits that I need to address. You see before any of you were the people you are now, meaning many thousands or millions ago depending on species, there was a war, a trans-universal war and someone needed my help and I did. Please keep the applause" He said but rolled his eyes knowing he messed up again.

"Well, he came back to me, a Titan and ask for help and is Order can do something and he said this to me. If I grant you this and you can help our First Iteration of our Universe, then we settle our debt." He said then looked at the crew if they are seriously listening.

"Here is the deal, yes, I do love Kathryn and always have because of who she is, not what she is. You know my character probably have many reports and documents on it" He said.

"2002 documents and reports to be correct" Tuvok stated.

Q glared at him just to be menacing but normally he would have laughed.

"Noted, Vulcan" He watched Tuvok raised his brow.

"I did not want you or your crew to die or be assimilated. You know the Borg better than any species outside that infuriated race that the bartender that is on the Enterprise, El-Aurian." He paused. "You see I have a one-way ticket to get you out of this and it is up to your crew to take this action or face death?"

"What choice do we have, Captain?" Lt. Paris exclaimed before anyone remarked.

"Tom, this is not the time now" Cmdr. Chakotay sternly reminded him.

"There is a price isn't Q? There is always one with your people." Capt. Janeway said knowing that something even more horrible behind door number two.

"Yes, there is, no deaths, sacrifices or anything like that if you do it right but you have a chance, but also there is something else, much more than anyone of you can imagine because either you die here right now with no way knowing, but doing something and finding the way home in a much easier way and helping someone is better." He finally smiled.

"If logic suggest what you are saying, we stay alive we help someone, that someone can help us get home?" Tuvok stated.

"As usual the Vulcan gets it." Now Q deadpanned as he was hoping Capt. Janeway would respond first.

"What is there to discuss, door number two does not involve us dying needlessly or be reprogrammed and chances of survival and get home quicker is better." Lt. Paris said getting a glare from Commander Chakotay.

"Tom, Q want this discussion between everyone because he is not telling us everything, just the consequences of the choice and I believe servitude for something is the second chance and we would be rewarded depending on our efforts." She said understanding what Q was saying.

"Exactly, you will be sent to another universe and these people will need your help at a certain moment. You can do it and you know how temporal mechanics act and these people do and they have the same principals as the Federation as you for the most part. One of the Archon Titans will allow transport to the time you are in need to rend aid to something you won't understand. Just say the word." Capt. Janeway looked at Q but he was different, pleading with her to take the deal, it was screaming at her and he was doing this on purpose. Maybe he found a way to get them home when he was probably blocked on doing it himself.

Capt. Janeway stood up and look each of their faces asking for a nod, she knew she got an okay from all of them. "Q, we agree, but what we need to know first"

"Fair enough, the only information I can say is that don't assume anything, you can keep your Federation archaic guidelines and you will not have any issues of supplies. But I must remind you of this, be who you are, do no change who you, you made it this far." He smiled again and he saw her smile finally and he knew it was genuine.

"Oh, when I unfreeze time here, I am going to be an insect and watch how the Borg Queen reacts when she sees the ship that tormented her all this time disappears when her other cubes appear." He laughed maniacally at that and then disappeared.

"We aren't moving" Ensign Kim said, looking at his monitor.

"Nor are they." Paris retorted.

"I surmise he is giving us time to make sure everything is in order before he does it." Tuvok stated.

"I feel you are right" She tapped a few buttons "Captain to crew, we are in a stasis bubble, repair what you can while we are in it. If we get 100% operational, I would be happy, you have a few hours." She hoped.

"No. He will give us the full time." Cmdr. Chakotay said. "This is also important to him" He nodded.

She smiled. "I think he was being honest. It felt different with him,"

"Having a near god loving you? And being honest, wow, you are a very lucky woman?" He returned looking at the reports coming in.

"Commander, to my ready room while things are being fixed." She ordered and saw the Commander gets up from seat.

She rubbed her face and put fingers through her hair after she entered the room.

"I missed our chances getting home a few times and he told me why, just again." She exploded

"The Federation does not like him." Chakotay retorted.

"Because he talks in riddles, give us obstacles to overcome to prepare us for the next part." She answered with a nice smile.

"Did that kiss do something to you?" He questioned.

"No, actually if I bring Tuvok in here and told you everything he has done, he would come to the same conclusion." She nodded.

"What?" Chakotay was baffled.

"He was one of the first humans in this universe, not galaxy. He is looking out for us and tried to tell me but they also have rules of non-interference and I think he saw some powerful beings that did bad things to the universe when he was here and there was nothing he could do. Just think of all the mysteries that our ships have encountered of all the civilizations long gone for thousands and some millions years ago, just in this galaxy alone. Look at some races in reports who are almost powerful as he and they made mistakes and we are warned about them, Caretaker is one of them. "She paused. "You see, Q warned me a long time ago and I used prejudice against him when he could take have taken us home and I was being selfish and modest in not taking the offer"

"What you did was right?" He countered.

"I think he really loved me then and I spurned him." She said and looked away. "When he said he blew it, he did not approach me correctly and now thinking about it, I don't think he knows how to woo a person but our prejudice against him and his kind, well it would have been hard, but he did it the best way he could. So what he is doing now is not right with his people but he is giving us a shot." She stood up.

"Think about it, if you were an omnipotent being loving a mere mortal, what would his people think?" She let it out.

"Oh shit." His mouth agape.

"Exactly, basically he could not help me after that." She said. "If I am also correct, this transwarp conduit allowed him to talk to us without them knowing unless they really tried."

"We can go back to the bridge, but I can say this, he left us a lot of bread crumbs on a trail to follow and we did not notice and he pulled out his last card." She said and Cmdr. Chakotay smiled when he figured it out.

"Will you marry him?" He said while walking.

"No, but I don't the word marry is what he is looking now for to be honest, think Capt. Picard." Janeway said when the door opens the doorway to the bridge.


	9. Note 1 - An understaning

A note.

Going to say this once, so you better read the preview before you think. Read the first part.

Fanfiction does not have the capability of allowing you more than two in its headings, sorry. I can't do anything about this, sorry. The main is SG1 and Babylon5, the other is, again, other TV shows, movies, books, whatever, we cannot put it in there so we do it in our preface.

So quit telling me you don't understand it. Read the freaking title, read the pre-note. I had what, 40 chapters in the previous story with what 210k. I am already a third there in words and would not be surprised close to half before the story started. It lacked real meat and also these prologues that I did are done first before I get into the story. Got a lot of bad reviews with recollecting so I am avoiding it this time.

Lastly, if you don't like or rip me in pm's emails, quit reading and don't bother, you are hurting others because I have to look over my stuff. At least the last bad reviewer told me where I am going into dangerous waters and I changed my writing.

Don't like it, don't review and don't read it. I do this for fun, for me, not for you. Not to be that way, I appreciate if you do like it and tell me and ask actual questions but a certain poster did not read the preamble or the previous interlude. This is why a lot of good stuff (mine is not good yet but hopefully gain the same followers I had before) doesn't get completed. You want it your way. Only one author who is no longer with us gave us what we ask and he gave me this important warning, if they complain about what you write and it is constant, there are two reasons, you suck at your story or you are not explaining. I am trying to explain.


	10. Book of Eli: Going Home

**I know this is not what you knew before the rewrite. I thought I do a backstory first before we get to the Babylon 5 galaxy and it would make sense with Earth. I left Easter Eggs on other sci-fi stuff that some already figured out. I am not into the attention to every detail unless it is necessary which you will see. I do have some grammar lapses but I checked a few times and tried to get them all. Thanks. The next one is going to be smaller but it is "The Fight".**

 **If you want answer to questions, just pm me or email me. If you are a jerk, don't be surprise I am a jerk back. I am in writing mode and I don't want to be bother with your jerk reviews and responses and people want to hear about the story, don't do it. The Babylon 5 starts after the next chapter, half of it is already done with Voyager, Joan of Arc, Juggernaut, Scylla and Manaed and Furies fighting an intense battle. Joan of Arc is the Colossus class. Juggernaut is Athena, Scylla is Ares, Manaed and Furies are Furies class or Destiny/Neptune converted to military.**

 **/ Destiny**

"Eli you're going back out there alone?" Col. Young rasped, knowing the damage to his lungs were more extensive than he realized and it was his fault as Eli warned him.

"Yes, we have two destinations left. We have two stones, we can get the 3rd one, we go home. If Tierestad is correct, the next destination is the last one where the Furling/Alteran people took it to."

He continued.

"Meeting them was not a coincidence, it was fated. We were so hell-bent on finding them, I could have saved us time and let the Etemec come to us and show us where the stones are Instead of you getting hurt. Besides, the Idio is not dangerous, just need to find them. I can't risk you or anyone else to go with me. So let me do this alone." Eli explained.

"I know I can't talk you out of it, just be careful son." Col Young replied knowing he will not change Eli's mind.

"I will sir." He nodded and then turned to Tierestad.

"Thank you for the orb and the gate address to where the last one is located. I will watch for the Idio Baileys, as you call them, which is the reason why I have no one else to come with me. I am protected they are not." Eli explained.

"You are considered a god among my people and I have no doubt you will obtain what you've searched for. The Idio what we are told are wayward people so don't trust them initially and be careful." Tierestad stated ominously.

"Only a few venture in ships that we come across and find them lacking in hospitality." Adrianna added before her husband can speak.

"Lady Adrianna I will keep that in mind. I must go. I hope you in enjoy your stay here." Eli did a slight bow to the Etemec leaders and finally looked at Ginn with total love in his eyes.

"My Ginn, I've heard you missed out on the last battle helping out the colonel and the crew did a good job with no casualties and minor damage. Keep watching and do not hesitate to give a hand, but you remember, do not strike first, we don't want them on us, protect before going into battle mode. Come here let me show you something.

Eli hands glowed for a bit while he touched Ginn forehead. She smiled.

"You understand now?" He asked softly. She nodded.

"I do."

Eli smiled and turned away from the crew and left the bridge then he simply disappeared not even going to the stargate knowing that the Baileys on Idio would be watching it and he had the coordinates.

Col. Young looked at the Etemec couple. Old and grizzled was Tierestad while his wife was the opposite and regal.

"Sorry I did not introduce myself, I am Colonel Everett Young, this ships leader. Sorry if I wasn't around for the latest attack but I guess my crew did a good job killing whatever those things are" He looked outside the window and the extensive debris field. "Is there anything else we need to know before we head home?"

"Colonel, I have their request list, not at big as you think, it is only one request. They want to go home." Dr. Gray said.

"Where is home?" He asked looking at the two.

"Aschen Prime" Camille answered and was waiting for the colonel's response while Lt. Scott and MSgt. Greer were holding back.

"Are you serious, Camille? Why would they go back to that evil planet of non-feeling zombies?" He said incredulously.

"So it is true, our home world has change over thousands of years." Adrianna said not wanting to believe it but they got their confirmation.

"Wait, are you Aschens? Way in this galaxy?" Col. Young was beside himself.

"No, they are not, sir" Ginn interrupted. "They are an offshoot of the Furlings."

"Oh and how is that?" He looked at the two, normal looking human beings in his eyes.

"Show him." Ginn instructed the Etemec.

"Col. Young, we are Furlings and when we set foot upon this ship, powers started to manifest and quickly gained. We are not like Ginn or Eli, like true Ancients but now the wife and I can do things and show our people that you exist and that you will take us to our home galaxy, not Aschen Prime, but your Earth and we were told that your Earth have a powerful fleet that can come back and kill those you saw outside this ship. They have killed billions of us to the point we don't have a world to sit down and just live out our lives, too dangerous. Only in the Idio system which Motava has a population over a million. Only the place Eli is going to can keep this evil from destroying them as they are underground and what we have heard, over-populated to the point which I did not tell Eli, when you become of a certain age, you are force to live above ground and you will not last long there." Tierestad explained.

Col. Young looked at the man and pretty much everyone knew what was going on.

"Do we have the logs of the last battle?" He asked and Dr. Rush told him it is all right there indicating on the screen.

"Put it on."

A 3-D map of the Koryx Destroyers, the Etemec command vessel and Destiny was on screen and where all the weapon ports listed and firing rate. Col. Young looked at Brodie and MSgt. Greer

He had to admit they did a damn good job with only slight damage to shields and how they adapted to the Splatters shield draining technology.

"I guess ELI's updated weapons systems did its job?" He said nonchalantly.

"And them some" MSgt Greer added with a grin.

 **/ Planet Motava – Idio system**

Eli materialize in a ball of energy on Motava and he could feel the last orb he needs is actually here. But the problem is the Baileys he was warned about, two of them and they've noticed him materializing. The village was close but it will be too close for him to find the hidden door to get to the underground after he scanned the villages and nothing was found until he went underground as he could materialize into something he doesn't know about. He need a point of reference. He did not want to materialized in a wall or ground, it would be lethal, even for him. The gate was his focal point and used his math which he is good at to get him a far away from the gate as he could. He also saw on his wrist that not only the Baileys but human destroyers, man-made robots that are converging on him. He was not worried about that but he needed to get below ground. His wrist blaster show that is was fully charged and he had the right to defend himself against this monstrosity and he will do it.

He dodged a couple of blasts and used his telekinesis to punish the destroyers but the Baileys were different, they were huge, maybe 50 feet in height and they had multiple weapon platforms, consisted of heavy plasma, minor lasers and even kinetic weapons and they used them on the athletic Alteran. He dodged with ease or had his personal shield to shunt the pain. He had plasma grenades he made from his last quarry that the VINCENT repair bots and used them by hurling them using his telekinesis. He knew they could overwhelm him and he tried to avoid their blasts. He ended up destroying one of the Baileys and they went into ballistic mode on him shooting from several different angles and weapons making it harder and harder for him to dodge and try to use his other plasma grenades.

 **/ Motava underground capital city**

"Sarge, Hel, we have someone on the surface, coordinates Delta four, Beta six" The Voice announced through their implants.

"Voice, that is near the forbidden ring and the Baileys heavily monitors that area." Helen responded while sparring with Sarge, who gave a roundhouse kick that Helen barely got away from and nodded nice move.

"Well this individual actually down one of the two Baileys but they have brought reinforcements with other Baileys and at least twelve Destroyers" Voice explained.

"Damn, we both can't take on a Bailey, that would be suicide. Our shields would be down in seconds" Sarge reacted and then duck her head from a punch from the gloved hand of the dark skinned warrior.

"I don't have a reading on him, but the pictures I can get that he is human with extraordinary speed and he has some type of weapons that the Baileys don't know about but they can withstand him, he used something else to down one of them. He also has personal shields." Voice said thinking about this as it has been a very long time someone came through the gate but this one didn't. She would know instantly if someone came through the gate, so who was he?

She watched the athletic human dodging when he must, absorbing the destroyers deployed armed weapons in awe. They weren't affecting him, but the other Bailey was getting through the shields and she could see him buckle by their blast. This was something that was never witness before in her 8000 years on Motava. Only those who are enlightened like her could accomplish this. She could not sense he is one because those would have some patterns or recognition.

"Exit hatch 24, it should open up into the village not too far from the ring." Voice ordered.

"We know the drill, but with those destroyers and Baileys, is this wise?" Helen questioned.

"There is something about this individual that is unique, he is not a runner or a destroyer, I feel he wants to see me. I can't explain it and he needs something that I have and then he will leave and what I do not understand his mode of transportation." Voice was riddled with thoughts, feelings, permeations of what is going on.

Voice knew that the Etemec encountered an Ancient ship because her thoughts and instruments is almost galactic wide and she protected the people on this planet but almost all of the populace were underground and in vast cities, some shafts were 25 to 30 levels deep with a planet population of a few million but food and air tend to their needs was even straining her. It was the only way her Furling kindred for those that possess no powers or ascended could live. She did not like the councils' edict of banishment of people who become 40 years old and then sent above ground where they have no chance. …but she understood.

She also knows that the individual on the surface was not Furling, but familiar. He shielded his thoughts except he wants to meet her and she was curious why so she ignored protocol and ask her best two warriors to investigate.

"Okay we are on it and I hope this is not a suicide mission" Sarge said leaving their sparring room.

"No, I believe you two are the best on this world and can conceal if necessary." The Voice reassured.

The two did not believe her but they have been in some nasty scraps before and the Voice believed in them as a team. But now four Baileys and looks like seven destroyers, that is a tall task of hiding and extracting this individual, but they admit, the human young man did what most of them could not do unless they had a lot of people. This means he is either cunning, lucky or very dangerous. They both thought the last to pull this performance but the Voice was adamant about bringing him below.

They got to the hatch and opened it. Sometimes they will open others were Baileys tend to ignore or they remember their flying patterns, to soak up the sun. Every Motavan have to do this once a week and there is schedules that the warriors figured out how to do it. There is at times that the Destroyers can improvise and sneak in by taking the skins of the runners who have been banished, but they are destroyed when found and usually the Voice is the one that finds them and they do not know that. Their weapons were erratic and powerful, so the Motavan underground break them down and reverse engineer them.

The Voice said that they did not originate from this planet but elsewhere and have been stagnant for a very long time. She did hide her true intentions and kept a lot from these people. They would not survive on the surface, she knew the evil forces of space would rain down on them and they have no ships and no protection. She believed if it was a ground war, they would win. Many battalions of warriors that grew up, trained hard, looking for Destroyers if they show up and also they acted as the police and enforcement of the edict force.

Sarge took in the air. The lithe blond girl smiled and she looked at her tall muscular dark skinned friend.

"Well, our weekly ration of vitamin D is replenished."

"Ha ha, very funny, but we need to get this done quickly, no telling when they send more Destroyers. Baileys are easy to spot but the Destroyers are cunning and dangerous and I rather face them one on one than a Bailey" Hel responded seriously.

"Wait did you see that?" Sarge said watching a young man, well looks like a boy run from one building to another and was very fast. Then three Destroyers appeared, stopping and firing.

"We need to help him, Voice said so." Helen said.

"Wait." Helen put her hand up before Sarge start charging in.

A lot of thin like red bolts of light impacted the Destroyers, one went down quickly while the other two stood stationary firing their arm cannons. The man they saw came into the picture and they can see the shields he had flared in response. The face of the young man was handsome but he looked determined. So he fired at the second one and then their worst nightmare showed up, a Bailey.

Sarge knew the newcomer will have to focus on the Bailey and the second Destroyer was down. She nodded to Helen what they needed to do.

The two female warriors opened up their blasters and sent many plasma discharges into the remaining Destroyer who was bent on taking out the newcomer and was too late to change his shields. He went down quickly and the newcomer looked at them and they felt he was giving them the thanks but then pointed at the Bailey.

"Keep out of his firing sight by hugging the walls and come to me." He shouted to them.

"Is he crazy, that is a Bailey, they can see everything?" Sarge said and then thought.

"Why don't you come to us, you are in close quarters and we don't have enough firepower to take those things down." Helen said

Eli thought about it and it made sense, he was in close quarters and these two female warriors did help him out. He decided to do something and he hope he would not freak them out. He disappeared, then next to him he reappeared.

When he appeared behind him, he saw two arms raised and what he saw from their weapons, it was scary.

"Ladies no need to fire, I am on your side. I came to your planet looking for a certain individual and she has something I desperately need. Can you please escort me to her?" He said smiling at them and Sarge was already gushing in her mind. To her this man had it all.

"Now you, the thoughts are screaming, I have someone already but thank you for the compliments" He smiled at her and Sarge still was gushy until Helen elbowed her.

"So young man, how did you exactly pull that off" Helen's eye was raised.

"I am different." Eli shrugged. He noticed that he was not in any uniform and they saw something like they have on his wrist but he has them on both sides and they figured out that is how he could take down the Destroyers with ease. They also noticed that he has some type of devices on his jack, like utilities and Helen think they are devices that he took down the Bailey with.

"Those rod things on your vest, are they weapons?" Helen asked to see if she is correct.

"Yes it is, to take out tank like vehicles or the big flying things I see that came after me when I arrived on the planet." Eli said.

"Wait, you are not from Motava?"? Sarge asked before Helen could ask.

"No, I am a very long way from home." Eli answered.

"But our benefactor said it has been hundreds of years before anyone from space came here." Helen said and looked at Eli with awe.

"She is correct, but we must be going, I am detecting some of those humanoid robots and two big gigantic weapon platforms zeroing in on our position. I don't want to fight and nor do you two now, but I don't like our odds, so I know you have some way to the sublevel." Eli was serious, his motion detector that was on the wrist seen two big blobs and a lot of little ones heading their way.

"We will show you but only on one condition." Helen said responding and to Eli she was serious.

"Those rod things you have on your vest, you have to give them up, because we know how deceptive Destroyers are and I would not like one in our midst. The reason is that you can teleport and if you can do that, what can you do to our city?" She queried him and she saw him smile and something happened. "

"You are good, a thinker, look at all options type like a military person, I will grant you your wish, even take off my wrist weapons but I am keeping the scanner because I am looking for something." He said in her mind and Sarge did not know but she felt his thoughts well.

"Done, I don't think you are a Destroyer because there is no way they could do that. Who and what are you?" Helen said as they started for the hatch with his stuff in her hands.

"The one who protects you, will know when we get there." Eli said and they started down the steps.

 **/Montava – underground city**

The six destroyers deployed their weapons and shot at Eli and the two Motavan warriors, hitting shields while Eli replenish the weapons and shield energies with his own body energy. They were draining him and he could feel it. It was something new and how powerful an Alteran can become and he thank his mom to not delve in the power his mind could succumb to.

"Four more, Eli you can't keep this up. We are in the inner sanctum which no one has come before and I think the defense will not only attack them but us as well." Helen said while blasting another destroyer, staggering the male being how the hand blaster returned lethal fire and the shields blared in response.

"Voice, you know who I am and why I am here. Can we make it through safely?" Eli asked.

"Yes, your pattern is flesh and the defense will not harm you" She responded quickly.

"Thank you!" He said.

"I can't wait for our talk Ancient one" She replied.

"No the weapons will not harm us, she turned them off as I have talk to the Voice." He pointed at his head.

"She said to run through and let the defense take care of the others." He added.

"Are you sure? We have around sixteen autocannons pointed at us I have seen visually" Sarge said looking at her wrist device.

Eli thought they did not know about the cruelest weapon that a Furling can produce in the corridor that would slice individuals, any, apart without effort. He decided not to say it.

They ran through the corridor that enter the inner sanctum of an automaton, just like Gabriel with many monitors looking at the underground and above ground with cameras on many Baileys that watched all towns and two guarding the gate.

Four destroyers enter the corridor and many plasma bolts peppered them with blasts but their shields held but the thing the shield could not stop was four titanium based blades entering from the slits in the walls. Eli turned his head knowing how bloody was going to be and Sarge and Helen looked and was like, that could have been us as there is no escape. There is no way anyone could make it here unless they take the ceiling down and even that would not guarantee their safety.

"So you have finally made it asking for the orb for it has been prophesize, can you now free these people in this underground jail and countless other planets in the galaxy?" The Voice said acidly.

"No charades their Voice, I know you are a Furling automaton and very mad but how could I know? Thanks to these two with me, we were able to make it this far." He responded just as vehemently.

"You are young Eli; I would tread carefully. The False Titans want all humanoids terminated and we being down here is our best advantage of staying alive. We never got a chance to build a fleet to take them on. The read backs I received from the "Bezerkers" as you call them tell us we're no match for them. You stayed on one or your ships your people created for a few years and you know they can take on a Koryx destroyer and by reading reports you'd succeeded and actually gave a couple of Etemec their latent powers which these people don't have." The Voice said as her body as Eli noticed was an android but he knew otherwise.

"Yes I made it this far because of them and you know what I am capable of. If I revealed my powers to kill, then I will be killed as well. You know the rules Furling." He voiced vehemently.

"Be as it may, young one, one which we have not seen for a long time, but you were innocent before your chance and embraced it, this is something I cannot say is wrong, we welcome it. This orb will open the gate but you are weeks away on that ship and when I give you this, every Koryx vessel will pinpoint your location and there will be many to pursue you. "The Voice paused.

"When you have three, it amplifies probably galaxy wide coordinates of your position and you will have every Koryx vessel that will converge on your location and even with your upgrades, they will be coming for you. Are you prepared for that?" She questioned.

"I talked to our friend at Earth, you do know about that and Mars and if you don't I would be disappointed." He countered.

"Ah Gabriel, shit. He is in charge for our alternative base and still alive, I did not know, he is Alteran, I am Furling and we weren't privy of a fleet as they left your galaxy so they can live while leaving us in what three galaxies to hide, defend ourselves and survive. At least the Alteran ascended, only a few of us did, including me but I am the jailor and I have to protect our people while your people abandoned us". The Voice was irate and Helen and Sarge started to back up now understanding there is going to be a fight of wills between the two.

"You did your best Corilla Descard, or the Voice, one of the most powerful ascended Furlings and you supposed to govern this galaxy and you failed." His voice softens after that.

"It is not your fault". Eli said quietly and he saw by the automaton and saying her name, he hit soft spot.

"Kind words Mr. Wallace and I can tell from your heart you meant it for a more violent species than you means a lot." Her voice softens and Sarge and Helen felt a bit better.

"I am the best of both, Corilla. I am Alteran and from I don't know where my mother is from. Gabriel will not tell me. Do you know?" Eli was curios.

"I do, but your mother have to tell you that. I can't do that and you know. Your father, which kind of make me curious how he can hide for thousands and thousands of years and produce an offspring with so much power. Your mother is powerful in her own right but looking at your mind, she never used it. She rather be a pauper than use her power to be prosperous. Us Furlings are not like that but as the Jailor of this world, I have no choice. I have to protect the last of my flock." The Voice said as she walked toward Eli. She was beautiful and Eli could tell she is who she was. Her embodiment of her natural flesh probably rotted away many eons ago, but she kept her mind and body the way she wanted. Hers was calm and somewhat soothing to him which he understands why she had devotion.

"You have a substantial amount of ships but can they be manned by your primitive culture?" She said smiling knowing Earth when she went underground were basically cave dwellers at best when they fled that galaxy.

"Yes and then some. They know where the Super Gate is located and they stock ships at Mars like you said are already manned and ready to defend us. The issue is, can we make it in time?" He smiled at the Furling icon.

"Wait, you mean you are from a ship in a sky and a kindred of the Voice, who had guided us for thousands of year"? Sarge said.

"Yes, but in this instance, the Voice is not alive, it is a living impression of our second race or third, her people the Furlings are more violent than others, the opposite, called the Nox resides in our galaxy. Most of the people I know are human, which are the best of both or in this case of all three. We are the ones who came here in a ship and will come here and take care of this issue. I already talk to Earth about the predicament of your people. You have some magnificent villages on the surface that the Baileys have taken care of so nature did not take over. It seems to me that it is a ploy by the Koryx to entice you to come above ground" Eli Explained.

He continued. "She can only calculate what she can do in the current state and that is all I can say"

They did not need to know the truth that Voice is alive but in an android body and well protected.

"If you are a person of non-violence, maybe we can come with you and help you in your adventure" Helen, the dark-skinned woman offered.

"As long as the Colonel signs off sure." He replied looking at two lethal warriors who have did the dirty work he could not do.

"So how do we get to this place as we have the orb now?" Helen or Hel asked.

"Leave that to me. The Baileys will not see us and I guarantee when we figure this puzzle out, the people in the underground will be seeing sunshine soon without worry, my people on Earth will make sure of it." He said in a way that both Hel and Sarge believed in him.

"Take my hands, we are going to my ship." He reached out his hands.

"Wait, Mr. Wallace, the girls will need these to replenish their weapons and shields." The voice reached into a container and took out two more wrist blasters and shield generators and half dozen power packs.

Eli offered his back-pack that they returned to him and he put all the devices in it.

The Voice turned to the three.

"I hate for my two best warriors to leave but what you are doing is the most important thing for this segment of the Furlings history. Even though these warriors are Idio, or Motavan, I guess the Etemec called us Idio, which was a twin planet that was destroyed a long time ago and the Koryx stole the last orb, but they did not know I had the other. If you can tell Gabriel that I am still here, he will welcome the communication and maybe we can set something up so we can talk. This will help us coordinate when you come back with a fleet and take care of this menace and free our people and the ridiculous edict."

She stepped away and nodded.

Seconds later Eli, Helen and Sarge vanished. Voice smiled. An Alteran, there was hope again in her eyes.

 **/ Destiny**

The three materialized and soon many weapons pointed at them. The warriors brought up their wrist weapons instantly and looked at Eli and then at the three soldiers.

"Eli, who are your guest?" Lt. Scott said eyeing the lithe blond woman while MSgt. Greer looked at the tall dark skinned warrior with a wolfish grin.

"They are with me, Furling offshoots from Idio system, we have the last orb." He said and show them the orb and had them lower the weapons including the two women.

"We can go home now?" Lt. Scott said.

"Yes, but before we head for the super gate, this ship have to be refueled, weapons and shields at 120% efficiency because we are going to have half the galaxy of Koryx ships, the ones you fought on our tail" Eli was serious and they can see it in his eyes.

"And these two?" MSgt. Greer asked.

"They are my bodyguards" Eli lied because the looks they gave him was like what in hell did he need bodyguards for.

"They can shoot first and ask questions later, I can't do that" He shrugged.

"Ah, I get it, your muscle while you talk people down?" Lt. Scott ribbed.

The two Motavans just looked at all participants in the conversation and not understanding the things they were saying. Their use of slang was foreign to them.

Then everyone except them two starting laughing. It confused them even more as the bravado seemed to be serious to them.

 **/ Destiny – two weeks later, two weeks from super gate**

"How many so far?" Col. Young asked Lt. Scott

"That is six Destroyers destroyed sir, but long range scanners still shows 31 converging on us. Estimate we will be at the gate the same time but we are running out of energy even with maximum speed and these fights draining us even more and even Eli can't lend us more energy, he is being drained so he is trying to find some way to get the scoopers to do it while in flight and not near a star but something like cosmic radiation" He explained.

"That is our Eli, I guess Dr. Rush is with him." Col. Young asked.

"Yes and Eli said that the doctor is helping him immensely along with Gabriel at Mars. They are testing it on the Furies/Neptune class, which is Destiny, and then Eli relays it to Dr. Rush and they are building schematics. If it works it could by us a little time and get our energy back to passable. " Lt. Scott informed.

"Well, it still creeps me out when Eli does that ball thing and then head to Mars, but he reminds me it is safe and that is how his dad travelled all the time. He said it started to become natural and as long as he does not break any rules, they will not bother him. It is like he believes they want him to succeed." Col. Young said as he saw the new 3-D display that Eli got from Earth and all the Koryx Destroyers and they were making a beeline toward Destiny.

 **/Destiny – same time on bridge**

Sarge has taken a liking to the younger but muscular Lieutenant called Matthew Scott. He did his job well and was second in charge. She studied everything she could about this ship and him because he told her, because she is military, she and her cohort Helen needs to learn just in case something happens.

She could not believe she would be on the ship of the Ancients. There were stories told about this ship gracing the stars inhabited by gods.

Well, they weren't gods, there were human like her except Eli and Ginn, which she found it is almost like him and reason why he said what he said back on Motava, they were bonded, she could feel it when they are near each other, like magnets. Only a few military, everyone else all civilian, but those civilians she can tell by the look in their eyes and their demeanor, they fought and fought a lot and when she was told of their journey it impressed her even more. She looked over at Helen, who was with MSgt. Greer, talking combat.

Helen had a different opinion than her best friend, there wasn't physical interest in someone of her skin color and he was likewise. All he was interested was her weapons and her hand to hand combat. They did a lot of sparring and she had to admit the gruff looking Master Sargent was a good fighter. Not as good as either her or Sarge, but he would do okay back on Montava and if he had more training can be an elite and for males that is top one percent.

She liked being on the ship, better than being underground and they had good food, terrible alcohol but she was not as outward as Sarge and stuck to training on each console on this ship and to be ready if she is needed.

It took Eli a week to convince his boss to trust them and it became easier to integrate with the crew and they became more open and outright friendly. She think they did not have many visitors and usually when they come they weren't friendly so she could understand them being wary, but Eli talking for you makes a big difference as well. Some still look at him in awe and she can feel his energy of being disappointed in how they think of him and she wondered why.

She left the bridge and went to the laboratory where she saw Dr. Rush and Eli talking about the orb.

"Am I interrupting anything" She quietly asked and saw the two men look at her then at each other.

"Not really, we just find out something interesting that doesn't make sense and your Voice and our Gabriel did not want to tell us, but we figured it out"

"All this technology stuff is above me, all I care about is the wrist blasters and the shields" Helen said and saw the men started to crack a laugh.

"All you Motavans like this?" Dr. Rush asked, prompt a look from Eli.

"We are taught at the age of eight to fight and we only have 32 years of fight before we are banished to the above ground and if you can fight, you last longer but in the end, the numbers will get you." She deadpanned.

"Wow, that has to suck" Dr. Rush replied.

"Well, when we take care of this task, your friends of Earth will make sure we get rid of that edict" She happily said.

"True, but what we found out might be outside of the mode of killing or being an Amazon" Dr. Rush retorted.

"Amazon?" Helen gave him an expression of what is that?

"He means a fierce female warrior that is in Earth's fairy tales" Eli interjected and got a thanks nod from Dr. Rush.

"Feared?" She said.

"Most definitely." Dr. Rush smiled and saw the tall dark skinned woman smiled as well and was pleased.

"You see Eli, this orb is like one of the symbols on the stargate, it gives it another destination. I don't understand why they would not tell you? Dr. Rush explained to Eli and Eli started to understand but he doesn't think Dr. Rush would. Gabriel and Voice told them, they can give him tools but he had to figure it out or they would be in trouble and now he is understanding how the above level thinks.

"You remember when I transformed, there were images that did not make sense, like trans-dimensional in nature but I think it was trans-universal. These orbs were from the Alterans to use on supergates to other universes" He said and saw the look on Dr. Rush and then he looked at Helen and he could tell that she did not have a clue what he was talking about.

"You see, doctor, this planet, Chillicott was the last of un-ascended Alteran and Furling and beings far stronger than I was looking for them. So they separated the stones so they could not use the supergate and follow the ones that got away. Their technology was more advance than Earth, just below Tollan, but each of these planets fell. I saw some of their technology, some of their ships, they were no match, but on the ground they were formidable." He had Dr. Rush mesmerized and Helen started understand.

"The Voice, from her planet, was the last line of defense, so over the several thousand so years, moved the population below ground. Look at the wrist blasters and personal shields Helen have. That is Alteran technology along with Furling technology. She kept it to herself because if they allow the Koryx minions to find them based on technology and with no ships, they would have no chance." He continued.

"So somehow when I went to the deep sleep, this ship also changed its universal tag. It was like I was directed here for a reason and the reason, it lays in our hands. The orbs change the universal tag. The Furlings hid for a reason. If I am correct Voice said that they were scattered and numbered in the millions after billions died here and another two universes in this same tag. Well if her calculations are correct there only a few million in this galaxy, so where are the others? The clue is here."

Dr. Rush looked at Eli, Helen understood some of it.

"So you mean, the bulk of the Furlings went somewhere else as they are not in our galaxy, we would know." Dr. Rush queried.

"Maybe not our galaxy, but the same galaxy, different universe tag" Eli smile and Dr. Rush started to smile, it made sense.

"We have the DHD dial device configured for our galaxy and these orbs will get our right ID tag. But time is running out. The scoops are in place and could give us an additional forty percent in power, we can make it about a few hours ahead of the nearest swarm of destroyers." Eli stated while he put the orb away and waved Helen to follow him. Dr. Rushed carefully put the orbs in the casing and started to do the checks for the DHD.

"Let's go make preparations for the run to the gate. I have everything. We just need to go as fast as we can as long as we can and I will head to Mars and get some backup." Eli explained.

"Helen, would you mind coming to me to the bridge to talk to the Colonel?" Dr. Rush asked knowing that if Helen saw Eli turn into a ball of energy, she would definitely not understand. He normally does it in private.

As soon as they left the laboratory, he turned into a ball of energy and a few minutes later he coalesced in front of Gabriel.

 **/Olympus Mons – Mars – Sol sytem**

"We figured it all out Gabriel so now you can reveal your secrets and how you and Corilla going?" He knew he would make Gabriel wince but he know there was something going on now between them.

"None of your business, Eli." He responded looking guilty as ever.

"You are right, two ascended beings in robotic bodies for show, having feelings" Eli chided, it was only him and Gabriel but he swore he saw Gabriel blush.

"Stow it, Eli, what do you have?" Gabriel wanted to stop being embarrassed by this young Alteran but Eli was right he had to admit it.

"We are getting closer and I got the scoopers to work and figured out that we are in a different universe and me being Alteran, the little sleep I had, someone above us changed the ID tag of our universe and why we need orbs in addition to gate addresses to go to different universes and one I did see mirrored ours and where the Furlings, the main ones are located." Eli proudly announced and Gabriel just smiled.

"I did not help you, so my sentence might go down a few hundred thousand years because of how you and Dr. Rush figured it out." He was beaming now, he did not help Eli or Dr. Rush. They figured it out on their own.

"What did you do?" Eli was curious now.

"Well, ummm, another time, but you know most of it right now." Gabriel shrugged.

"I must contact Gen. O'Neill, as we going to need help, right now, 37 Koryx destroyers will be coming through with us and I am tired. Even I can't save myself, I can't live if the crew is killed and Destiny taking, so bring a fleet. You have got all the data on how we can destroy them and that is not the problem, but draining our energy is and we can't replenish. This band aid we figured out is not going to be enough. I do not know where it leads but be there as I know you do. This is not against the rules because I know where it leads and I don't know this system, it is far from any worlds that I know of in the star gate system." Eli explained.

"Eli, since you know the destination, I am permitted to tell you. It is the Cyrannus cluster, no one knew they have more than 50 billion humans and over 2 million hybrid humans with cybernetic parts. But the gate is in neutral territory and we have talked to both species and fought one of them and they will leave us alone after what we've done to them. Now the ones with a lot of people are ruled by a council and the General is fed up with them but they will not touch us either. They have a lot of ships but are technology inferior in space to space combat and it would take a century before they could get to Earth. We will not have a problem and I give you a line to the General. Say hi for me." Gabriel answered.

"Eli, what is shaking?' Gen. Jack O'Neill answered the phone jovially as always.

"We are about two weeks from the gate at full burn. Dr. Rush and I figured out to modified the scoopers which Gabriel gave us help on." He was interrupted.

"Eli, no technobabble on scoops unless ice cream. You said two weeks. How many ships are on your tail? Gabriel gives me the details from time to time but I think he does it so I don't have a heart attack." Jack quipped.

"In the end around 37. We can destroy them but we are spent in fuel and can't stop and refuel. Destiny class or what Gabriel said Furies class and an Ares would be enough, but the Splatters are going to be a problem, there is going to be thousands upwards maybe a million of those things. We take the ship out with them on it, that is what we do as a tactic. Even with our gun displacements, they still are a problem and drain our power." Eli explained.

"Okay, we will have two Furies and an Ares, an Athena would be in the system. The Colossus class will be ready and this will be a great shakedown and some test for our pilots." O'Neill responded with a fist pump, now a real shakedown for new crews on what Eli told him that they would not be a risk of excessive life.

"Colossus?" Eli questioned. Gabriel never said anything about that. He knew of the other ships and how impressive they are but this was new.

"Biggest ship in our fleet, think of aircraft carriers but in space but does not need destroyers for escort." O'Neill replied and smiling.

"It carries fighters and fight like a destroyer." Eli queried.

"Yes and then some, the nastiest platform we ever conceived and it would be perfect to come to your aid. The only problem it is slow. It does not have the engines to get there quickly like our others due to size and amount of tonnage it has. Going to another galaxy, it can't do, it would take months." O'Neill answered.

"I see, but I will see it, can't wait for it. We will need help, these minions of the False Titans will not stop until this ship is dead. It has killed two others. I've seen the wreckage." Eli smiled and gave Gen. O'Neill on what has transpired.

"Do what you can son, Gabriel said that what you discovered he can open up other avenues and will explain to me. This ascended bullshit rule you two tell me all the time." Jack said a bit annoyed.

"Well, we don't want to be in their cross-hairs. I got to go and tell the crew to prepare to fight and get the DHD ready." Eli responded and then coalesced into a ball and went back to Destiny.

That unnerved Jack, but he remembered Dr. Jackson and others that did this in front of him, but still it unnerved him.


	11. The Calvary Part 2

**Some people are going to complain. It is inevitable, don't care. My story is not yours and if you want to make or create your own, just do it. I am in writing mode and no writers block. These last two was done in a week because I am in writing mode. The next chapter is the aftermath and it is a doozy. Most of it is done already, but there are some things.**

 **First Question you want to ask, who is Darkmind? Well he is of a race that was terminated by the Archons but he has ascended so he can't be killed. Those planets he destroyed and in another universe one that Destiny was, he pilfered. He is the anti-Alteran and his bosses are those who hate humans.**

 **Eli's mother you will see in the next chapter and will blow your mind on who she is. Ginn is his companion and was foretold and why when she died kind of pissed everyone off. They are magnets for each other.**

 **The two warriors from an Easter Egg, they were born for this.**

 **Voyager, not going to be seen much until later own in future chapters but yes, there is something between her and Q when she learned the truth and by this chapter you will see why. It is good and within reason if you watch the shows.**

 **Our ships from our Earth are not as powerful as we think. You want see it here but glimpses but the next chapter you will know. The Koryx are powerful, very powerful and why they reign in that galaxy. We will find out next chapter.**

 **I laid Easter Eggs in this chapter and last and only one person figured out one, there is another, a big one. I would be happy to see it.**

 **I am an old person, think of the 70's and Sci-fi.**

 **/ Voyager – Delta Quadrant/Star Trek Universe Tag**

"Captain, we are at 100 percent across the board, the first in many months. It is nice to get some time to fix things without fighting or being boarded by beings we don't know or help fix disputes which we are many thousands of light years of not following up on." Cmd. Chakotay said chuckling, still seeing everything was still frozen but he welcomed it as it allowed their crew to relax and not do the job quickly like before which mistakes normally happens.

"Good. Q, are your there?" She asked and felt his presence, something in his kiss made her, what she has read from her many books a familiar, as they call it in the magic world. She knew he was always around even before the kiss, watching them, mainly her. She just knew. In a way it comforts her, a man that loves you, usually watches over you. She smiled and her feelings grew. A devoted man, not only on her but her crew.

He appeared in normal human dress which was unusual for him. To her he was being serious. Not an officer dress, but a civilian. The crew noticed it as well.

"Yes, I have been watching and a very efficient crew I might add, but can we talk in private please, there is some things I want to set straight. Nothing bad but just information or should I say an understanding. So can you Chakotay and Tuvok please allow this? I promise not to do anything and believe me she wants to hear this" He said and asked politely with a serious look and she nodded to Chakotay they were leaving with no security needed.

The went to their ready room and the captain showed her hands to allow him to sit. "What is it? I am curious?"

"Kathryn, I did not tell you everything. You will be okay where I send you, but there is a laundry list of things I need to explain to you as you Earth humans call it." He said right off the back and that took the captain mood out of sorts to have a retort of why.

"Go ahead." She said and she knew then, this was going to overwhelm her, the look in his eyes, the kiss he gave her, the beans are going to be spilled.

"You are correct, we are the first humans in this universe, but there are many. We are not the strongest in the universe, I regret to admit, but we are what you would call the police of trying to stop people and the timeline or going back in time to change it. I can't go into the future, no person can, that is the ultimate no-no for any being. There were a few individuals, some Capt. Kirk, who is one of if not the best Captains in your Starfleet ever, but I have to admit a very lady's man, stopped. He is revered not only by the Q but other upper plane individuals and there is something I can't tell you, but they did something for him when he passed on as you say on Earth. But some of us, like me, tend to have fun with our subjects and please don't take it as something derogatory, we say this because you are not on our plane and we watch you, and I apologize for that. Picard remind me of that and you as well and why I fell in love with you. You are not bland like the battle-axe I had to marry, you challenged me, Picard really challenged me, there are those in the Q Continuum that are actually are afraid of him because of the rule of we cannot outright use violence and if we put in you in harm's way, there are repercussions." He frowned.

"Battle-axe and had to marry and afraid of a mortal?" Janeway questioned.

"Of all the archaic rules you have on Earth still, Vulcan still and Betazed and countless other planets, you still have arranged marriages and mine was that." He had a disgusted look on his face and Capt. Janeway felt sorry for him, but had to stifle a laugh. His face was a masterpiece of being miserable and a near omnipotent being that it had to be insufferable for him and then finally came to a conclusion to her.

"You loved me then to woo me but did not know how because how after all these eons to woo a woman it was beyond your knowledge. You wanted to break the cycle?" The smile she saw on Q's face showed it all, he really loved her.

"Yes, you get it. I could not come out and say it or draw attention just like the Q who committed suicide, he said his intentions. We are not allowed to share our feelings to mortals unless to show our power over you. I could not, just like the people you are helping. They are like you but there are those above them that watch things so I can't interfere or they would come after me." He explained.

"This is the reason they were or are afraid of Picard. We can't fight you, kill you or anything like that, but others on our planes can. So I was terrified if the Caretakers wife would do that because she could, but you talked her down. I was relieved." Q said and he watch the captain and could she was thinking and smiled.

"Is this universe ours?" She asked as she now fully understood his limitations. Unlimited power but restrained in certain human situations because he was once human.

"No, a different one, same planets but different evolution in life, not many different sentient species like yours and it is something that would waylay you as your humans would say and some cosmic drift, you will notice that instantly." He paused.

"But if I were you, get as much technology as you can. Then you give them as much technology as you can. They are way advanced in some areas, namely propulsion, shields and weapons and you are as well in some areas like computer core, maybe, they are as good, scratch that, they might be better, but replication for sure, sick bay the most important, just not your insufferable doctor, but he would an interest to them in the field for medics and the tricorder even though they have one gifted in the area but it would help her. They don't have that and other medical instruments like you have. I heard of these machines they used but it does more harm than good. Your MRI machine would be something they would like. Hand scanners to heal bones or cancer. To be honest, if she, the scientist is on the verge of figuring it out and if she was in your universe, she would be better than Brahms in science, she is a different gifted as a human. The other is not human as in Earth terms but much more like me and he is a young scientist as well. His parentage came from two advance races like ours. In some ways better."

He stopped and Capt. Janeway could feel he is telling her everything.

"You both will come out good. Put it this way, if you play your cards right and bring this back to the Federation, you will not be only not a Captain anymore but Grand Admiral within a week. The half-Klingon Torres will have an academy named after her after what she could learn, I guarantee that. The others in your crew, I don't know but there are some nice things in that universe. Mr. Paris will be in heaven and even Tuvok would love to talk to some of the humanoid humans but not from Earth in logic and Chakotay will see some how the American Indians were on this planet." He paused

"A lot of your crew will like to interact with this Earth. It might be primitive to your eyes, but there is a lot of hidden gems in it." He grinned. "And what is better, you all can visit any time after that and talk to each other. They stopped doing this over a million years ago and that is why we are in the mess we are in now." He added with a not so happy look on his face and she knew there was nothing he or his Q did for this to come about. It seemed to her, they are bonded now. She could feel him and his moods.

"All we have to do is protect a ship?" She queried breaking up that brooding bond.

"Yes, and you have enough power to help them when the time comes." He responded with a smile.

"Q, why?" She had to asked.

"I gave you crumbs Kathryn and think about rules. Your Federation has them, so do we. And so do they. If I just snap my fingers it would happen, but not with fate and it always intervene, a moral compass or Karma as you call it. It is the third variable that always appeared and I tried to duck it, hide from it, but it is always there. You and Jean-Luc are the best after James T the Unstoppable as my people call him of brilliant leaders. You tried to understand and not go by just by rules but bend them when necessary but try to stay within the main rule." He answered with a sincere face.

"So, you have rules, but what about the Enterprise and throwing them in front of the Borg?" She asked knowing that lone report made them prejudice of the Q and what Enterprise had to go through, but they did.

"Well, those on the council, like I, knew you all would succumb to them sooner or later and they the Borg have no concept of mercy or life. We human, Q, could not allow that but we could not interfere in direct combat because those above us would intervene and we could not risk it, so I cheated. I am good at that you know?" He smiled but the look he saw from the Captain made him smiled as she smiled as well.

"You were warning us and Capt. Picard did not know and you could not explain it but you'd tried in a parable?" The nod she got from Q made sense and after many run-ins with them, she understood.

"Yes the mock trial at Farpoint was the catalyst that you were ready and then the old fart Caretaker flung you a century from your planet and was senile when he did it. It was an accident and we had no way of turning it around. You'd accidently killed him in your eyes but others thought no. As humans we understand when there are accidents and when there are not. I fought for you and lost. Those beings are much more powerful than I. I can only do things at the moment but not kill or maim or stuff like that, just the power to change parameters and let OUR kind figure it out. Capt. Picard figured that out later. He knew I could not kill him or anything and let him or his crew figure it out. That is when I knew, you were ready." He explained but continued and he saw his beloved was glued.

"You know the Caretaker was older than me. He finally passed on and wanted to or welcomed it. I am not going to be an ass in saying this, Earth was still forming when he was born. He was not a bad dude either if you call it that. Their non-entity lifeform at first when I saw him did creep me out but then I found more and your Star Fleet seen a lot of them." Capt. Janeway was in awe.

"Which was not cool in my shoes, as you would say, but his wife or battle-axe is a vengeful bitch and wanted to make sure you stay here and crawl your way back and screamed at the council of ascended beings for you to be punished, so I had to go by the rules or cease to exist." He explained.

"Wow, just wow. This is something I could not comprehend. You did a lot but could not do a lot and you gave me a chance and I screwed it up but you could not tell me. I fully understand now." She saw him grin again and was right.

"Sorry, I tried the best I could, but even I do not have that much power. I might be on the council, but there are others that are above us." He answered with a grin and then frowned. "They are not nice."

"Do I still have to marry you?" She asked and then Q laughed.

"No, but I still love you and that is all that matters and I watched you and your crew trying to find ways to get you home. I just wanted you to live and see home. I tried everything I can to interfere or intervene in your adventures, to see some loop hole. The wormhole thingy that someone on my plane foiled. I have an idea who did it, but I don't want to start another war. I tried everything and then finally I got a chance, so I am taking it." He explained and he could tell Capt. Janeway understood as some of their adventures there were hints of a little help and it was him, her Guardian Angel was watching.

"My marriage was arranged we do not have to love to have them, just like on your Earth and other planets and plus if I mated with a mortal like you, well things would be complicated, but it has never been done. We could try?" Q had an impish smile.

Capt. Janeway thought about it, his kiss was something magical and she could not get that thought out of her head. Her giving herself up to a Q has not been done before and their marriage was arranged but not on Earth. He is in his true human form, she knew that and quite handsome.

"Let me think about it, I am not getting any younger" She said with a smile and to Q it was genuine.

"I am surprised. As you know I cannot read minds accurately like some of the others in my plane but I think you are telling the truth it only manifests in situations and when it involves my feelings, it is like a mechanism they use to dampen it and this is the blocking mechanism. "He said and when she smiled, it made him very happy.

"Prepare your flock, your time to help is near. Just remember, the ship you are protecting carry something that will get you back home." Q said with a grin and just vanished, he felt his gushing was getting the best of him.

 **/** _ **Destiny**_

"We are at 20 percent on aft shields, too many of those tick looking things are attacking and the rotation of frequencies on the shields are not working anymore or not as normal" Lt. Scott said as another jolt impacted the shields. "The bigger vessel wide beams are dispersing the shield frequencies when I recycled them. "He added.

"Eli and Ginn are expending energy keeping the energy up for the shields up but TJ said they are not in good shape; we need something? How far are we from the gate?" Col. Young feared looking at the two Motavans who monitored the weapons systems and he had to admit, they learned it quickly dispatching over six dozen ticks or Splatters as they call them and even they were strained trying to keep up.

"It should be in visual range soon, about five minutes and the wormhole has been created." MSgt. Greer replied looking at that Dr. Rush and Brodie who were able to turn it on and nodded in acknowledgment.

"….and 32 vessels coming through, I hope Earth brought the cavalry." Col. Young stated and he could not contact Earth without Eli while in flight and he was busy keeping them alive.

The issue that bothered him was the new Koryx vessel, some 5000 meters long. A command vessel and he knew that whomever was on that vessel was directing the fight as their fight tactics changed and he could tell, it was very fast and very powerful using its other vessels and their many fighters on flanks so the guns can't hit them all at once and since all _Destiny_ main guns at most can go forty-five degrees in a firing arc and it was front facing, so all he was hitting it was with blanks with his many aft anti-fighter pulse cannons or basically small caliber lasers or like a bb gun's not even hurting the big vessel. The smaller destroyers showed some minor damage from the small caliber anti-fighter cannons but nothing to slow them down.

What bothered him even further was that they did not want to destroy them, but take the shields down and it dawned on him they want the orbs and what Eli have told him, you can go to other galaxies and other universes. Their end game.

The grim thought is that he would destroy the ship before they take them. Eli explained the atrocities they have committed not only in this galaxy but others and he shuddered to think what they would do in his home galaxy. Yes, they will fight back. But these vessels are more powerful than the Hataks the Goua'ld used so it would take a lot of ships and they have a lot of them to destroy them.

"Voice, I mean Colonel, we have sixteen of those little things going after what you call left flank part of the ship. My cannons cannot reach them they are just staying out of range." Helen said as she tracked the Splatters trying to flank them while killing another four of them with her cannons that stayed in her firing arc while a few got by and then trying to fly against their shields and Helen felt that she failed.

"I am on it." Lt Scott said setting his sights on the Splatters and red plasma from the anti-fighters did their job from the side cannons he had. They had it configured that Ronald and Scott took side while the Motavans took the aft cannons and can concentrate on the destroyers or fighters they could track, while Col. Young took care of forward batteries. The female warriors were trained on defense but the Colonel knew that their instincts were not in that frame of mind so he sent his two trusted in Lt. Scott and MSgt. Greer to see to it.

Sarge used one of the Eli modified plasma cannons and hit one of the Koryx destroyers and finally they punched through and killed it. She fists pumped after the kill but there were many more fighters that survived and she looked at her best friend who had not scored yet on the bigger ship but her count on the little things coming out was impressive.

Sarge loved this and this is something she could take to her grave even dying here knowing back on Motava she would be dead in eight years but the adventure was the best she could have imagined.

In space on what Voice told her long ago Ancient ships, she was on one of those ships and a main crew member no young person could of dream this. The console was easy, she watched the screen, the controls were easy. She was having fun to her.

Another destroyer showing up and she figured out by now that the little fighters as the humans call it disperse takes a little time. So she pointed her mouse at the hole that come from and fired continuously. Tick after tick was decimated until she used the main cannon to take it out from their aft guns. Helen looked at Sarge and got a smile and a look of a good job.

Sarge was overwhelmed as she saw three of the Destroyers on her flank and she needed help. She killed a lot of those things but it seems they had more and she read the energy levels not good.

"Ronald I need help." She finally said.

"Colonel, our energy is depleting rapidly, they are draining us and they know it and they are not just smashing against the shields, they are attaching themselves to them and draining them. That big ship is more advance than anything they have that attacked us before with. They are wearing us down." MSgt. Greer said from his console monitoring the shields and saw the aft end was draining from the violet colored wide flat beam of the main Super Destroyer.

MSgt. Greer knew what they were doing with tactics and he knew the Colonel knew as well. Hit from behind and flank either side and drain the shields at all angles and it was working.

"Just kill as many as you can, the portal is open, we have help on the other side." Was all Col. Young could say and hope help was on the other side. There were too many and the Splatters were the main issue now, they are staying out of optimum firing range and sending their version of pecks of energy bolts at the shields. This did not happen in their last fight. Definitely someone is controlling them. He knew they could kill the Destroyers but the tick looking ships were the problem now. A death by many cuts.

"Portal in sight." Dr. Camille May said as she was at the main controls flying _Destiny_ as she was the only one available and knew how to fly it, the others busy keeping them alive. She saw that the Colonel assign the Motavans to take the guns while Lt. Scott and MSgt. Greer took defense and side cannons as the two were warriors are well trained in the weapons and by the way she saw their faces even looking into the face of death they are enjoying it.

Minutes later, with shields now down to ten percent _Destiny_ pierced through the watery portal and then followed by what they counted thirty-one Koryx destroyers and one super destroyer.

 **/ Near Caralon system, Milky Way, Super Gate, Neutral Territory**

 **/Battlestar Sisyphus**

"Look there are two of these newer vessels we didn't see before, do you think they can disappear as well?" Cmdr. Daco Fullrad of the Battlestar _Sisyphus_ stated watching the display of the fabled 13th Tribe of Earth ships bypass the neutral zone between them and the Cylons.

"Smaller but look at all those gun ports!" His XO answered.

"Probably all energy based. I wonder why they are such in a hurry. There is nothing out there except that big ring and we have no way of penetrating it or turning it on, but it seems they do and we need to watch. After their military leader said it was important, the religious dickheads screw up our relationship with them and he came in with they said the biggest fracking ship no one has ever seen." The Commander said.

"You see the Ares class, as they call it. It never fired a shot at us or the Cylons, but I would have no doubt it would kill a lot of us before we hurt it and that thing is like 3500 meters. This other class and they have the nerve to call it Athena, is over 5000 meters and they said to have an even bigger vessel being built that can house around 300 to 600 fighters and including a dozen of our Raptor shuttles and their equivalent shuttles of two dozen and a weapons platform with the same weapons as the Ares class." He shuddered and he looked at the bridge, they love hearing about the Taur'i weapons.

"I am just glad they did not kill any of us and they could have, but the clergy is always getting us in trouble." His XO commented.

"What about that small gunship that gutted the Cylons, we had reports it fires, disappears and fires again." One of his bridge crew asked and he knew they all looked at their scopes.

"I know they are around and not seen and if I was the General, I would have several on each of our borders making sure we don't interfere or pick scraps, because that is what I would do. We need their technology through peaceful meetings not during war or fighting. I know the Cylons are terrified of them and their wireless technology. It was said a single person broke all their network code and destroyed every Cylon on ships they did not destroyed. This is why we have two base stars and a ton of raiders. Good for scrap." He had the crew now glued to him. They did not get all the information and it was free, but he was the commander on the Gunstar that saw it all. They love hearing this story but could not believe it, but now his crew saw that ship, but not the Artemis class stealth gunships. What they heard was it fired single energy beams at precise locations, then disappear and at insane speeds find it next target.

Those on Caprica and military academy had nothing to combat that and the only thing was peace. But hearing the fabled 13th Tribe on Earth, or they are called the Taur'i by their allies only had one planet of six to seven billion but controlled hundreds of planets that maybe have as many as the colonies and they have the technology to protect them. They promise not to stick their nose in their issues with the Cylons unless genocide which they will not stand by on either side. So they knew they have some stealth ship around monitor things but not flexing their muscle.

"Yep, I heard the Taur'i General was pissed and he just disappeared in front of the priestess and then their shuttle disappeared as well. They can be anywhere they want and there is not a fracking thing we can do about it." The Commander just kind of whispered but he knew his crew heard every word and they all agreed with him.

 **/ Near Caralon system, Milky Way, Super Gate, Neutral Territory**

 **/Cylon Basestar 1247**

"Cavil, you are quiet? Is it because these Taur'i or 13th Tribe humans just sped by our checkpoints and still refuse to speak to you?" Byers asked knowing she touched a nerve.

"They are not the Enlighten, but the true enlighten is coming, I can feel it, it is in my dreams. That is why I see these ships at the ring of Enlightenment." He was obsessed, she could tell.

She now knows he is delusional. All of his clones were but she had to admit, there was something not right. They could see the Colonials stay on their border watching and their own main fleet in their own territory watching. These Taur'i is up to something but these two new ships were a nightmare and no Cylon Basestar would even bother it. What is was even worse, their spies on Caprica said they came in a ship that was even bigger and would swallow a few Battlestars in its mouth.

In one single battle they lost twelve Basestars to one of their gunships. She shudders what a single behemoth above Caprica can do to their system. So she told Cavil, do not even go there and pissed them off because they would come here and leave nothing alive. One single officer from them wrote a wireless code and killed every single Cylon, both humanoid and mechanical in less than an hour. That was enough for her to tell the others, do not poke the Taur'i.

"I hope you are getting scans, D'Anna!" Cavil said.

"Of course I am, like it is going to do us any good?" She smirked.

"The Enlighten ones are coming through the ring, that is why. That is why those cursed humans and their ships are there. They are expecting something. It would be their death. We can pick the wreckage and update our ships with energy weapons and shields. There is always hope." He chided.

Byers had to admit he has a point. But the Enlighten ones better have some major firepower. The big ship just left the Caralon system but what she heard their ships can come back in a hurry.

"You have so much faith I think in the dark ones that your mind screams it. It is shared to others. But what if they fail and we participate in this. Do you not think these Taur'i or Earth humans will come back and execute every one of us?" She said seeing the anger building in the Cylon model #1 of their kind.

"They have hackers that can get into our systems shut everything down, even us and render everything useless. We heard that they have around six billion humans and another ten or so over hundreds of planets. They have many powerful ships. All of this because they talk to you in your head?" With every word she made sure Cavil and the others heard.

Cavil went straight for her, she was getting to him, but was stop by two centurions.

"Let me go, I command you." He looked at the tall centurions and they did not let go.

"Cavil, when that hacker got into our system, I found something that you did not and I think that hacker did it on purpose. She has a female name and said this, "fix the insane idiot, what I saw name 'Cavil or #1' who is causing your deaths because I found that he changed the code of your mechanical soldiers and pilots, so I changed them and I hope you have more sense. Oh and don't mess with us, the Taur'i, because if I have to come back, I will eradicate all of you with a simple button that I have _ALREADY_ created and I have killed humans before, a lot of them and I will show no mercy." She smirked and the two centurions held the irate Cavil.

"So, you are in charge now?" He screamed.

"Yes. We will have dialogue with these humans after we witness what is going to happen. She said that since we are somewhat human she does not want our extinction and even offered to help us." Byers smiled knowing that Jennifer Hailey, the human, gave her some sense and purpose to fix "her" people.

"D'Anna, the circle has change into something like water and a vessel, wait many vessels coming through." A number six model said from the console. There were four Basestars monitoring.

Then they saw it, many energy bolts from the Taur'i destroying vessels bigger than they are with ease. She shuddered thinking only three of them and not seeing the ghost ships could do to her people or the Colonials and they were powerful. But she also saw the black scorpion looking ships were scoring hits on the Taur'i vessels and seeing their powerful barriers flared. But she really did not like was the suicide things that came out of the Destroyer class vessels, throwing themselves at the vessels.

They had no way of reading the energy levels but two of the ships remained, one of the bigger ones while it was picking off the Destroyers with green beams, then white pulse beams and then a bright white beam when it had a clear shot. It was slower than the others but it was not like the others that were doing damage but this was fatal for the Destroyer.

She shuddered again, why would Cavil attack these humans, they are real powerful and after their one-sided loss they vow not to mess with them and they never bother the Cylons and even asked to talk but Cavil refused.

She believes this was and the Enlighten ones and what she is seeing they were getting their fracking ass kicked until she saw it. The massive vessel bigger than the Taur'i's vessel and the big Taur'i vessel shot two beams of death that could kill a Basestar. The shields held and still stood there but it ignores the big vessel and kept going. She looked at Cavil and he was smiling.

She was not convinced. The vessel paused and if these humans have more vessels which she knew they have and those invisible ones she knew were in her territory, they will take it out. They had no issue destroying the escorts or their versions of fighters. But that big vessel wanted that vessel that came through. It looks like the two of the three vessels but not as many gun ports. Something must be on that ship they want.

 **/Dreadnaught AfterLife – Koryx Super Destroyer – same time**

"Darkmind, we and thirty-one others made it through the well of life" The arachnid humanoid spoke softly to the eight-foot crab looking being of pure black and with gray cropping. A blue aura was about him and they knew he was one of the chosen who has lived thousands upon thousands of years.

Darkmind saw the destruction of Chillicott, Szara/Idio, Etemeca and many worlds. He hunted down billions of the blight, or his masters called humans. But he was most proud of is stealing their technology that he resides on and he knew that the three orbs that were missing were on that Ancient ship and his masters wanted it. They said he could go anywhere and any universe if he had all four and one was in his hand, the one from Idio home world of Szara.

But what he did not expect was the welcome committee after crossing the veil. His fleet was getting pummeled from three ships, two he recognizes, the bigger one he did not. Not as big as the one he is on but it fired two shots and he felt the impact as it took out a few things on his ship but the shields held. He did not want to experience that again as his ship was never hurt ever in thousands of years and he killed hundreds of ships and survived planetary defenses in two galaxies.

He quickly told his crew that if that ship fires, adjust shields to brunt the blast. Not even the Ancient ship weapons was this powerful.

"Technician, strength of that weapon?" He barked.

"Master, off the scale but I was able to recalculate. As long as we are facing it, we can absorb the blast. But master if they have more ships and surround us, we will succumb to it eventually."

"Okay, you know your task then, keep us alive until we drain this Ancient ship's shield." He ordered.

He watched many of his Destroyers go down to human weapons. They were all energy based some they are trying to figure out and their power level varied. The green ones was a straight beamed and about half the strength of the one that hit him. The white grayish were pulses in nature and determined were ion cannons he saw from Chillicott and Szara but a bit more powerful and he knew heavy plasma base weapons which was common when this Dreadnaught was built. Their anti-fighter weaponry was impressive as well as their heavy pulse cannons packed a more energy than his fighters and Destroyer anti-fighter batteries. He did not notice they did not use them on but on the fighters he sent. He saw the bays but nothing came out and that did not sit well with him. These blight have something and he is not liking it.

This will be hard fight he thought.

He knew he had to work quick and his technician is right, if they have more of these bigger vessels he was in trouble.

"Ignore these vessels, keep on the Ancient one, they have something we need. Tell all the Destroyers to expend as many Splatters they can to keep them busy." He commanded.

The command was sent.

 **/** _ **Scylla**_ **Fleet,** _ **Scylla**_ **,** _ **Maenad**_ **, Furies, Caralon Ring**

 **Same time**

"Sir, _Destiny_ is coming through and holy hell along with a shit load of other ships and they are firing on _Destiny_. Determining shields are less than optimal, like aft is around ten percent. And what the hell is that?"

"Lieutenant, watch your language." Col. Thames Rivers said from the Furies class vessel _Maenad_ but he had to admit, this was not in the reports. The violet wide beams were hitting _Destiny_ from behind and it was big, as big as an Athena class and releasing a lot of tick bulbous looking like ships, Splatters as they call them.

"Concentrate on the little bugs, bring arms to bear on the big destroyer, I hope these upgraded Grodins can pierce it. And get me Gen. Anderson." Col. Rivers ordered.

"Anderson on, what you got Tim?" He answered quickly watching his bridge crew count the many ships that was trying to surround _Destiny_ and the big ship that got his attention.

"That big MF you see, we traced the beam and its harmonics, it is not to destroy but to burn shields. I hate to see what that thing can really do and it is bigger than all of our ships combined and not to say those smaller Destroyers are three times bigger than our Daedalus and after what _Destiny_ said, their shields and weapons are more powerful than a Hatak." Col. Rivers explained.

"Well the _Juggernaut_ is in the system and the _Joan of Arc_ is on its way. This Super Destroyer is something we need to worry about. I will send a message to _Freedom_ that we might need some help. I will get a hold of _Destiny_ and see how our wayward crew is doing while we give them some relief." Gen. Anderson replied.

"Align Asgard cannons one and two on the Super Destroyer and fire when at full power" Gen. Anderson ordered.

Two white beams of bright light came out of the bowel of the Ares class ship _Scylla_ and impacted the shields of the Koryx Super Destroyer but it only slowed it. The crew watch the intense flare that was only seen when hitting and Ori ship. No damage and It kept after _Destiny_.

"Sir, those shots would have destroyed a Hatak and even wound an Ori ship. They only lost maybe by our readings ten percent of their shields." The weapons officer noted in awe seeing the barrier or the Koryx Super Destroyer. The impacted was noted then he saw the shields readjusted and recompense it shields strength.

"Thank you Captain, this is going to be harder than I thought. Get me Col. Looriis of the Furies" He ordered. It was quickly done.

"Looriis here sir" The Colonel with a French accent answered.

"That big sonofabitch took two shots from our most powerful weapons, but we figured out that they are not trying to destroy _Destiny_ but to steal it or what they have which they did not tell me. I need you to follow and harass the ship, destroy the Destroyers that escort that behemoth. We have the _Joan of Arc_ and _Juggernaut_ coming and we will need their power to overtake the vessel." He turned to his comm officer, "Get me Rivers as well"

"He is on sir." The officer replied.

"We are clean up, need to thin the field. The big Koryx vessel is fast but it does not want to destroy _Destiny_ and that gives us time. When _Joan of Arc_ gets here and _Juggernaut_ as well, we will box it in. It is the little ships we have to worry about and if any ship leaves that Super Destroyer, destroy it." He explained and looking at the black officer on _Maenad_ and the white determined face of the French officer of the Furies.

He hand-picked them and Gabriel signed off. He said they were the best and they wanted the best at the gate because Gabriel told them what they were facing and said Eli's modifications to _Destiny_ was enough to destroy many Koryx vessels but they did not know about this and Eli probably didn't either, so they had to change tactics. There wall of fire destroyed a lot of the vessels but some got through and followed _Destiny_.

He also asked the four Hunters, two on each border of Cylon and Colonial territory to destroy their ships or any salvage operation if they pick scraps if some of their ships go down. Gen. O'Neill said with extreme prejudice when it comes to that order and Gen. Anderson knew him a long time. Someone on the Colonial planet Caprica must have pissed him really off for him to say that.

He knew the _Juggernaut_ is heading back, but it could come back within an hour if need be if they need help. It bothered him that this vessel withstood not one but two simultaneous blasts from the most terrifying ship to ship weapon in the known galaxies with minimum damage. That ship was hidden from those of that galaxy, he was sure of it. Their diamond, their main cog as he would think just like their _Joan of Arc_.

"Sir 13 of the Koryx destroyers down, several hundreds of those things they spew as well. But according to _Destiny_ sensors they have around forty of so clumped on their both right and left flank. We can't fire on them because of their shields. I can see they are trying to reset shield frequencies but the big shield busting weapons keeps hitting them with some type of EMP tailored to shields burst." Capt. Tamila Jansen said from her console.

"Can you get me _Destiny_?" He looked at comm and they nodded.

"Col. Young, this is Gen. Anderson on the _Scylla_ , how are you holding up?" Gen. Anderson asked.

He could hear the Atlantis like sirens in the background and barks of commands. He knew they were in a struggle and who wouldn't be, beaten and battered but still standing.

"Sir, we are still flying and I am happy for that and happy to be back in our universe, but what a greeting. Not to complain, that big thing back there is draining my ship. He does not want the ship. He wants what is in my possession. He is trying to get one of those fighter looking ticks that expel a lot of little robots that will come for what we have. I do not fear of dying getting blasted to dust, but them overtaking us." Col. Young offered.

"We figured as much when we looked at the harmonics of the weapons used. They only used powered weapons against us and look like dampeners or tractor beams on you." He countered.

"You are correct sir. I know that big ship of yours can take it out with your higher grade weapons. We have no problems with the Destroyers if they are in front of us, but our point to point defense cannons can't hurt them and we are spending as much as our forward shield energy to the left and right flank knowing they are draining. Eli Wallace and Ginn are giving up their powers to keep energy up but TJ, my only med tech said they are dying trying to save us. We have to do something." He pleaded.

"We know, we saw the unusual readings, but we have more help on the way, just hang in there and hopefully the two demi-gods can make it enough so they can replenish their energy." It was the only thing Gen. Anderson could say.

He knew about Eli and about Ginn and the reason that he was in command of this cavalry as they called it. Jack was his friend through the many years they were together. When the Star Gate command was started Jack could not tell him, but did later and he was added to SG-3, he was special ops and a good one. At first he was mad at Jack for not telling but when your clearance needed was above NSA, he got it and Jack said he tried and tried and finally he got it and he has never been happier since.

Now he commands one of the best ships ever came from Earth. He also commanded the B304 and B305 and took over for this one as a General because normally Colonels took commands of these vessels unless special circumstances and this was one of them.

 **/** _ **Destiny**_

"How are you holding up hon?" Eli looked at Ginn who did not look good at all and he could feel it.

"I don't know how long I can send my life energy into the shields, it seems they are draining me every second and making me tired or my life energy tired, I cannot tell? I am not as strong as you." She responded and looked haggard.

"Still love you and you are beautiful even now." He said and saw the small smile. Then continued. "Stop for now, I will take over. I read Col. Young's mind that we have help on the way. Rest please." He pleaded.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. We are getting help, just a few minutes away." He said and he could feel that she detached herself from the device but he lied to her. These things were using different frequency pot shots at the shields and there was no way for them to countered. It means another entity or ship was directing them.

He saw the mind and what he did. It appalled them. He killed billions. He killed all the planets he walked on except Idio's twin as the Voice was wise and got them underground.

Eli knew he would never have thought he would get angry like this, but now it was unleashed. He knew if he directly attacked the mind of the Koryx they will come for him but he could do something.

"Darkmind, that is what they call you, the False Ones?" He sent a direct message to the one on the large Koryx vessel.

Darkmind thought it was his master but it was different and then he looked at _Destiny_ , it came from an Ancient, those his masters warned him of.

"Ah, you have the orbs and an Ancient, the fruits would be bountiful for me and then I can sit at the table of my masters and then call a master as well" He replied joyfully.

"I will destroy this ship and the orbs before I let any of your minions on this ship." Eli defiantly said.

"And kill all those meat sacks you are baby-sitting? Why care about them, they are nothing. You are a god?" Darkmind mocked.

"The curse your masters gave you, I pity you, but what I said will happen. If I even think we are going to lose this ship, all goes boom." Eli replied in a cold voice. "And those on this ship would not mind to sacrifice their lives for wretched people like you or your masters. I can't die, but you can."

He heard Darkmind screams in his mind and they were blood curdling.


	12. Ships before the battle - not the story

I will have a new chapter soon. It is massive. But someone ask about vessels and standalone weaponry. These two are the most powerful in our inventory outside the space station.

 **Colossus (Joan of Arc) = Fleet Carrier**

7000 meters (around)

600 fighters (400 Alteran, 80 wraith (upgraded), 120 F320 Fighter/bombers.

40 shuttles (24 Raptor type, 8 Furies type 'Ancient but upgraded', 8 Puddle Jumpers

2X Asgard forward weapons

12 Grodins, front and aft

46 Tollan light Ion cannons, all around.

60 anti-fighter weapons.

It is a wanker but it has issues and you will learn in the story.

 **Athena (Juggernaut) = Super Destroyer/Dreadnought**

5125 meters

64 fighters (36 Alteran, 28 F320)

8 shuttles (All Raptors)

2x Asgard beams

6 Grodins, 3 forward, 3 aft.

20 Tollan Ion Cannons

36 Anti-aircraft cannons

4 Heavy plasma weapons, two on each flank.

4 Light pulse cannons, two on each flank.

I will do the Ares/Furies/Artemis/Hermes later. Tomorrow.

Just wanting you to know, not abandoned, the next chapter is going to be big, already at 10k in words and a lot of information and I'd still have not got to my old story yet but I guarantee you that you will enjoy it. It was very hard to write and make sure I got it right. This part is going to blow your mind and it will fit in parameters of what I am writing. Just trying to keep the naysayers off my back. Before you ask, no Eli is not a god, his mother is close but there is a reason which will be told. Read the story and understand the information. You will understand it. I will hopefully have it done this week but it is so much thinking, wondering and understanding and then type it out like it should be. I am trying. I have what 5 different Sc-fi stuff going on and I think I am doing okay in doing it because it makes sense. That is what I am trying to do.

Sometime next week, you are going to see the actual prologue of tying things together.


	13. Ships 2 Before Battle - not the story

**Ares (Syclla) = First Line Destroyer or some would say a super destroyer**

3500 meters

36 fighters, F320 Fighter/bombers

8 shuttles (4 Raptor type, 4 Puddle Jumpers)

2 Ancient drone missile launchers (400 drones)

2X Asgard forward weapons

8 Grodins, 4 front and 4 aft

18 Tollan Ion cannons, 6 on 3 points of axis, aft and left and right flank

36 anti-fighter pulse cannons, 9 on each point of axis.

 **Furies (Furies) = Light Cruiser, based on Destiny air frame, only two in existence but they are thinking of building more.**

760 meters

4 shuttles (Puddle Jumpers)

2 Grodins, 1 forward, 1 aft

6 Tollan Ion cannons, 3 front, 3 aft

20 Anti-fighter pulse cannons, 5 on each point of axis

4 Heavy plasma weapons, two on each flank

4 Light pulse cannons, two on each flank

 **Artemis or Hunter (Robin Hood and Piranha) = Gunship**

225 meters

1 shuttle, 2 fighters, Alteran

2 Grodins, 1 forward, 1 aft (cannot swivel)

4 Tollan Ion Cannons, 2 front, 2 aft (swivels)

12 Anti-aircraft cannons, 3 on each point of axis (swivels)

1 Heavy plasma weapon on front (swivels 45-degree arc)

8 Light pulse cannons, two on each flank. Two in front and aft (swivels)

1 Ancient drone launcher with 12 drones

 **Hermes = Scout Ship**

45 meters

2 Tollan Ion Cannons, forward

4 Anti-aircraft cannons, each point of axis

4 Light pulse cannons, two on each flank

Superior stealth that stealth detection won't work

The inventory of Earth now or Systems Commonwealth is 1 Colossus, 2 Athena, 23 Ares, 64 Artemis, 60 Hermes. They at Area 51 have built 16 Daedalus and 8 more Odyssey class. They are light cruisers now based on size. They are also sent to the allies in the System Commonwealth, the Earth models. We don't have them, just two of each and they are being built regularly while the allies pay for the materials or sent it to Mars. Every ship has shields and stealth except Colossus (the issue, too big). The Athena is limited as well due to size.

Mostly all Ion Cannons are in 360-degree angling horizontal and 45-degree vertical. If you remember, the Grodin and definitely the Asgard beams are too hard to control and will melt the housings so they are stationary with their own generators. Just want to remind you on that but all the other weapons except when I'd noted are on turrets that can do what I stated. This is important because the fight you will read understand tactics.

This story is its own universes and I want people to be nice especially allies. The next chapter is going to show you how.

Remember I wrote that our allies cannot get ships that we never own. Yes, they can get a Colossus or Athena, but it would wreck a world's economy, they are big and very expensive. The other ships would beat both ships we traded handedly and it would be an unfair contest. Furies, Artemis would destroy a Daedalus class, even the Hermes would give it a fight, but they were not our tech, we just improved on it. That was the edict.


	14. Battle at the Gate Part 1

**When I wrote this before, I had a lot of negative people and I refused to answer questions. I will this time.**

 **This is convoluted and there is nothing I can do about it, as it is about the fight which you want. But ask questions, I will figure it out to answer them.**

 **Now the big thing, is the next chapter is always done with Voyager and it will answer a lot of questions about Eli and how he really is. I might have it done by Sunday, so you get a double treat of almost 19000 words in two chapters and the real fun begins with Babylon 5.**

 **Now you might think that our ships are overpowered. Not really. You will see it in this chapter. Babylon ships are more powerful even though they lack shields, Vorlons and Shadows are deadly.**

 **I read online that 3 to 5 million years for the ascended beings.**

 **Hit me up with questions before I do the second part.**

 **/Cyrannus Super Gate, outside Cylon space**

 **/Taskforce 001 – Systems Commonwealth – prior to Destiny coming through the gate**

Gen. Tony "Strong-arm" Anderson looked outside his Ares class vessel _Scylla_ from his left to right showing one Artemis now appearing from the Colonial territory in cloaked mode, then a Furies, and to his right was a Furies and an Artemis, in cloaked mode from the Cylon territory and his Ares vessel was full with three squadrons with two consisting of the F103's and one F102's for retrieval. Underneath his ship were six remoras which Hermes class filled up each slot.

"By our estimates, _Destiny_ should be here soon within a day so keep sharp." He said over comm that every ship could hear.

"Sir these Koryx, how are they compare to Hataks?" One of the bridge officers asked.

"We know that _Destiny_ does not have many weapon ports just mainly anti-fighter plasma weapons but we figure out that are laser base and weak but during it's time in the cosmos nothing could stop them. Then this Eli came to Mars in some way I do not understand upgraded them and then adding more potent, not a Grodin but Ion cannons which is Tollan in origin and our allies which takes less power and was able to destroy around six of these Koryx destroyers." The General answered.

"We only see pictures of it and the beams that struck _Destiny_ and their shields held, this should be short work." Another bridge officer said from her console with a smug, not arrogance but here thinking one ship that is not like the Furies class that flanks them with lot more powerful weapons.

"Never underestimate an enemy with basic intel, there are always surprises when you heard nothing from the combatants" The General chided to the young Lieutenant.

"Understand sir, but my hands are sweaty and I am ready." She said exuberantly.

The General from the streets of Chicago smiled seeing his bridge on alert and ready for a fight. At last count there were around eighteen of the Destroyers after Destiny and the one they call Eli could not get back to Mars for a proper assessment of the situation as they only had one mission to run as fast to the gate as possible and they would be ready on the other side.

He knew that the _Juggernaut_ that accompany the taskforce had made a detour toward Caprica, the Colonials central world where Dr. Richard Woolsey supposed to speak to the council. What Gen. Anderson read from the report that the council and this priestess was not too kind to his boss Gen. Jack O'Neill. He knew Jack was abrasive by his face to face dealings with him but he signed off the paperwork for his rank and he also will give you a chance to acquit yourselves or make yourself better or like he did for now four-star Gen. Abraham Ellis his best friend, highest ranking black officer in all of the Commonwealth who was like Jack in a lot of ways albeit different in how to convey theit purpose.

Gen. Anderson laughed thinking what would Abe do in Jack's place when addressing the fools from that system as Abe did not have any sense of humor in his whole body and would be taciturn in his actions and Jack the opposite but in either case the Council would not be happy. He thinks Abe would make them madder with his deadpanned face looking at the council like they did not exist and in there for his presence only.

He heard that Dr. Woolsey is the mixture of both but understand politics much better than the two. So the president of the Commonwealth after a fail in an attempt and had hope sending a civilian than a military leader would be wiser and with hundreds of big ships the Colonials have in their system, they sent an Athena class will a full load of fighters and shuttles and two Artemis class ships attached beneath. It will send a message, do not mess with the System Commonwealth and those of Earth.

 **/Darkmind Super Destroyer Afterlife – Super Gate area**

Darkmind and his 32 smaller Koryx destroyers continued to batter the stronger aft shields the ancient vessel _Destiny_ with the shield draining weapons, when they could keep up but the much smaller ship shields held and fast and it really annoyed him because the vessel was one twelfth its ship size. The shields were lot stronger than he had initially thought. It was not like the slightly bigger Etemoc Berzerkers but much stronger and he could not understand how they could hold him and his fleet off and he lost six of his eight task force of his Koryx destroyers at first when they first attack them and in turn they were destroyed by their upgraded weapons when _Destiny_ returned fire. But they were trying for minimal damage and was at a disadvantage but what Darkmind needed badly after his scouts figured out what they were planning when detecting the devices. He was told by his master thousands of years ago that there are three orbs which would allow him to traverse this universe or maybe the multi-verse.

Then he saw the ring in the distance on his sensors, the first time ever and it was shimmering and inviting, the ancient ship was headed there. The ancient ship was fast but being a super destroyer his ship was the only one that could gain distance and keep up with it after he passed all his other destroyers and then he noticed it slowed down and he started to wonder if their energy levels are dropping, but no doubt they were headed for the ring. Because of the smaller ship they were pursuing actions his other destroyers actually caught up with his ship and the other ship.

He put out in his mind to his other destroyers to follow his ship before they lose it in the ring.

The ring was bigger than he thought as he could get through it easily with his massive destroyer called _Afterlife_ which was around 6000 meters long, with a gothic look from a nightmare. The smaller destroyers were around 1500 meters and looked like its offspring.

"Follow it through the ring before it closes" He said with his mind knowing when he broadcast all of his captains would follow his orders.

The Koryx destroyers lined up behind their leader with three by three vertical waves and since they could not keep up they stayed in pack formation.

As Darkmind knew, the ancient vessel pierced the shining ring and he and all of his ships made it through before the ring closed.

What he did not know that they had a welcome party when they emerged from the event horizon of the ring. A dozen or so of his vessels were destroyed instantly by weapons his instruments could not fathom at first in what they were but they were deadly and added that their shields were non responsive and handled and did not handle their weapons. He knew somehow that they knew they would come through and the ancient ship warned whoever organization they belong to bring backup but it only consists of five ships, two were of stealth nature that appeared but their beams were deadly when they uncloaked and fired, but it was an insult to him and his minions.

"Spread out, make sure you are not near each other" He screamed in their minds. The situation has become chaotic and he had to think through this.

He saw two more of the ancient vessels flanking another vessel like the one he was pursuing opening up with weapons that were totally different than the one they fought for the last two weeks. They were much deadlier than the one they chased.

He informed a few of his destroyers to take on one of the similar like vessels they were following while the others were to cover and take on a ship that was nearly over half as big as his ship was and the beam that struck him was nothing he had not witness before in his long lifetime, it drained his shields so much that he had all power transferred to the forward shields to take a brunt of the Asgard beams, two of them directed at him and then the green beams looking Grodins adding further destruction.

Eighteen of the Koryx Destroyers vessels survived the Taur'i initial defensive assault when vicious Asgard and Grodin beams gutted them when they emerge from the watery looking dimension and not allowing the shields to hold them off and a few peeled off and started to pummel the Furies class _Furies_ when they isolated it with their higher power energy beams. The Furies class vessel _Maenad_ was able to keep going after the big ship undisturbed, bigger than their Ares class, they did not know about and was not aware that it was chasing down _Destiny_.

Two of the heavy modified Artemis class gunships _Iroquois_ , commanded by Lt. Col Ivan Chekovocicand _Styx_ , commanded by Lt. Col Manuel Amarosa joined in the fray adding their heavy fire power gutted a few of the destroyers and then headed for the big ship attacking _Destiny_.

 **/Scylla - Super gate area near Cylon border in Cyrannus Sector**

The Ares class _Scylla_ General released two squadrons of its fighters and shuttles except the Jumpers to give them relief and slow down these Koryx destroyers. But it was the newest class of vessels that it unleashed and they work in group of four, Hermes converted to scout fighter-bombers, not like the scout ship which had a better sensor array without the weapons. It has cloak but had bevy of weapons with six drones, four quad light ion cannons and a spinal beam of pure energy they wanted to test it on an actual opponent. The only issue the weapons when fired drained the micro-ion generators rapidly. Mars had a lot of them and Dr. McKcay and Zalenka said they would be a formable alone with their many assault shuttles and fighters. They had special remoras to hold six of the Hermes fighter-bombers or scouts and if reconfigured one Artemis class just in case if they are needed in another galaxy as they do not have energy to clear a void like the Ares class. Only the Athena could comfortably use their two remoras for the bigger Artemis class ships while the Ares could only carry one.

They finally got enough pilots to train with them, the old American F-18 and A-10 fighters pilots were outright deadly with them. The training fights between the update Hermes fighter-bombers and the F101's F103's with S103's and S102's were classic.

Watching the belly of its hangers was a spectacle, two squadrons lead by one S102, Raptor class, and the new S103, Destiny class assault shuttles, followed by F103's, Alteran Wasp fighters, along the wolf pack of Hermes fighter-bombers headed for the other Koryx destroyers. Their intent was to take them on and take them out with the drones followed up with the fighters picking off any of their released Splatters. They were to hold the line until their only control drone carrier that was coming and they can switch out the manned crew for F103's for drone control from the carrier so they can test could test their F103's and possibly F102's. They were in route but slower to traverse from Earth on the massive 7000-meter-long Colossus carrier.

The F103's or Alteran created fighters were unique. Their weapons have been updated. They were smaller than the smallest fighter in the U.S. Air Force, the F-16. When on a carrier or ship that house them, they are folded not taking up space, when launch they morph into a fighter that reveals Ori derived cannons. Since they cannot carry an Ori fighter energy source they mimic using the micro ion generators which all fighters' houses. They are easy to create on Mars because of the unlimited magma flow of Olympus Mons. The twin cannons can take down any known fighter even their own B-302's/F101's, F102's and F103's. No enemy they have engage could win against them and if they are lot of them they can take on capitals as well. A bigger version is being created as a F105 which would include a hyperspace drive.

But what make the Commonwealth deadly, an assault shuttle is added to the squadron and packed with drones which no ship has yet stop when it is launch. Gen. Jack O'Neill knew he had something when both are working together and ordered all squadrons to add an assault shuttle and be lead in any battle.

They saw in mock battles; it was the perfect way to fight. Now for the first time, they can use this concept.

"Wolfpack squadron, designate target Koryx Destroyer 15 and 18, let me know target is destroyed then we would proceed to next targets" Lt. Col. Mason Arnell, wing commander, from the _Scylla_ ordered after a 3-D display of the area around his was filled with dots of friend and foe. With numbers of the Koryx destroyers numbered and relayed to the fleet, although the Splatters could not be number, they die and more would emerge then more than the targeting computers can compute.

They had not lost a ship yet. The enemies' destroyers try to lock on them but the fighters were better en masse and they were doing damage to both Furies class. And _Furies_ was taking a beating. All targets in their group was being hit by beams they determine were cutter beams at much higher level. They figured if the beam stays in a position long enough it would cut through both level of shields and even the ablative armor of the Artemis class.

Lt. Col Mason felt the ship shuddered when four of the Koryx destroyers flanked the big ship. Their shields held but they felt it. Then to the Gen. Anderson the nightmare happened, the ships he had when his squadron started to hit the destroyers it immediately empties its belly with many dozens of Splatters. It was like the book the Wraith would use e in tactics when they know they would lose so they send their Splatters in kamikaze missions to do as much damage as they can before they died. And as he thought, the Splatters were headed for the System Commonwealth fighters and some after him.

"Listen up, this is Lt. Col. Arnell, they will try to ram you, so be vigilant." He said calmly while he watched the dozens of Splatters surrounding the huge vessel. The bigger Splatters would obliterate the Alteran F103's with ease with a kamikaze head on collisions. The F 103 are faster but the pilots need to look all around and check their consoles. If they must they can fly out of there and outside of the Hermes, they are the fastest fighters they have. So whoever is on that big vessel is smart knowing they can't fire any direction at will with their ship killing capital weapons and they were just a distraction while they figure out how to take on the Taur'i more advance ships.

When the Taur'i figured out the fight, they understood that the Splatters were easy to destroy and don't need the heavy hitting fighter/bombers which were former B302's or now F101's.

Two of the three Koryx Destroyers went for the _Furies_ directly when it tried to peel off from the Koryx Super Destroyer _Afterlife_ and Gen. Anderson was screaming at her, the commander of the _Furies,_ on the comm until he realized that the Koryx destroyers flanked her with clean shots that was doing major damage but he could not help and asked others if they can. But seeing the warring participants went back and forth in regards to the arsenal of the four ships in the battle was spectacular.

The wolf pack tactics of the Hermes class fighter-bombers went after other Koryx Destroyers that were away from the Furies class vessels and decide to stay out of their heavy guns range and eliminate them, one by one surgically. Four more were killed as the Koryx destroyers had no chance to fire back against a swift moving small stealth like gunships. The flight of four Hermes eviscerated the two Koryx destroyers which was in their area and the Splatters tried in earnest to try and get a lock on them to no avail and some even tried to shield their destroyer. The specialized Hermes used their drones followed by the combined power of the ion cannons made short work and they proceeded to the next target like clockwork when their wing commander denote a ship to attack.

Knowing that four gunships and other ships coming, their only job is thin the herd and as a pack, they are learning on the job. The squadron commander, Maj. Constance Ansley thought. They had no flight name and she was thinking of one if they continue to do this. The Jaffa and Lucien Alliances would not put up fight knowing instantly when their operatives told them about their fleet and capabilities and that hurt them for training and going against each other in a mock battle, is all always a stalemate. They know that the Earth's Taur'i is the most dominant space force in the known galaxies.

Being vetted across the world of Earth with six point six billion people and the military almost thirty million, pilots were hard to find but soon as non-disclosure was opened to all, sixty-two nations sent pilots to the program and about a third are in higher ranks already in the military. They were thinking opening up to their alien allies even though have the blueprints to medium cruisers to build their own and some are doing it.

"This is Maj. Tovea Sallis, of the Scorpion flight, we will engage targets three, eleven and fourteen" She said one of the few higher rank pilots from Cordoba, Spain. Her display shown that the Koryx destroyers were falling but the other color dot shown hundreds of equivalent in fighters making it tough to decipher.

"Roger that Scorpion flight" Said the controller getting a nod from the general.

The violent beam of pure energy from the Koryx destroyers was more than they the _Furies_ realize when both had clear shots at each other. But the other Koryx destroyer had one as well and used it to its advantage. Many of the tick known Splatters fighters descended on it coming out of their bowels. The _Furies_ was in trouble. The amount of fighters or things that was coming out was alarming and will overwhelm the Furies class vessel.

The Grodin green beams once was punishing the Koryx destroyers but something had change in their tactics. They adapted after they figured out and knew that the two ancient vessels primary weapons, Grodins, were stationery and that the _Destiny_ assaults on them defending themselves change their thinking after they learned their limitations. The pulse cannons and Ion cannons they could keep at bay by their shields because they can only target in an arc range and keeping away from the front but stay aloft on either sides.

Someone was behind it on the Koryx Super Destroyer with the change that the Earth officers slowly figured out and then another blast from now two of the Koryx Destroyers with another helping from a third Destroyer was bleeding through _Furies_ shields when it arrived like blood was in the water. The other Koryx destroyers continue to follow _Destiny_ by their leader orders.

"This is Dragon Queen 1 to squadron, I will launch drones at the Koryx ship but they will emit those things, kill them when they emerge we have enough we have to deal with not so save your missiles, standard cannons are good enough, Maj. Andi King out." She maneuvers her S103 assault shuttle and lined up target site on a Koryx destroyer, the Alteran F103's in a spear formation waited knowing their firing rate would give them no time to get far. They knew if _Destiny_ weapons can kill them easily, it would be overkill for them.

" _Furies_ This is Maj. Marcell Piersall, of the Hawk squadron, we will try to get one of them to target me, I am in an S104 assault shuttle with eight drones, along with eight F103's. We sent out a message to the rest of our fleet. The _Ares_ is going after the big ship but it is not looking good. "She relayed her message _._

 **/Furies – same time**

"The _Ares_ has our new attack bombers an updated Hermes which they classified as a Hermes fighter-bomber as their support wing instead of Hunters. I would not want to fight that thing, stealth, then shoot and then shoot again. When uncloaking, they are the quickest of all our ships in the fleet in system." Lt. Col. Looriis stated. Remembering the briefing she had and how six of them attached themselves under the Ares class vessel. She continued.

"One of our squadrons they possessed has engaged the Koryx destroyers, they have change their tactics, the weapons the destroyers are too slow and trying to hit a Hermes is near impossible with its speed and stealth. "

"Damage?" Lt. Col. Marie Looriis asked in her French accent. Seeing the displays started to flash red.

"It is getting through we have taking some casualties and some damage in some places crucial but not to affect functions but shields that is another story." The officer replied under strain and could tell he was getting nervous. "Shields are going down more rapidly as they continue to bombard us. None of the Splatters that got through were unable to attach to the hulls as secondary anti-aircraft batteries took them out. I will say not Ori level weapons but close. We were not prepared for this. The one on _Destiny_ did not know their weapon strength either because they ambushed them all without letting them shoot at her to get accurate readings and caught unaware, it is much stronger than we realize but we can get around it eventually and have help coming soon."

"Intel was bad, I gathered. The one, named Eli, tried to give us all the information he knew but when the fighting started he could not get back to us in time." The Lt. Colonel said with a slight sigh and she watch her tight knit group that won their share of exercises but this was real life and she is understand the strain that can be befallen on them.

"Colonel we have a problem" Her sensors officer, Lt. Michael Tate said from his console on the slightly modified bridge of the _Furies_ , an updated Destiny class, now name Furies class.

"More of those parasitic fighters are trying to get through the gap, but that is not all, we are seeing a lot of Cylon raiders coming for us as well" He continued as he watches a big blob, indicating a Cylon Basestar and a bunch of raiders, maybe four dozen that he counted and where tracked. They would not be a problem for their ship or fighters but a lot of them can mess up coordination and tactics. He has always marveled at the design of the raiders and studied a few at home. They are being updated to be the new F106's as a lot of them and those found in the system after defeating the Cylons and now the two Basestars captured were now space stations, one over Svorrin and one near Langara.

The multiple anti-fighter cannons were firing continuously toward the two of the three Koryx Destroyers from the _Furies_ that was assign to them when emptying their bays, picking them off. And the F103's picked off the rest. She was not going down without a fight.

The Koryx destroyers added their firepower with more powerful purple disruptor beams and light plasma cannons from the Splatters that tried to cut into the _Furies_ shields that are now almost depleted but was now failing on all sides and now at critical levels and adjustments had to be made. The damage was substantial and the gap in the shields were widening. The French Lt. Col had to make a decision.

She ordered the crew that were not maintaining any major system due to the fight to take up arms just in case they are boarded. She knew that these Splatters carried things that would board the ship from her briefing.

This was something they had not dealt with before on the _Furies_. Hataks were formidable but these are on a level higher and Jaffa fighters was something they fought with and alongside and know their weaknesses.

By their positioning, their enemy which they could not use their powerful green Grodins on the remaining Koryx destroyers as they've previously learned how to avoid them during this standoff. The Koryx captains knew only heavy plasma cannons and light pulse cannons was on the aft sides of these Furies class vessels and their shields held against but barely even through rotation of frequencies. They only saw some slight variance in their enemy shields from them attacking but their weapons were causing the enemy ships problems but only if they were frontal. A lot of their vessels failed in that approach but Darkmind's mental thought on tactics came through eventually. It is like that they learned from what _Destiny_ did to them.

"Damn, they were told to stay out it." Col. Looriis shouted but in French but was converted into Galactic standard.

"I know, but the Artemis recon gunship vessel _Robin Hood_ is in their system along with another of the same class _Piranha_ who is already engaged helping out _Scylla_ but we can notify them if needed. "The com officer said and was about to ask but a hand from the colonel held him up.

"Okay if they get close have them take care of them, I don't need a fight on all sides. How are the shields now?" She asked as she watched the many weapons pouring out of her ship, it was a magical display but she was unable to use her most potent weapons, the Grodin and they kept out of its range. She now fully understood how powerful this vessel is because it was never tested in a real intense battle but now understood the issues as well that their shields are weak going against almost Ori type of firepower and these Koryx destroyers are exhibiting it along with their parasitic fighters' light cannons and a way to drain shields and that made it worse. The blaring Klaxons were screaming all over the ship with shield alarms, structural integrity alarms. This was her worst nightmare.

Beams from the two Koryx destroyers that she believes her ship was targeted continued to pour into the _Furies_ and the return fire of heavy plasm and ion aft cannon just as intense but not enough, the Koryx destroyer shields were train to cover the area she can only fire at but there were two of them and they each took turns shooting at the _Furies_.

Different colors of weapons fire filled up around them while the big black ticks looking Splatters kept feeding at her shields which the _Furies_ had to readjust constantly to make up for the Koryx destroyers beams that constantly hit them at a sustain rate from both flanking sides and in turn giving the Splatters more time to eat at the weakened shields. They were at almost no primary shields. Suffering inflicting damage on each shot, the Splatters were getting through and now eating on their secondary shielding as the anti-aircraft batteries had its hand full as there were too many of them. The purple beams of the Koryx destroyers had no issues with the secondary shields of the _Furies_ they were rapidly failing as well. The Lt. Col thought that this was it.

The Cylons watched which would be a fireworks display continue between a ship smaller than the Ares that did not fire on them in their initial meeting but at least three times bigger than the ghost as they called the Taur'i Artemis class gunships. It was spectacular to them and they can envision how those ships would decimate their whole entire fleet. But she need to talk to them and only helping them was their only option and she hope one of those big ships attacking the Taur'i/Earth vessel will not come for them.

Then they notice smaller craft, fighters and shuttles, one looking like a modified version of a Colonial Raptor with more weapon ports ganged up one of those Destroyers and shot some type of glowing missiles and then followed up with energy weapons. The small fighters, real small by their standards just picked off the Koryx fighters like it was nothing.

"Attention Taur'i vessel, this is Cylon _Basestar 1247_ , D'Anna Biers in command, we are here to assist" The new Cylon leader smiled and saw the two massive vessels and many of those things she does not recognize trying to get around their shields. The smaller vessel a Furies class which something they did not know was belching arcs of energy weapons not seen before. It was a warship and a dangerous one. It defied the three to four times bigger ship of not cooperating. It has impressed her even more. She knew they will not get technology until they her Cylons gain their trust and she had a plan.

This vessel they did not know about from the Taur'i but it seems to be just as powerful or more than the ghost that took out a full contingent of Cylon Basestars. It was dealing massive amount of weapons discharge to the two vessels. She was taking a chance they will ignore them but her raiders can provide a distraction or relief

"Well I'll be. You are not to get the scraps after these parasites get through and you take our ship home as a trophy." Col. Looriis stated with scorn as her ship shields were at the point of complete failure. "Set self-destruct on my count and abandoned crew at that time if the Cylons attack as well."

"On the contrary and hearing you are female, it is a pleasure, men tend to be thick-headed" D'Anna, a number three model and now leader of the Cylon order tried to talk to her with her female instincts. Then she continued.

"We are here to help. My raiders are going to pick off those things so you can save your vessel that came through which is similar to yours in appearance but something was chasing it. We saw it come through the ring, which we continuously monitor and we always wondered what it was but never figured it out in our history. I hope this will make our people and yours better friends from now on. Your ghost destroyed our fleet with one of those vessels which we know is around and would destroy us if we tried. It scares us and the previously leader was senile when he attacked you and after the bloodbath you gave us we got rid of him when everyone saw his insane way of thinking that the ones that you are fighting now are the chosen ones by his thoughts."

"A noble thing to say and yes we can use the help and we will not attack you unless you try to obtain our technology and that is our standard policy." Lt. Col. Looriis stated but deep down she thanked the Cylon leader, a minute or more from that paralyzing beam would get through and destroy her vessel. She hopes the distraction can have her divert the shields to the parts that the beam is cutting through.

"We understand. I just want to seat at a table with your leader or leaders and we have a proposal that your human stock would love as we need this really bad. In that, I am willing to put my whole race's life stake on it. The most of us believe in peace at all cost as you are not like the Colonials and willing to talk. Just that feeling I have. The warmongers of our race were boxed or in your terms jailed in cryo-stasis and it is because of one of you that did something we tried for decades and she succeeded" D'Anna explained

"Wow, your whole race?" Col. Looriis befuddled.

"Yes, if we can talk, you will understand." D'Anna answered. Lt. Col. Looriis could tell by the banter that the women were serious and happy and she believed her.

The Artemis class _Robin Hood_ de-cloaked and then opened fired on the Koryx destroyer with its four ion cannons along with a heavy plasma cannon to make sure with a broad side clear strike., the Cylon's nightmare, as they were correct it was in their system. The Koryx destroyer did not know that and had no time to adjust its shields when twin green energy beams of the Grodins was positioned forward and under the front part of the vessel penetrated their shields and finished it off as the black ship turned into ichor with bodies of spiders, gothic humanoids turning into ice. The _Furies_ crew erupted with cheers but they were not out of the clear, the Cylons were going to do their part.

"This is the Lt. Col Mace Anson of the _Robin Hood_ to _Furies,_ we got your summons, _Piranha_ is helping the _Scylla_." The com officer from the _Robin Hood_ exclaimed as it started to batter the other Koryx destroyer who saw what happened to the other adjusted shields for the full brunt of the gunship contingent of powerful weapons and ignore the fighters and assault shuttle which were lower yield than the disruptive power as they can see as a gunship. With concentrated energy beams of the Grodin and the white pulses of the ion cannon while _Furies_ aft weapons battered it.

The Koryx destroyer was putting up a good fight, the shields when adjusted for the green beams as they determined is the stalwart weapons of choice was somewhat minimizing but now the small assault shuttle and the remaining weapons of the far bigger ship was scoring.

The captain on the Koryx destroyer was not happy. They thought one ship, one ship they only have to corral and board to obtain his masters stuff but found out that this ship had friends, many of them. Their weapons were nothing like he saw before. Killing the Bezerkers were easy and to him not fun. He was prepared for this and found out he was and did what he can. A challenge he thought he could win. But he knew his days were up when another of those green beams hit its stern basically severing his vital part of the ship.

"We have one of our ghosts as you call them here now. I will remind you, I can destroy your ships if they do anything that is stealing even though I got these things on my shields eating at them. And if not, Earth or Taur'i will come back and eradicate every one of you." Col. Looriis sternly stated to reaffirm how they do business.

"We know. We saw what happened last time we went against one ship" D'Anna obliged.

"Okay, pick these things off, one more of this type and our capital can proceed in helping our lost lamb as you say and correct." Col. Looriis ordered the Cylon head administrator.

"General, the Cylons is going to help us out. They also will not steal anything. They just want a seat at the table." Col. Looriis stated to the _Scylla_ commander.

"Understood, you know protocol." The general replied. He knew that the young but capable French officer is by the books and also nasty if she has to be.

"Yes I do sir, it is in the logs in what I did and say and followed it." Col. Looriis answered.

The Cylon raiders with their slug like cannons emptying into and where destroying the Koryx Splatters and then a few went after the now arrival of another Koryx destroyer using the more enhanced nukes along with the Cylon Basestar sending a few as well. It was blinding display and knock the Koryx destroyer off-kilter and knew it was in trouble but their weapons could not touch the Cylon Basestar which was out of range but the other Splatters where going after the raiders, which was not wise. The raiders were more formidable than the Splatters and if one was chased others will descend upon it. It was a total slaughter and then the raiders descended on the Koryx destroyer again and now all of their weapons were getting through. The holes in the Koryx destroyer was dispelling many spiders and ghastly looking humanoids. A few raiders did not survive but they did their job when the Artemisfrom the Taur'i came in and destroyed it with their green beams of death.

D'Anna was happy, they helped taking down one of three of the Destroyers near their border, but seeing the two ghosts she knew that they need to step out. Mission accomplished was in her thoughts.

"Thanks Cylons, our secondary shields against the bug like fighters were close to being lost but I don't think your raiders or your capital will be much help with the big one and I don't want you destroyed so you can talk to us when this is over. Now we need to assess our damage and hope we can go to your territory? I do not want to sit out in the open and see a wandering Koryx destroyer looking for me. She said looking at almost all the screens shown are red with a list of both fatalities and casualties coming up and some were important crew members that kept the ship ready. Her chief engineer gone, the load master gone, structural engineer gone.

She somberly went back to the comm. "We had suffered some fatalities and a lot of casualties and out of the fight, but remember our edict but if you sit with us we can talk, I promise. "

She thought the Cylons would do more and she did not want them to share the fate of her ship. "Please do not try to chase down this behemoth. You have no shields even though the slugs you shot these Koryx with have no shields against is nice. They do have shields against your nuclear weapons but I saw what you did using it as blinding while your raiders peppered it. Nice thinking there."

"Your welcome, the Earth's Taur'i. Follow us so you can conduct repairs and I promise none our ships will bother you. We do have medical facilities since we are technically both humans?" D'Anna responded with a big grin on her face. She ordered her Cylon raiders and Basestar back to their borders and continue to watch.

"I will have to pass for security reasons but thanks for the offer, maybe at another time after we talk, it will be an afterthought" Likewise Lt. Col Looriis smiled and then looked at the screen and the list again and put her back in the melancholy mood.

 **/Furies class Maenad – same time Cyrannus Sector**

"Status of the Koryx destroyers and our fleet strength?" Col. Rivers asked seeing his all green screens of their shields but the amount of enemy vessels was massive. Several blobs of the Koryx destroyers and the big blob which is like four times bigger than their minions was on _Destiny_. But the small Destiny class vessel and the few others they had were upgraded, it was the only one of their kind shields were holding from the things that was attached to each side, like a frenzy of small lasers eating at the ships shields.

This Furies class vessel along with the Furies class _Furies_ kept pounding the big vessel until he notices that they were going after the _Furies._ But in his arrogance thinking if a Destiny class ship can defeat eight with no damage the _Furies_ could have a much easier job.

 **/ Cylon Prime – capital of Cylon empire**

The bustling city of millions spread out from the landscape as five models were seen in the streets with the same face but different hairstyles and name to distinguish from each other but on a lower level with the link of their different names.

The council main chamber was huge with around two hundred models with their gold plated machinations held guard at the doors. It was ceremonial brought from the Colonial humans and it please them. A lone model six was screaming at her fellow council what Basestar 1247 did and then went further than they can compute. "I will get to the bottom of this, she told the assembly."

"Model three, name D'Anna Biers, respond?" A model six, name Penelope beckoned the new leader of the Cylon empire.

D'Anna was still in her revelry but knew that voice. All models were like the same in the model number but they all had their unique qualities and voice and with a much lower voice range she knew it was Penelope, part of the council which she will fix or readjust for the betterment of their race.

"It sounds like Penelope from the council, what can I do for you?" She said in a musical voice showing how happy she was.

"We heard you help these Earth Taur'i via the link, it this true?" Her voice was a hiss but D'Anna was used to this from Cavil and did not faze her.

"It is, so what of it?" She nonchalantly answered.

"They murdered a lot of us including many of your clones, your sisters and brothers." Her voice raised a notch but D'Anna was not afraid.

"Yes they did, but they did not know of us and we attacked them first with many nuclear weapons which they tossed aside like bubbles. Then they had a genius on their ship that downloaded all our code, rewrote it and destroyed all of that fleet." She countered and now could hear others in the background arguing.

"They are human like the Colonials who they protected but yet the Colonials are making them mad, so maybe they put those insufferable humans out of misery. But what I don't understand is why, D'Anna. You got rid of Cavil and his disciples mainly the model fours as they are in deep freeze. The sixes are on notice and they know it but coming to our side which I presented to them already." Biers said with boldness.

"We have heard the preliminary of this agreement and you might be shocked that I agree. Seeing your damn face and the models all the time, I am surprised we have not went insane" Penelope said with a grin but she knows that D'Anna could not see it.

"Get here as soon as you can after you sit down with them and your proposal. Our people needs this." She responded.

"I know but there is one problem we could never figure out. We mated with humans before, but only one had carried a child to term and she is in the Colonies." D'Anna said.

"You are one of our brightest people D'Anna in how you can take our vast knowledge and roll it up to help us out. You use what you can to see if we can overcome this and I have faith in you to do it." Penelope said her voice going back to where it was and showing tremendous respect. D'Anna understood what she was doing like Cavil would do to his Lieutenants if they can handle serious situations like this.

"I will try my best and explain to them our history in trying. Maybe the one that did break our code can find the defect? I feel that she could probably do it or find a way to do it. It helps them and Penelope, will you be available to be impregnated?" D'Anna said knowing in her heart that person probably could but if she is willing to do so is the question. The comment last made here smile when she heard what they would call laughter in the background.

"I would be first in line." Penelope answered and D'Anna could only smile.

 **/Colonial Space – Caprica – 30 minutes before the battle**

The Juggernaut crept into the system making sure that the agreement between the System Commonwealth and the Colonials was planned as schedule. The Colonial counsel was happy a civilian was coming instead a military figure. The Colonials thought that maybe the civilian was wiser and could see the benefits of civilian leadership would do but they not know what was coming.

Dr. Woolsey straighten his suit jacket and beamed directly to the council. His personal shields were up as he knew what was going to be said before they say it. Jack told him to put it on.

"So Earth will join us as a protectorate of the Colonies and we have a representative to take over your government ready and packed." The priestess said and the council looked at her in disbelief. The Earth ambassador never got a word in. The arrogance was appalling to Dr. Woolsey. Then he laughed and for a very long time.

"If I may speak, priestess" He glared at her. "You are the problem and only you. My predecessors came here and he did not hear much from the council as you took it over. He had issues. He did not come again because he would have shot you and your weapons would not touch him so I consider yourself lucky and you attacking Earth, which would by our notes would take you around eight decades to make it there. On Earth or System Commonwealth, even though we have our difference of opinions but everyone has the right to say to something. But I would believe others in our galaxy would destroy your ships because they are so inferior to anything we had seen you would have no chance" Then he continued. "You have a grip on the council and what you say goes, we call that type of governing destructive not only to the counsel but the various planets they speak for. The Systems Commonwealth is not only Earth but literally hundreds of other planets and they can speak their voice, but we do not use our position as a position of power."

The priestess was getting angry when this commoner to her from another world stood up openly challenged her.

"Your insolence will not be tolerated." She hissed.

"What are you going to about it? Dr. Woolsey smirked.

"I have several dozens of ships that could take you out on my call." She said acidly and then the council started to murmur.

"Oh really now, I guess your last report on our engagement with the Cylons was not good enough for you for you to attack us and then what, take eighty years before you get to Earth with those slow ships. Your bluff is not going to work and no ship would dare attack my ship which would kill every one of yours and lose what 200,000 soldiers and then the Cylons can come in and wipe you out, do you really want that?" Dr. Woolsey explained with a big grin.

"Priestess, do not make this man angry, what he said is true. The last engagement one of their smallest attack vessels took out 12 Cylon basestars, it would take 10 to 12 Warstars to the do same thing and it only took them minutes to do so." The Caprican leader said and getting approvals from the others from the chatter.

"You are all cowards, but send a message to the fleet on my orders to attack this vessel" She said not even listening to them.

"Well that is my cue to leave, sorry we could not talk. But I promise this, I will not counterstrike at all in hurting those who don't understand. You all need to work on getting rid of this religious idiot that hold you all back." He was looking at the priestess with a scorn. Then he teleported back.

"Priestess, what in the Lords of Kobol name are you doing? You are threatening..." She interrupting him.

"I am doing what is best for our people and our religion. Those heathens only serve one god, that is blasphemy in the eye of our gods. They must be punished and submit to their rightful place as the 13th tribe." She said as an out of body voice came from her mouth and then her eyes turned milky and the council looked upon her in awe as her trance like state caught them in a rapture.

The message was sent and the various commanders and captains of various warships were stunned knowing that death was imminent if they attack a vessel even more scarier than the reports shown what one small vessel did to the Cylons while their even bigger ship did nothing but shielding them from the Cylons and now this monstrosity was even scarier. But they had to carry out their orders from the council.

"Status?" Dr. Woolsey asked when back on the bridge. Even though he was not an officer of military ranks, but he was the one that control the ship and in charge.

"We count, twelve Battlestars, fourteen Warstars and twenty-six Gunstars, doctor" His second in command, Col. Alyah Stemstead said from the second chair.

The blond Colonel from Norwich, England was a person that Dr. Woolsey relied on. She rose quickly in the England specials forces quickly and quick witted and admired by all.

"So Colonel is there a way if they shoot at us and then we target their gun ports only without loss of life?" He asked not wanting to hurt anyone but not bow down either.

"Yes doctor, we can, we have the specs on the Battletar and Gunstar, but not Warstar." She answered and she nodded to her sensors officer to track all ports on the ships.

"Good if they make a move towards us bring your weapons online and if they fire, retaliate. I want it to take out the weapons, not the ship or hurt anyone, they have imbecilic personality in the council." He was being careful.

"All weapons are online and ready." She responded and then turn toward him.

"Doctor, what was said for you to come back so quickly. We were hoping it would have been a good talk and we get some leave and see that beautiful city." She asked.

"You remember Gen. Jack O'Neill dealings with them, well it was much worse than that. They have an individual, just one that rules over everything and none of them would challenge her. It is like she has a spell over them. I have been face to face with dictators before but they have much more decorum than she." Col. Stemstead watch the doctor's face distorted and thought to herself, the man never saw this coming.

"You Americans say you can take a hick out of them when you bring them into the city but they will remain a hick their whole life." Dr. Woolsey looked at her and then started laughing. She did not get it right but he understood what she was alluding to.

"Pretty much" He said after laughing and he saw the screens and his nightmare became a reality, the Colonials were going to try and box them in.

"Do not, I repeat do not, fire first. When they do target the only ship that strikes then strike that ship only and if the others stay out of it, no need to strike back but get weapons solutions." Col. Stemstead barked knowing this is why Dr. Woolsey brought her along.

The Colonial Warstar _Zephyr_ sent a bevy of nuclear ordinances at the _Juggernaut_ and then two Colonial Battlestars sent a volley from the opposite direction. The nuclear ordinance hit the shields with minimal to no damage and then the _Juggernaut_ , as an Athena class and the most powerful super destroyer in four galaxies, retaliated with medium yield plasma strikes at the site of where the nukes were fired from, melting them instantly.

Another volley came from the ships and in turn more ports were destroyed.

"Give me comm so I can talk these Colonials down." Dr. Woolsey said as a third volley hit their shields.

"Listen Colonial vessels, you cannot harm this ship and I will keep burning your nuclear missiles ports. If you keep firing I am going to start killing ships and there is nothing that you can do about it. You tell your representatives that your priestess is going to get a lot of you killed needlessly. If it were the General who came here before me and tried to talk and you do what you did just now, there will be a lot of dead Colonial vessels. I am much nicer and let you go home to see your families, so quit annoying me. "Dr. Woolsey said it in a tone that he was getting annoyed and the Colonel could see it and grinned.

The Colonials backed off but you can see some smoke and fire from where the weapons of the _Juggernaut_ scored on the missile launchers.

The _Juggernaut_ proceeded out of the Colonial system without much getting in their way. They got the message. Then moments later it was a summons from the _Scylla._

" _Juggernaut_ and _Joan of Arc_ is like 15 minutes and we are 10 minutes behind. The _Juggernaut_ was asked to stay and by the conversation it did not sit well with Dr. Woolsey. They even attack his vessel?" He said shaking his head.

"Isn't Dr. Woolsey a civilian and commands our most powerful vessel" One of the bridge crew said in awe.

"Yes, but it was diplomatic in nature but his second in command is military and a woman I would not to mess with alone in a Chicago street alley." Gen. Andeson said smiling remembering the tough upbringing from the west side neighborhoods. Then he looked at his sensors again gauging all ships in the area including both Cylon and Colonial borders.

"Sensors are now saying that _Destiny_ is on fumes right now with around 30 to 50 tick things eating at both flanking shields and the big one draining from behind. Something is keeping them alive." The general on the _Scylla_ said and now the _Furies_ accompanied the _Maenad._ They have started to throw every weapon they had a Darkmind's super Destroyer.

 **/Destiny**

"Colonel, we are almost at no aft shields, flanking shields are depleting, it is like they have a goal. Also Eli is dying, Ginn is not hooked up to the device anymore." Lt. Scott said worried seeing a ship, he thinks around eight times bigger or even more but not firing weapons but something to disrupt their shields. That is what they were targeting. They want something on this ship and not to destroy it. Maybe the things that Eli brought back that he stole from them to bring them back home. If it theirs he wanted to ask but Eli was keeping them alive. But Tierestad said that this was needed and the Koryx stole it from them, one of them by killing a whole world to procure it.

"She died?" Dr. Wray asked worried.

"No, Eli unhooked her from the power source of our backup." Col. Young answered and watching the console that Eli fixed and seeing that three parts of the shields were depleting. He was lost in what to do. He has helped but the enemy ships numbered in the hundreds and about a dozen or more capitals left even though they have their hands full with various ships from Earth hassling them and he could not fight back because they need to be in front. He was told to hang on for a few minutes but his thoughts were on Eli. He is feeding his internal energy into the shields to give them time. He wishes to have a son like that because he cared about his people.

"Eli is more powerful but he is straining as much as he can with his life force core, similar to an electrical current in our bodies and producing massive amounts to our energy and shields. Even if he is Alteran, he can't keep this up, he will simply expire." TJ said from Engineering.

"Colonel, something just appeared in front of us" Mr. Brody said seeing something just appeared. "Just shimmering in appearance." Mr. Brody added seeing a small ship just shimmered.

"What?" Col. Young asked trying to find it.

"A ship, white and kind of funny looking but it has our lettering, _USS Voyager_ " Mr. Brody said. To him it might be funny looking but it had a majestic appearance.

"Eli never mentioned anything like this. And we can't raise our forward shields." Col. Young asked instinctively.

"That's a negative." Lt. Scott said seeing the shields were holding off the things on both sides of the ship.

"We have communication, not normal but subspace." Camille Wray said monitoring communications.

"Subspace, that is uncommon with first contact or short distance." Col. Young said befuddled now. This is not normal.

"This is Captain Janeway of the _USS Voyager_ to the vessel in front of us. We were told to help you." She replied in a business-like manner.


	15. Battle at the Gate Part 2

**When I wrote this before, I had a lot of negative people and I refused to answer questions. I will this time.**

 **This is convoluted and there is nothing I can do about it, as it is about the fight which you want. But ask questions, I will figure it out to answer them.**

 **Now the big thing, is the next chapter is always done with Voyager and it will answer a lot of questions about Eli and how he really is. I might have it done by Sunday, so you get a double treat of almost 19000 words in two chapters and the real fun begins with Babylon 5.**

 **Now you might think that our ships are overpowered. Not really. You will see it in this chapter. Babylon ships are more powerful even though they lack shields, Vorlons and Shadows are deadly.**

 **I read online that 3 to 5 million years for the ascended beings.**

 **Hit me up with questions before I do the second part.**

 **/Cyrannus Super Gate, outside Cylon space**

 **/Taskforce 001 – Systems Commonwealth – prior to Destiny coming through the gate**

Gen. Tony "Strong-arm" Anderson looked outside his Ares class vessel _Scylla_ from his left to right showing one Artemis now appearing from the Colonial territory in cloaked mode, then a Furies, and to his right was a Furies and an Artemis, in cloaked mode from the Cylon territory and his Ares vessel was full with three squadrons with two consisting of the F103's and one F102's for retrieval. Underneath his ship were six remoras which Hermes class filled up each slot.

"By our estimates, _Destiny_ should be here soon within a day so keep sharp." He said over comm that every ship could hear.

"Sir these Koryx, how are they compare to Hataks?" One of the bridge officers asked.

"We know that _Destiny_ does not have many weapon ports just mainly anti-fighter plasma weapons but we figure out that are laser base and weak but during it's time in the cosmos nothing could stop them. Then this Eli came to Mars in some way I do not understand upgraded them and then adding more potent, not a Grodin but Ion cannons which is Tollan in origin and our allies which takes less power and was able to destroy around six of these Koryx destroyers." The General answered.

"We only see pictures of it and the beams that struck _Destiny_ and their shields held, this should be short work." Another bridge officer said from her console with a smug, not arrogance but here thinking one ship that is not like the Furies class that flanks them with lot more powerful weapons.

"Never underestimate an enemy with basic intel, there are always surprises when you heard nothing from the combatants" The General chided to the young Lieutenant.

"Understand sir, but my hands are sweaty and I am ready." She said exuberantly.

The General from the streets of Chicago smiled seeing his bridge on alert and ready for a fight. At last count there were around eighteen of the Destroyers after Destiny and the one they call Eli could not get back to Mars for a proper assessment of the situation as they only had one mission to run as fast to the gate as possible and they would be ready on the other side.

He knew that the _Juggernaut_ that accompany the taskforce had made a detour toward Caprica, the Colonials central world where Dr. Richard Woolsey supposed to speak to the council. What Gen. Anderson read from the report that the council and this priestess was not too kind to his boss Gen. Jack O'Neill. He knew Jack was abrasive by his face to face dealings with him but he signed off the paperwork for his rank and he also will give you a chance to acquit yourselves or make yourself better or like he did for now four-star Gen. Abraham Ellis his best friend, highest ranking black officer in all of the Commonwealth who was like Jack in a lot of ways albeit different in how to convey theit purpose.

Gen. Anderson laughed thinking what would Abe do in Jack's place when addressing the fools from that system as Abe did not have any sense of humor in his whole body and would be taciturn in his actions and Jack the opposite but in either case the Council would not be happy. He thinks Abe would make them madder with his deadpanned face looking at the council like they did not exist and in there for his presence only.

He heard that Dr. Woolsey is the mixture of both but understand politics much better than the two. So the president of the Commonwealth after a fail in an attempt and had hope sending a civilian than a military leader would be wiser and with hundreds of big ships the Colonials have in their system, they sent an Athena class will a full load of fighters and shuttles and two Artemis class ships attached beneath. It will send a message, do not mess with the System Commonwealth and those of Earth.

 **/Darkmind Super Destroyer Afterlife – Super Gate area**

Darkmind and his 32 smaller Koryx destroyers continued to batter the stronger aft shields the ancient vessel _Destiny_ with the shield draining weapons, when they could keep up but the much smaller ship shields held and fast and it really annoyed him because the vessel was one twelfth its ship size. The shields were lot stronger than he had initially thought. It was not like the slightly bigger Etemoc Berzerkers but much stronger and he could not understand how they could hold him and his fleet off and he lost six of his eight task force of his Koryx destroyers at first when they first attack them and in turn they were destroyed by their upgraded weapons when _Destiny_ returned fire. But they were trying for minimal damage and was at a disadvantage but what Darkmind needed badly after his scouts figured out what they were planning when detecting the devices. He was told by his master thousands of years ago that there are three orbs which would allow him to traverse this universe or maybe the multi-verse.

Then he saw the ring in the distance on his sensors, the first time ever and it was shimmering and inviting, the ancient ship was headed there. The ancient ship was fast but being a super destroyer his ship was the only one that could gain distance and keep up with it after he passed all his other destroyers and then he noticed it slowed down and he started to wonder if their energy levels are dropping, but no doubt they were headed for the ring. Because of the smaller ship they were pursuing actions his other destroyers actually caught up with his ship and the other ship.

He put out in his mind to his other destroyers to follow his ship before they lose it in the ring.

The ring was bigger than he thought as he could get through it easily with his massive destroyer called _Afterlife_ which was around 6000 meters long, with a gothic look from a nightmare. The smaller destroyers were around 1500 meters and looked like its offspring.

"Follow it through the ring before it closes" He said with his mind knowing when he broadcast all of his captains would follow his orders.

The Koryx destroyers lined up behind their leader with three by three vertical waves and since they could not keep up they stayed in pack formation.

As Darkmind knew, the ancient vessel pierced the shining ring and he and all of his ships made it through before the ring closed.

What he did not know that they had a welcome party when they emerged from the event horizon of the ring. A dozen or so of his vessels were destroyed instantly by weapons his instruments could not fathom at first in what they were but they were deadly and added that their shields were non responsive and handled and did not handle their weapons. He knew somehow that they knew they would come through and the ancient ship warned whoever organization they belong to bring backup but it only consists of five ships, two were of stealth nature that appeared but their beams were deadly when they uncloaked and fired, but it was an insult to him and his minions.

"Spread out, make sure you are not near each other" He screamed in their minds. The situation has become chaotic and he had to think through this.

He saw two more of the ancient vessels flanking another vessel like the one he was pursuing opening up with weapons that were totally different than the one they fought for the last two weeks. They were much deadlier than the one they chased.

He informed a few of his destroyers to take on one of the similar like vessels they were following while the others were to cover and take on a ship that was nearly over half as big as his ship was and the beam that struck him was nothing he had not witness before in his long lifetime, it drained his shields so much that he had all power transferred to the forward shields to take a brunt of the Asgard beams, two of them directed at him and then the green beams looking Grodins adding further destruction.

Eighteen of the Koryx Destroyers vessels survived the Taur'i initial defensive assault when vicious Asgard and Grodin beams gutted them when they emerge from the watery looking dimension and not allowing the shields to hold them off and a few peeled off and started to pummel the Furies class _Furies_ when they isolated it with their higher power energy beams. The Furies class vessel _Maenad_ was able to keep going after the big ship undisturbed, bigger than their Ares class, they did not know about and was not aware that it was chasing down _Destiny_.

Two of the heavy modified Artemis class gunships _Iroquois_ , commanded by Lt. Col Ivan Chekovocicand _Styx_ , commanded by Lt. Col Manuel Amarosa joined in the fray adding their heavy fire power gutted a few of the destroyers and then headed for the big ship attacking _Destiny_.

 **/Scylla - Super gate area near Cylon border in Cyrannus Sector**

The Ares class _Scylla_ General released two squadrons of its fighters and shuttles except the Jumpers to give them relief and slow down these Koryx destroyers. But it was the newest class of vessels that it unleashed and they work in group of four, Hermes converted to scout fighter-bombers, not like the scout ship which had a better sensor array without the weapons. It has cloak but had bevy of weapons with six drones, four quad light ion cannons and a spinal beam of pure energy they wanted to test it on an actual opponent. The only issue the weapons when fired drained the micro-ion generators rapidly. Mars had a lot of them and Dr. McKcay and Zalenka said they would be a formable alone with their many assault shuttles and fighters. They had special remoras to hold six of the Hermes fighter-bombers or scouts and if reconfigured one Artemis class just in case if they are needed in another galaxy as they do not have energy to clear a void like the Ares class. Only the Athena could comfortably use their two remoras for the bigger Artemis class ships while the Ares could only carry one.

They finally got enough pilots to train with them, the old American F-18 and A-10 fighters pilots were outright deadly with them. The training fights between the update Hermes fighter-bombers and the F101's F103's with S103's and S102's were classic.

Watching the belly of its hangers was a spectacle, two squadrons lead by one S102, Raptor class, and the new S103, Destiny class assault shuttles, followed by F103's, Alteran Wasp fighters, along the wolf pack of Hermes fighter-bombers headed for the other Koryx destroyers. Their intent was to take them on and take them out with the drones followed up with the fighters picking off any of their released Splatters. They were to hold the line until their only control drone carrier that was coming and they can switch out the manned crew for F103's for drone control from the carrier so they can test could test their F103's and possibly F102's. They were in route but slower to traverse from Earth on the massive 7000-meter-long Colossus carrier.

The F103's or Alteran created fighters were unique. Their weapons have been updated. They were smaller than the smallest fighter in the U.S. Air Force, the F-16. When on a carrier or ship that house them, they are folded not taking up space, when launch they morph into a fighter that reveals Ori derived cannons. Since they cannot carry an Ori fighter energy source they mimic using the micro ion generators which all fighters' houses. They are easy to create on Mars because of the unlimited magma flow of Olympus Mons. The twin cannons can take down any known fighter even their own B-302's/F101's, F102's and F103's. No enemy they have engage could win against them and if they are lot of them they can take on capitals as well. A bigger version is being created as a F105 which would include a hyperspace drive.

But what make the Commonwealth deadly, an assault shuttle is added to the squadron and packed with drones which no ship has yet stop when it is launch. Gen. Jack O'Neill knew he had something when both are working together and ordered all squadrons to add an assault shuttle and be lead in any battle.

They saw in mock battles; it was the perfect way to fight. Now for the first time, they can use this concept.

"Wolfpack squadron, designate target Koryx Destroyer 15 and 18, let me know target is destroyed then we would proceed to next targets" Lt. Col. Mason Arnell, wing commander, from the _Scylla_ ordered after a 3-D display of the area around his was filled with dots of friend and foe. With numbers of the Koryx destroyers numbered and relayed to the fleet, although the Splatters could not be number, they die and more would emerge then more than the targeting computers can compute.

They had not lost a ship yet. The enemies' destroyers try to lock on them but the fighters were better en masse and they were doing damage to both Furies class. And _Furies_ was taking a beating. All targets in their group was being hit by beams they determine were cutter beams at much higher level. They figured if the beam stays in a position long enough it would cut through both level of shields and even the ablative armor of the Artemis class.

Lt. Col Mason felt the ship shuddered when four of the Koryx destroyers flanked the big ship. Their shields held but they felt it. Then to the Gen. Anderson the nightmare happened, the ships he had when his squadron started to hit the destroyers it immediately empties its belly with many dozens of Splatters. It was like the book the Wraith would use e in tactics when they know they would lose so they send their Splatters in kamikaze missions to do as much damage as they can before they died. And as he thought, the Splatters were headed for the System Commonwealth fighters and some after him.

"Listen up, this is Lt. Col. Arnell, they will try to ram you, so be vigilant." He said calmly while he watched the dozens of Splatters surrounding the huge vessel. The bigger Splatters would obliterate the Alteran F103's with ease with a kamikaze head on collisions. The F 103 are faster but the pilots need to look all around and check their consoles. If they must they can fly out of there and outside of the Hermes, they are the fastest fighters they have. So whoever is on that big vessel is smart knowing they can't fire any direction at will with their ship killing capital weapons and they were just a distraction while they figure out how to take on the Taur'i more advance ships.

When the Taur'i figured out the fight, they understood that the Splatters were easy to destroy and don't need the heavy hitting fighter/bombers which were former B302's or now F101's.

Two of the three Koryx Destroyers went for the _Furies_ directly when it tried to peel off from the Koryx Super Destroyer _Afterlife_ and Gen. Anderson was screaming at her, the commander of the _Furies,_ on the comm until he realized that the Koryx destroyers flanked her with clean shots that was doing major damage but he could not help and asked others if they can. But seeing the warring participants went back and forth in regards to the arsenal of the four ships in the battle was spectacular.

The wolf pack tactics of the Hermes class fighter-bombers went after other Koryx Destroyers that were away from the Furies class vessels and decide to stay out of their heavy guns range and eliminate them, one by one surgically. Four more were killed as the Koryx destroyers had no chance to fire back against a swift moving small stealth like gunships. The flight of four Hermes eviscerated the two Koryx destroyers which was in their area and the Splatters tried in earnest to try and get a lock on them to no avail and some even tried to shield their destroyer. The specialized Hermes used their drones followed by the combined power of the ion cannons made short work and they proceeded to the next target like clockwork when their wing commander denote a ship to attack.

Knowing that four gunships and other ships coming, their only job is thin the herd and as a pack, they are learning on the job. The squadron commander, Maj. Constance Ansley thought. They had no flight name and she was thinking of one if they continue to do this. The Jaffa and Lucien Alliances would not put up fight knowing instantly when their operatives told them about their fleet and capabilities and that hurt them for training and going against each other in a mock battle, is all always a stalemate. They know that the Earth's Taur'i is the most dominant space force in the known galaxies.

Being vetted across the world of Earth with six point six billion people and the military almost thirty million, pilots were hard to find but soon as non-disclosure was opened to all, sixty-two nations sent pilots to the program and about a third are in higher ranks already in the military. They were thinking opening up to their alien allies even though have the blueprints to medium cruisers to build their own and some are doing it.

"This is Maj. Tovea Sallis, of the Scorpion flight, we will engage targets three, eleven and fourteen" She said one of the few higher rank pilots from Cordoba, Spain. Her display shown that the Koryx destroyers were falling but the other color dot shown hundreds of equivalent in fighters making it tough to decipher.

"Roger that Scorpion flight" Said the controller getting a nod from the general.

The violent beam of pure energy from the Koryx destroyers was more than they the _Furies_ realize when both had clear shots at each other. But the other Koryx destroyer had one as well and used it to its advantage. Many of the tick known Splatters fighters descended on it coming out of their bowels. The _Furies_ was in trouble. The amount of fighters or things that was coming out was alarming and will overwhelm the Furies class vessel.

The Grodin green beams once was punishing the Koryx destroyers but something had change in their tactics. They adapted after they figured out and knew that the two ancient vessels primary weapons, Grodins, were stationery and that the _Destiny_ assaults on them defending themselves change their thinking after they learned their limitations. The pulse cannons and Ion cannons they could keep at bay by their shields because they can only target in an arc range and keeping away from the front but stay aloft on either sides.

Someone was behind it on the Koryx Super Destroyer with the change that the Earth officers slowly figured out and then another blast from now two of the Koryx Destroyers with another helping from a third Destroyer was bleeding through _Furies_ shields when it arrived like blood was in the water. The other Koryx destroyers continue to follow _Destiny_ by their leader orders.

"This is Dragon Queen 1 to squadron, I will launch drones at the Koryx ship but they will emit those things, kill them when they emerge we have enough we have to deal with not so save your missiles, standard cannons are good enough, Maj. Andi King out." She maneuvers her S103 assault shuttle and lined up target site on a Koryx destroyer, the Alteran F103's in a spear formation waited knowing their firing rate would give them no time to get far. They knew if _Destiny_ weapons can kill them easily, it would be overkill for them.

" _Furies_ This is Maj. Marcell Piersall, of the Hawk squadron, we will try to get one of them to target me, I am in an S104 assault shuttle with eight drones, along with eight F103's. We sent out a message to the rest of our fleet. The _Ares_ is going after the big ship but it is not looking good. "She relayed her message _._

 **/Furies – same time**

"The _Ares_ has our new attack bombers an updated Hermes which they classified as a Hermes fighter-bomber as their support wing instead of Hunters. I would not want to fight that thing, stealth, then shoot and then shoot again. When uncloaking, they are the quickest of all our ships in the fleet in system." Lt. Col. Looriis stated. Remembering the briefing she had and how six of them attached themselves under the Ares class vessel. She continued.

"One of our squadrons they possessed has engaged the Koryx destroyers, they have change their tactics, the weapons the destroyers are too slow and trying to hit a Hermes is near impossible with its speed and stealth. "

"Damage?" Lt. Col. Marie Looriis asked in her French accent. Seeing the displays started to flash red.

"It is getting through we have taking some casualties and some damage in some places crucial but not to affect functions but shields that is another story." The officer replied under strain and could tell he was getting nervous. "Shields are going down more rapidly as they continue to bombard us. None of the Splatters that got through were unable to attach to the hulls as secondary anti-aircraft batteries took them out. I will say not Ori level weapons but close. We were not prepared for this. The one on _Destiny_ did not know their weapon strength either because they ambushed them all without letting them shoot at her to get accurate readings and caught unaware, it is much stronger than we realize but we can get around it eventually and have help coming soon."

"Intel was bad, I gathered. The one, named Eli, tried to give us all the information he knew but when the fighting started he could not get back to us in time." The Lt. Colonel said with a slight sigh and she watch her tight knit group that won their share of exercises but this was real life and she is understand the strain that can be befallen on them.

"Colonel we have a problem" Her sensors officer, Lt. Michael Tate said from his console on the slightly modified bridge of the _Furies_ , an updated Destiny class, now name Furies class.

"More of those parasitic fighters are trying to get through the gap, but that is not all, we are seeing a lot of Cylon raiders coming for us as well" He continued as he watches a big blob, indicating a Cylon Basestar and a bunch of raiders, maybe four dozen that he counted and where tracked. They would not be a problem for their ship or fighters but a lot of them can mess up coordination and tactics. He has always marveled at the design of the raiders and studied a few at home. They are being updated to be the new F106's as a lot of them and those found in the system after defeating the Cylons and now the two Basestars captured were now space stations, one over Svorrin and one near Langara.

The multiple anti-fighter cannons were firing continuously toward the two of the three Koryx Destroyers from the _Furies_ that was assign to them when emptying their bays, picking them off. And the F103's picked off the rest. She was not going down without a fight.

The Koryx destroyers added their firepower with more powerful purple disruptor beams and light plasma cannons from the Splatters that tried to cut into the _Furies_ shields that are now almost depleted but was now failing on all sides and now at critical levels and adjustments had to be made. The damage was substantial and the gap in the shields were widening. The French Lt. Col had to make a decision.

She ordered the crew that were not maintaining any major system due to the fight to take up arms just in case they are boarded. She knew that these Splatters carried things that would board the ship from her briefing.

This was something they had not dealt with before on the _Furies_. Hataks were formidable but these are on a level higher and Jaffa fighters was something they fought with and alongside and know their weaknesses.

By their positioning, their enemy which they could not use their powerful green Grodins on the remaining Koryx destroyers as they've previously learned how to avoid them during this standoff. The Koryx captains knew only heavy plasma cannons and light pulse cannons was on the aft sides of these Furies class vessels and their shields held against but barely even through rotation of frequencies. They only saw some slight variance in their enemy shields from them attacking but their weapons were causing the enemy ships problems but only if they were frontal. A lot of their vessels failed in that approach but Darkmind's mental thought on tactics came through eventually. It is like that they learned from what _Destiny_ did to them.

"Damn, they were told to stay out it." Col. Looriis shouted but in French but was converted into Galactic standard.

"I know, but the Artemis recon gunship vessel _Robin Hood_ is in their system along with another of the same class _Piranha_ who is already engaged helping out _Scylla_ but we can notify them if needed. "The com officer said and was about to ask but a hand from the colonel held him up.

"Okay if they get close have them take care of them, I don't need a fight on all sides. How are the shields now?" She asked as she watched the many weapons pouring out of her ship, it was a magical display but she was unable to use her most potent weapons, the Grodin and they kept out of its range. She now fully understood how powerful this vessel is because it was never tested in a real intense battle but now understood the issues as well that their shields are weak going against almost Ori type of firepower and these Koryx destroyers are exhibiting it along with their parasitic fighters' light cannons and a way to drain shields and that made it worse. The blaring Klaxons were screaming all over the ship with shield alarms, structural integrity alarms. This was her worst nightmare.

Beams from the two Koryx destroyers that she believes her ship was targeted continued to pour into the _Furies_ and the return fire of heavy plasm and ion aft cannon just as intense but not enough, the Koryx destroyer shields were train to cover the area she can only fire at but there were two of them and they each took turns shooting at the _Furies_.

Different colors of weapons fire filled up around them while the big black ticks looking Splatters kept feeding at her shields which the _Furies_ had to readjust constantly to make up for the Koryx destroyers beams that constantly hit them at a sustain rate from both flanking sides and in turn giving the Splatters more time to eat at the weakened shields. They were at almost no primary shields. Suffering inflicting damage on each shot, the Splatters were getting through and now eating on their secondary shielding as the anti-aircraft batteries had its hand full as there were too many of them. The purple beams of the Koryx destroyers had no issues with the secondary shields of the _Furies_ they were rapidly failing as well. The Lt. Col thought that this was it.

The Cylons watched which would be a fireworks display continue between a ship smaller than the Ares that did not fire on them in their initial meeting but at least three times bigger than the ghost as they called the Taur'i Artemis class gunships. It was spectacular to them and they can envision how those ships would decimate their whole entire fleet. But she need to talk to them and only helping them was their only option and she hope one of those big ships attacking the Taur'i/Earth vessel will not come for them.

Then they notice smaller craft, fighters and shuttles, one looking like a modified version of a Colonial Raptor with more weapon ports ganged up one of those Destroyers and shot some type of glowing missiles and then followed up with energy weapons. The small fighters, real small by their standards just picked off the Koryx fighters like it was nothing.

"Attention Taur'i vessel, this is Cylon _Basestar 1247_ , D'Anna Biers in command, we are here to assist" The new Cylon leader smiled and saw the two massive vessels and many of those things she does not recognize trying to get around their shields. The smaller vessel a Furies class which something they did not know was belching arcs of energy weapons not seen before. It was a warship and a dangerous one. It defied the three to four times bigger ship of not cooperating. It has impressed her even more. She knew they will not get technology until they her Cylons gain their trust and she had a plan.

This vessel they did not know about from the Taur'i but it seems to be just as powerful or more than the ghost that took out a full contingent of Cylon Basestars. It was dealing massive amount of weapons discharge to the two vessels. She was taking a chance they will ignore them but her raiders can provide a distraction or relief

"Well I'll be. You are not to get the scraps after these parasites get through and you take our ship home as a trophy." Col. Looriis stated with scorn as her ship shields were at the point of complete failure. "Set self-destruct on my count and abandoned crew at that time if the Cylons attack as well."

"On the contrary and hearing you are female, it is a pleasure, men tend to be thick-headed" D'Anna, a number three model and now leader of the Cylon order tried to talk to her with her female instincts. Then she continued.

"We are here to help. My raiders are going to pick off those things so you can save your vessel that came through which is similar to yours in appearance but something was chasing it. We saw it come through the ring, which we continuously monitor and we always wondered what it was but never figured it out in our history. I hope this will make our people and yours better friends from now on. Your ghost destroyed our fleet with one of those vessels which we know is around and would destroy us if we tried. It scares us and the previously leader was senile when he attacked you and after the bloodbath you gave us we got rid of him when everyone saw his insane way of thinking that the ones that you are fighting now are the chosen ones by his thoughts."

"A noble thing to say and yes we can use the help and we will not attack you unless you try to obtain our technology and that is our standard policy." Lt. Col. Looriis stated but deep down she thanked the Cylon leader, a minute or more from that paralyzing beam would get through and destroy her vessel. She hopes the distraction can have her divert the shields to the parts that the beam is cutting through.

"We understand. I just want to seat at a table with your leader or leaders and we have a proposal that your human stock would love as we need this really bad. In that, I am willing to put my whole race's life stake on it. The most of us believe in peace at all cost as you are not like the Colonials and willing to talk. Just that feeling I have. The warmongers of our race were boxed or in your terms jailed in cryo-stasis and it is because of one of you that did something we tried for decades and she succeeded" D'Anna explained

"Wow, your whole race?" Col. Looriis befuddled.

"Yes, if we can talk, you will understand." D'Anna answered. Lt. Col. Looriis could tell by the banter that the women were serious and happy and she believed her.

The Artemis class _Robin Hood_ de-cloaked and then opened fired on the Koryx destroyer with its four ion cannons along with a heavy plasma cannon to make sure with a broad side clear strike., the Cylon's nightmare, as they were correct it was in their system. The Koryx destroyer did not know that and had no time to adjust its shields when twin green energy beams of the Grodins was positioned forward and under the front part of the vessel penetrated their shields and finished it off as the black ship turned into ichor with bodies of spiders, gothic humanoids turning into ice. The _Furies_ crew erupted with cheers but they were not out of the clear, the Cylons were going to do their part.

"This is the Lt. Col Mace Anson of the _Robin Hood_ to _Furies,_ we got your summons, _Piranha_ is helping the _Scylla_." The com officer from the _Robin Hood_ exclaimed as it started to batter the other Koryx destroyer who saw what happened to the other adjusted shields for the full brunt of the gunship contingent of powerful weapons and ignore the fighters and assault shuttle which were lower yield than the disruptive power as they can see as a gunship. With concentrated energy beams of the Grodin and the white pulses of the ion cannon while _Furies_ aft weapons battered it.

The Koryx destroyer was putting up a good fight, the shields when adjusted for the green beams as they determined is the stalwart weapons of choice was somewhat minimizing but now the small assault shuttle and the remaining weapons of the far bigger ship was scoring.

The captain on the Koryx destroyer was not happy. They thought one ship, one ship they only have to corral and board to obtain his masters stuff but found out that this ship had friends, many of them. Their weapons were nothing like he saw before. Killing the Bezerkers were easy and to him not fun. He was prepared for this and found out he was and did what he can. A challenge he thought he could win. But he knew his days were up when another of those green beams hit its stern basically severing his vital part of the ship.

"We have one of our ghosts as you call them here now. I will remind you, I can destroy your ships if they do anything that is stealing even though I got these things on my shields eating at them. And if not, Earth or Taur'i will come back and eradicate every one of you." Col. Looriis sternly stated to reaffirm how they do business.

"We know. We saw what happened last time we went against one ship" D'Anna obliged.

"Okay, pick these things off, one more of this type and our capital can proceed in helping our lost lamb as you say and correct." Col. Looriis ordered the Cylon head administrator.

"General, the Cylons is going to help us out. They also will not steal anything. They just want a seat at the table." Col. Looriis stated to the _Scylla_ commander.

"Understood, you know protocol." The general replied. He knew that the young but capable French officer is by the books and also nasty if she has to be.

"Yes I do sir, it is in the logs in what I did and say and followed it." Col. Looriis answered.

The Cylon raiders with their slug like cannons emptying into and where destroying the Koryx Splatters and then a few went after the now arrival of another Koryx destroyer using the more enhanced nukes along with the Cylon Basestar sending a few as well. It was blinding display and knock the Koryx destroyer off-kilter and knew it was in trouble but their weapons could not touch the Cylon Basestar which was out of range but the other Splatters where going after the raiders, which was not wise. The raiders were more formidable than the Splatters and if one was chased others will descend upon it. It was a total slaughter and then the raiders descended on the Koryx destroyer again and now all of their weapons were getting through. The holes in the Koryx destroyer was dispelling many spiders and ghastly looking humanoids. A few raiders did not survive but they did their job when the Artemisfrom the Taur'i came in and destroyed it with their green beams of death.

D'Anna was happy, they helped taking down one of three of the Destroyers near their border, but seeing the two ghosts she knew that they need to step out. Mission accomplished was in her thoughts.

"Thanks Cylons, our secondary shields against the bug like fighters were close to being lost but I don't think your raiders or your capital will be much help with the big one and I don't want you destroyed so you can talk to us when this is over. Now we need to assess our damage and hope we can go to your territory? I do not want to sit out in the open and see a wandering Koryx destroyer looking for me. She said looking at almost all the screens shown are red with a list of both fatalities and casualties coming up and some were important crew members that kept the ship ready. Her chief engineer gone, the load master gone, structural engineer gone.

She somberly went back to the comm. "We had suffered some fatalities and a lot of casualties and out of the fight, but remember our edict but if you sit with us we can talk, I promise. "

She thought the Cylons would do more and she did not want them to share the fate of her ship. "Please do not try to chase down this behemoth. You have no shields even though the slugs you shot these Koryx with have no shields against is nice. They do have shields against your nuclear weapons but I saw what you did using it as blinding while your raiders peppered it. Nice thinking there."

"Your welcome, the Earth's Taur'i. Follow us so you can conduct repairs and I promise none our ships will bother you. We do have medical facilities since we are technically both humans?" D'Anna responded with a big grin on her face. She ordered her Cylon raiders and Basestar back to their borders and continue to watch.

"I will have to pass for security reasons but thanks for the offer, maybe at another time after we talk, it will be an afterthought" Likewise Lt. Col Looriis smiled and then looked at the screen and the list again and put her back in the melancholy mood.

 **/Furies class Maenad – same time Cyrannus Sector**

"Status of the Koryx destroyers and our fleet strength?" Col. Rivers asked seeing his all green screens of their shields but the amount of enemy vessels was massive. Several blobs of the Koryx destroyers and the big blob which is like four times bigger than their minions was on _Destiny_. But the small Destiny class vessel and the few others they had were upgraded, it was the only one of their kind shields were holding from the things that was attached to each side, like a frenzy of small lasers eating at the ships shields.

This Furies class vessel along with the Furies class _Furies_ kept pounding the big vessel until he notices that they were going after the _Furies._ But in his arrogance thinking if a Destiny class ship can defeat eight with no damage the _Furies_ could have a much easier job.

 **/ Cylon Prime – capital of Cylon empire**

The bustling city of millions spread out from the landscape as five models were seen in the streets with the same face but different hairstyles and name to distinguish from each other but on a lower level with the link of their different names.

The council main chamber was huge with around two hundred models with their gold plated machinations held guard at the doors. It was ceremonial brought from the Colonial humans and it please them. A lone model six was screaming at her fellow council what Basestar 1247 did and then went further than they can compute. "I will get to the bottom of this, she told the assembly."

"Model three, name D'Anna Biers, respond?" A model six, name Penelope beckoned the new leader of the Cylon empire.

D'Anna was still in her revelry but knew that voice. All models were like the same in the model number but they all had their unique qualities and voice and with a much lower voice range she knew it was Penelope, part of the council which she will fix or readjust for the betterment of their race.

"It sounds like Penelope from the council, what can I do for you?" She said in a musical voice showing how happy she was.

"We heard you help these Earth Taur'i via the link, it this true?" Her voice was a hiss but D'Anna was used to this from Cavil and did not faze her.

"It is, so what of it?" She nonchalantly answered.

"They murdered a lot of us including many of your clones, your sisters and brothers." Her voice raised a notch but D'Anna was not afraid.

"Yes they did, but they did not know of us and we attacked them first with many nuclear weapons which they tossed aside like bubbles. Then they had a genius on their ship that downloaded all our code, rewrote it and destroyed all of that fleet." She countered and now could hear others in the background arguing.

"They are human like the Colonials who they protected but yet the Colonials are making them mad, so maybe they put those insufferable humans out of misery. But what I don't understand is why, D'Anna. You got rid of Cavil and his disciples mainly the model fours as they are in deep freeze. The sixes are on notice and they know it but coming to our side which I presented to them already." Biers said with boldness.

"We have heard the preliminary of this agreement and you might be shocked that I agree. Seeing your damn face and the models all the time, I am surprised we have not went insane" Penelope said with a grin but she knows that D'Anna could not see it.

"Get here as soon as you can after you sit down with them and your proposal. Our people needs this." She responded.

"I know but there is one problem we could never figure out. We mated with humans before, but only one had carried a child to term and she is in the Colonies." D'Anna said.

"You are one of our brightest people D'Anna in how you can take our vast knowledge and roll it up to help us out. You use what you can to see if we can overcome this and I have faith in you to do it." Penelope said her voice going back to where it was and showing tremendous respect. D'Anna understood what she was doing like Cavil would do to his Lieutenants if they can handle serious situations like this.

"I will try my best and explain to them our history in trying. Maybe the one that did break our code can find the defect? I feel that she could probably do it or find a way to do it. It helps them and Penelope, will you be available to be impregnated?" D'Anna said knowing in her heart that person probably could but if she is willing to do so is the question. The comment last made here smile when she heard what they would call laughter in the background.

"I would be first in line." Penelope answered and D'Anna could only smile.

 **/Colonial Space – Caprica – 30 minutes before the battle**

The Juggernaut crept into the system making sure that the agreement between the System Commonwealth and the Colonials was planned as schedule. The Colonial counsel was happy a civilian was coming instead a military figure. The Colonials thought that maybe the civilian was wiser and could see the benefits of civilian leadership would do but they not know what was coming.

Dr. Woolsey straighten his suit jacket and beamed directly to the council. His personal shields were up as he knew what was going to be said before they say it. Jack told him to put it on.

"So Earth will join us as a protectorate of the Colonies and we have a representative to take over your government ready and packed." The priestess said and the council looked at her in disbelief. The Earth ambassador never got a word in. The arrogance was appalling to Dr. Woolsey. Then he laughed and for a very long time.

"If I may speak, priestess" He glared at her. "You are the problem and only you. My predecessors came here and he did not hear much from the council as you took it over. He had issues. He did not come again because he would have shot you and your weapons would not touch him so I consider yourself lucky and you attacking Earth, which would by our notes would take you around eight decades to make it there. On Earth or System Commonwealth, even though we have our difference of opinions but everyone has the right to say to something. But I would believe others in our galaxy would destroy your ships because they are so inferior to anything we had seen you would have no chance" Then he continued. "You have a grip on the council and what you say goes, we call that type of governing destructive not only to the counsel but the various planets they speak for. The Systems Commonwealth is not only Earth but literally hundreds of other planets and they can speak their voice, but we do not use our position as a position of power."

The priestess was getting angry when this commoner to her from another world stood up openly challenged her.

"Your insolence will not be tolerated." She hissed.

"What are you going to about it? Dr. Woolsey smirked.

"I have several dozens of ships that could take you out on my call." She said acidly and then the council started to murmur.

"Oh really now, I guess your last report on our engagement with the Cylons was not good enough for you for you to attack us and then what, take eighty years before you get to Earth with those slow ships. Your bluff is not going to work and no ship would dare attack my ship which would kill every one of yours and lose what 200,000 soldiers and then the Cylons can come in and wipe you out, do you really want that?" Dr. Woolsey explained with a big grin.

"Priestess, do not make this man angry, what he said is true. The last engagement one of their smallest attack vessels took out 12 Cylon basestars, it would take 10 to 12 Warstars to the do same thing and it only took them minutes to do so." The Caprican leader said and getting approvals from the others from the chatter.

"You are all cowards, but send a message to the fleet on my orders to attack this vessel" She said not even listening to them.

"Well that is my cue to leave, sorry we could not talk. But I promise this, I will not counterstrike at all in hurting those who don't understand. You all need to work on getting rid of this religious idiot that hold you all back." He was looking at the priestess with a scorn. Then he teleported back.

"Priestess, what in the Lords of Kobol name are you doing? You are threatening..." She interrupting him.

"I am doing what is best for our people and our religion. Those heathens only serve one god, that is blasphemy in the eye of our gods. They must be punished and submit to their rightful place as the 13th tribe." She said as an out of body voice came from her mouth and then her eyes turned milky and the council looked upon her in awe as her trance like state caught them in a rapture.

The message was sent and the various commanders and captains of various warships were stunned knowing that death was imminent if they attack a vessel even more scarier than the reports shown what one small vessel did to the Cylons while their even bigger ship did nothing but shielding them from the Cylons and now this monstrosity was even scarier. But they had to carry out their orders from the council.

"Status?" Dr. Woolsey asked when back on the bridge. Even though he was not an officer of military ranks, but he was the one that control the ship and in charge.

"We count, twelve Battlestars, fourteen Warstars and twenty-six Gunstars, doctor" His second in command, Col. Alyah Stemstead said from the second chair.

The blond Colonel from Norwich, England was a person that Dr. Woolsey relied on. She rose quickly in the England specials forces quickly and quick witted and admired by all.

"So Colonel is there a way if they shoot at us and then we target their gun ports only without loss of life?" He asked not wanting to hurt anyone but not bow down either.

"Yes doctor, we can, we have the specs on the Battletar and Gunstar, but not Warstar." She answered and she nodded to her sensors officer to track all ports on the ships.

"Good if they make a move towards us bring your weapons online and if they fire, retaliate. I want it to take out the weapons, not the ship or hurt anyone, they have imbecilic personality in the council." He was being careful.

"All weapons are online and ready." She responded and then turn toward him.

"Doctor, what was said for you to come back so quickly. We were hoping it would have been a good talk and we get some leave and see that beautiful city." She asked.

"You remember Gen. Jack O'Neill dealings with them, well it was much worse than that. They have an individual, just one that rules over everything and none of them would challenge her. It is like she has a spell over them. I have been face to face with dictators before but they have much more decorum than she." Col. Stemstead watch the doctor's face distorted and thought to herself, the man never saw this coming.

"You Americans say you can take a hick out of them when you bring them into the city but they will remain a hick their whole life." Dr. Woolsey looked at her and then started laughing. She did not get it right but he understood what she was alluding to.

"Pretty much" He said after laughing and he saw the screens and his nightmare became a reality, the Colonials were going to try and box them in.

"Do not, I repeat do not, fire first. When they do target the only ship that strikes then strike that ship only and if the others stay out of it, no need to strike back but get weapons solutions." Col. Stemstead barked knowing this is why Dr. Woolsey brought her along.

The Colonial Warstar _Zephyr_ sent a bevy of nuclear ordinances at the _Juggernaut_ and then two Colonial Battlestars sent a volley from the opposite direction. The nuclear ordinance hit the shields with minimal to no damage and then the _Juggernaut_ , as an Athena class and the most powerful super destroyer in four galaxies, retaliated with medium yield plasma strikes at the site of where the nukes were fired from, melting them instantly.

Another volley came from the ships and in turn more ports were destroyed.

"Give me comm so I can talk these Colonials down." Dr. Woolsey said as a third volley hit their shields.

"Listen Colonial vessels, you cannot harm this ship and I will keep burning your nuclear missiles ports. If you keep firing I am going to start killing ships and there is nothing that you can do about it. You tell your representatives that your priestess is going to get a lot of you killed needlessly. If it were the General who came here before me and tried to talk and you do what you did just now, there will be a lot of dead Colonial vessels. I am much nicer and let you go home to see your families, so quit annoying me. "Dr. Woolsey said it in a tone that he was getting annoyed and the Colonel could see it and grinned.

The Colonials backed off but you can see some smoke and fire from where the weapons of the _Juggernaut_ scored on the missile launchers.

The _Juggernaut_ proceeded out of the Colonial system without much getting in their way. They got the message. Then moments later it was a summons from the _Scylla._

" _Juggernaut_ and _Joan of Arc_ is like 15 minutes and we are 10 minutes behind. The _Juggernaut_ was asked to stay and by the conversation it did not sit well with Dr. Woolsey. They even attack his vessel?" He said shaking his head.

"Isn't Dr. Woolsey a civilian and commands our most powerful vessel" One of the bridge crew said in awe.

"Yes, but it was diplomatic in nature but his second in command is military and a woman I would not to mess with alone in a Chicago street alley." Gen. Andeson said smiling remembering the tough upbringing from the west side neighborhoods. Then he looked at his sensors again gauging all ships in the area including both Cylon and Colonial borders.

"Sensors are now saying that _Destiny_ is on fumes right now with around 30 to 50 tick things eating at both flanking shields and the big one draining from behind. Something is keeping them alive." The general on the _Scylla_ said and now the _Furies_ accompanied the _Maenad._ They have started to throw every weapon they had a Darkmind's super Destroyer.

 **/Destiny**

"Colonel, we are almost at no aft shields, flanking shields are depleting, it is like they have a goal. Also Eli is dying, Ginn is not hooked up to the device anymore." Lt. Scott said worried seeing a ship, he thinks around eight times bigger or even more but not firing weapons but something to disrupt their shields. That is what they were targeting. They want something on this ship and not to destroy it. Maybe the things that Eli brought back that he stole from them to bring them back home. If it theirs he wanted to ask but Eli was keeping them alive. But Tierestad said that this was needed and the Koryx stole it from them, one of them by killing a whole world to procure it.

"She died?" Dr. Wray asked worried.

"No, Eli unhooked her from the power source of our backup." Col. Young answered and watching the console that Eli fixed and seeing that three parts of the shields were depleting. He was lost in what to do. He has helped but the enemy ships numbered in the hundreds and about a dozen or more capitals left even though they have their hands full with various ships from Earth hassling them and he could not fight back because they need to be in front. He was told to hang on for a few minutes but his thoughts were on Eli. He is feeding his internal energy into the shields to give them time. He wishes to have a son like that because he cared about his people.

"Eli is more powerful but he is straining as much as he can with his life force core, similar to an electrical current in our bodies and producing massive amounts to our energy and shields. Even if he is Alteran, he can't keep this up, he will simply expire." TJ said from Engineering.

"Colonel, something just appeared in front of us" Mr. Brody said seeing something just appeared. "Just shimmering in appearance." Mr. Brody added seeing a small ship just shimmered.

"What?" Col. Young asked trying to find it.

"A ship, white and kind of funny looking but it has our lettering, _USS Voyager_ " Mr. Brody said. To him it might be funny looking but it had a majestic appearance.

"Eli never mentioned anything like this. And we can't raise our forward shields." Col. Young asked instinctively.

"That's a negative." Lt. Scott said seeing the shields were holding off the things on both sides of the ship.

"We have communication, not normal but subspace." Camille Wray said monitoring communications.

"Subspace, that is uncommon with first contact or short distance." Col. Young said befuddled now. This is not normal.

"This is Captain Janeway of the _USS Voyager_ to the vessel in front of us. We were told to help you." She replied in a business-like manner.


	16. Battle at the Gate Part 3

**Okay the last part of this mini-series and Voyager. I did not get many report requests but their answers are in this chapter.**

 **The next chapter if you read my earlier stuff begins now. Nothing about Voyager, that is the next book if I decide to write, but they do help things out and integrated in the new version.**

 **Eli is powerful but not needed. He got what they need to get to Babylon 5 galaxy. The Cylons and Colonials will be lightly mentioned as well.**

 **I wanted to do a background for everyone to understand. I got blasted when I did my last one for not explaining, so I did that.**

 **The Furlings will see and this background explained who they are and if you read carefully, you will understand.**

 **There might be some errors, please tell me in reviews.**

 **/Voyager**

"Capt. Janeway, I will appreciate your assistance, the big ship behind me weapons are draining my shields with their unique weapons to do something other than to destroy my ship and if you are a capable species you would notice a lot of annoying ships we called Splatters and their primary purpose is to drain shields and board your craft and they are on both sides of my ship as we dealt with them before but not this many. I am trying to get us home and it has been a long journey of three years and we are desperate to get home." Col. Young responding.

Capt. Janeway thought, they've been trying to get home for like seven years but three years is two years too many to get home. She can now get home if they are these people. But what so special about them that they had to help and now need help? Their power signatures were way higher than what _Voyager_ possess and what is on that ship that they carry that is so important? But the one chasing them was something of a nightmare so how could she defeat something like that? That ship was many times their size but she did notice that it does not fire weapons to destroy but something like a dispersal beam and a tractor beam like the Borg. And it was taking on fire from ships she never saw before and they were some somewhat smaller than her ship but power output was massive but look like those similar the ship being chased more like warships than that one. But the super destroyer shrugged off the beams which is like three times the damage a Romulan vessel would put out. Even the Borg could not match it.

They wanted to capture the ship she surmised. Is this ship of criminals but a ringing in her ear told her instantly no?

"I understand Colonel. We are going to help. We see 73 humans on your ship with two life signs that are by our sensors are in critical condition. We will bring them aboard." Capt. Janeway replied and knew this is what Q wanted.

"Their beams and shields are like the Borg so set quantum torpedoes on both the dispersal weapon and tractor beam so this ship can get relief, four should be enough for each" Capt. Janeway ordered.

"They are ready on your mark. May I suggest we follow with a phaser as well to make sure the job is done" Lt. Cmdr. Tuvok added.

"Good thinking and yes." Capt. Janeway smiled.

Tuvok bowed his head as he understood the situation after reading this is and this was the biggest vessel he has seen outside a star base but had a weakness were their emitters were located, no shields meaning that the beam it selves need a clear path. He notices the vessel attack weapons which were used on the six attacking vessels he could see firing on it and meeting shields, while very good could not get by their shields based on Disruptor technology as he thought looking at the signatures of previous weapons display of the smaller versions. Their frequency always changes but what the big vessel did to counter the really powerful aft cannons of the smaller vessel which surprised him. He also noticed other smaller he deems enemies' vessels coming and trying to coral them. Then they too had to veer off and combat the ones trying to protect the big ship. He believes there is something on that vessel they want as in normal situations it would have destroyed it by now.

 _USS Voyager_ sent eight quantum torpedoes, four at each location into Darkmind's vessel that he never seen them before and two rapid phasers from _USS Voyager_ followed destroying the displacements. Then the Splatters came for _USS Voyager_.

"We have company!" Lt. Tom Paris shouted as he watched many bug like fighters peeled off and came for _USS Voyage_ r. "I guess they did not like what we did." A few phasers took out a few in rapid succession.

"Tom, get us away from them as they can't be that fast." Capt. Janeway ordered.

"On it now, pattern Delta Six initiated." Tom inputted the pattern as the small Federation vessel spun and then dodged the Splatters and their low yield level cannons with no way to keep up and then he saw a new type of ships, which Tom thought was cool looking, that came in and ignored their ship then went on to destroyed the ones chasing them and with Paris thinking, projectiles? They did a simple scan, all ships, none had any humanoids on board, like it was a living ship and then they simply turned around going back to some space when they made short work of them.

D'Anna smiled, the new vessel that appeared like a ghost but nothing like the other from the Earth's Taur'i, as their designs was not based on them, slightly bigger and actually quite beautiful intrigued her as well as it had some type of missiles and a concentrated beam that took out the weapons the big ship did against the lost lamb and some of their fighters. She sent her raiders out again to help.

"I wonder who you are?" She thought.

With a handful of Splatters left that Destiny had an issue with and then a small hole appeared in the shields.

Finally, one of Darkmind Splatters got through and attached itself to the hull. It sent out its spiders to acquire the orbs.

"Captain, we have a breach, one of them got through, we are mostly civilians, do you have any military on that ship and if you do we need help, only about six of us are armed." Col. Young practically begged.

"Sending a security team, what are these invaders." Cmdr. Chakotay inquired.

"Small spiders, around a meter tall but there are a lot of them." Col. Young responded looking at the cams from the section they came out from.

"Tuvok, send a security team, use phaser rifles." Capt. Janeway ordered.

"Captain are you sure?" Cmdr. Chakotay kind of wondering if this the right course questioning his captain.

"This is what Q said, the moment we are needed and a ringing in my ear said it is." Capt. Janeway answered and was not mad a Cmdr. Chakotay for asking and the way she spoke it was adamant and the crew knew, this was it.

"Colonel, we are going to get your two injured and I am sending our Security personnel over, coordinate with them" Capt. Janeway ordered the _Destiny_ Colonel.

"They are already engaging with the initial wave, they got through the initial barrier we set up. You will see them when you come aboard on your shuttle." Col. Young stated watching how the spiders were climbing over the barricades with some succumbing to the fire power of the six armed individuals that had weapons including an old electrical Arclight ancient pistol as they called it and glowed when firing, not putting down the spider but slowing it down. The projectiles did more damage but only slow them down, some did fall, but some kept going. They were relentless.

"We aren't using a shuttle." Capt. Janeway informed.

"Oh, using some type of transporters?" Col. Young questioned.

"Yes, you know of them?" Capt. Janeway was actually baffled.

"Yes most of our ships, or actually all of our ships have them except this one. We have something else but it is complicated, maybe when this is all and done I can show you. It can transport but not the way you think." Col. Young explained.

"I think Q is on to something, that colonel over there gave us a clue in what he was referring to." Capt. Janeway turned around said to the bridge crew.

"I see." Cmdr. Chakotay said with a smile.

"Beam the two to sickbay, erect force field and put contamination protocol in place." Capt. Janeway ordered

"Captain, I have two individuals in my beds, human appearance, doing a scan with unusual readings." The Doctor stated annoyed.

"Security to sickbay" Cmdr. Chakotay automatically barked.

"No need captain, their life cores are really low. They are human but with a stronger neural physiology." The doctor said when he saw the situation. They were practically inert and could not do anything.

"Get me _Destiny_ " Capt. Janeway ordered Lt. Harry Kim.

"Col. Young here" A concerned voice came on across the communications speakers.

"The two humans we brought over, are they different?" She asked worried if she made a mistake.

"Yes." Col. Young replied and was kind of curious on why she asked that.

"Dangerous?" She asked in a serious voice and Col. Young recognize as a bridge officer you do not want your people in danger when bringing people aboard that could be regards as dangerous.

"No, they are pacifists and unable to fight unless attacked. If they attack they will be killed by their elders." Col. Young going to the defense of his most prized crew members and without them, they would not have made this far.

"Is my crew in danger?" She pushed him to make sure is right in her decision.

"No. I stake my life on it ma'am." Col. Young retorted trying to calm the Captain's fear down.

"Thank you. We are going to have a long talk after this. I came here under unusual circumstances. I was sent to save you but I have a feeling the timing was perfected by the ones that sent me." Capt. Janeway voice somehow was accepting now that they were not dangerous.

"We appreciate the help, now my aft shields are regenerating thanks to you taking out some of the things that was sucking my shields dry and taking out the big ships shield draining beams. We have help coming in a couple of minutes." Col. Young said appeasing the vessel that saved theirs for the time being but they still have to deal with the Splatters. They were relentless.

"Captain, we have incoming from both left aft and right aft and they are huge, I am meaning star base size class." Lt. Paris said as he watched the sensors tracked two large vessels coming in and then many small vessels coming out of the behemoth.

"Ship in front of _Destiny_ this is Gen. Stark Emerson of the Systems Commonwealth fleet carrier _Joan of Arc_ , thank you for your assistance and now you can proceed behind us as we will take care of this problem." The General stated to the bridge of _Voyager_ but it was sent to all friendly vessels as well.

"Gen. Anderson, status?" Gen. Emerson asked his colleague who was behind Darkmind's super destroyer whose shields were holding up to Asgard weaponry that was constantly firing into it and it was noticeably faster than the Ares and the shots were less effective when the distance stretched.

"About one minute and continuously hitting this big sonofabitch from behind. These shields are above Ori level and having a hard time getting any damage using our most powerful weapons. We have six others hammering it as they were after its destroyers but the two flights and flight Hermes took care of its others, so it is down to this ship and two flanking and we determine upgraded Koryx destroyers." The General responded, very frustrated that his destroyer could not get a good lock on Darkmind's vessel.

"This is the _Juggernaut_. We are one minute away. I told the Colonials to stay out of it or we start killing their ships and we have all ships on sensors." Dr. Woolsey stated and was extremely annoyed with the Colonials and their pig-headed ways. The priestess annoyed him the most of all.

"Gen. Emerson, I see you got your fighters out, be advise they will fight back with lower level cannons and kamikaze tactics, just don't have a lot of them on you." Col. Young advised.

"We know, we lost a few fighters with these tactics. But the pilots are safe as they have a failsafe of beam out locators. The _Furies_ and _Maenad_ took damage. _Furies_ have fatalities I am sorry to say as she can still fight but took massive damage. The Artemis vessels took no damage, the slow beam of their destroyers could not accurately target them. We have been hit, but our shields held. This new vessel which we don't know got hit as well but for a ship of its size, their shields held as well.

 **/ USS Voyager**

"That is a lot of attack craft and that is a big ship" Lt. Paris said in awe and in his many adventures never seen something like this. It was totally cool to him, first the Cylon ambush and now this mass of fighter type ships apparently from Earth. It seems to him that fighter craft is what this universe and galaxy uses a lot. They could create havoc if they have shields and he have no doubt they do by their energy readings. They watch from the bridge as many fighters and they were different but they could tell they had a plan.

"How many of our ships would fit in that thing." Cmdr. Chakotay shuddered.

"If Tuvok was here he would give us the correct reading" Lt. Paris said with a smirk on his face getting a scow from Cmdr. Chakotay.

"Tuvok, how is it going." Capt. Janeway asked because she hasn't heard anything from him in a while and has not said anything either.

"Proceeding, their weapons are unique, some with projectiles like metal, others have high plasma discharges and some with electrical energy. It is around 12 of us total and it seems these spiders are going one direction like they have one purpose with no guidance. Situation is under control from our combined power." Tuvok stoically responded.

 _Voyager_ circle back and started to destroy the Splatters as well. The crew was loving this, but the big ship was turning knowing that the combined power or two massive vessels and a lot of medium sized vessels will harm it. A no win situation.

"Miss, it seems your readings is going to be normal soon. Unique core, some we haven't seen in a few centuries and your brain is more robust than humans, Betazoids and Vulcans." The _Voyager_ Doctor said while he put his probe instrument away.

"Eli?" Ginn asked automatically seeing her betrothed lying there not doing a thing. She can sense he was aware but so weak. Then he sent a message to her that he had to do what he did to save her without regards to his own life.

"Ah that is his name, he is not doing well, the energy drain is substantial. Whatever you two are made of is not human but you are human. I am afraid I don't think I can do anything." The Doctor said in the nicest way he could.

"Mom, I need you." Eli whispered and Ginn felt the shockwave of that simple whisper. It was direct mental connect to his mother and he being with Ginn, what he felt she felt.

"I am there son." Was the response and Ginn was baffled now. How could he do it?

"Intruder on the bridge." The phasers from the crew hips came out when they see a sickly looking middle-age woman appeared aboard the bridge and she put her hands up.

"What the hell, who are you?" Cmdr. Chakotay said pointing his phaser at her. He looked at her knowing she is not physically able to do anything but someone appearing from nowhere is something you don't take lightly from their adventures.

"I am not here to hurt you, but my son is in your infirmary and dying, I need to get to him." The woman said putting her hands up. "I do not wish to harm anyone. I just need to see my son. I know Captain but there is time for you and we will talk if you let me. Please no violence?"

Capt. Janeway knew that dealing with beings that is far beyond their evolution is not the wise course of action in provoking them and she had the bridge lower their weapons and the woman smiled knowing the commanding officer knew who she was now.

"Doc, you are going to have company, I suggest you do not mess with her." Capt. Janeway said over the intercom toward the Doctor's office.

"Ah, the mother I can guess." The Doctor oblige and then his smile left. "Great family drama."

"Quite rude of you not to ask of his condition." The Doctor said when Eli's mother appeared and immediately went to her son.

"Eli, stay with me, I am going to give some of my life energy to you so you can get better. I can only do so much because of our edict." She softly said cuffing his head into her hands.

"I love you, mom and I knew you were different and realized even more powerful than dad." He knew that from his long journey being alone his mother put up a front but did not know why but now he understood. She could have come at any time to save him but she was teaching and his dad was as well in a different way.

"We can talk later, there is a lot you need to know and why I did what I had to do in what I did. Rest my Eli." She said as she let her hands go and his head went back to the pillow.

"Ginn, I sense you are getting better and yes there was nothing you can do, Eli is on a different plane, like I am, so I was the only one that could heal him." She explained to the strawberry blond human girl.

"But you were on Earth and he said mom and two minutes you were here." Ginn said. She had powers but nothing like Eli's and after seeing his mom's power, she did not know what to think. She was in awe of her now and extremely nervous. She can feel that this woman was powerful, very powerful but not the way she looked if you saw her on the street. She did not carry it.

"There is more in me than you know, hopefully my future daughter in law. Eli thoughts I know; the love he has for you is more than most of my race or any race have for another and a blessing we all dreamed of. When you have kids I will be involved, because you will be the first enhanced human to mate with our race. I wanted this, so forgive me for the experiment, but it helps us as well." Eli's mom said in a soft melodic voice and not the sickly look she had on her being. Ginn was suspicious now that the way she looks was done for a reason and not what she actually felt. Ginn was glad she likes her a lot.

"Ma'am if you don't mind, how did you do that?" The Doctor asked, now curious.

"In terms in your universe and your timeline, I am like the mixture of the Dowd, Metrons, Q, Caretaker and others, but much more powerful than them all combined. But I choose not to use my powers but to be a normal human and teach my son to have feelings, emotions so not to abuse the power he has like my siblings and my people. He picked the most beautiful woman in the universes that he wants to be with because like he she is grounded in morality and not ego." She said to explain and then compliment Ginn on who she was to her son.

"What is your race, if I might ask?" The Doctor was now intrigued, he knew of the races she spoke about and they were all powerful and considered humans just ants.

"I am a Titan." She said, not in a way she was proud.

"Never heard of them." The Doctor memory banks had all cataloged species even the special ones, only Apollo would be considered a Titan due to his size but he had technology to back his powers up.

"The ones I've mentioned to you have and they would not mess with our race as they are us to them to you all but we try not to intervene in things but we have others like us that are Titans of a different sect that we have to contend with and they did bad things to humans, just humans or their cousins who had no power to defend themselves. We do not interfere with people on this plane or their lower plane unless they are family, like I have done now. You see my son needs to set things right in this plane for a specific duty and he is the only one that can do it." She explained but in a way the Doctor could understand.

"So you are saying your son is a Titan and could not heal himself, that does not make sense if you are all-powerful." The Doctor now confused and he did not understand morality in the sense that this Titan and her son are powerful but the dynamics were unusual.

"Doctor, I know this is hard to comprehend, his dad wasn't, Eli is only in reality 25 Earth years old and not millions like I am and we conceived him the normal human way. He is a hybrid and not even Earth human literally. He does not know his ultimate powers and will not for a long time because I took it from him. He needs to be human, that is it. Other explanations will be even beyond your cognizant thinking. This is not a put down or anything, you did everything right." She explained and now seeing the Doctor smile.

"I see your point, you coming from Earth in two minutes, who am I to judge?" He said and understood and gained more respect for the Titan.

"Thank you Doctor, but the Captain and I will have a discussion." She said as she was about to depart and saw Eli one last one time.

Eli was breathing normally and Ginn went over to lay with them.

"This is not a conjugal visit young couple and bad bed decorum" The Doctor subroutine automatically kicked in and his bedside reminders took over

"Let them be Doctor, please, it helps their cores." Eli's mom said chuckling, amused by the Doctor's demeanor, she could not blame him.

"If you say so Ma'am, or what is your name." The Doctor said with a smile cracking on his face. He could tell she was smiling at his subroutine and gave him a rib like response.

"Elekka, or it was Elaine on Earth." Eli's mom said.

"Nice to meet you, Elekka." The Doctor said sincerely. Elekka notice he did have a heart and his programming has evolved over their long journey.

"Same to you doctor and thank you for doing what you could. You by our definition is sentient by our people way of thinking, take it as an affection of a person who understand things on how it is. It does not hurt to ask more questions. I think you have a bright future and maybe someday I can revisit you to talk about that and maybe I can do more for you if you want. Now to talk to your captain." She instantly vanished and he looked at the young and powerful couple as they both went to sleep. He looked up to his monitor and it was confirmed. He did not know it was medicine but Elekka that did it, he thinks the latter. But what he was actually excited about was that he will see her again and what she said made him even more excited.

"Intruder…never mind." Cmdr. Chakotay stated and then quickly changed his statement.

"Are you Q?" Capt. Janeway asked because he was the only one that could what she done to them over the past three years. But she looks like she was very ill and was not what she thought in being that can transport herself with help or support to keep her upright.

"No, I am above them and I sense he has brought you here, you all been imprinted by him. Nice of him to do that." She said with a smile on her face and she sublimely sent out a wave of showing what he has done to them.

"What do you mean?" Capt. Janeway inquired and began to love this woman after the doctor said she is really nice and funny.

"Well Capt. Janeway or Kathryn, he loves you so much, I smile as the mark on you is substantial from even my species and sense you are in charge of this crew for that he has marked all of you and tries to keep you out of harm's way. The Q were the first humans in that universe and they try to do good but there are always things that go wrong, so over the eons they've made mistakes and corrected them until they ascended."

"Ascended?" Cmdr. Chakotay astonished.

"It means they can be energy instead of flesh and they've changed into that they could to move around like I can just like my son did for that ship you save on placement of ships and knew where to go and then sacrifice his core energy to keep that ship safe. But they, the Q as they call themselves do not give up their humanity as when they will see each other as humans when they are among each other, so they can't hide, that is in the edict of the that plane. When someone of the same plane meet another, their non-corporal state instantly appears. They can shapeshift on this plane and I see this has been done by him reading your logs, all of them." She smiled.

"Who and what are you and the two in sickbay, are they like you." Capt. Janeway asked but as a curiosity as the doctor informed her that this being is really nice and not a threat at all.

"I am a Titan, we are above the Q and their plane of existence. Just like your Caretaker who sent you to another quadrant of your galaxy, or the Dowd and Paxsons and Skin of Evil who killed a very promising member of that crew. His people are like the Q now and very nice, he was not lying, if you read Capt. Picards reports or the Metrons encountered by Capt. Kirk, and many other entities, they are on that even plane with the Q. We on the other hand resides in a higher plane and reside in the multi-verse but we are not gods, we can do things to our own and yours even ascended to a higher plane, which these we tried to avoid but in this instance they attacked one of us and my son but I can't do anything unless council allow me." She paused to let them understand everything. "We patrol them, well I don't but my siblings do but we do not interact unless the Scourge does anything and in this case I have. The ship you went against is an offspring of them. "She paused again.

"Only a few of us ever go to the lower planes to have a life. We want to see how it feels and we are learning a lot from the lower planes. "Elekka knew she has the crew mesmerized and she continued more.

"As for the two, yes one is my son but he is not a full Titan, he has been stripped of most of his powers and he was conceived the normal human way and his dad is not a Titan, nor human, but of human stock that ascended many eons ago. His girlfriend is an ascended enhanced human derived from unusual circumstance that ultimately put my human husband in what you call a prison, but he does not regret what he did for his son. He lived for millions of years like I." She sighed.

She talked more and at the same time inform their brains to not mention to him when he awakes on who or what he is.

"Neither one will give you any issues as I taught my son human feelings and emotions and he is a pacifist, just like his girlfriend. What he did for that ship out there is what brought me here, self-sacrifice and humans are the best at that. He learned that lesson from me. He knew to call me when he was about to see his dad and his family in another plane. He was not ready for that and not Q level torture but by we saw still torture." Lady Elekka explained.

"Just like what Q told me, being in that plane can be boring when there is nothing to do." Capt. Janeway said remember what Q had shown her, it was someplace she would not like. A living hell.

"You are correct, you know, see all, the past, but not the future, even I can't, but some people can and I bet my husband punishment was because he had a seer see our son's future and Q bringing you here to keep my son alive along with what his dad did for his girlfriend. That was too much and our Order nab him at my request because on his plane would eliminate him from existence and he did not deserve it. He was trying to do the right thing. The Titans have him instead of his kind and they were not happy but there is not a damn they could about it." Lady Elekka did not meant to come out like that but this Captain needs to know the truth.

"No I cannot send you home at this time, you have too much to learn from this universe and the devices needed is on the ship you have rescued." She read Capt. Janeway's mind. Then she continued.

"Captain, please do as Q instructed, learn as much as you can, it will be benefit this ship, your Federation and it won't be 75 years to get home, about a year if you maximize your studying of this time and place. That is best solution I or Q can give you. Q was right, even though I can send you home like he can as well, it has a rippling affect across all planes and we can't do that. I am sorry."

"You look like a normal but sickly person. This cannot be your normal look." Cmdr. Chakotay asked.

"That is really interesting" Lady Elekka responded with a kind of half laughing and chuckling. She further added. "And I am about ten meters tall in my natural state as a species and I don't think I would fit on this bridge."

"Oh my and you had a human child?" Capt. Janeway was shocked.

"He is not human at all the other is, Ginn. His dad was from the human stock like you but way more advance after I read your logs encountering an enemy we know but do not like. But what I said we can do nothing but use his intellect. If he uses his power, then all we will see is total destruction of all people of sentient life. That is why I am here. You need to prepare if that happens and I telling you not to do it, hence why I said this. The Dowd, more advance than the Q, could do this in the power but we had an issue and did something about it. We did not punish them that others said to do but reviving a really cruel race is something we will not do. My son has that power, so we took it away from him. The Dowd told Capt. Picard what he did and now none of them can do it because of that so we stripped them of it and thus my son can't do it either."

Eleckka was getting frustrated because they do not understand. Her son can destroy them but the planet of Dakara only effects that galaxy not the one he needs to save. Those who goes against Humans are the nastiest he've seen but his people known as Alteran is similar to Q and most likely more powerful. He was destined to stop it." Lady Elekka explained. She did not want to explain that the Alteran ascended race would destroy any in Capt. Janeway's galaxy with ease.

"Why are you telling us this much, we never got this from Q." Lt. Paris asked receiving a scowl from Cmdr. Chakotay.

"Because they are not allowed to talk about it, we can. There is no one that can punish us, but we cannot just snap our fingers and wish things done because there are things that can ripple through all universes. And before you say it, we are not gods, we can't predict the future only tamper with the now, even our edict will not permit us from tampering from the past unless we will be destroyed. That is the ultimate law." Lady Elekka happily answered his question.

"So you are saying, you let nature have its course and if you all intervene and make it right or it will have other consequences." Capt. Janeway stated knowing her instincts were right.

"You are correct captain and that is why Q was right. He could do things to warn you but he cannot change things and I saw he has cheated. The love for you is immense for him to do this much to be honest and quite cunning. I might have to give him a call on how he pulled this off and under the noses of my people as well." She smiled looking at the bright Captain of this vessel. The things they went through even made her pause and they made it this far and Q figured out a loophole. She continued with Captain.

"Captain if I might suggest, he is being serious, take him on it. You still have time for, you know. It would make our people happy and get the Q to be not so rigid in their ways from eons of neglect for love." She paused

"And I can actually help you if you want that. Kids, triplets if you like? You are attracted to him in a way I understand but your prejudice always stops you and you know it. He always been nice to you, more than nice. You are a great leader and well respected and how you dealt with things we don't even comprehend. Having a Q human and a human have a child, look at me? I did it as a Titan and a human Alteran, we can change to human form, his father cannot change into a Titan"

Then she sighed. "It was nice seeing my son but not under what he went through but it in the end all is good as he took his human lessons to heart and that was the goal and this was the extreme version of its which makes it better. Just take my advice Capt. Kathryn Janeway, make do on what Q said to you and understand his feelings and I am not going to say anything in public. Do as he said, as he is wise because he has spent more time around normal humans than most of his arrogant Q family." Then she vanished.

 **/Destiny**

"Tuvok, status?" Cmdr. Chakotay asked his security officer over the comm. Seeing the enigmatic Lady Elekka leave the bridge.

"Only a few left, these two Motavans are outstanding warriors, they probably can take on a Klingon or Romulan and me one on one and defeat us easily. Talking to them has been a pleasure and their tactics where they are from, a place many in our universe would not want to live, underground." Tuvok said but Chakotay could hear the admiration in Tuvok's voice and that is hard to obtain because of his attitude to security and adeptness to fighting.

"I can't wait to read your report." Cmdr. Chakotay smiled and nodded to the Captain that all is good.

"Captain, do you mind they come aboard just to look around? They don't see the surface much and the ship they are on is over millions of years old and by why they say it, stale and smells old. They like meeting people to learn." Tuvok asked because it was protocol

"Well Tuvok, our tour of duty of defending the ship has been done and there some things I need to tell you when you come back. Let me know if they are gone. It seems another race came to help with the Earth based ships to get rid of all those annoying bugs looking things and their shields are becoming stronger and gave me the frequency so we can beam you out." Capt. Janeway answered.

"Are we going home now?" Tuvok asked.

"In a matter of speaking in due time, but not 75 years' time, much sooner, like I said, I will tell you when you get back." She happily said.

"She looked like a sicken woman but have so much power almost god-like. To come from Earth which is like we were even further away compared to the delta quadrant location in a few minutes." Lt. Paris said looking at the others.

"She is like the Q but she wanted her borne son to understand humanity. What is not to? I love her for doing that? He is a pacifist as well along with his girlfriend. It means he would only attack to defend himself and his life and that is what his mother wanted to teach him." Cmdr. Chakotay respected what she did.

"10 meters tall and then I saw her eyes, if it wasn't me, did you see brightness and flickering flame?" Lt. Kim said with a quirk.

"Yeah, you did, I think that is when she was stressed and an instinct told me to stay out of her way." Capt. Janeway smiled seeing the sickly woman just appeared, heal her son explained their course of action all provided by a man that loved her not because of he always did, he tried to exploit was to get them home faster but was thwarted on many occasions.

"She said she can get us home but she wants those on our plane to do it and it is on that ship that we saved. Also engineering will be busy, their ships can cross galaxies with ease and have the speed to transverse our galaxy within a day." Capt. Janeway stated.

"You serious?" Lt. Paris, shocked.

"Yes, Q said the same thing and as long we can give up going home for the next year and gain these technologies?" She smiled, the crew seemed to loosen up as the watch the around 100 fighters in various formations destroy the bigger ships with ease. They did not think their shuttles or even fighters would be a match as these fighters much smaller than what they use shields were holding.

Tom Paris looked at his display and watch how the coordination of this System Commonwealth tactics were different than the Federation, it was not attack and hold, it as attack in waves and they did not lose one single ship. The gigantic destroyer like vessel beams were too slow and they did not have any anti-aircraft defenses but relied on shields but they eventually were spent when their gunships almost as half as big as _Voyager_ was using a type of beams they could not register. After a few seconds they got through their shields and reap massive damage.

The massive Koryx Super Destroyer weapons did hit the Artemis class vessels, _Robin Hood_ and _Styx_ and they did apparently get through their shields and fires could be seen on the Earth vessels. Two of them were hurt. Darkmind knew he needed a hole or lane and those two were in his way.

But what got Lt. Paris interested was the golden missiles that tend to dance around weapons fires to find its target, like a smart missile and it destructive power was similar to their quantum torpedoes. They were similar that quantum and phase through shields while theirs would just go around them or find the frequency and matched it. Scary thought.

"Also, the crew will observe this type of Earth and we been in the past before, but this one is a little more advance but not as before but like Q and Lady Elekka said, you will be happy to see it." Capt. Janeway proudly stated. She continued.

"The most important thing is that when we get everything right, we can come back at any time. So no romances and long distant dating is not advised and Q and I will have a talk, the Lady Elekka said that I have time and if not she will make sure. We will see. They are interested as those on their planes." Capt. Janeway was smiling. She had to admit that Q maybe aloof but he was handsome and what the Titan told her it actually made her smile. He was devoted to her and her crew.

"Tuvok, six plus two to beam aboard." Tuvok requested on comm breaking up the atmosphere.

"Wow this is nice. The drab gray of the old ship is way different. The smell even better. What kind of food and entertainment you have aboard.?" Sarge, the tightly built blond hair warrior, said looking at all the bright colors unlike Motava or even _Destiny_.

"Any dish you like but Motava is not in our database so I don't know your dishes." Tuvok stated stoically trying very hard not to show any emotion.

"Well give me Earth best types of food, I am really hungry, that was a real workout." Sarge answered.

"Workout?" Tuvok eyebrows arched.

"Uh that was nothing, we fight all the time, the Destroyers come for us time and time again." Helen, in contrast to Sarge was a tall dark-skinned warrior, said smiling at the Vulcan.

"I see but your fighting is really impressive." Tuvok stated professionally.

"Thank you, lots of practice." Sarge answered.

"It took the colonel a week to trust us and then we were opened to everything and we thanked him. We never thought we will be on a ship coming from our world, but Eli, the demi-god allowed to be his bodyguards as he cannot initialize attack or he would be attacked and summoned to his plane as he explained. Our boss told us to go with him because it was important to protect him even though he really doesn't need it." Helen explained their experience on _Destiny_.

"This Eli, is he dangerous?" Tuvok asked curiously.

"No, he would not hurt a mouse but don't attack him, he could do bad things to you. Our boss said as much but he is allowed to defend himself and he can fight just as good as us." Sarge answered nonchalantly.

"Interesting, I must meet this Eli. I am beginning to like this individual." Tuvok said, knowing as they say a demi-god in their presence indicate this person is like Q.

"You will love him, he is really nice and very handsome." Sarge said with a profound smile on his face.

"You know Ginn would turn you into the frog if you mess with him." Hel chided her best friend and see the smile turn into to a frown.

"Ginn?" Tuvok eyebrows arched again. "Who is this"

"Eli's girlfriend." Hel answered smiling at the sulking Sarge.

"Is she powerful?" Tuvok had to asked.

"Yep, but not on Eli's level and yes she could probably turn us into frogs." Hel said smiling.

"But she is like Eli, they don't like to fight but they can and would if provoked and very good at it, both of them. They could have taken out everyone on that ship and on this ship as well. Their personal shields are pretty much indestructible. "Hel explained and that raised Tuvok's curiosity more.

"Your boss, who is she." Tuvok decided to change the direction of the conversation.

"She watches the planet Motava." Sarge this time answered.

"A planet, yes? Tuvok wanted to make sure. Then continued. "Is she like Eli?"

"Yes, she has lived for many thousands of years and took the people planet side and brought them underneath because those in space destroyed almost all of her people's planets." Hel answered before Sarge could say anything.

"Interesting, so she is powerful." Tuvok was really intrigued with the Motavans.

"She and Eli had a heated conversation but she gave Eli what he needed to bring us here and I think the devices can send you back home." Hel said trying to explain to Tuvok the situation they are in. "So we came along for fun or adventure."

"Is she the same race as Eli." Tuvok asked.

"From what we gather, more like a cousin, something of the same human stock but different racial differences." Hel answered his question.

"That make sense." Tuvok barely whispered then hit is comm badge "Captain, status of Eli Wallace."

"He is in sickbay with his girlfriend and the Doctor." Came a response.

"Are we in any trouble with an advance being, we never seem to have a good encounters with them." Tuvok asked like a security officer would.

"Tuvok, we are okay, his mother came from Earth in two minutes and based on the calculations it would take us almost 80 years to get to Earth but we will be there after this problem it taken care of, like a year leave with Earth's people and then they said if everything goes to plan, when we get our fill, they will send us to our Earth in our own universe." Capt. Janeway explained.

"I see. I will look forward to this report. Any damage to the ship?" This was instinct on his part since he was gone for a while.

"No, only one beam hit us, kind of like of a sustained Romulan disruptor, but I will tell you more and you will see the report." Cmdr. Chakotay answered for the captain.

"Okay, I have two from that ship with me, they are vetted by me. They have an interesting story of their culture that I found fascinating. And I had their weapons turned off as they are part of their ensemble." Tuvok stated.

"Eli, how do you feel?" The Doctor asked when his eyes were opened. The chisel built human look like a warrior but his mom said the opposite but impressive that he could tell.

"Umm, kind of hard to explain. Mom came didn't she?" He asked in a slow but in articulate way.

"Yes and replenish your core. You people are far different than any entity we have ever encountered, but you are somewhat human, so as your lovely girlfriend." The Doctor smiled when he answered him and smile in return made.

"Mom is different and I think I figured out where she is from." He said still with a smile on his face.

"She told me. But the captain of this vessel told me not to get in her way and after what she told me, I am grateful." The Doctor went over and got him a glass of water and Eli took it eagerly.

"She Furling?" The question came out of the blue.

"What, no she did not say that. She said." The Doctor tried to finish the answer but his subroutines would not oblige.

"Doctor, can you say it?" Eli knew something was wrong when he saw the Doctor's face change.

"No, something in my programming will not allow it." The Doctor was baffled. He tried as he knew she told him but something kept him from saying it.

"Dammit mom, everyone knows except me, but there is no way you can come all the way here in a few minutes and replenish my energy core." He screamed and noticed that Ginn twitched a little and he took his voice down.

"I will tell you in due time son, no one can tell you except me or your Dad, but he is still in prison for a good reason and why you are there." This mother answered telepathically and now he knew they were linked.

 **/Amor Derubi – Temple of the Archai**

"Lord Eich, everything is set, Eli is yours and he will help the Furlings in the universe they reside with the Alteran off-springs vessels. They have the manpower to do it." Lady Elekka from Earth told her older brother.

"Lady Elekka, what you have done for us much to the chagrin of some of our race, more than you ever know and maybe they learn that Earth or they say Taur'i humanity the best of the races can succeed in what we wanted to see." Lord Eich responded with a smile.

He watched his offspring, all three hundred of them in various places in the multi-universe to watch for the scourge. They could not help the Alterans as it was too late but enough of them escape the plague, but the Furlings, their cousins manage to escape with a big population but they now will now find themselves in trouble in the near future and like Lady Elekka's husband, he too saw a seer and said the Vorlons and Shadows will destroy what is left of a culture that they promise to protect but their growth has been slow and still not space faring like before.

Now that these people from Earth, off-springs of the Alterans are quite powerful in their own right, but not physically like Lady Elekka's son, but smart in other ways. They now have a way to pierce the veil to another universe and he must set the course into action.

The Scourge or Illydatch needs to be put down for good, they killed off too many races to broaden their powers. Like the Alteran adversaries the Ori, which their off-spring took care of but the difficulty is on a higher scale but he believes the Alteran children can pull it off.

 **/Scylla Cyrannus System**

"What do we have now." asked from his bridge on the _Scylla_.

"The Koryx Super Destroyer is taking substantial damage, our fighters and bombers have killed a lot of parasitic fighters. We have two Artemis ships with substantial damage from sustained attacks from them to create a hole to escape and few fatalities. They have no more other destroyers, the Cylons helped, nuking the destroyers and when blinded our Hunters took care of them." His second in command said from his console.

"They helped?" Gen. Anderson bewildered.

"Yes." Came the response.

"Steal anything?" He asked but knowing Col. Looriis is by the book officer knew if they did, the Cylons would be getting blasted back to the stone age.

"No, just a seat at the table and they say they have something we would like." The officer answered with a smile on his face.

"Really now, their leader was a crazy psychopath according to the Colonials." Gen. Anderson did not know the undercurrent of the Cylon political landscape. All he knew as they intend to kill humans on sight.

"And the Colonials priestesses." One of the officers said smirking knowing his friends were on the other vessels that were privy to the situation on Caprica.

"Point taken." Gen. Anderson knew the futile and frustration conversations his boss and then liaison had with the Colonials and gave them deep briefings on how a robust civilization have these insane laws.

"Sir they have around a million clones, they want to be fully human and willing to mate with the males and females all over. They want to shed their cybernetics. They want to be like us." An aide from Col. Looriis vessel beamed over to give him up to date information on the Cylons and what they did and wanted. He smiled because they did not steal anything, they wanted their voice to be heard.

"Wow, just wow." Gen. Anderson stated in shock and knowing the magnitude of this, this could be really big.

"The psychopath and all his clones has been boxed, meaning cryo-stasis sleep along with his co-conspirators, Maj. Hailey made sure of that." Another observer said who understood the situation.

"I will be damned, that young lady is really special." Gen. Anderson said reading the reports on how the young and beautiful Major built things, designed trinkets as they call them to advance ship upgrades. She was in the top tier like Gen. Samantha Carter-O'Neill, Dr. Rodney McKay and Dr. Radek Zalenka. She was only twenty-five years old. He also heard her hand to hand combat capabilities is Delta team above level but have got into skirmishes with both Airmen and Marines and now they stay clear of her.

"They also said that they will watch the Colonials when we come to the system and provide help if needed." The observer said when he was about to contact the Artemis class _Styx_ for beam out.

"Well that is nice of them, but what do you think of a space station that is on its way." Gen. Anderson who was in charge even though Gen. Emerson out-ranked him but he was support for Gen. Anderson's fleet.

 **/Space Station Freedom above Earth orbit**

"The way she spoke; I really don't think she would mind. She needs humans to breed with and there is a lot of people, even on our world would die to date all those beautiful people. It is not their fault a few of them could not get along with humans but they want to. They know if they mess up we will, or Maj. Hailey could kill every last one of them with a simple push of a button so I would be desperate too." Gen. Samantha Carter-O'Neill stated.

"That is true. Should I do it my wife, looking at our baby, we will see a lot of them." Jack said looking at Sam and the situation.

"I will give them the chance, Jennifer gave me the button codes as well, so I will do it if I have to, but I don't want to. The frustration you showed when you went their last time, prejudice and anti-religion and beliefs is not what I want either. They got rid of their bad people, the Colonials did not and now they have to sit behind their border while we work with their enemy. Maybe that will wake them up." Sam responded.

"You are so devious Sam. Smartest person in the galaxy or galaxies and my wife. I see what you are seeing but I needed a 2nd person to tell me this is the right thing. Give the go ahead. I will have Miss D'Anna Biers come to Earth. It is not like any of her ships can get here, it would take decades." Jack answered his wife with a devilish smile on his face.

 **/Cyrannus System**

"Miss Biers this is Col. Looriis from the _Furies_ , you have a seat at the table after we take care of this abomination which we are afraid of going to either you are the Colonies next." Col. Looriis smiled when she passed on the information the Cylons was waiting for.

"D'Anna, you got your wish. This is probably the best thing that happened to us in our history." One of her models responded with a smile on his face.

"Yes it is and our world we be populated by not duplicates of us, but a different brand, a new race, a flesh and blood Cylon race that can stand proud and if I know Earth or the Taur'i, they will need us and our unique technology as well. We have a partner as well." D'Anna said with a proudly voice stating that this was a mark of the new era.

"The Colonials." One of the bridge officers of the _Furies_ asked.

"As long as their priestess and their council is in charge, ignore them. They will collapse unto themselves. You got rid of your problem, they need to get rid of their problem." Col. Looriis stated understanding the reports given to her.

 **/Darkmind's vessel Cyrannus System**

"All of our Destroyers are destroyed including our anti-shield fighters. The humans and these what we determined Cylons destroyed them all. Cylon ships are not as advanced but their projectiles are lethal in opening us up as the shields can't stop them. The human fighters, which are three versions work in pattern and the Destroyers and fighters had no chance." One of Darkmind's officers who was in charge of resources and ship deployment stated in fear knowing his master could kill him instantly with a thought.

"Master, our shields are depleting on all sides, the bigger ships from the humans are very powerful, we need to let it go. We lost our dispersion beam and the fighters are all destroyed. We need to regroup and find an ally that hates the humans." Another officer said and knowing he is not going to live longer but he wanted his master to know the gravity of the situation.

"I know, it was in my hands but I let it go, does not sit well with me." Darkmind said and continued. "Break off attack and get us out of here, best course to avoid humans."

 **/Scylla**

"It is done." And officer said as they changed their coordinates and head off in a different direction. "We won?"

"For now, it will be back and if I was that person in charge, I will try to gain friends who does not like humans." Gen. Anderson sighed.

"Well that is a list." One of the officers on the bridge smirked.

"But with capable ships." The way the General said it, it quieted the crew

"Not many, but if the Goua'ld or Lucian Alliance teams up with the rebel Cylons this can be a problem" Another of the bridge crew said and everyone looked at her and they actually agree with her on this assessment.

"Capt. Janeway of the starship _USS Voyager_ , we thank you, now you ask for a talk and since all the bad guys are destroyed or left the area, come aboard my vessel. My diplomat is here." Gen. Anderson sent a communication to Voyager.

"Miss Biers, you ask to sit at the table, you can come to our vessel. Do not use your shuttle or raider or whatever you use, we have other means." Lt. Col. Looriis ordered.

"You mean you can teleport? They said they can do it when we had something appeared and knocked out my mechanical soldiers." Miss Biers stated shocked that all their ships had their capabilities

"Yes and it is safe, not one accident in ten years." Lt. Col. Looriis stated proudly.

"Okay, send me over." Miss Biers responded quickly.

They both were teleported directly to their chairs as they need to hurry the process.

Capt. Janeway, this is Miss D'Anna Biers, she is a clone of about 100k of her kind, but each clone gathers knowledge in what they learned and I have a feeling what she is going to ask." When they were both at the table before the others showed up.

"Yes, we do not want to be Cylon anymore but human." Miss Biers said with disgust.

"Interesting, you want to breed with humans now. Now I am not being sexist, but it would take two seconds before you have 1000 males wanting to do that with you." Dr. Woolsey said when he listened to Miss Biers and her Cylon figure. She was a beautiful woman but she had something about her that intrigued him.

"Caprica would be one second, she is much better looking." Miss Biers said unabashed.

"Noted, she is in the system and yes, you might be correct." Dr. Woolsey brought up the beautiful Caprica and could see many posters of her all on Earth and the amount of men that would date her or even women.

"Dr. Woolsey, what about us. We got sent to this universe to help _Destiny_ out and I was instructed to go to Earth to learn and then you all can send us back to our own universe." Capt. Janeway asked kind of intrigued on how the Earth contingent was invested in the Cylons and their proposal.

"Captain, you are correct, we are going to tow you back to Earth, but first we need to establish an outpost at the ring which Miss Biers knew about but could not figure it out. What is on the ship you protected can help it. So we need to fortify it. In a few hours four of our transports will be bringing the station and along with a bevy defensive vessels so the Colonials do not get any ideas. Miss Biers people are on notice as well but they tend to talk." Dr. Woolsey being political and polite.

"I don't understand, this ring, what is it?" Capt. Janeway asked, perplexed.

"Your way home." Dr. Woolsey responded.

"How." She kept at it wanting on understand everything.

"What we have in our possession we can access any universe and almost any galaxy and that is why it was important for you to show up. Your payment is better engines, shields, weapons and other things you like. "Dr. Woolsey was becoming impatient with Capt. Janeway and his voice as going to that level.

"Why not take us home, we don't need these things." The Captain of _Voyager_ was being rude and impatient.

"Eli's mother told me why and we agree. It will create more problems if they just snap their fingers and send you back. This give you the chance to learn things and our culture and you can always come back if you like to just visit. Your ship will be capable. If I understand our sensors, if we change out your engines, you will be on Earth in like twelve hours and not 80 years. Your hull could not withstand the void and we can do something about that. Do you see where I am going with this?" Dr. Woolsey voice was rising and Capt. Janeway noticed it as a bridge captain and need to dial it down of being desperate.

"Wow, I do, one year is better than 80. Do you have good food and wine?" She said trying to get the Earth representative off her back.

"Yes, we have no replicators on Earth or the other planets who food has good. We will talk more at our space station above Earth. But that technology you have will benefit us as well for our many ships. It will slow down our time to replenish all the time on worlds we patrol and a sufferance to their people which we hate to do." Dr. Woolsey said with a smirk knowing that the Captain had cooled down.

"Why thank you doctor." Capt. Janeway smiled.

"My pleasure captain, and you Miss Biers. Gen. O'Neill want to talk to you and I hope you are nicer than the heathens from the Colonies." Dr. Woolsey spoke and turned toward the Cylon.

"Dr. Woolsey, if it was that bad, I will be on my knees for them to suffer for what they've done to us." D'Anna said in some ways Dr. Woolsey could tell she was serious.

"Let me remind you Miss Biers, there will be no warfare. We have a lot of ghosts as you call them, invisible and can gut either of your ships so no fighting, but we can give you a stock of humans willing to breed but there has to be an understanding before we go home, no espionage, no datalinks because if you do, your race will die." Dr. Woolsey was serious and D'Anna could tell and then put on her patented I get it look.

"I want this too much to do something like that and I will link to the others no one will bother the Earth's Taur'i and that breeding will happen." She said with a smile but serious look as well and Dr. Woolsey could tell by her posture.

"Wait your race are bunch of clones and connected?" Capt. Janeway said astounded.

"Yes, the ones on the other side created us but abused us so we rebelled." There was venom in D'anna Biers voice when she spoke.

"Okay I get it and Earth is in the middle and trying to stop it." Capt. Janeway came to the conclusion.

"Yes, but the Colonials are governed by a council and led by priestess and she does not like Earth. Our ship killed a lot of Cylon ships when they attacked us by their capital ships led by the man that this woman replaced." Dr. Woolsey said trying to get Miss Biers temperature down and explaining it to the Federation's Captain.

"He was evil, it had to be done." Miss Biers said under clenched teeth.

"Now this is interesting. We normally don't get in disputes unless they are in our Federation and you are a Commonwealth and neither of these are in it?" Capt. Janeway now intrigued.

"No they are not and captain, you will receive a thorough debriefing when you are back at Earth. I am not allowed to talk about sensitive stuff until Miss Biers is vetted." Dr. Woolsey stated looking at the two females.

"I understand, sorry." Capt. Janeway said not wanting to make liaison from Earth mad.

"Not a problem. But I might ask the vessel you are on and we make a slight modification so we can attach it to our ship so you can piggyback to our world?" Dr. Woolsey said without any anger in his voice making Capt. Janeway feel better.

"I have to talk to our engineer." She responded and wondered what technology they would use on something like this.

"I can send one over so this can be done. The tow would take three times longer." Dr. Woolsey said and nodded to one of the officers that was listening to the meeting. Then Dr. Woolsey turned to the Cylon and it was a serious look. "Miss Biers, your capital class vessel configuration is not going to work, so you can come with me. Tell your comrades and I have full confidence they want this but make sure you got someone you can trust and not mess with our ships or our station."

"You have my assurance doctor and you can brand me to make sure you are talking to me and not a clone." Her response by his reckoning was quite honest, she really wanted this.

"You have already been marked Miss Biers, no need." He smiled.

"I can sit down with your vaulted Earth fleet, the ones, the ghosts employed and we had no doubt you had more than a few in the system." She challenged the Earth liaison officer.

"Correct." Dr. Woolsey responded smiling

"Ghosts, what are they?" Capt. Janeway did not understand the jargon.

"Their ships have devices on their ships that make them invisible quite quickly and they have a lot of them and quite powerful," D'Anna said with a slight worried look in her eyes that Capt. Janeway picked up.

"You are quite advance. Is there any way we get this?" Capt. Janeway would love to have a cloak and when they offered any upgrades she is hoping they get his as well.

"It's up to you and the General." Dr. Woolsey shrugged his shoulders.

"Does he run this Commonwealth?" Capt. Janeway was worried that Earth and their System Commonwealth had too much power and had reservations.

"Nope, just the military side and giving out technology. When we vet planets they have to meet specifics." He said reassuring her a little.

"So your council say nothing?" Capt. Janeway asked.

"Umm, the General is different." Again Dr. Woolsey shrugged his shoulders.

"Is he like the Eli we have on board?" This question Dr. Woolsey could not correctly answer but he know about Eli.

"Complicated to explain but not to this extent, no one Earth in our galaxy is like him but his girlfriend is next. But both Generals pretty much run the Commonwealth but allow all planets to have input. They do not believe in single rule but ask others to share their opinions. As for his wife, she is the smartest person in our galaxy and if she says yes, he says yes on any projects. He had a long history with this program that at once had only one ship with only rail guns for defense. He and his wife would love you two to have dinner and talk about it." Dr. Woolsey said remember what Jack practice what he need to say to anyone who help and the Cylons.

"Let me just say, to talk to those two is probably the best honor you ever will get. They do not rule at all, she is the leader of technology and he for the military but they both are the best at it and very humble as well they hated my guts at first but they saw potential in me and that is why I am here. I am a godfather now to their kids because the respect those two the overall picture. Yes I could have destroyed the Colonials with one ship and the Cylons, but I didn't because of them. They just want the two parties in this distant system that we will establish a base. You attack us, we will destroy. Don't mess with us, we won't with you." Dr. Woolsey said with pride. Then he continued. "We had to turn around because of the Koryx and the summons of the generals on the vessels and we have more fire power to destroy a sun if we have to. We were only heading home and if I told my boss what happened, he would go to Caprica with this and two others we have and say a lot of things I don't want to repeat, if it is like a cuss word in our language. The Colonials did the same to me as they done to him and now I understand why he was upset. I am his point man."

Capt. Janeway looked at him. He caught the look.

"No need, they are inferior, just like the Cylons for our vessels. We have many they cannot see; they have no technology to hurt us. Miss Biers here come and ask to talk is what we wanted. We killed about two hundred of her clones. We feel bad because we didn't understand them then but seeing her and seeing her have emotion, it changes things."

"Interesting galaxy. It seems you are somewhat like our Federation as well." Capt. Janeway stated.

"We are downloading your data now to understand and no you cannot stop it, you are correct. You do not want to hurt people or advancing people unless they are ready." The doctor received the intel from his earpiece after they downloaded _Voyager's_ specs.

"But we are not stealing things, we are just understanding you before I bring you back. From what my officers, with welcoming hands, you are good. Some that might help us." The doctor explained to his guests. Then he looked at the Cylon "Miss Biers, you have access to our vessel as well, but you know the edict because of your people's past."

"General we only download your edicts that is all. It would irresponsible for us to download your other information." She said and his heart he believes they would do nothing to hurt, steal or cheat but be receptive a people that want to change.

"So, each of you are okay with what I said, good" Gen. Anderson said.

"Do we expect anymore attacks?" Miss biers asked.

"No, but he has entered your space and your vessels are too slow to match him. The person on that ship is looking for allies, there aren't many. "Dr. Woolsey said.

"So this System Commonwealth, how big is it?" Capt. Janeway ask, still in awe in what is going on.

"Technically only nine of the council but in actuality around more than a several thousand planets in four galaxies. You see when the Asgard went back to their own galaxy, we were giving the wand to protect them from bad people. We were not happy but our pride said, do it?" Dr. Woolsey answered.

"Wow" Capt. Janeway said. "How do you do it?

"Well Captain, we don't have a lot of ships, but they are all fast. Like I said, we make modifications to your ship. As our sensors detect, 80 years to Earth, but only like maybe twelve hours at top speed but they are worried about your hull so it maybe be like sixteen to twenty hours." Gen. Anderson said.

"You are thinking now we patrol. We have a lot of ships and get into any situation in a hurry. We do not need twenty vessels to do it. You might be surprised on how many we had, like only six, but we did not know the enemy so we had our big colossus class and me being in the system for help and it was needed. Our assault craft and fighters did the damage and our other classes finish it off. After reading your whole collection data of your encounters, you were outnumbering in most cases and lost ships. Sloppy, not to offend, but your tactics is not what we would do. We lost two ships in ten years to an enemy at that time were more formidable than us, but we procure weapons to withstand and destroy them. Now they sit in another galaxy and our friends when their leadership was destroyed, actually all killed, they were like you say, the Q." Dr. Woolsey explained.

The Cylon Biers was intrigued by this conversation. The people from Earth are really formidable and she won't know part of them. Killing enemies who she and others would say god-like with no problem. She couldn't wait to get to earth.

"Capt. Janeway, I said all can because everything I said is in our computers. We determined that your systems are not compatible. Ours is a complex crystal base but we can get interpreters to learn thins while you are here. There are a few technologies we want from you in exchange for something more than you think and would love. First you go home in like twelve hours, not 75 years. That alone is worth what we want." Dr. Woolsey paused and looked at Miss Biers. "Miss Biers what you request, the list is like 10,000 plus now but we have to do background checks first. We do not want to send any bad men or women to breed, but other thing we want know is how you link to others. We have delved into this and we have Kull soldiers and do it, they are not activated but was from the enemy we captured and very hard to do, you need to trick them, but if you don't you are good as dead."


	17. Chapter 17

We had a jerk ruin everything.

I am suspending the story for and thank him for that.

I will start a new story and it has nothing to do with anything in TV or movies.

Just tired of theses nerds ruining everything and make me wonder what I am doing wrong.

I had a massive chapter done and had people looking at, why bother when I got people like him shaming me?


	18. A jerk

We had a jerk ruin everything.

I am suspending the story for and thank him for that.

I will start a new story and it has nothing to do with anything in TV or movies.

Just tired of theses nerds ruining everything and make me wonder what I am doing wrong.

I had a massive chapter done and had people looking at, why bother when I got people like him shaming me?


End file.
